Captain's girl
by Petite bulle d'imagination
Summary: Une agent du SHIELD surentraînée et intelligente se retrouve dans les années 40, elle va aider à forger le futur Captain America. Je ne possède pas l'univers, seul l'OC est a moi
1. Chapter 1

Cette journée va être interminable ! Je suis levée depuis les quatre heures, j'ai à peine vu Clint et Natasha, Fury m'envoie rechercher une personne introuvable avec des pouvoirs complètement improbables … Je regarde les personnes qui m'accompagnent et qui sont dans le quinjet avec moi, et je me rends compte que seul Coulson est avec moi, et que celui-ci à l'air de mauvaise humeur. C'est étrange … D'habitude, lorsqu'il est agacé il ne le montre pas, son visage est toujours jovial, ça m'inquiète …

« Phil ? » Demandais-je, mon accent français audible mais discret.

« Hum ? » Fit-il en me regardant.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez agent Lacroix, j'aurais seulement préféré ne pas être sur cette mission »

« Il n'y a pas que vous Phil, mais d'habitude vous n'êtes pas aussi expressif »

« C'est juste que je rates quelque chose d'incroyable »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Voyez-vous, pendant que nous recherchons quelqu'un qui envoie des personnes dans le passée pour cinq ans je rate un évènement important ! Quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! »

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je, perdue.

« Vous n'avez pas reçu le mémo ? »

« Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps »

« Ils l'ont retrouvé »

« Qui ? »

« Captain America ! » S'écria Phil avec un grand sourire.

« Ah … c'est bien je suppose … Ils ont réussis à le réveiller ? »

« C'est ce qu'ils font actuellement, et Fury m'a demandé de vous accompagner donc … »

« Allez-y Phil, je sais que vous l'adorez, je peux me débrouiller, ça doit encore être une fausse piste »

« Les ordres sont … »

« Le directeur Fury vous a conseillé de m'accompagner non ? Il ne vous l'a pas ordonné ? »

« En effet »

« Alors, allez-y ! J'ai trois doctorats alors qe je n'ai que 25 ans, je pense être capable de piloter un quinjet jusqu'en en Irak » Rassurais-je.

« D'accord, faites attention Jill »

« Je le suis toujours »

« C'est vrai, après tout tu es notre meilleur agent avec Romanoff et Barton »

« Qui peut se vanter d'être un génie ayant trois doctorats et qui est capable de se battre aussi bien que Natasha ? »Riais-je doucement.

« Peu de personne »Dit-il avant de partir en me donnant un signe d'au revoir.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, je fis les dernières vérifications, je réglais la destination, puis attachais mes cheveux blonds en une natte serrée. Je fis décoller le quinjet, et dès que je fus en route, j'activais le pilotage automatique, posait mes pieds sur le tableau de bord en faisant bien attention à n'appuyer sur aucun bouton, puis j'attrapais ma tablette où le département de médecine du SHIELD m'envoyait des rapports toute la journée, pour me demander mon avis, mes conclusions où tout simplement de les aider à les faire avancer. C'est dur de tout gérer, le côté médecin de génie et le côté agent de terrain bad-ass, d'où le seul point positif des longs vols : le temps.

Quel médicament recommandez-vous pour le patient X ? Bon sang, mais vous avez vos études de médecine ou pas ?! Je vous rappel que pour intégrer le SHIELD, il faut au minimum un doctorat pour entrer dans la partie scientifique … bon moi j'en ai eu trois en même temps, mais ça ne compte pas ! Tiens, un message de Fury, voyons voir ce qu'il veut :

 _« Quand je vous assigne Coulson c'est pour une bonne raison ! »_

Je vais encore me faire taper sur les doigts en rentrant, bah ! Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude, la hiérarchie et moi ça n'est pas le grand amour. Je soupirais puis me concentrais à nouveau sur les dossiers qui m'arrivaient à la hauteur de dix par heure, autant vous dire, trop pour une personne seule ! Le vol continua tandis que les fichiers défilaient, je plaignais l'agent Cassidy qui avait des calculs rénaux, point positif, je n'entendrais pas ses jérémiades ! Depuis le temps que je dis qu'il devrait avoir une retraite anticipée … J'ai beau être médecin, il n'empêche que Fury n'en fait qu'à sa tête, tout comme le directeur Pierce qui ne m'aime pas, et avouons-le, je le lui rend bien !

J'arrivais finalement à destination, ah l'Irak quel beau pays ! Ces villes désertes et bombardées, ces gens tués par millier, ces pluies d'obus … Rien que dit penser, l'envie d'hurler de colère se fait ressentir, il est inadmissible que de gens meurent ! J'ai passé plus de temps à aider les gens à moins souffrir plutôt que de réussir à les soigner, parfois ça me fait remettre en question mon métier et ma détermination, j'aimerais pouvoir être plus utile ! Mais bon, une chose à la fois.

Pour l'instant mon Objectif est Nérim Williams, un irakien avec des origines anglaises par son père. La seule chose que nous ayons réussi à découvrir est son incroyable don, celui de faire voyager les gens dans le temps pour cinq ans, la seule personne que nous ayons réussi à retrouver après ce petit voyage dans le temps, arriva à nous dire que c'était perturbant … ça nous a beaucoup aidé comme vous pouvez vous en douter… Notez le sarcasme. Par l'opération du Saint Esprit il réussi à nous donner un portrait robot qui nous permit d'identifier Nérim. Cela fait maintenant que je suis sur sa piste, Fury m'a affectée à cette mission car je suis celle ayant réussi à faire parler notre témoin.

Après quelques mois d'enquêtes, je le localisais en Irak où il recherchait sa mère, et avec un peu de chance, j'avais une longueur d'avance, car j'avais sa localisation. Je m'habillais, c'est-à-dire, tenu de super-agent pas discret … J'enfilai mes boots noirs et attachais les lacets. J'enfilais le haut en kevlar par-dessus mon tee-shirt noir à manche longue, ajoutais mes gants renforcés aux articulations, oui je donne beaucoup de poings, d'après le psy c'est que j'ai beaucoup de colère refoulé … Non c'est pas vrai ! Ah oui et il parait que je me cache derrière mon sarcasme pour ne pas avoir à parler du traumatisme que j'ai vécu … Naaaan. Je cachais une lame sur chacun de mes gants. Attachais mon holster à mes cuisses où je plaçais mes armes. Puis j'enfilais une veste légère à capuche.

J'ouvris la trappe du quinjet, m'installais dans la jeep que j'y avais auparavant placée, puis la fit descendre le long de la rampe. Une fois dehors, la chaleur m'agressa, le soleil était à son plus haut et me faisait bien savoir qu'il me dominait, comme si j'avais besoin d'un rappel ! J'attrapais la télécommande du Quinjet dans la boite à gants, quel plaisir d'être aussi organisée ! Je fermais la rampe d'atterrissage et sécurisait mon petit avion préféré. Je consultais les carte et mémorisa le trajet. Tiens un message sur le GPS :

 _« Pas d'équipe d'extraction »_

Pour changer … Maintenant pourquoi est-ce que je n'utilise pas le GPS ? Parce que je préfère faire travailler ma mémoire. Je me mis en route et j'atteignis la ville où se situait la mère de Nérim, je priais pour avoir un peu de chance et qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé ! Je garais la jeep à un kilomètre avant la ville, je la cachais pour être précise. Le trajet fut court, un kilomètre ça n'est rien, cependant j'étais sur le qui-vive, l'armée américaine n'est pas au courant de ma présence et je n'ai pas envie d'être bombardée. Je m'infiltrais dans le village et m'assura de n'être vue par personne. Je trouvais la maison de la mère de Nérim et elle se figea, de peur :

« Pitié ! Ne faites pas de mal à mes enfants ! » Me supplia-t-elle dans sa langue natale.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal » Commençais-je dans sa langue « Je suis là pour attendre votre fils Nérim »

« Nérim ?! Mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que son père l'a emmené avec lui en Angleterre ! »

« Il vous cherche »

« Et vous, pourquoi le cherchez –vous ? Vous voulez le tuer comme tous les autres américains n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas américaine, je suis là pour le recruter »

« Mon fils ne deviendra pas … » Commença-t-elle.

« Nous ne voulons pas faire de lui un meurtrier, nous savons qu'il possède des capacités extraordinaires et nous souhaiterions qu'il travaille avec nous, comme notre égaux »

« Et pour qui travaillez-vous ? Comment êtes-vous au courant pour ses capacités ?! »

« Je travaille pour le SHIELD, et nous sommes au courant car il a envoyé un de nos contacts à l'époque de la Révolution Française »

« Le SHIELD ? »

« On a réduit le nom, trop long »

« Vous ne lui voulez pas de mal ? »

« Je vous le promet »

« Alors vous pouvez l'attendre »

J'attendis pendant des heures, sa mère me posant pleins de questions afin de s'assurer que je le protégerai, elle m'a vraiment fait confiance rapidement sûrement grâce au côté médecin, j'inspire confiance que voulez-vous ... Ce fut finalement vers minuit qu'il se montra, tapis dans l'ombre je verrouillais la porte et cela attira son attention sur moi. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il devint livide, et pendant un bref je fus surprise, il était plus jeune que ce à quoi je m'attendais, il devait avoir vingt ans au maximum :

« Vous êtes celle qui me traque ! » Cria-t-il en anglais, en se mettant devant sa mère qui tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention.

« Parce que tu refuses d'avoir une discussion avec moi »

« Je vous connais vous les américains ! Vous allez me cataloguer comme terroriste ! Je ne voulais pas envoyer cette personne dans le passé ! »

« Faut vraiment arrêter avec le truc américain, je suis française »Soupirais-je « Je suis là pour te recruter »

« Au nom de qui ? La CIA, le MI6 ? »

« Rien de tout ça, quelque chose de mieux où tu pourras t'épanouir, apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs »

« Quand quelque chose est trop pour être vrai, c'est quand général, ça l'est ! »

« Je ne te veux pas de mal ! Si j'avais voulu te blesser, je m'en serais prise à ta mère et tes frères et sœurs »

« Partez ! » Dit-il en tremblant.

Ok, il perd le contrôle, ça c'est pas bon, je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'il se met presque à convulser et je suis projetée contre un mur qui me fait tomber dans l'inconscience.

« Madame ? Madame ? Vous allez bien ? »

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer et m'appeler Madame. Woah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je m'assois, étourdie et je me rends compte que je suis assise à côté de poubelle. Accroupi en face de moi ce trouve un homme habillé … Habillé à la mode des années 30/40.

« Madame ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Mademoiselle »Grognais-je en me massant les tempes, ce que ma tête me fait mal.

« Vous allez bien ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? Dans ces vêtements ? »

Je regarde mes vêtements, ah oui j'ai toujours les mêmes vêtements que quand j'étais en Irak … le choc des époques …

« Je vais bien, juste un peu sonnée. Je crois que ma soirée d'hier soir a mal terminée » Dis-je en inventant un grand mensonge.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Non ça ira merci »

Au moment où je terminais ma phrase, l'homme et moi vîmes des véhicules militaires, deux pour être exact :

« Nous sommes quel jour déjà ? »Demandais-je.

« 1er mars 1940 »

« Ah … Ecoutez, merci pour votre prévenance, mais je dois y aller » Dis-je en me levant rapidement malgré mon tourment.

Je partis en courant pour voir où allaient les véhicules militaires, et là j'aperçus quelqu'un qui faisait parti de l'histoire : le général Phillips ! Des hommes avaient pris en otages des civils dans la partie gauche, et je notais que les militaires ne l'avaient pas vu. Je m'y dirigeais, attirant l'attention des preneurs d'otages :

« Dégage poupée »Me fit l'un d'eux.

« Vous d'abord »Rétorquais-je.

« Je crois que tu plairais à crâne rouge, il cherche l'inspiration chérie » Me dit un autre avec un sourire carnassier.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû m'appeler chérie »Soupirais-je avant de sortir un de mes pistolets et tu tirer une balle dans l'épaule droite … il aura besoin de rééducation j'en ai bien peur …

Les sept autres se jetèrent sur moi, j'en assommais six et un autre parti avec ce que je reconnus comme un schéma d'obus, tout le monde sait que un et un font deux, et j'ai bien peur d'avoir affaire à des membres d'hydra ! Chouette, comme si la journée n'était pas déjà assez pourrie comme ça ! Je me mis à courir pour rattraper celui qui s'enfuyait … l'abruti, il est parti dans un cul de sac ! Je le rejoignis, et on se battit :

« Lâchez-là ! »Fit une petite voix se voulant forte.

L'agent d'Hydra et moi se retournâmes et nous aperçûmes un homme blond, maigre et assez petit, blond avec des yeux bleus perçant, aussi éclatant que le turquoise des miens.

« Dégage de là petit ! »

Ne me dîtes pas que … Oh si ! C'est bien lui ! Coulson serait tellement jaloux. Le nouvel arrivé se jeta sur mon adversaire qui l'envoya au tapis, cependant il se releva très vite :

« Abandonne» Se moqua l'agent d'hydra sans plus faire attention à moi.

« Jamais. Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée ! »

Au moment où l'allemande allait le frapper, je le frappais à la gorge et l'homme s'effondra au sol, évanoui, le souffle coupé. Je m'approchais du blond :

« Vous allez avoir un coquart »

« ça ne sera pas le premier »Me dit-il en bégayant, tout évitant mes yeux.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû intervenir, je gérais la situation »

« Un homme ne devrait jamais frapper une femme ! »

« Eux, ils s'en fichent. Si vous comptez continuer à jouer les kamikazes vous devriez prendre mieux appui sur vos pieds, et votre force vient du bassin par de vos bras »

« Comment … »

« Je ne suis pas une femme comme les autres … du moins pour cette époque » Dis-je en terminant dans un murmure « Quoi qu'il en soit, la prochaine fois, avant de vous battre analyser la situation, votre meilleur arme, c'est votre cerveau »Dis-je avant de partir.

Si je ne me fais pas chopper par les militaires j'aurais de la chance. Je commençais à partir quand j'entendis quelque chose qui m'inquiéta :

« Enfin général ! Je ne vais tirer sur une femme, même si c'est un tranquillisant ! »

« Bien ! »

Puis je m'effondrais, insconsciente, sur le sol, pour la deuxième fois. Lorsque je me réveillais cette fois, j'étais dans une cellule et je n'avais plus les mêmes vêtements, je portais un jogging et un tee-shirt de l'armée de terre, j'étais en chaussette, mes cheveux avaient été détachés, je n'avais plus rien à moi, ni ma montre, ni ma plaque du SHIELD avec mes identifiants, ni ma petite tablette ou encore mon Ipod… Chouette. Les heures passaient, je connais cette technique. On fait mijoter le prisonnier, pas de gardes, pas d'eau ni de nourriture … Pour me distraire je comptais le nombre de briques sur le mur en face de moi. Soudain j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et un soldat arrivé. Il se mit en face de moi, me mit les menottes et me poussa pour que je le suive. Il me conduisit en salle d'interrogatoire où je vis le général Phillips. J'étais sûre à 95% que l'agent Carter, et Stark étaient également en train d'observer.

« Asseyez-vous »

J'obéis, et le fixait en penchant la tête sur le côté pour étudier l'homme en face de moi :

« Désolé pour le tranquillisant »

« J'aurais fait pareil si j'avais été à votre place » Répondis-je honnêtement.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Leia Organa » Dis-je en pensant à Clint, mon dieu, il me croira jamais quand je rentrerai , enfin si je survis jusque là.

« ça n'est pas ce qu'indique votre plaque » Fit-il en posant ma plaque sur la table « Agent, Docteur Jill Lacroix, française ? »

« Par ma mère »

« Et votre père ? »

« Irlandais »

« Comment dois-je vous appeler ? Docteur Lacroix ? Agent Lacroix ? Mademoiselle Lacroix ? »

« Docteur Lacroix, ça me changera d'agent »Dis-je m'enfonçant sur ma chaise.

« Il y a des choses inexplicables à votre sujet » Fit-il en posant toutes mes affaires du XXIème siècle devant moi.

« Quelle est votre théorie ? »

« Que vous n'êtes pas de notre époque »

« Je vous aurais cru plus étroit d'esprit, je suis surprise »

« ça ne se voit pas »

« Déformation professionnelle »

« Ah ? Du côté médicale où il est inscrit sur votre plaque que vous avez trois doctorat, un en médecine, un en biochimie et un en biologie, vous devez être très intelligente pour être autant diplômée à un aussi jeune âge. Où alors de votre côté agent, vos techniques de combats sont impressionnantes, surtout pour une femme, vous mettriez facilement mes meilleurs soldats au tapis »

« Un peu des deux, et merci pour les compliments »

« Comment êtes-vous arrivée à notre époque ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me croyez ? »

« Parce que vous n'exister nulle part à cette époque, qu'il y a très peu de franco-irlandaise aux Etats-Unis et que votre matériels prouvent que vous n'êtes même pas encore née à l'heure actuelle »

« Je suis arrivée ici à cause d'un jeune homme qui a des dons incroyables, je suis coincée pour cinq ici »Dis-je honnêtement.

« Je vois … Vous laissez pourrir ici serait une bêtise sans nom »

« Que proposez-vous ? »

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance, j'ai toujours des doutes, mais vous pourriez nous être utile »

« C'est-à dire ? »

« Notre unitée médicale est quasi-nulle ici, le docteur Erskine est occupé, vous pourriez vous charger de remettre ça sur les railles »

« Vous m'avez fait dormir pendant combien de temps ? »

« Deux semaines »

« Et vous me proposez un travail, comme ça ? N'est-ce pas un peu rapide ? »

« Nous sommes en guerre, et même si vous êtes une femme, il serait stupide de gâcher votre potentiel »

« En gros vous me voulez comme médecin de l'armée ? »

« Le docteur Erskin a besoin d'aide, et lui, il vous fait confiance, tout comme un autre de mes collaborateurs »

« Stark je suppose ? »

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Vous savez, l'Histoire se transmet … Si je fais ça, se sera à une seule condition »

« Qui est ? »

« Pas de questions sur l'avenir, je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir sur le futur, rien que ma présence ici est un énorme changement ! Loi de l'univers oblige »

« Vous laisserez mourir des hommes alors que vous pourriez l'empêcher ? Quel genre de médecin êtes-vous ? »

« Un médecin lucide mais qui n'est pas pour autant ravie de la situation, croyez-moi »

« Bien »

« Bien »

« On va vous apporter à manger, et l'agent Carter viendra s'occuper de vous, notamment de vous habiller convenablement »

« D'ailleurs, qui m'a changée ? »

« Elle, je vous rassure »

« Est-ce que la robe où la jupe est obligatoire ? » Demandais-je pas franchement emballée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir mettre de pantalon.

Le général ne me répondit même pas tant ma question lui parut absurde, cependant il me lança un regard voulant dire « Tenez-vous à carreau ! » … Bravo Jill, attire-toi les foudres de celui qui t'accorde une chance aussi rapidement. Je soupirais … dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarquée ? Médecin dans les années 40, une première, surtout que je suis une femme … En parlant de femme :

« Agent Carter, ravie de rencontrer un futur agent du SHIELD, enfin, par rapport à cette époque » Me dit-elle.

« Enchantée »

« Vous n'êtes pas une bavarde ? »

« Pas vraiment, l'habitude de l'espionnage »

« Vous êtes une espionne ? »Me demanda-t-elle, intéressée …

Aïe … ne me dîtes pas que je suis celle qui a donnée sa vocation à la future célèbre Agent Carter ?

« Oui »

« C'est fantastique ! Être une femme seule dans un camp militaire c'est loin d'être la joie »

« Je compatis, il faut que vous soyez forte »

« Vous aussi maintenant »Me rappela-t-elle « Venez »

Elle me fit entrer dans une salle de bain où des vêtements m'attendaient. Je vis avec bonheur une douche et des serviettes ! Je pris une douche et fis un shampoing, l'extase ! Je fis vite, je trouvais l'ancêtre du sèche-cheveux actuel. Je réussis tant bien que mal à me préparer grâce aux bons soins de l'agent Carter. Je pus même me maquiller, coiffais mes cheveux en un chignon, changeais de sous-vêtements, oh ils sont assez classes ! Point positif ! J'enfilais la robe, ça par contre ça va me demander un certain temps d'adaptation, puis je mis les chaussures. J'attachais la montre et vis que mes boucles d'oreilles étaient également là ! Je me regardais dans le miroir, une vraie femme des années 40 ! Je sortis de la pièce et remarquais que l'agent Carter m'attendait :

(Tenue ici )

« Vous êtes rapide »

« L'habitude »Dis-je.

« Venez, je vais vous présenter Stark. Si vous êtes aussi intelligente que ce que nous supposons, vous vous entendrez à merveille ! »

Elle me fit traverser la base, les soldats se retournaient sur mon passage, quoi vous n'avez jamais vu une blonde bien habillée ?!

« Vous êtes déjà connue ici, mais faîtes attention, ils vont vous tester » Me prévint Peggy.

« J'attends ça avec impatience »Dis-je sarcastiquement.

Nous arrivâmes finalement dans un grand laboratoire en sous-sol, le général Phillips, et ceux que je devinais comme étant Erskin et Stark :

« Vous allez enfin vous fondre dans la masse, enfin … presque »Me fit le général en me jaugeant.

« Tout d'abord, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer … éveillée, et deuxièmement ? Je ne suis pas celui qui vous a tiré dessus » Me fit Stark en me serrant la main.

« Ravie de la savoir »Dis-je poliment.

« Docteur Erskin »Se présenta ensuite le médecin.

« Enchantée »

« Bien maintenant que les politesses sont faites, ont s'y remet ! »Fit le colonel Phillips.

«Voilà que je vous explique … »Commença Stark.

« C'est plutôt à moi de le faire, Docteur Lacroix, si vous voulez bien me suivre »ME fit Erskin en me tendant son bras dont je me saisis.

Il me conduisit dans son laboratoire :

« Je vais avoir besoin de vos talents, voyez-vous, cette guerre n'a que trop durée et j'ai accepté de mettre mon super-sérum au service de la bonne cause »

« Vous attendez la bonne personne ? » Demandais-je sachant que la réponse était oui, après tout ce sérum donnerait naissance à Captain America.

« Ce sérum augmente la force, enfin tout » Commença-t-il « Cependant, même si le corps est prêt, l'homme doit l'être aussi, ce qui a été ma première erreur »

« Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je veux que vous jetiez un second coup d'œil à mes travaux, et surtout que vous m'aidiez pour trouver la bonne personne »

« Je pense que c'est dans mes cordes »Souris-je.

Plus les jours passaient plus je reprenais mes vieilles habitudes, autrement dit j'étais tellement plongée dans mon travail que j'en oubliais de manger, de me reposer et de faire des pauses, tout comme le docteur Erskin, ce qui énervaient un peu le général Phillips à qui nous ne faisions que rarement des rapports. Il devait être 17 heures lorsqu'un soldat entra et me donna une boite, sans dire un mot. Trop aimable. Sur le boite se trouvait une lettre :

 _« Rester enfermée n'est pas bon pour la santé, à ce soir à mon exposition ! »_

 _Howard Stark._

Je regardais la date, c'est normalement aujourd'hui que Erskin devait découvrir Steve Rogers, sauf que le médecin n'a pas l'air décidé à sortir de son bureau, ne me dîtes pas que je suis celle qui a choisit qui serait Captain America ?! J'en ai bien peur …

Je pris la boite et partie me changer, la robe était d'un bleu magnifique, il me fallut une demi heure pour être prête, finalement je retrouvais le docteur Erskin :

( Tenue ici )

« Docteur, vous m'accompagnez ? »

« Désolé, Jill, mais j'ai bien peur d'être occupé »

« S'il-vous-plait, ne me laissez pas affronter Howard seule ! De plus, tout comme moi, vous avez besoin de sortir »

« Soit »

Nous partîmes et virent qu'une voiture nous attendait. Nous fûmes rapidement à la Stark Expo, nous retrouvâmes Howard qui nous accueillit avec un verre de champagne pour chacun.

« Je vois que je ne me suis pas trompée ! » S'exclama Howard en faisant référence à la robe.

« Merci, elle est magnifique »

« Vous l'êtes encore plus » Me fit-il charmeur.

« Je vais aller visiter » Dis-je avec un sourire avant de partir.

Je traversais l'expo, je regardais avec plaisir les inventions qui s'étalaient les unes après les autres. Tout à coup je me figeais, en face de moi se trouvait Steve Rogers et Bucky Barnes qui me fixaient tous les deux. Barnes avait un regard intéressé, et Rogers me regardait comme si ma présence le rassurait. Ils s'approchèrent de moi en même temps, mais la secrétaire d'Howard me rejoignit en première, et me dit que Howard avait besoin de ma présence pour le coup d'envoi. Je sentis mon bracelet préféré tomber, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me baisser que la secrétaire me poussait à avancer. J'adorais ce bracelet !

Après le flop de la voiture volante de Stark, j'aperçus Steve Rogers entrer là où Erskin était censé l'apercevoir pour la première fois :

« Docteur Erskin ? »

« Oui Jill ? »

« Vous devriez aller dans ce bâtiment, il me semble y avoir vu quelque chose qui vous intéresserait »

« J'y cours »Sourit-il en partant.

 _-Un peu plus tôt, Steve Rogers-_

« Elle était magnifique Bucky ! »

« Tu es sûr de ne pas l'avoir rêvé plutôt ? Tu sais, il est normal de faire ce genre de rêve ! » Fit Bucky en faisant rougir Steve.

« Je sais ! Mais elle était réelle ! Je l'ai rencontrée ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai encore jamais vu une fille se battre et être en pantalon » Signala Bucky.

« Bucky je ne l'ai pas imaginé ! »

« Je sais merci, tu l'as dessiné je ne sais combien de fois en moins de trois semaines ! »

Je soufflais, pourquoi est-ce que Bucky refuse de me croire ? S'il-vous-plait seigneur ! Faite-la venir ce soir, histoire de prouver à Bucky que je ne suis pas fou ! Je me souviens encore du moment où je l'ai vu, ou plutôt, du moment où j'ai vu ses yeux d'un turquoise magnifique. La première chose que je me suis dit en la voyant était qu'elle n'était pas d'ici, de cette époque, si les femmes cette époque lui ressemblaient, ça se saurait je pense. Nous passâmes une heure à déambuler un peu partout jusqu'à ce que je me cogne dans Bucky qui s'arrêta net. Je relevais la tête et je me figeais également, elle était là !

« C'est elle ? » Me souffla Bucky malgré le bruit.

« Oui ! » Dis-je, heureux de ne pas être fou.

« Tes dessins lui rendent pas justice mon vieux ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais excellent en dessin ! »

« Viens ! »

« Non ! Bucky non ! On ne va pas la voir ! »

« Cette fille t'a tapée dans l'heure et je comprends pourquoi ! Alors si, nous allons allé la voir ! »

« De toute façon elle ne verra que toi et ton uniforme »

« Je sais je suis incroyable »Fit mon meilleur ami en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alors que nous nous rapprochions, je vis qu'une femme qui travaillait pour Stark, c'était marqué sur la broche sur le col de sa robe, attira son attention. Ma belle inconnue me regarda une dernière fois et partie. Puis je vis qu'elle tournait la tête comme si elle cherchait quelque chose mais l'employée de Stark ne lui lassa pas le temps. J'arrivais avec Bucky là où elle se tenait quelques minutes auparavant, et aperçu son bracelet sur le sol, il avait pleins de petites breloques, sur l'attache était marquée la date de fabrication : 2001. Comment est-ce possible ?! Je ne dis rien à Bucky, il me prendrait encore pour un fou !

« Cette fille est un fantôme ou quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas Bucky »

« C'est son bracelet ? »

« Oui, elle l'a fait tomber, j'arriverais peut-être à le lui rendre »

« Tu as de l'espoir … Bref, voilà nos rendez-vous pour la soirée ! »

Je regardais deux jeunes femmes arriver vers nous, elles étaient jolies mais pas autant que mon inconnue. Je remarquais très vite que ces deux filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour Bucky … ce qui me fit repenser au moment où, ELLE me regarda, son regard m'avait transpercé, et pour la première fois, j'avais eu l'impression qu'une femme me regardait vraiment, je m'étais sentis heureux, heureux qu'elle me regarde.

Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil au bracelet, notamment aux breloques et je vis que l'une d'elle contenait une photo, une maison en bord de mer. Seigneur, est-ce que j'ai le droit à un deuxième souhait ? Si oui, pourriez-vous faire en sorte que je la revois ?


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne sais pas comment les femmes de cette époque font pour ne pas frapper les hommes de cette époque mais je veux le secret ! Faites faire les visites médicales de contrôle, qu'il a dit, c'est dans vos cordes qu'il a dit ... Bah bien sûr ... Sur le plan médical oui, sur le plan « je me retiens de frapper tous les soldats qui me draguent » c'est pas encore ça ...

« Je vous promets un beau dîner ... »

Blablababla, je me fiche de ce que tu me proposes, ce que je veux, c'est voir la réaction du général Phillips et du Docteur Erskin quand au choix du futur Captain America, et sans me vanter, je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix, j'adore venir du futur. C'est bien mais le retour de plus de soixante-dix ans en arrière l'est un peu moins. Tous les matins je pris le ciel pour quelque chose d'un peu technologique, c'est sur que les prototypes de voitures volantes c'est bien ... mais seulement quand ça marche !

« Oh, Doc ! Tu m'écoutes ? » Me fait le soldat.

Oh toi coco tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas le droit de te frapper ...

« Pour vous c'est Docteur Lacroix, ensuite je ne suis pas votre amie ou quoique se soit donc vous me vouvoyez »

« Oh c'est bon, un beau brin de fille comme vous ne d... »

« Si vous finissez cette phrase je vous fais dégager de l'armée à coup de pieds dans l'arrière train et je vous enlèves tout honneur ! Alors maintenant vous partez d'ici et faites passer le message à vos petits copains, le prochain qui me manque de respect je le ferais pleurer » Dis-je menaçante.

« Bien Docteur Lacroix, bonne journée »Fit le soldat en se mettant au garde à vous.

« Sortez maintenant »

Dès qu'il fut sorti je m'effondrais sur ma chaise, cette matinée à été épuisante, pitié, amenez-moi une bonne nouvelle !

« Docteur Lacroix ? »

« Agent Carter ! Dites-moi que j'ai autre chose à faire que de me faire draguer ! » Suppliais-je.

« Et bien, j'allais accueillir les nouvelles recrues, le général Phillips m'a proposé de vous faire participer »

« Avec joie, il est seulement neuf heures et je travaille depuis les six heures du matin et j'en ai déjà assez de gérer les visites médicales »

« Je me doute » Rit Peggy « Une question, comment faites-vous pour aller aussi vite ? Je veux dire, de nombreux médecins ont essayés de faire cela rapidement, mais ils leurs a fallut la journée entière »

« J'ai été formée à être efficace »

Je sortis du bâtiment médical et suivi Peggy.

« Au fait, comment était votre soirée ? »Demandais-je à Peggy.

« Je n'ai pas pût aller à la Stark Expo, mais Howard m'a proposé de me faire une visite guidée »

« Après une petite fondue ? »

« Il vous en parlé ?! »

« Il était du genre bavard »

« Ne m'en parlez pas ! Le matin il est pire qu'un moulin à paroles, à croire qu'il ne dort pas »

« C'est sûrement le cas » Ris-je.

Quelque chose attira mon attention, une recrue avait la main en sang, Peggy suivit mon regard :

« Vous me retrouvez sur le terrain d'entrainement ? » Me dit-elle, sachant que j'allais aider cette recrue.

« Je fais au plus vite »

Je partis en trottinant vers le soldat :

« Qui a commencé la bagarre ? »Demandais-je, sachant pertinemment que la blessure était dût à une bagarre.

« Moi Docteur »Avoua un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans ... Mon dieu ils sont tous tellement jeunes ...

« Comment vous-êtes vous fait cela ? »Demandais-je au deuxième soldat, par terre, se tenant la main.

« J'ai voulu le frapper, il a esquivé et ma main s'est éclaté contre un cailloux »

« un gros cailloux alors ... Vous, allez me chercher la boite de secours »Ordonnais-je à une personne autour.

Le temps que ce que je demande arrive, j'examinais la main du soldat :

« Tenez Docteur Lacroix » Me fit celui que j'avais envoyé.

« Merci »Répondis-je « Bonne nouvelle, votre main n'est qu'écorchée »

Je désinfectais puis bandais la plaie :

«Je ne veux pas que ça se répète, je n'aimerais pas avoir à faire un rapport »Prévins-je en partant, recueillant des regards reconnaissants.

Au moment où je rejoignais l'agent Carter je l'aperçus donner un coup de poing à une des recrues ... ça, ça veut dire, faudra le surveiller de près. Le général Phillips lui fit une petite remarque qui me fit sourire. Puis, je sentis un regard lourd et insistant sur moi, on me dévisageait. Je tournais la tête et le vit, Steve Rogers, il était tellement adorable ! Je lui donnais un signe de tête et un petit sourire pour lui dire bonjour, de façon discrète bien évidemment.

Le général Phillips fit son discours de « bienvenu » et il marqua un temps d'arrêt quand il aperçut Rogers, ce dernier baissa les yeux de tristesse. On leur ordonna ensuite de se diriger vers leur baraquement. Steve était à la traine, Erskin qui était également me sourit quand il me vit ralentir la cadence pour arriver à l'allure du futur supersoldat :

« Ne vous en faites pas, vous vous en sortirez » Dis-je.

Quand il m'entendit, il sursauta et me regard, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, on dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme »

« Non je ... je ne voulais pas être impoli, désolé »Bégaya-t-il.

Pendant un court moment mon visage exprima de la tendresse, bon sang ma fille, reprend-toi ! Tu es là pour donner un coup de main ! Pas pour craquer sur le sauveur de l'Amérique. Je me repris donc, et lui donnait un sourire poli et un visage inexpressif :

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Les jours prochains vont être durs, mais vous vous en sortirez »

« Vous le pensez ? »

« J'en suis certaine, je crois en vous Soldat Rogers »

« Alors je vous fais confiance »

« Vous ne devriez pas »Dis-je soudainement tristement.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, intéressé.

« Oubliez »

« D'accord ... Je, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »Me demanda-t-il timidement.

« Bien sûr »

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Je souris, il est vraiment, vraiment adorable avec ses joues toutes rouges :

« Jill, Docteur Jill Lacroix »

« Docteur ? »

« Oui »

« Alors je suppose que nous nous verrons souvent »Me fit-il avec un sourire triste, faisant surement référence à son état de santé « Oh, j'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, tenez »Me fit-il en me tendant le bracelet que j'avais perdu.

« Merci » Dis-je cachant le fait que mon cœur fond de plus en plus.

« C'est normal »

« Un conseil, demain matin, réveillez-vous à quatre heures, Phillips va venir avec toute la fanfare »

« Merci pour le conseil, j'espère que je vais m'en sortir »

« Vous y arriverez »Lui assurais-je.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi confiante ? »

« Parce que je crois dans le genre humain, j'ai confiance dans les hommes et je suis persuadée que même l'homme le plus maigre et le plus fragile est capable de faire des miracles »

« Je ... Je n'ai jamais rencontré de femmes comme vous »Me fit-il soudainement.

Ça ne peine pas, les femmes comme moi viennent du ving et unième siècle.

« Vous êtes très belle »Laissa-t-il échapper.

Je le fixais, hébétée, non ça, ce n'est pas bon, non non non non !

« Je dois y aller, j'ai dû travail, vous feriez mieux de rattraper votre unité »Dis-je en partant le plus rapidement possible.

Je filais à toute allure vers le bureau que l'on m'avait gentiment accordé. Mon dieu, j'ai besoin de parler quelqu'un ! Captain America vient de me dire qu'il me trouvait belle, BELLE ! C'est incroyable ! Non Jill ! C'est affreux au contraire ! Tu dois mettre de la distance ! Il est censé se tourner vers Peggy pas vers moi ! Mon dieu ... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!

 **-PDV Steve-**

Je la regarde partir, elle avait l'air triste après ce que je lui ai dit, j'aurais préféré qu'elle me rejette, me dise un commentaire blessant, là, je me sens ... perdu. Finalement, je me décidais à rattraper les autres du plus vite que je pouvais avec mes pauvres poumons. Finalement, on nous laissa quartier libre pour le reste de la soirée, j'en profitais pour visiter les lieux.

Je me perdais aussi bien dans mes pensées que dans le camp. J'étais arrivée en face d'un bureau ou une fenêtre me laissait voir l'intérieur de la pièce, et elle était là, ma belle inconnue, enfin non, elle n'est plus une inconnue, elle est le docteur Jill Lacroix. Mon attention fut attirée par la façon dont elle était captivée par le dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux, ses yeux étaient tristes cependant. Que voulait-elle dire par « vous ne devriez pas me faire confiance ? ». J'aperçus quelque chose que je ne reconnaissais pas, un petit objet avec un câble blanc qui semblait aller jusqu'à ses oreilles, plus j'observais l'appareil plus mon idée qu'elle n'était pas de cette époque semblait ce confirmer. Non Steve, reprends-toi ce n'est pas possible, c'est sûrement un simple prototype de l'armée !

« Soldat Rogers ? Je peux vous aider ? » Fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais, le cœur battant la chamade dû à la surprise, il s'agissait de l'agent Carter :

« Je me suis perdue » Dis-je, ce qui n'était pas faux.

« Venez, je vais vous raccompagnez »

« Merci »

Elle me ramena à mon baraquement sans un mot, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire, et je dois avouer qu'elle n'est pas la personne avec qui je souhaiterais parler. Je m'installa sur mon lit, et écrivit une lettre à Bucky. Je lui écrivis que je l'avais retrouvée, que l'on m'avait accepté dans l'armée, bref je lui disais tout. L'excitation de ma première journée m'empêcha de dormir pendant encore plusieurs heures, les autres n'étant pas rentrés, je me mis à dessiner, évidemment, je la dessinais elle, j'essayais de me l'imaginer heureuse et rayonnante. Finalement, je tombais de sommeil au bout de deux heures, j'eus à peine le temps de ranger mon carnet à dessins que je m'endormis.

Les semaines défilèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, l'agent Carter semblait m'apprécier, le Docteur Erskin prenait de mes nouvelles aussi souvent que possible, mais rien d'elle, ce qui m'attristait. Pourquoi ? Si Bucky était là il me dirait que ce n'est rien, mais au fond de moi je sais que ce qu'elle m'inspire est quelque chose d'important, je suis attiré par la petite lumière qui dégage encore d'elle, l'apercevoir me donnait le courage de continuer l'entrainement.

Aujourd'hui on doit courir ... encore, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça et des pompes, c'est usant je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aidera à repousser les allemands ! La course commença, une jeep avançait devant nous, l'agent Carter assise à l'arrière. L'instructeur qui nous surveillait nous fit un petit speech :

« Celui qui arrivera à décrocher ce drapeau pourra rentrer en voiture avec l'agent Carter, cependant personne n'a jamais réussi »

Tout le monde se jeta dessus pour tenter sa chance, je restais en retrait, ça ne servait à rien que j'essaie. Cependant, quand ils se remirent à courir je me figeais, l'instructeur m'exhortait à reprendre la course, mais là, les mots du Docteur Lacroix me revinrent en mémoire :

« _Avant de vous battre, analyser la situation, votre meilleure arme, c'est votre cerveau_ »

Et là je vis les écrous en bas du poteau, je m'approchais et les desserrais, le porte drapeau tomba et je récupérais le drapeau, je relevais la tête et vis que l'Agent Carter retenait un sourire amusé. La course, finie pour aujourd'hui et une fois encore, c'est le docteur Lacroix qui m'a permis de m'en sortir. Une fois de retour à la base, on me laissa le reste de la journée libre, j'avais également une journée de permission demain. Je partis me balader vers les salles d'entraînements, il n'y avait personne la journée car tout le monde faisait des exercices à l'extérieur. Lorsque j'entrais, j'aperçus une jeune femme blonde s'entraîner à combattre avec un autre homme, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un des gardes du corps d'Howard Stark. Ouah ! Elle sait se battre mais ... c'est le Docteur Lacroix.

Elle était agile et gracile mais à la façon dont elle regardait son adversaire je compris qu'elle était loin d'être seulement douce et gentille, elle était également féroce et dangereuse. Elle m'aperçut et ses yeux turquoise me transpercèrent de toutes parts, en particulier mon cœur qui battit de plus en plus fort. L'homme partit et Jill s'avança vers moi :

« Si vous pouviez éviter de dire ce que vous venez de voir, j'apprécierais » Me dit-elle calmement.

« Votre secret est sure avec moi » Dis-je en mettant à bégayer en voyant qu'elle était en survêtement et que cela montrait plus ses courbes que d'habitude.

« Je le sais bien »

« J'ai réussi à décrocher le drapeau »Dis-je fièrement.

« Vraiment ? Comment avez-vous fait ? » Me demanda-t-elle, réellement intéressée.

« J'ai suivi votre conseil, je me suis servi de mon cerveau »

« Toujours la meilleure solution » Sourit-elle avant de devenir plus grave « Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir pris de vos nouvelles, je vous ai délibérément évitée » Me fit-elle franchement.

« Pourquoi ? »Demandais-je blessé, avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Une raison stupide, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses »

« Il n'y a pas de mal »Dis-je plus confiant.

« Bien, vous avez une permission non ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai encore jamais visité la ville, je n'ai pas envie de faire ça toute seule, cela vous intéresserait de m'accompagner ? Vous devez connaître New-York par cœur »

Mon cœur s'accéléra encore plus et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer, son accent français était comme une musique à mes oreilles :

« Avec plaisir »Arrivais-je à bredouiller.

« Rendez-vous à 18 heures devant l'entrée alors »Me sourit-elle avant de partir.

Bucky ne me croira jamais ...

 **-Jill PDV-**

Qu'est-ce que je mets ? Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Mon dieu que je suis stupide et superficielle ! Allé Jill, courage bon sang ! Tu as fait tomber des régimes dictatoriaux, tu sauves des gens, tu es intelligente et tu sais te battre avec à peu près n'importe quelles armes, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous que tu as donné toi-même ! Finalement, je me décidais sur une tenue et vit que si je ne me dépêchais pas j'allais être en retard. Je courrais presque pour ne pas rater l'heure, quand j'aperçus enfin Steve je remarquais qu'il s'était débrouillé pour avoir un bouquet de fleurs sauvages :

« C'est pour vous »Me dit-il en rougissant lorsqu'il me tendit le bouquet.

« Elles sont magnifiques »Souris-je.

Nous prîmes la navette pour New-York, on nous fit bien savoir de ne pas être en retard pour le retour ce soir. Une fois en ville je regardais les immeubles comme si je les voyais pour la première fois, la ville a tellement changée en soixante-dix ans !

« Par où commençons-nous ? » Demandais-je, enthousiaste.

« Par là ! »Me fit-il tout doucement en désignant un cinéma.

Nous allâmes voir le film « Le dictateur » avec Chaplin, le film était incroyable compte tenu de l'époque. Puis nous allâmes dans un parc, des hommes m'accostèrent, ne se préoccupant même pas de Steve, l'un me mit même la main aux fesses, je vis Steve s'énerver alors je pris les choses en mains. J'attrapais la main de l'homme qui avait osé me toucher et lui retournait le bras, le faisant crier de douleur, j'ai toujours sût que l'Aïkido me servirait à quelque chose. Finalement les hommes partirent :

« Mais comment avez-vous appris ça ?! » S'étonna Steve.

« Longue histoire »Dis-je en m'asseyant sur un banc.

« Parlez moi de vous, vous savez tout de ma pauvre famille mais moi, je ne sais rien de vous »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire »

« Je veux savoir »

« Je n'ai pas eu ... une enfance facile. Ma mère était psychologue, elle était française, mon père était irlandais, il était architecte. Des gens gentils d'après ce que l'on m'a dit »

« Vous n'avez pas de souvenirs d'eux ? »

« Un homme les a abattus devant mes yeux quand j'avais six ans »Lâchais-je.

Steve me fixa, de la pitié dans les yeux, c'est ce que je voulais absolument éviter, donc je continuais mon histoire :

« A partir de cet évènement, j'ai arrêté de parler, et comme j'étais assez intelligente je passais mon bac à onze ans, on m'a dit que j'étais un génie, mais je n'aime pas ce mot, c'est ... snob et ce n'est pas moi, je ne me définis pas à travers mon intelligence. Enfin, bref, j'ai appris à me battre à travers les arts martiaux parce que j'avais peur que ce qui était arrivé à mes parents m'arrive à moi et à cause de mon premier petit-ami. Voilà, fin de ma triste histoire »Dis-je en tentant de sourire.

« Oh, je ne voulais pas vous rendre triste, je suis désolé »

« Ce n'est pas grave »Dis-je en lui prenant la main « Vous m'avez tout raconté sauf sur vos amours, je veux tout savoir ! »Continuais-je pour changer de sujet.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de petite-amie »Avoua Steve, triste « Je n'étais pas assez bien pour elles, qui voudrait danser avec un homme qu'elle dépasse d'au moins une tête ? »

« Moi »

« Quoi ? »

« Moi j'accepterais sans hésiter de danser avec vous »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je vous le prouverais à la première occasion » Assurais-je.

« J'adorais ça ! »Sourit-il de toutes ses dents, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi ... heureux.

« Nous verrons cela à votre prochaine permission alors »

Finalement, nous mangeâmes un morceau et vîmes qu'il était déjà tard, nous rejoignîmes la navette et rentrâmes à la base, nous parlions toujours beaucoup même une fois dans le bus. Steve me raccompagna jusqu'à mes quartiers, une fois devant ma porte quelque fit tilt :

« Si vous n'avez jamais eu de petite-amie, avez-vous eu votre premier baiser ? » Demandais-je curieuse.

« Non »Avoua-t-il « Je veux que se soit avec quelqu'un de spécial pour moi, quelqu'un comme vous »

Woooow ! Je savais qu'il se sentait en confiance avec moi, mais à ce point, je ne pensais pas. Puis, je ne pus retenir mon action et je l'embrassais doucement, je le sentis se figer puis se détendre. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque concernant son asthme. Quand nous nous séparâmes, il avait un sourire idiot collé sur le visage, tout comme moi je suppose :

« Bonne nuit Steve »

Une fois dans mes quartiers je fis une danse de la joie, pas du tout professionnel ... Si Fury me voyait il me tuerait, et Coulson aussi, mais pour avoir embrassé Captain America. Soudain je me figeais, je devais être honnête avec moi-même ... j'étais amoureuse de Steve Rogers et je n'avais pas la fichtre idée de comment tout ceci allait évoluer ... je suis encore coincée là pendant 4 ans et demi. Je fis le point, un an avant qu'il ne devienne Captain America, et après trois ans de lutte contre Hydra, il disparait avant la fin de la guerre tout comme son meilleur ami et ça veut dire que ... que je vais me retrouver un an seule ...

 **-Steve PDV-**

Dès qu'elle fut dans ses quartiers, je retournais dans mon baraquement, et là je vis Kovalski :

« Alors Rogers, on a passé une bonne journée avec la mignonne doctoresse ? »

« Docteur Lacroix » Corrigeais-je en me préparant pour aller me coucher, je l'entendis me parler mais je préférais l'ignorer. Ce soir là je m'endormais, la tête pleine des images de la journée, et le baiser qu'elle m'avait donné me hantait, je ne voulais pas que se soit le dernier ! Mais juste avant j'envoyais encore une lettre à Bucky, qui m'avait dit de faire le premier pas avec elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il est drôle, je n'ai pas son physique ! Même si quelque chose devait arriver entre nous je ne pourrais pas la protéger, je suis trop faible ... Si seulement j'avais un autre corps, plus fort, plus sain.

 **-Jill PDV-**

Je m'habillais en catastrophe, le général Phillips avait besoin de moi en urgence. Nous étions au beau milieu de la nuit, un mois était passé depuis mon rendez-vous avec Steve et tous les jours nous nous débrouillions pour échanger des mots. J'arrivais au point de rendez-vous et il n'y avait que Phillips et ma tenue de combat, celle dans laquelle j'étais arrivée ici, je notais qu'il n'y avait personne à part nous :

« Général »Saluais-je.

« J'ai besoin de vous et de vos talents » Commença-t-il « Nous soupçonnons les nazis d'avoir mis au point une arme biologique qui s'apprêterait à frapper San Francisco »

« Vous voulez que je la détruise où que je la ramène ici ? »

« Quel serait la différence ? »

« Je n'accepterais que de la détruire, une arme biologique est un danger pour l'humanité et je refuse que quiconque l'ai en sa possession »

« Je suis d'accord, pourriez-vous aussi détruire les plans et vous occupez du scientifique l'ayant mit au point ? »

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Karlsberg, il est à Berlin, nous avons situés son laboratoire dans un immeuble à cent mètres de la place principal »

« Donc je résume, je m'infiltre en Allemagne Nazie, et m'occupe d'une arme affreusement dangereuse ? »

« C'est ça, voici votre ... tenue, Stark y a amenée quelques améliorations, nous avons également réussis à trouver des armes pour vos armes. Une voiture vous attend pour vous emmener à l'aéroport, c'est Stark qui vous conduira jusqu'à Berlin »

« Je me débrouille pour rentrer je suppose »

« En effet »

« Nom de code ? »

« J'apprécie les personnes qui savent comment les choses fonctionnent. Nous allons reprendre le nom que vous nous aviez donné »

« Leïa Organa ? Sérieusement ? »Dis-je en me retenant de rire.

« Cela vous pose un problème ? »

« Non, pas de problème »

« Bonne chance Agent Lacroix »

« Je n'en aurais pas besoin général »Dis-je alors qu'il sortait.

Je me changeais, oh ce que la sensation du pantalon m'avait manqué ! J'accrochais mes armes, mis mes gants, vérifiais que mes couteaux étaient toujours à leur place, je m'attachais les cheveux en une natte serrée, enfilais mes chaussures. Une fois prête, je notais que mon armure avait été renforcée, elle était légèrement plus lourde mais toujours aussi souple, sûrement du vibranium, j'aimais beaucoup la sensation. Je sortais et montais dans la voiture. Il était vingt-deux heures et il faisait nuit noire. J'arrivais à l'aéroport une demi-heure plus tard, je montais dans le petit jet où Howard m'attendait, dès que je fus à bord il démarra :

« On sera là-bas vers quatre heures du matin, heure allemande »

« Merci Howard » Dis-je en m'installant à côté de vous.

« Vous n'avez pas peur ? »

« J'ai déjà fait pire »

« Je vois, je pourrais vous attendre pour vous ramener ? »

« Se serait trop dangereux pour vous, si les nazis vous mettent la main dessus je ne pense pas que l'on vous reverrait un jour »

« Vous avez raison, vous devriez dormir un peu »Me conseilla-t-il.

« Bonne idée »

Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir, la journée m'avait épuisée. Quand nous fûmes à destination, Howard me réveilla :

« Bonne chance ! »

Je sortais du jet qui redécolla aussitôt. Je me fondis dans la nuit, chouette ... des patrouilles ... Je sortis la carte que Stark m'avait donné et je vis où je devais me rendre ... génial, je dois traverser la moitié de la ville ! Ayant un couvre-feu, je ne croisais personne, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me la jouer discrète au maximum. J'approchais enfin de l'immeuble quand j'eus le droit à une phrase magnifique dans la merveilleuse langue qu'est l'allemand :

« H _alte ! On ne bouge plus !_ » S'écria un SS.

Je me retournais et vit qu'il était huit ... facile. Bon, première étape, mentir :

« _Je suis désolée, je suis perdue_ »Dis-je en allemand tout en priant pour que l'accent soit bon.

« _Qui êtes-vous ?!_ » M'ordonna un autre SS.

Deuxième étape, appâter la ou les cibles :

« _Je m'appelle Charlotte_ »

« _Vos origines ?!_ »

« _Allemande par mon père et russe par ma mère_ »

« _Vous allez devoir nous suivre_ »

Etape trois, les mettre KO. J'attrapais le premier et lui cognais la tête contre le mur, il s'effondra ... Et c'est ça qui a fait trembler les gens pendant la seconde guerre mondiale ? Et bien, ça promet. Le deuxième me chargea, je lui attrapais le poignet pour finalement lui casser le genou avec mon pied. Le troisième tenta de m'assener un coup de poing, je l'esquivais et le frappais en milieu de la cage thoracique. Le suivant, je le frappais au niveau de la gorge pour le priver d'oxygène ... les médecins sont les plus dangereux. Ensuite je sautais et m'accrochais à une rambarde au-dessus de moi pour donner un coup de pied en pleine au suivant, je pris appuie sur lui pour m'en prendre au sixième, le septième s'apprêtait à me tirer dessus alors je me servais du sixième comme bouclier humain, il s'effondra au sol, mort. Je fis une prise de soumission au septième qui s'effondra, inconscient, finalement j'utilisais l'arme avec le silencieux d'un des SS et tirait sur le dernier.

Bon, deux morts et six blessés. Je cachais les corps dans une ruelle et avançais à nouveau. Et merde ! Une patrouille devant le bâtiment, devant la seule porte d'accès de l'immeuble ! Je retournais sur mes pas et prit une grenade sur l'un des SS inconscient. Je la lançais dans un lieu qui ne craignait rien, un vieux pub abandonné ... Jill Lacroix née au vingt et unième siècle, provoque un attentat en Allemagne ... soudain une idée me vint, si jamais l'Allemagne pense que c'est un coup de l'hydra ça nous donnerait du temps pour nous retourner et provoquerait un conflit. Je taguais le symbole de l'hydra avec la poudre d'une cartouche, mon chef d'œuvre ne serait pas touché pas toucher par l'explosion. Je me reculais et lançais la grenade en hurlant de toutes mes forces :

« _**HAIL HYDRA !**_ »

Puis je courus me mettre à l'abri. Les SS approchèrent et furent happés par l'explosion, bon pour la discrétion on repassera ... J'entrais de justesse dans le bâtiment qui se verrouilla dès que je fus à l'intérieur. En réalité, cet immeuble qui, de l'extérieur semblait avoir au moins trois étages n'en avait aucun. Il y avait seulement une trappe au sol. Je vérifiais, aucun piège. Après tout, pourquoi des gens chercheraient à entrer dans un bâtiment abandonné ? Intelligent. J'ouvris la trappe avec précaution et vit une échelle. Quand j'arrivais tout au fond, ma première pensée fut que cet endroit était en fait une prison avec un laboratoire. J'aperçus l'arme au fond de la salle, ah et bien même si j'avais voulu je n'aurais jamais pût la ramener aux Etats-Unis, elle a la taille d'un Panzer !

« _Pitié ! Ne me faites pas de mal !_ » Pleura quelqu'un.

Je vis un homme, vieux, et en mauvaise santé, dût à la malnutrition et à la déshydratation, je remarquais également les signes d'un cancer, il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines à vivre, trois maximum.

« _Vous êtes celui qui a créé cela ?_ » Demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.

« _Oui ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas ! Ils ont menacés d'envoyer mes petits-enfants dans des camps !_ » Pleura-t-il, allongé sur une couverture qui devait lui servir de lit. J'enlevais mon sac-à-dos et lui tendait une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une ration militaire, il se jeta dessus, pleurant de joie. Il mangea le tout rapidement :

« _Est-ce que je peux la détruire ?_ »

« _Oui mais il faudra faire sauter le bâtiment pour ça_ »

« _Tenez, avalez-ça_ » Dis-je.

« _ça ne sert à rien de m'aider, et je suis trop vieux et trop malade pour remonter, dans tous les cas je mourrais, que se soit de votre main où de mes bourreaux. Je peux vous aider, mais vous devez faire quelque chose pour moi_ »

« _Dîtes-moi tout_ »

« _Faites sortir mes petits-enfants de ce pays et ... aidez moi à mourir_ »Me supplia-t-il.

« _Je... je vous aiderai_ s »Dis-je péniblement.

« _Vous savez faire une bombe ?_ »

« _Oui_ »

« _Alors faites en six, placez en deux autour de l'arme et les quatre autres de chaque côté de la pièce, les plans seront détruits en même temps_ »

Je m'exécutais :

« _Vous avez dix minutes, vous devez partir_ »

« _Allongez-vous, je vais vous aider à partir_ »

Je sortis quelques médicaments de mon sac à dos :

« _Vous êtes sûr ? Je peux vous faire sortir de là !_ »

« _Je n'en vaux pas la peine, je ne peux pas vivre après créer une horreur pareille_ »

« _Détendez-vous, se sera rapide_ »Murmurais-je.

« _Quel est votre prénom ?_ »

« _Jill_ »

« M _erci Jill, mes petits-enfants habitent à côté du bar dans la deuxième rue à gauche, ils s'appellent Samuel et Clara, leurs parents, mon fils, ont été abattus quand j'ai refusé d'aider le régime nazi, ils n'ont plus que moi, mais bientôt ils n'auront plus que vous, trouvez leurs une vraie famille, promettez-le !_ » Pleura-t-il.

« _Je vous le promets, je les ferais sortir de ce pays, l'Angleterre les accueillera ou les Etats-Unis si je n'ai pas le choix_ »

Je lui fis une injection, dans une minute il sera en paix. J'attendis, je lui fermais les yeux, pris son pou et le constatait mort. Je lui pris ses papiers et remontais. Dehors , les pompiers étaient partout, je m'éloignais en courant, je devais trouver Samuel et Clara. J'entendis une autre explosion, l'immeuble venait de s'effondrer et maintenant il brûlait. J'entendis les SS donner des ordres, et donner des ordres.

« _**Qui êtes-vous ?!**_ » Hurla un SS.

« _Leïa Organa_! »Dis-je avant de l'assommer.

Je trouvais la maison, des petits-enfants . A l'intérieur se trouvait un SS qui point son arme sur moi, je sortis mon arme et le tuais, je détestais cela mais je ne devais pas m'attarder. J'allais à l'étage et, alors que je m'attendais à deux adolescents, j'avais en fait affaire à un petit garçon de six ans et une petite fille de huit mois. Je déteste les nazis, ils ont déportés toute la famille et gardés les petits-enfants pour faire pression sur le grand-père. Je pris la petite dans mes bras qui était endormie, le petit me fit automatiquement confiance :

« _C'est votre grand-père qui m'envoie_ »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et me prit la main. Finalement ils n'iront pas à Londres, je dois faire vite et quitter se pays au plus vite. Je volais une voiture, demandait au petit de s'asseoir côté passager et de prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Je démarrais et filais vers l'aéroport. Je me garais n'importe comment, je récupérais la petite et pris la main de Samuel. Je trouvais finalement un petit avion libre avec un réservoir plein. Bon, Jill, il est temps d'apprendre à piloter un vieil appareil. J'observais les manettes et les boutons et compris comment cela marchait. Je démarrais, nous étions partis depuis une heure quand le petit osa me parler, sa petite sœur dans les bras :

« Comment va mon papi ? » Me demanda-t-il en anglais, me prenant par surprise.

« Je suis désolée ... Il m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous deux »

« Oh ... On va devenir quoi avec Clara ? »

« Je vais vous trouver une bonne famille, quelqu'un qui s'occupera de vous »

« Mais papi vous a bien dit de vous occuper de nous ? »

« J'aimerais pouvoir, mais je suis dans l'armée, je n'aurais pas le temps »

« Oh ... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, tu devrais dormir un peu »

« J'ai trop peur »

« Tout ira bien, je te le promets, d'accord ? »

Quand j'atteignis les Etats-Unis, il était neuf heures du matin, je me posais à l'aérodrome, je réquisitionnais une voiture et partis à toute vitesse vers la base. Je débarquais en plein milieu de camp, les soldats me regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis, ah oui ... ma tenue ... j'aperçus Steve qui avait un regard inquiet, je lui souris. Je pris la petite Clara dans mes bras, et Samuel me prit de lui-même la main.

« Entrez ! Tout de suite ! » Me hurla Phillips.

Peggy qui était dans le coin me donna un sourire, ils sont déjà au courant de ce que j'ai fais ? Les infos vont plus vite que je ne le pensais à cette époque.

« Pourquoi avez-vous ramenée ces deux gosses ?! »

« C'était le condition pour que le grand-père m'aide »Dis-je simplement.

« Carter, occupez-vous de leur trouver un foyer » Ordonna Phillips « Vous leur direz adieu plus tard, venez »

Je suivis Phillips après avoir donné un sourire réconfortant au petit et donné la petite à Peggy. Il me fit entrer dans la salle de commandement :

« C'était censé être discret ! »

« Ils vont penser que c'était Hydra »

« Comment connaissez-vous l'hydra ?! Ah oui, le futur c'est vrai ... Les forces allemandes vous ont placés, tout comme l'hydra comme l'ennemi prioritaire ! Vous êtes encore plus en danger que tous les pays d'Europe réunis ! Vous avez fait sauter deux bâtiments et détruit une de leur plus grosse arme ! »

« Et donc ? » J'étais heureuse qu'il ne me posa pas de question sur le scientifique, je préférais oublier que j'avais euthanasié quelqu'un ...

« Je suis fier de vous »

« Pardon ? »Demandais-je abasourdie.

« Cela fait des mois que nous cherchons à infliger une blessure à l'Hydra où à l'Allemagne en général, nous avons enfin réussi et grâce à vous, le président est déjà au courant de ce que vous avez fait, il souhaite vous remettre une médaille, et vous en aurez surement une deuxième après qu'il est eut mon rapport »

« C'est ... incroyable »Balbutiais-je.

« Vous faîtes désormais partis des tacticiens, vous nous aiderez désormais pour les prochaines opérations »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? »

« Que maintenant vous jouez dans la cour des grands. Au fait, dans un mois aura lieu l'expérience d'Erskin sur ce gringalet »

« il vous surprendra » Lui assurais-je.

« Vous dîtes ça parce que vous le croyez ou parce que vous sortez avec lui ? »

« Je ne sors pas avec lui ! »Me défendis-je « J'essaie seulement de le préparer à ce qu'il va lui arriver »

« Si ça vous fait plaisir de le croire, je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je sais reconnaître l'amour quand je le vois. Maintenant allez-vous reposer, je vous accorde la journée, vous avez une salle tête et Stark veut vous voir »

« Bien général »

Je sortis et je partis retrouver Peggy pour dire au revoir aux enfants. Ils étaient avec une infirmière et son mari :

« Ah, Docteur Lacroix, je vous présente le Colonel Simmons et sa femme Denise, ils ont acceptés de s'occuper des enfants »M'annonça Peggy.

« C'est du rapide »Dis-je suspicieuse.

« Madame, je sais ce que vous avez fait pour eux, et je vous assure que nous les aimerons comme nos propres enfants, nous avons acceptés de les prendre car nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants »M'assura le colonel avec bienveillance.

« Je peux dire au revoir à Samuel ? »

« Bien sûr, on vous attendra dehors » Me sourit l'infirmière Denise.

Les trois sortirent avec la petite dans les bras, elle est trop jeune pour se souvenir de moi.

« Je ne veux pas t'oublier, tu m'as sauvé la vie »Pleura Samuel.

« Tu ne vas pas m'oublier, tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non » Renifla le petit.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi, derrière il y a l'adresse où tu peux m'écrire » Dis-je en lui tendant une photo de moi, qu'il prit avec joie.

« Je t'écrirais tous les jours ! Et je t'enverrais des nouvelles de Clara ! Papa et maman ont toujours voulu que nous déménagions ici, mais nous étions trop pauvres »

« Le colonel et sa femme ont l'air très gentils »

« Oui, je pense que je pourrais les aimer un jour »

« Tout ira bien pour toi, tu verras »

« Promis ? »

« Promis »

Samuel me fit un énorme câlin quand je mis à sa hauteur, comment un enfant qui ne me connaissait que depuis quelques heures pouvait déjà m'apprécier ? Les enfants m'étonneront toujours.

« Et toi tu restes en vie et tu gagnes la guerre ! » Me fit promettre Samuel.

« Je ferais ce que je peux »

Quand finalement la petite famille partit, je tombais de sommeil, je partis donc vers ma chambre, me changeais et m'endormis aussi sec, juste après avoir compter le temps qu'il me restait ici, quatre ans de guerre ...


	3. Chapter 3

Cette journée à été exténuante, refaire les analyses de Steve, vérifier les derniers détails avec Erskin, participé à des meetings avec Phillips, répondre à toutes les questions de Peggy … Bon sang ! Même moi j'ai besoin de repos parfois ! J'enlevais mes chaussures, me sentant déjà mieux, j'attrapais mon livre avec les multiples pièces de Shakespeare quand, après une petite demi heure alors que Roméo faisait sa déclaration à Juliette, on toqua. Je me relevais, toujours pieds nus, toujours fatiguée, quand j'ouvris la porte je fus plutôt surprise :

« Steve ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! »

« Vous ne m'aviez pas l'air bien aujourd'hui, je m'inquiétais donc je suis venu »m'expliqua-t-il en rougissant. Mon dieu ce qu'il est adorable ! ça me donne envie de l'embrasser à nouveau ! Non Jill non, tu dois rester concentrer … non Steve ne fait ton sourire adorable … et m….

« Entrez… » Dis-je en poussant pour le laisser passer.

Il entra, toujours mal-à l'aise et se mit dans un coin de la pièce, gêné :

« Voulez-vous un thé ? C'est tout ce que j'ai a proposé ? »

« Je veux bien »Sourit-il.

« Asseyez-vous » Fis-je en lui montrant le canapé où mon livre était posé. Je partis ensuite lui faire un thé.

« Vous aimez Shakespeare ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, mais ça n'est pas mon préféré »

« Lequel est-ce alors ? »

Mes premières pensées furent J.k Rowling, Tolkien, Marc Levy mais finalement je me ravisais :

« Jane Austen »

« Vraiment ? Peu de gens lisent ses livres désormais »

« C'est vrai. J'ai cru vous voir dessiner … il faut vraiment que nous arrêtions de nous vouvoyer, je trouve ça stupide » Fis-je.

« D'accord »

« Voilà, c'est pour … toi » Souris-je.

« Merci »

« Tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air stressé »Notais-je.

« Je le suis, pour plusieurs raisons » Me fit-il en rougissant … ça, ça veut dire que je suis l'une des raisons … « Je suis perdu »Expliqua-t-il.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je sais ce que je veux faire, enfin par rapport à mon rôle dans l'armée mais je suis perdu et déboussolé vis-à-vis de … toi »Fit-il en hésitant sur le tutoiement.

« Tu veux que l'on clarifie ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? »Dis-je, je savais que ça allait arriver un de ces jours, je le redoutais.

« Oui, c'est la première fois qu'une femme à l'air de s'intéresser à moi »bafouilla-t-il.

« Steve, regarde-moi »Ordonnais-je. J'attendis et me plongeais dans ses yeux « Je n'ai pas « l'air » de m'intéresser à toi, je M'INTERESSE à toi »

« Je … je ne comprends pas pourquoi »

« Ce n'est pas bien compliqué »Dis-je soudainement timide « Normalement, je ne m'intéresse qu'aux hommes qui me font du mal, c'est ce qui m'a menée à ce que je suis maintenant, alors, pour une fois, j'ai voulu m'intéresser à quelqu'un de bien, donc à toi. Et je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec tout ce que ça m'inspire et me fait ressentir, je dois avouer que je suis complètement, définitivement, catégoriquement effrayée. Je t'aime beaucoup »Concluais-je.

Je vis un énorme sourire s'étirer sur le visage de Steve, on aurait dit qu'il venait de tout gagner :

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que … nous sommes ensemble ? »Hésita-t-il.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux »

« C'est ce que je veux ! » Fit-il rapidement avant de rougir.

Je lui souris, sourire qu'il me rendit, il avait l'air fou de joie, cependant son regard devint inquiet, tourmenté :

« J'ai peur pour l'injection »

« Tu ne dois pas, tout se passera bien »

« Tu seras là ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai un meeting demain matin mais j'espère que je pourrais être là »

« Un meeting ? »

« Le général Phillips me considère comme un atout désormais et par conséquent j'ai pris de l'importance à ses yeux »

« Cela à un lien avec le jour où tu es rentrée dans une tenue … étrange ? »

« Oui, ma tenue était un peu … hors du temps »Dis-je, lui donnant un gros indice sur ma situation.

« J'ai remarqué, j'en ai parlé avec Bucky par lettres, il me croit fou vis-à-vis de certaines de mes théories »

« Théories ? »

« Ce n'est rien, des idées en l'air »

« Si tu le dis » Soupirais-je.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te demander quelque chose ? » Me demanda-t-il en bafouillant.

« Bien sûr, je t'écoute »

« Pourrais-je avoir une photo de toi ? »

Je retins un sourire, les soldats de cette époque semblent toujours vouloir une photo de la femme qui leur tient à cœur, qu'ils aiment. La pensé que Steve ait une photo de moi toujours auprès lui me fit rougir, et pour la première fois de ma vie je n'arrivais pas à le retenir. Je me souvins alors d'une photo que Howard avait prise de moi lors de la Stark Expo. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, ouvrit le premier du haut et y trouva la photographie. Je reviens alors vers Steve et la lui donna, il l'a prit doucement, dans sa toute petite main, il l'a regarda, j'attendais sa réaction :

« Tu es magnifiques lorsque tu souris »Me fit-il avec un sourire rêveur.

« Je … je ne trouve pas »Bégayais-je, mon côté espion assassin se faisant soudainement la malle.

Finalement, la soirée se passa dans une ambiance détendue bien que Steve et moi fûmes encore quelque peu mal-à-l'aise avec notre toute nouvelle relation. Si jamais on m'avait dit que je sortirais avec LE Captain America, j'aurais éclaté de rire, aujourd'hui aussi j'ai envie de rire, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, cette fois-ci ça aurait été de bonheur. Vers 22 heures Steve reparti après que je l'eus pris dans mes bras, je ne savais pas encore trop comment agir avec lui. Je partis me coucher, le sourire aux lèvres, mon livre totalement oublié.

Quand mon réveille sonna le lendemain matin je faillis bien l'envoyer valser contre le mur, ce truc est le pire engin de torture que la Terre et le temps n'aient inventé ! Je me préparais rapidement car pour le général être à l'heure c'est être trente minutes en avance. Je vous jure ces militaires ! Après on se demande pourquoi je les fuyais comme la peste. Quand j'arrivais devant la salle, Howard m'attendait, nous étions devenus proches, comme le serait un frère et une sœur :

« Tu as vraiment une sale tête »Me fit-il en me tendant une tassé de café fumant.

« Et toi tu ressembles à un zombie, tu t'es encore couché à quelle heure ? »

« Je n'ai pas dormis en fait, je travaillais sur un nouveau projet, et toi ton excuse ? »

« Je me suis couché tard par rapport à l'heure à laquelle je suis censée me lever »

« Les militaires je vous jure »

« Ne m'en parle pas ! »

« Vous comptez rester là à papoter où vous allez nous honorer de votre présence ? » Cria Phillips.

Nous entrâmes, le regard des autres agents pesant sur nous, le docteur Erskin me lança un sourire. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est capable de lire ce que je pense et de voir ce que j'ai pût faire, si c'est le cas … Et bien je ne sais pas ce que je ferais !

« Une réunion secrète pour battre les forces allemandes en Pologne s'organise ce soir » Commença directement le général « Un de nos sénateurs, celui qui nous soutient, autrement dit Clark, tient à y participer pour montrer que les pays envahis peuvent compter sur nous »

« N'est-ce pas un peu trop dangereux pour lui ? » Demanda Howard tandis que j'étudiais le plan, l'endroit ne convenait pas, aucune sécurité rien, autant faire cette réunion directement devant Hitler…

« C'est le cas. Un problème Lacroix ? » Me demanda Phillips.

« Ils comptent faire cette réunion dans cet endroit ? » Dis-je en désignant le plan.

« Un problème avec l'emplacement ? »

« Il y a quatre sortis, deux sortis de secours en plus, un sous-sol et sans compter que c'est sous un restaurant, autrement dit ils sont morts si ils rentrent dedans. En plus nous pouvons être sûr que les allemands sont déjà au courant » Expliquais-je.

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? » Me cria à moitié dessus un autre général. Très agréable ce monsieur …

« Même si il y avait des gardes pour les protéger ça resterait un pays envahi et les forces ennemis seront forcément en surnombre, autrement dit si ils ouvrent le feu ils sont morts. De plus il est impossible de protéger correctement avec autant de sortis. De plus, avec chaque guerres vient son nombre d'espions, vous pouvez déjà être certain que nous sommes démasqués »

« Que proposez-vous alors ? »

« Un lieu public » Dis-je tout simplement.

« Êtes-vous folle ?! »

« Non, réfléchissez, nous ne faisons jamais attention à ce que nous avons sous le nez, les allemands sont tellement paranoïaques qu'ils vont chercher le moindre maquis. Alors que si vous envoyer dîner vos dignitaires comme si ils étaient de vieux amis, ça aurait tout simplement l'air d'un dîner de retrouvailles. Après vous prenez une table dans une salle à part car ils veulent se retrouver en toute intimité, les serveurs qui s'occuperaient d'eux seraient des agents, vous mettez un autre agent en soldat allemand , comme ça, si un vrai allemand entre, il ne se méfiera pas puisque l'un de ses « camarades » sera là »

Tout le monde me regarda ébahi … bah quoi ? J'essaie de sauver la vie à tout le monde là !

« Et le sénateur Clark ? » Me demanda Phillips en étudiant sérieusement mon plan.

« vous le déguisez » Fis-je simplement.

« Bien, nous organisons ça, Agent Lacroix, vous partez pour la Pologne avec le Sénateur vous vous occuperez de sa sécurité » M'ordonna Phillips « Le départ est prévu dans trois heures , Stark, équipez-là »

Howard me fit un signe de la tête pour me dire de le suivre, je saluais les militaires puis le suivit :

« Et bien, tu es vraiment la femme de la situation » S'exclama Stark une fois dans son espace de travail.

« Je suis pleine de ressources »Ris-je.

« Tu ne seras sûrement pas rentrée pour l'injection sur notre premier super-soldat »

« Je sais … Tu … tu pourrais lui donner cela avant qu'ils ne commencent ? » Demandais-je à Howard en lui tendant mon bracelet.

Il le prit puis me fit un sourire conspirateur :

« Alors toi et le petit Rogers s'est officiel ? »

« Oui » Dis-je en rougissant « Bon, alors qu'as-tu pour moi ? »

« Alors ! Pistolets à balles tranquillisantes, durent deux heures. Grenades à plus faible impact, la dernière fois tu as eu l'air de bien les aimer. Protèges tibias renforcés et protège nuque »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu t'amuses bien à travailler sur mon armure ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas ! C'est plus intéressant que mes voitures volants ! Enfin … Equipe-toi, je dois faire quelques réglages »

Howard et moi passâmes deux heures à régler à nouveau toute mon armure. Je partis vers le garage, on reprend l'avion … chouette. Alors que je m'apprêtais à monter en voiture une voix d'homme m'arrêta :

« Tu repars ? »

« Steve ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » M'écriais-je avant de le rejoindre.

« Le Docteur Erskin m'a prévenu, il a pensé que j'aimerais te souhaiter bonne chance, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi »

« On m'a confiée une mission, top secrète »

« Oh … » Fit simplement Steve avant de se mettre à observer mon armure avec minutie « Elle n'est pas de cette époque n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais des théories ? L'une delle est que je pense que tu n'es pas de ce siècle. Je sais c'est complètement stupide ! Mais il y a tellement de choses qui ne collent pas entre toi et cette époque ! »

« Steve … je n'ai rien le droit de te dire »Soupirais-jen merci général Phillips de m'avoir fait signer ces fichus documents.

« Top secret ? »

« Oui »

« Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire si je suis totalement dans le flou ? »

« Steve tu es très perspicace »Fis-je simplement « Je suis désolée, je dois vraiment y aller où je vais encore me faire remonter les bretelles »

« Bien sûr, soit prudente ! »

« Promis » Fis-je avant de l'embrasser puis de partir, laissant Steve à la fois gaga et inquiet.

-PDV STEVE-

Cela fait trois jours qu'elle est partie, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir des informations. L'agent Carter et le général Phillips ont l'air sur les dents, ce qui n'est pas normal, d'habitude ils le sont moins. J'étais assis sur mon lit et je regardais sa photo, elle est tellement belle !

« C'est une femme incroyable n'est-ce pas ? » Fit une voix avec un fort accent allemand.

« C'est vrai »

« Vous savez, c'est elle qui m'a aiguillée vers vous » Me confia Erskin, une bouteille dans une main et deux verres dans l'autre.

« Vraiment ? »M'étonnais-je.

« Vraiment »Confirma-t-il « Qu'allez-vous faire une fois la procédure achevée ? »

« Je ne sais pas car je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle va changer »

« Tout, sauf votre esprit et votre personnalité. J'ai créé ce sérum pour battre les nazis et réparer une de mes plus grandes erreurs »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je ne peux pas encore vous en parler »

« Est-ce qu'une fois la sérum injecté je pourrais être mis au courant de ce qui se passe ? »

« Je l'espère, mais ça ne dépend pas de moi »

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles du Docteur Lacroix » Me répondit-il sans attendre ma question.

« Nous savons qu'elle a atteint son objectif mais depuis, silence radio »

Le petit sourire que j'avais s'effondra d'un seul coup, l'inquiétude commençait à me ronger, me coupant la respiration :

« Un verre ? » Me proposa le Docteur Erskin.

J'acceptais le verre déjà plein, il m'expliqua que s'était du Schnaps , puis il me rassura.

« Est-ce bien sage pour moi de boire ? » Demandais-je.

« Non »Il prit mon verre et l'avala cul sec, il s'agissait de son deuxième verre, au vu de mon regard il se sentit obligé de se justifier « Je ne suis pas celui à qui l'on change la vie demain ! » Me fit-il, réussissant à me faire sourire « Vous devriez essayer de dormir, la journée de demain sera longue »

Lorsqu'il partit, je passais des heures à me tourner et me retourner encore et encore, impossible de trouver le sommeil. J'étais inquiet de la disparition de Jill, et ça me rendait furieux que personne ne puisse rien me dire, j'étais effrayé par rapport à l'opération de demain. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle soit là pour me soutenir ! Quand je finis par m'endormir se fut pour aller au pays des cauchemars, je voyais Jill se faire torturer puis laisser pour morte dans un fossé sans que personne ne la retrouva jamais. Je me réveilla en sursaut au contact d'une femme froide sur mon épaule, j'avais la respiration erratique, comme si j'avais essayé de courir un marathon :

« Ce n'est que moi soldat »Me fit l'agent Carter « C'est l'heure »

Je hochais la tête, et puisque je ne mettais pas changer avant de tomber endormis, j'étais déjà prêt. On me fit monter en voiture avec l'agent Carter, elle était gentille, forte et intelligente, elle aurait pût me plaire en d'autres circonstances. Autrement dit, si je n'avais jamais rencontré Jill. Mes pensées se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers elle, l'agent Carter dû le sentir puisqu'elle me confia quelque chose :

« Nous pensons qu'elle a été enlevée en Pologne et quelqu'un cherche à obtenir des informations venant d'elle »

« Vous ne pouvez pas allé la chercher ?! » M'écriais-je alors paniqué.

« C'est elle qui a choisit le lieu, le général lui en a laissé deux au choix, nous n'avons aucune idée d'où elle peut se trouver »

« Mais elle est forte ! Elle est … » Bégayais-je, incapable de finir ma phrase.

« Elle est en vie, j'en suis persuadée »

La voiture avança dans New-York, puis Brooklyn, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête :

« Je me suis fait frapper ici,ici et ici puis à cet endroit là »

« Ne vous êtes-vous jamais dit qu'un jour vous devriez arrêter ? »

« Non, je n'aime pas les brutes »

Nous arrivâmes finalement à destination. L'agent Carter donna ce que je supposais être des mots de passes pour pouvoir entrer. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la pièce qui ferait de moi quelqu'un d'autre, ma timide s'en alla, tout comme mon mal aise, j'étais là pour une raison. De plus si ce sérum à autant de capacités que me l'a dit le Docteur Erskin alors je dois le faire, je pourrais sauver ou plutôt aider, je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerait que la considère comme une demoiselle en détresse, je pourrais être plus utile pour cette guerre. On m'installa, et Howard vint me voir, me donnant discrètement quelque chose :

« Elle voulait que je vous le donne »

« C'est officiel ? » Me demanda le docteur Erskin l'air de rien en vérifiant les machines.

« Heu … oui »Dis-je le rouge au joue, ma main droite serrant fermement ce bracelet. Même quand elle ne pouvait être là elle s'arrangeait pour me soutenir :

« Si vous lui faites du mal, rachitique ou supersoldat, tout dépendra du bilan de tout ceci, je ferais de votre vie un Enfer » Me fit Howard « Elle est ce que j'ai de plus proche d'une famille » M'expliqua-t-il devant mon regard qu'il dut sûrement qualifier de jaloux.

Je hochais la tête, incapable de faire autre chose.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

« Non »

« Tant mieux »

-PDV JILL – 

« Vous êtes très résistante pour une femme, je suis impressionné » me fit ce satané allemand à qui j'ai envie d'arracher les dents et les yeux depuis presque une semaine maintenant « Vous pouvez hurler vous savez, personne ne vous entendra »

Si il croit que je vais lui donner Erskin, Stark et le sérum il peut se mettre son salut nazi jusque dans l'œil !

« Vous avez travaillé avec Erskin, nous savons que vous connaissez la formule, donnez-là nous et nous vous laisserons partir » me fit le membre de l'Hydra « Crâne Rouge à entendu parler de vous et de votre petite attaque à Berlin, c'était très stupide de votre part » Fit-il avant de rallumer l'électricité, me faisant alors retenir des cris de douleurs.

« Si vous croyez que je vais vous dire quoique soit, vous pouvez toujours rêver » Parvins-je à dire en reprenant mon souffle.

« Je vois, profitez des cinq minutes que je vous laisse, je reviens tout de suite, nous pourrons alors reprendre notre « discussion »

« J'ai hâte » Fis-je sarcastiquement.

Dès qu'il fut partit je fis le point sur mes blessures, je faisais ça toutes les deux heures. Bon, le bon côté est qu'il ne s'est pas attaqué aux articulations, par contre mes organes internes ont pris un sacré choc. Vu combien j'ai mal dans l'abdomen je ne serais pas surprise si j'avais une hémorragie, bon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, je dois trouver un moyen de le faire ralentir où alors ça finira mal, j'ai l'estomac en compote, j'ai une irrésistible envie de dormir, j'ai de la difficulté à me concentrer … bon tout ça pour dire je suis dans la merde, je fis ensuite le point sur les autres blessures … c'est vraiment pas bon …

« Mademoiselle Organa »Fit l'homme en revenant.

« Je vous en pris, appelez-moi Leïa, après tout nous sommes intimes maintenant » Dis-je ironiquement en essayant de me concentrer.

« Comme il vous plaira. J'ai des nouvelles pour vous. Votre ami, le docteur Erskin est mort et puisque vous ne voulez pas parler, Crâne Rouge à décidé d'une nouvelle … approche. Vous allez mourir vous aussi » Me fit-il avant de m'injecter un produit.

-PDV STEVE-

« Je me sens comme un animal en cage » Marmonnais-je tandis qu'une infirmière m'examinait.

« Vous avez fait votre choix »Me répéta Phillips pour la énième fois aujourd'hui.

Je soupirais, et pour la première fois de ma vie, ça ne me fit pas mal. J'avais grandit, j'étais musclé à un tel point que je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Adieu petit Steve et bonjour Super Steve.

« J'AI DES NOUVELLES ! J'AI DES NOUVELLES ! » Hurla Howard en débarquant dans la salle comme un fou furieux.

« Le docteur Lacroix ?! » Demandais-je aussitôt, plein d'espoir. J'ai besoin de la revoir, j'ai besoin qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'accepte également sous cette apparence, besoin de l'avoir dans mes bras, cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle a disparu, tout ce que j'ai pût savoir de sa mission, c'est qu'en dehors de sa disparition c'était un franc succès.

« OUI ! J'ai reçu un message radio de la résistance polonaise ! Ils l'ont retrouvés, ils s'occupent d'elle ! » Fit-il, me soulageant d'un poids énorme.

« Situation »Ordonna Phillips.

« Elle a été torturée, mais nous savons qu'elle n'a pas parlée, les nazis lui ont gravé la croix d'inutilité sur le poignet » Annonça Howard, le regard triste et sombre, similaire au mien.

« Envoyez une équipe la récupérer »ordonna le général.

« Je l'ai déjà fait, elle sera là demain »

« Bien, alors préparez une chambre et chercher moi le meilleur médecin qu'on puisse lui trouver, j'ai besoin d'elle sur pied au plus vite, on doit gagner cette fichue guerre ! »

« Général, le meilleur médecin que l'on puisse trouver, c'est elle »Dis-je.

« Vous avez raison »Soupira-t-il « Trouvez-moi celui qui pourrait être presque aussi bon qu'elle »Fit-il à l'Agent Carter « Rogers, je vous autoriserais à la voir »

« Merci général »

Il partit, me laissant seul avec Stark :

« Pourquoi est-ce que la résistance polonaise a accepté de prendre un aussi gros risque en la sauvant ? » Demandais-je.

« Avant de se faire kidnapper, d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dis, elle aurait soigné plusieurs enfants d'un village, il l'a surnomme l'ange protecteur »

« ça lui convient parfaitement » dis-je en souriant.

« Elle peut aussi dangereuse que toutes les catastrophes naturelles existantes » Me rappela-t-il.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu se battre, à part une fois »

« Et bien, croyez-moi, vous ne voudriez pas être celui qui se prend son coup de poing »Rit-il.

Afin d'attendre son retour, je fus incapable de faire quoique se soit, alors j'enchainais les tours de pistes et les spectacles à New-York. Finalement, Jill n'arriva que deux jours plus tard, deux jours que je passais en étant malheureux. Lorsqu'elle fut installée, elle refusa de voir qui que se soit. Un psychologue vint la voir après quelques jours, l'agent me raconta que Jill n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, qu'elle s'était contentée de fixer le mur. Le psychologue avait établi son profil, elle était pour la majorité encore d'entrain d'accepter les mauvais traitements qu'ont lui avait affligés, mais d'autre part, elle se sentait responsable de la mort d'Erskin, car lorsqu'il avait évoqué son nom, le visage de Jill s'était durci mais qu'elle était également au bord des larmes.

Je passais deux mois sans la voir, cela me déchira, c'était pire que tout ce que j'avais vécu auparavant. Un jour, j'appris que le régiment de Bucky était en danger, que personne n'avait eu de nouvelles. Je réclamais alors des informations auprès du général Phillips, il le considérait déjà comme mort. Non, je refuse cette idée, je ne peux pas perdre la femme que j'aime et mon meilleur ami dans la même guerre, au même moment ! Je partis une première fois, remplissant ma mission, me répétant encore et toujours « comment ferait Jill ? ». Lorsque je revins, je gagnais la confiance de Phillips, mais il ne m'autorisa toujours pas à aller récupérer Bucky, je me sentais inutile, le Docteur Erskin aurait été fou si il m'avait vu ne rien faire.

Je restais alors le soir, tentant de trouver comment pouvoir e récupérer :

« Tu es vraiment très stupide » Me fit une voix que je connaissais par cœur.

« Jill ! » M'écriais-je en me précipitant vers elle, je la pris dans mes bras, je ne la sentis pas me rendre mon étreinte, cependant je m'autorisa à être égoïste et la garda un peu longtemps contre moi « Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demandais-je quand elle se fut dégagée.

« Comme quelqu'un qui a failli mourir électrocuté, noyée et brûlée »

« J'étais tellement inquiet ! Tu ne parlais à personne ! »

« J'avais besoin de temps »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demandais-je, je voyais très clairement que quelque chose clochait.

« Tu es très impressionnant comme ça » Me fit-elle, évitant ma question.

« Je … je te plais ? »

« Tu me plairas toujours Steve »

« Regarde-moi »

« Non »

« Jill, regarde-moi, parle-moi ! »Suppliais-je.

« C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû prévoir ce qui allait se passer, j'ai été formée pour ça ! »

« Formée par qui ? »

« le futur SHIELD Steve ! Je viens du futur, je savais que ça allait arrivé et je n'ai rien pût faire ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Je restais sonné :

« tu viens donc du futur ? » Cela répondait à toutes mes interrogations.

« Oui ! Je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché, je n'avais pas d'autres choix, Phillips me l'a fait jurer ! Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas pût empêcher la mort du Docteur Erskin ! » Pleura-t-elle.

J'étais un peu énervé par le fait qu'elle ne m'est rien dit, qu'elle ne m'est pas prévenu :

« Je ne t'en veux pas » Dis-je en la reprenant dans mes bras.

« Il m'a fait une injection, une injection létale mais je me suis réveillée au cœur de la résistance polonaise. Celui qui avait préparé l'injection était un résistant et avait aidé à ma libération. Je suis désolée de t'avoir rejeté, je suis un monstre » fit-elle en murmurant la fin de sa phrase.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu es une femme incroyablement belle, intelligente et tellement parfaite à mes yeux »

« Steve, j'aurais dû te dire non » Me fit-elle en se reculant une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi ?! » M'exclamais-je, prêt à tout pour la retenir auprès de moi.

« Je ne suis ici que le temps de la guerre Steve, je suis déjà ici depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça, même si … »

« Même si quoi ?! »

« Tu vas disparaître à la fin de la guerre, tu vas te crasher dans la glace et personne ne te retrouvera, du moins, c'est ce que l'on apprend à mon époque »

« Je me fiche de ce qu'il va se passer, si je dois disparaître et que toi aussi, alors faisons au-moins en sorte que les quatre prochaines années comptent, d'accord ? »

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'engages avec moi … »

« Je sais que je m'engage auprès de la femme de ma vie »

« Je vois … Et si nous essayons tout d'abord de récupérer ton meilleur ami ? » Me fit-elle, ne me disant pas qu'elle m'aimait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire, je le sentais quand elle me parlait « Tu comptais vraiment passer par là ? Tu as oublié ton cerveau pour devenir monsieur Muscle ou quoi ?! » Me cria-t-elle en analysant mon plan.

« Je pensais qu'une attaque frontale serait … »

« Qu'elle est la première chose la plus importante que je t'ai dite ? »

« Réfléchir d'abord, analyser puis frapper »

« Exactement ? Alors d'après toi quels sont les défauts de ton « plan » ? »

« Les tireurs sur les toits, les tourelles, et le fait que je n'ai pas d'armure »

« Exactement, quand tu ne peux pas privilégier une attaque frontale et bien … tu passes par derrière »

« Derrière il n'y a que des soldats et des camions pour les garnisons »

« Exactement »

« Je pourrais … »

« Nous pourrions »me corrigea-t-elle.

« Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec moi ! »

« Steve soit logique, tu n'as jamais fait ce genre d'opération, moi si, c'est ta première vrai mission importante, le but de cette mission est trop importante pour que tu me mettes à l'écart, alors maintenant tu continues ton plan et si tu essaies de me faire rester là je t'en colle une, supersoldat ou non »

« Bien madame » Souris-je.

« Je préfère ça soldat »Me dit-elle avec un sourire taquin, ça y est, je la retrouve enfin.

« Il faudra que quelqu'un nous y dépose »

« Je ne pense pas qu'Howard remarquera si il lui manque un avion … »

« D'accord, il y aura sûrement d'autres prisonniers, nous pourrons compter sur eux pour nous aider à vider le camp »

« ça ne peinera pas, ils seront tellement énervés contre les forces allemandes qu'ils se chargeront de se frayer un chemin »

« Il faudra quand même les soutenir, ils ne seront pas tous en bon état »

« Notre ennemi n'est pas des plus cléments »

« Pour le retour il faudra très certainement improviser, ce chemin est sûr, un groupe l'a sécurisé hier »

« Bien, mais il faudra trouver des armes »

« Et des informations, si nous pouvons sauver Bucky et les détenus mais également trouver des informations se serait bien »

« Je m'en occuperais »

« Non, je veux pouvoir avoir un œil sur toi »

« Ne soit pas stupide tu t'occupes des prisonniers et de sauver Bucky tandis que moi je m'occupe du reste, en plus toi et la technologie ce n'est pas encore trop ça » Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« Je ne te ferais même pas le plaisir de réagir »Dis-je en souriant.

« Tu n'es pas drôle »Bouda-t-elle.

« Donc c'est ce que tu faisais ? Des missions impossibles ? »

« Je fais toujours des missions impossibles, c'est réservé aux meilleurs d'entre nous, alors bienvenu dans ce cercle très fermé »

« C'est trop d'honneur »

« Ah, juste comme ça, on évite de donner ma vraie identité sur le terrain »

« Et comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? »

« Leïa Organa »Fit-elle en retenant un rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand. On devrait se mettre en route avant que quelqu'un ne comprenne ce que l'on va faire. Je vais m'équiper et toi … on va te trouver quelque chose »

« J'aime ce costume … »Fis-je en désignant ma tenue de scène.

« Comme tu veux, met au moins un casque »

Jill partit se changer puis me rejoignit au pas de course :

« Mais regardez qui voilà ! Le couple de l'année ! Jill la prochaine fois que tu t'évades de ta chambre, pense à ne pas oublier que je suis là … » Fit Howard Stark qui était avec Peggy Carter.

« Nous avons bes… »Commença Jill.

« Montez, Stark connait le trajet comme personne » Ordonna l'agent Carter.

« Au retour on pourra peut-être se faire une fondue » Suggéra le milliardaire.

Jill et moi nous regardâmes, elle me lança un regard perdu qui faisait écho au mien.

« Bon on y va ? Le danger n'attend pas ! » Pressa Howard.

Une fois à bord, Howard démarra :

« On vous couvrira du mieux que nous pouvons, voici une balise pour que l'ont viennent vous récupérer, ne la perdez pas » Nous fit Peggy.

« Bien »

Dans deux heures nous sommes sur place et j'ai peur de l'état dans lequel sera Bucky. Jill dût sentir mon trouble puisqu'elle me prit discrètement la main et me la serra, je lui souriais :

« Bon je vais dormir un peu » Annonça-t-elle.

« Comment fais-tu avec le bruit des bombes, des balles et des explosions ? »Interrogea l'agent Carter.

« L'habitude » Soupira-t-elle avant de s'endormir la tête sur mon épaule.

« On y sera dans une heure et demi mais accrochez-vous, ça risque de secouer » Annonça Stark.

Je sentais au plus profond de moi que cette mission était le début de quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand, et j'avais hâte que ça commence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

« Tu es prudente surtout ! » Me fit Steve.

Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de partir encore plus vite, je me fondis dans l'ombre, cherchant un moyen d'atteindre le premier étage sans avoir à passer par l'intérieur, bingo ! Ne jamais laissé des caisses énormes et des tanks près des murs, JAMAIS ! J'attendis que Steve face son entré pour prendre de l'élan et atteindre le premier étage, je donnais un coup bien violent dans une fenêtre qui se brisa tout de suite, ah en fait le sol est un peu loin, environ deux mètre trente en dessous de moi, bon et bien quand il faut … il faut. Je sautais et réussi à atterrir sur mes deux pieds, même un chat n'aurait pas fait mieux ! J'étais dans une sorte de chambre d'hôpital où il n'y avait rien d'autres que des lits, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils y ont fais …

Je passais à la pièce suivante et vit une salle « d'interrogatoire », une personne était assise je m'approchais et cherchait son cou … bon un de moins ... Je me retournais et vis un agent de l'hydra, je n'hésitais pas et lui tirait dessus avec un de mes pistolets tranquillisant. La pièce suivante était un bureau, on se serait cru dan le laboratoire de Mengele, je m'installais derrière le bureau et ouvrit les dossiers ce que j'y lis me donna la nausée, expériences génétiques, dissections, enfants cobayes, …. Mes mains se mirent à trembler, si il y a bien une chose qui me donna des envies de meurtres c'est ça, ça me rend malade. J'ouvris mon sac et y mit les dossiers, j'y trouvais une carte avec les différents laboratoires, ça j'en fais mon affaire alors je mis cette carte dans une de mes poches.

Je fouillais le reste et n'y trouvait que des médicaments basiques, cet endroit n'est certainement pas un laboratoire principale, je n'ose même pas l'imaginer. J'entendis du bruit à l'extérieur, le combat faisait rage, je cherchais Steve des yeux et ne le trouvais pas, une demie heure que nous sommes là … Jill reprend toi ! Je cherchais comment descendre et le seul moyen était un ascenseur, à l'intérieur se trouvait cinq soldats allemands, j'entrais j'en assommais quatre avant que l'ascenseur ne finisse sa descente, et le dernier je l'éjectais quand les portes s'ouvrirent :

« _Hey doucement !_ » Me fit une voix en parlant français.

« _Vous parlez français ?!_ » M'étonnais-je.

« _Vous aussi ! Mais vous êtes une femme ! Qu'est-ce que …_ »

« _J'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, baissez-vous_ ! » Crias-je avant de tirer sur quelqu'un derrière lui.

Quatre soldats nous arrivèrent dessus, je les mis à terre avant que mon interlocuteur n'eut le temps d'en placer une :

« _Wow ! Vous n'êtes pas une femme comme les autres ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_ »

« _J'accompagne Ste… Captain America, vous l'avez vu ?!_ »

« _Il est partit de ce côté ! Mais n'y allez pas ! J'ai entendu une explosion !_ »

« _Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !_ »

« _Je comprends mais je pense qu'il peut gérer !_ »

« _Vous êtes combien dehors ?!_ »

« _Presque une centaine et nous sommes dépassés !_ »

« _Tenez, faites les péter près des barils_ »

« _J'aime votre façon de penser ! On se trouve dans dix minutes côté Est_ ! »

« _Bien !_ »

Je me mis à courir et trouvait du C4, je vérifiais qu'elles se faisaient exploser à distance avant de les placers sur les murs porteurs.

« je peux savoir ce que vous faites ! » Me hurle un homme avec une grosse moustache, une Weitling à la main.

« Je m'apprête à faire sauter ce bâtiment, des objections ?! » Fis-je sarcastiquement « Retournez dehors et partez ! Nous sommes venus vous sauver alors faites moi plaisir et foutez le camp ! »

« Je ne laisse pas une femme seule ici ! »

« Si je n'étais pas capable de me débrouiller toute seule je ne serais pas ici » Dis-je avant de regarder ma montre, je dois retrouver mon confrère français, je partis donc en courant « _Situation_ » Exigeais-je une fois à sa hauteur.

« _Ils n'ont plus d'armes lourdes, on fait quoi maintenant ?!_ »

« On attend …. STEVE DEPECHE TOI ! » Hurlais-je en voyant Steve sortir du bâtiment, il me rejoignit rapidement en soutenant son meilleur ami.

Les nouveaux sauvés et nous partîmes en courant, une fois à une bonne distance de sécurité je conseillais à Steve de faire faire une pause à tout le monde. Nous nous arrêtâmes une demi-heure, je fonçais vers Bucky, soignais le plus urgent, heureusement il n'avait pas grand-chose, j'essayais d'aider le maximum de gens en un temps record, évidemment tous les regards étaient sur moi pour ne pas changer.

« Crâne-Rouge, ça t'évoque quelque chose ? » me demanda Steve lorsque nous reprîmes la marche avec un tank en soutien balistique.

« Rien de bon, il est le créateur de l'hydra » Répondis-je.

« Et également le premier sujet d'Erskin »

« Un râté si tu veux mon avis, il a complètement perdu l'esprit et à des envies de grandeur »

« Je me rappel de vous ! » Fit Bucky qui allait déjà mieux et qui venait de nous rattraper « Ouah … vous êtes … »

« Bucky ! » Gronda Steve.

« Chasse gardée ? » Demanda Bucky avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu es pas censé être fatigué et en mauvais état ? » Répliqua Steve.

« Et toi tu es censé être petit, fragile et asthmatique, d'ailleurs mademoiselle, vous préférez Steve rachitique ou Captain America ? » Me demanda sérieusement le meilleur ami de Steve, ce dernier attendait lui aussi avec impatience ma réponse.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, je suis amoureuse de Steve Rogers, asthmatique ou pas, muscles ou pas » Fis-je durement en partant plus en tête retrouvant des hommes ayant besoin de soins.

« Quelle femme ! » S'exclaffèrent plusieurs hommes que j'identifiais comme les futurs membres du commando hurlant.

« Ne m'en parlez pas ! »Sourit Steve faisant ressortir son accent de Brooklyn.

Je lui lançais un regard oblique, le faisant éclater de rire. Steve me rattrapa :

« Tu boudes ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon genre Steven Grant Rogers »

« Tu connais mon deuxième prénom ? Ah oui c'est vrai tu as eu mon dossier entre les mains »

« Je l'ai tellement lu que je serais capable d'énumérer tous tes passages à l'hôpital »

« Même celui de 1924 en novembre ? » Me demanda Bucky.

« Ah oui, d'ailleurs il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez réussi un truc pareil ! » M'exclamais-je.

« Une condition, je veux tes vrais prénom, et ton vrai nom de famille ! »Exigea Bucky.

« Tu as un deuxième prénom ? » S'étonna Steve.

« Elles en ont toutes un Stevie »

« Docteur Jill Caelan Lacroix »

« Bizarre comme nom, moi c'est Dum Dum Dugan » Fit l'un des hommes en sortant un cigare.

« Elle est franco-irlandaise » Expliqua Steve.

« Jacques Dernier » Fit le français en me donnant un sourire complice, que je lui rendis.

« Jim Morita » Fit l'homme asiatique.

« Montgomery Falsworth »

« Gabe Jones »

Ce nom me rappela quelque chose, enfin, quelqu'un, ah oui ça y est ! Son fils est un agent !

« Bucky Barnes » Se présenta le meilleur ami de Steve.

« Steve Rogers »

« On t'appelera Captain » Décida Dugan.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on a fait le tour de la classe, si on se remettait en route ? C'est pas que j'aime pas la nature, ses fleurs et ses animaux mais il y a encore pas mal de chemin entre ici et la base » Rappelais-je.

« Bien madame »Sourire les futurs hommes du commando hurlant, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

« Comment une femme comme vous s'est retrouvée ici ? » Me demanda Jim Morita.

« Concours de circonstances » Dis-je simplement.

« Donc vous deux … » Fit Jacques en me montrant du doigt avec Steve.

« Oui »Fit simplement Steve avec un regard fier.

« Quel genre d'homme emmène sa femme sur un champ de bataille ? Je peux comprendre l'amour tout ça mais quand même … » Fit Dugan.

« Insinue encore que je devrais être une femme d'intérieur et je te pète le bras, la mâchoire, le genou gauche en moins de cinq secondes, compris ? »Fis-je de manière menaçante et quelque peu énervée, je déteste qu'on me compare à une femme d'intérieure.

« J'adorais voir ça » Continua-t-il.

« Si j'étais toi je ne f…. »Commença Steve avant de se taire lorsqu'il me vit mètre Dugan à terre en deux seconds, sur le ventre mon pied au niveau de sa nuque.

« Les médecins sont les plus dangereux »rappelais-je.

« j'ai rien dit » firent les autres autour.

« Ok, je crois que j'ai compris » Me fit Dugan.

« Et bah mon vieux, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer » Commenta Bucky.

« Ça, y a aucune chance » Rit Steve.

Le trajet se passa sans accrochages, aucune mauvaise surprise, je gardais les choses professionnels avec Steve devant les autres et je sentais bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, combien de chances que j'ai le droit au « je dois te parler » ? Si j'y échappe j'aurais de la chance ! Lorsque nous arrivâmes au camp, Steve fut accueilli en héro, comme prévu jusqu'à ce que Phillips vienne nous passer un savon à tous les deux :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'ils vous appris de traverser les lignes ennemis ?! » hurla-t-il.

« Permission de parler ? » Demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non ! Vous encore moins ! De vous deux vous êtes celle qui êtes censée avoir de l'expérience et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que vous avez encouragé le seul résultat de Erskin à faire une mission périlleuse ?! Vous êtes stupide ? Vous êtes censé être plus intelligente que la moyen, vous êtes un génie oui ou non ? »

« J'ai le droit de répondre là ? »Demandais-je.

« Docteur Lacroix ! » Menaça Phillips « Vous deux suivez moi ! » Nous fit-il à Steve et moi « Les autres à l'infirmerie ! »

« Il est impressionnant ce mec … » fit Jim en partant pour l'infirmerie tout comme les autres.

Steve plaça à l'arrière de mon dos pour me guider, je lui donnais un regard en coin signifiant « restons professionnels ! » mais il ne m'écouta pas et garda sa main là où elle était et il paraissait énervé, c'est nouveau ça …

Phillips nous conduisit dans une salle de débriefing, je lui donnais les dossiers que j'avais récupéré mais gardais la carte pour moi, c'est à moi de le faire, je sais que ces laboratoires ont été oubliés pendant la guerre, personne n'en avait rien à faire.

« Rogers passez voir Stark et Carter, vous Docteur Lacroix j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle »

« Je vous écoute général »

« Le gouvernement veut vous faire passer au détecteur de mensonges vous s'assurer de votre fiabilité, ils vont vous poser des questions sur vos origines et bien sûr ils ne savent pas »

« Ils ne savent pas que je vienne du futur ? » M'étonnais-je.

« Non, vous allez devoir mentir »

« Vous voulez qu'elle mente au détecteur de mensonges ?! » S'étonna Steve.

« Je vous ai donné un ordre Rogers il me semble non ? »

« Je reste avec elle » Fit Steve sur un ton qui n'appelait pas à la discussion.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça ! » Fis-je, mais je regrettais bien vite mes paroles « Sauf si bien sûr tu tiens à présent… »

« J'y tiens »

« Ils sont salle 9 »

« Elle ne peut pas mentir pour ce genre de chose, c'est impossible »

« Regarde l'artiste »Dis-je avec un sourire confiant.

Phillips et Steve m'accompagnèrent, ils y retrouvèrent Carter et finalemen Stark puisque ce dernier s'ennuyait sévère et que Steve ne l'avait pas rejoint. J'entrais dans la salle et me retrouvais face à trois personnes en costumes :

« « Docteur » Lacroix je présume ? Je suis Tom Calvin, et voici notre psychologue Nichols, et notre Psychiatre O'donnel » Me fit celui qui semblait être le chef.

« Pas la peine d'hésiter sur le « docteur » et oui c'est moi »Dis-je froidement,enfilant mon costume d'agent du SHIELD surentraîné.

« Vous savez comment marche la procédure ? »

« Oui »

« Alors commençons, sachez cependant que ce détecteur à été amélioré pour ne pas accepter que les réponses en oui et non »

On me brancha à l'appareil et les questions commencèrent, le meilleur moyen de mentir est de coller le plus possible à la vérité :

« Vous vous appelez bien Jill Caem Lacroix ? »

« Oui »

« Vos origines ? »

« Françaises et irlandaises »

« Date de naissance ? »

« 29 novembre 1916 » Dis-je stoïquement.

« Lieu de naissance ? » me demanda l'homme, inscrivant mes réponses sur son dossier.

« Copenhague … »Dis-je pour prouver à Phillips et Steve que le détecteur ne valait rien « Ah non, ça s'est la où j'ai déménagé pendant deux ans quand j'avais quatre ans, je suis née à Paris, rue Montaigne »

« Famille aisée ? »

« Oui »

« Profession du père ? »

« Architecte »

« Groupe sanguin ? »

« O universel »

« Pratique. Profession ? »

« Médecin de l'armée »

« Une femme ne peut être médecin »

« La preuve que si » Répliquais-je faisant serrer des dents l'homme qui m'interrogeait.

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas entendu parlé de vous avant l'année dernière ? »

« Vous deviez être occupés et moi je suis insignifiante »

« Répondez ! »

« Le sarcasme et l'ironie ne mènent à rien madame Lacroix »Me fit le psychologue.

« Docteur je vous pris. Pour vous répondre une nouvelle fois, je ne suis qu'un petit poisson dans l'océan des Etats-Unis, je ne suis pas recensée pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis arrivée ici que récemment, autrement dit l'année dernier après le recensement »

« Pourquoi vous être engagée ? »

« On m'a proposé j'ai dit oui » Dis-je en me rappelant qu'on m'avait en fait kidnappée et forcée à rester ici.

« Vous avez travaillée avec le Docteur Erskin ? »

« Oui »

« Vous connaissez donc sa formule ? »

« Non »Mentis-je.

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Il m'avait confié la tâche de veiller sur le soldat »

« Avec qui vous entretenez une liaison amoureuse »

« En effet »

« Ce n'est pas protocolaire »

« Je ne suis pas dans le corps militaire dans lequel il appartient, il est soldat et je suis dans le corps médical »

« Quel est votre relation avec Howard Stark ? »

« Nous sommes amis et collègues »

« Pouvons-nous vous faire confiance »

« oui »Dis-je simplement.

« Quels preuves avons-nous ? »

« Lisez les rapports et vous aurez vos preuves, maintenant ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce que je fais là » Dis-je.

« Nous posons les questions ! » Assena le psychiatre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me parlez pas en dehors de vos questions ? Je vous impressionne ? » Demandais-je à celui qui m'avait interrogé.

« Je … »Bagaya-t-il.

« Vous auriez pût me questionner le jour de mon arrivé mais non, vous avez attendu plus d'un an, pourquoi maintenant ? »

« MADAME LACROIX CA SUFFIT ! » S'énerva le psychiatre.

« C'est Docteur je vous l'ai déjà dit, cependant je suis curieuse comment un homme avec si peu de sang-froid a-t-il pût devenir psychiatre ? »

« Ne remettez pas en doute mes capacités ! »hurla-t-il.

« Vous aurais-je fait douter monsieur Nichols ? » En fixant le psychologue.

« Je … non mais vous avez touché un point sensible »Admit-il.

« ça suffit ! Nous avons ce que nous voulions maintenant nous partons ! » Ordonna le psychiatre avant de quitter la pièce, les deux autres sur les talons.

Je sortis de la pièce, Phillips me donna un signe de tête approbateur et je partis directement dans mes quartiers, j'avais besoin d'une douche et d'urgence, je n'ai rien contre la boue mais bon …

-PDV Steve-

Je suis énervé, mon sang bout et c'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive. Après son interrogatoire où elle m'a prouvée qu'elle était une très bonne menteuse je commençais à avoir quelques doutes, je ne doutais pas de ses sentiments seulement de certaines choses qu'elle m'avait racontée. Je la vis partir, je n'avais qu'une envie, la suivre et lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais Stark avait besoin de me voir, tout comme l'agent Carter. Ma petite réunion avec eux passa et j'avais l'impression d'être dans le flou, rien ne rentrait dans mon crâne, j'avais beaucoup trop besoin que l'on s'explique. Pourquoi m'avait-elle repoussée devant les autres ? Ne voulait-elle plus de nous ? Etais-je déjà passé de mode pour elle ? J'étais énervé et ça m'énerve d'être énervé !

Lorsqu'ils me libérèrent enfin je partis directement voir Jill, Bucky avait besoin de repos et il devait déjà dormir comme une masse. J'arrivais devant ses quartiers, je toquais mais elle ne répondit pas donc j'entrais. J'entendis du bruit venant de la salle de bain, puis je la vis sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, une arme à la main, me visant avec :

« Steve ! Tu ne pouvais pas dire que c'était toi ! J'étais prête à te tirer dessus ! »

« J'ai frappé tu ne m'as pas entendue » Expliquais-je en essayant de ne pas fixer ses jambes qui sont magnifiques.

« Heu … je me change et j'arrive »

« Prend ton temps »

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle de bain j'observais le balancement de ses hanches et mes pensées commencèrent à créer un scénario sans que je ne le veuille, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai moi ?! Lorsqu'elle revint, elle portait un jogging gris et un tee-shirt bleu, sa tenue n'aida pas à calmer mes pensées et mon imagination, je fus soudainement mal-à l'aise, comme à l'étroit alors je m'asseyais :

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es aussi rouge qu'une tomate » Me fit-elle.

« Oui oui tout va bien, j'ai juste besoin de te parler » Dis-je en essayant au maximum de me concentrer sur son visage et de ne pas laisser mon regard vagabonder plus bas, ce n'était pas correct pour elle.

« Je t'écoute » Me dit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le retour ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu as refusée de rester à côté de moi, que je te touche ou même que je t'embrasse »

« Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment Steve »

« Excuse-moi ?! Je te fais honte ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Comment oses-tu penser ça ?! »

« Je n'en sais rien j'ai juste l'impression que tu me repousses ! »

« J'essaie de garder le travail et les sentiments chacun de leur côté, si les deux se mêlent alors ça risque de mal finir, pour nous deux »

« Je ne pense pas de la même façon. Seul on est moins fort qu'à deux »

« Il n'y a pas que ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as raison. Je veux être là, j'avais espérer quand devenant comme ça j'aurais l'occasion de te protéger et te prouver que tu pouvais compter sur moi, mais depuis j'ai l'impression que tu me mets de côté, j'ai tord ? »

« ça … ça me fait peur, depuis que tu es Captain America et bien … je contrôle plus notre relation, tu es celui qui prend les plus grosses décisions, j'ai peur qu'en me reposant trop sur toi tu te lasses »

Pardon ? J'ai dût mal entendre ?!

« Tu as le droit de te reposer sur moi ! J'ai envie de dire que tu as l'obligation de te reposer sur moi ! Je veux que tu puisses me parler de tout et de rien ! »

« Te parler de tout ce que je veux ? »

« Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête … »Soupirais-je.

« Dos coller au dossier » M'ordonna-t-elle, en s'approchant de moi comme si j'étais sa proie, et bizarrement, un frisson d'excitation me traversa, j'obéis donc.

« Vois-tu, il semblerait que Peggy ait pût voir ce qu'il y a en dessous de ce tee-shirt » Me chuchota-t-elle, passant sa main sous mon tee-shirt, oh mon dieu combien étais-je heureux de m'être changé avant de venir ! Quand se main se posa contre ma peau je me contractais « Et je suis un peu jalouse » Continua-t-elle en m'embrassant dans le cou, plusieurs fois.

« Je suis toujours … oh … énervé contre toi » Réussis-je à articuler en fermant les yeux.

« Vraiment ? »Me demanda-t-elle en m'embrassant de l'autre côté, ses deux mains se posant désormais sur mes abdos … bon sang si elle continue comme ça je ne sais pas si je vais me contenir …

« Oui » Murmurais-je alors que mes mains se posèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses hanches, ce qui fit qu'elle se pressa plus contre moi. Elle s'installa sur mes genoux face à moi, ses jambes frôlèrent mes hanches.

« Tu es tendu ? » Se moqua-t-elle « Je dois m'arrêter ? » Fit-elle en s'éloignant lentement, presque langoureusement de moi .

« Non ! » M'écriais-je, la faisant ricaner.

« Bien, lève les bras » M'ordonna-t-elle, j'obéis presque électrifié sous son regard.

Elle attrapa le bas de mon tee-shirt et me l'enleva. J'aurais pensé être timide et anxieux face à son regard mais en fait, se fut le contraire je me sentais … puissant, aimé et accepté. Elle jeta mon tee-shirt au sol sans soucier de l'endroit où il atterrissait. Elle passa doucement ses mains sur tout mon torse et je tressaillis sous son contact, mon corps suppliant pour plus de contact.

« Je comprends ce qu'à voulu dire Peggy » Souffla-t-elle, les pupilles dilatées, mon dieu, est-ce que je suis la raison de son état ?! « Tu es magnifique Steve, je suis vraiment chanceuse »

« Je pense être le plus chanceux de nous deux »

« Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as encore rien vu de moi »

« Alors montre-moi »Dis-je, les mots dépassant ma pensée, depuis quand étais-je autant entreprenant ?

« Mais avec plaisir » fit-elle avant d'enlever son propre haut, sa peau était magnifique, je passais mes mains hésitantes sur ses hanches, remontant le long de ses côtes, puis les posant sur son ventre avant de les remonter légèrement, sentant le mélange de la soie de son soutien-gorge avec sa peau, j'étais tellement prit dans le moment que j'en oubliais de rougir, mon regard trop concentré sur la découverte de son corps « Alors ? » me demanda-t-elle, me coupant dans ma découverte.

« Tu es tellement parfaite » Murmurais-je.

« On ne doit pas avoir la même définition alors. Tu as des obligations pour ce soir et demain ? »

« Non, Bucky va dormir toute la journée et Phillips nous a laissé la journée de demain »

« Bien, parce que dans tout les cas, tu n'aurais pas quitté cette chambre avant un long moment »Me souffla-t-elle, se levant , me tirant derrière elle vers sa chambre.

Si c'est un rêve, faites que je ne me réveille jamais, pitié !

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveillais ma première sensation était que j'étais en paix, mes pensées étaient calme, j'étais bien. Je sentais une source de chaleur à côté de moi, je tournais la tête et vit que Jill était de son côté du lit, à cinq centimètres du rebord, loin de moi, c'est inacceptable ! Je me mis sur le côté et l'attirait contre moi, enroulant mes bras autour d'elle :

« Steve laisse-moi » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Non » Ris-je.

« Tu es trop chaud » Fit-elle en baillant.

Je me contentais de rire et pour l'ennuyer, je me collais encore plus contre elle :

« Steve ! » Se plaignit-elle me faisant sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, j'enfonçais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et y déposais des baisers sans pouvoir me retenir. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, elle avait mit mon tee-shirt quand elle s'était levée pour boire un peu d'eau, je m'écartais un peu, et je posais ma tête dans le creux de ma main pour la regarder:

« Arrête de me fixer c'est flippant »

« J'ai envie de te dessiner »

« C'est encore plus flippant » Fit-elle en prenant un oreiller pour se cacher.

« S'il-te-plaît »

« Va voir Bucky »

« Il ne va se réveiller avant demain, il doit récupérer alors s'il-te-plaît »

« Je n'imaginais pas que tu serais aussi tactile et enjoué après hier soir »

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ? C'était … ouah »

« ça va être comme ça à chaque ? » Dit-elle, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

« Oh oui ! Alors je peux te dessiner ? »

« Même si je dis non tu le feras alors disons que tu l'autorisation » Soupira-t-elle en enlevant le coussin de son visage. U

Je trouvais mon carnet à dessin, carnet que je gardais toujours auprès de moi. J'étais heureux de faire parti de l'armée, de faire le bien, mais je n'étais pas contre ce genre de journée :

« j'ai hâte que la guerre soit fini »Dis-je alors que je la dessinais.

« ah » Me fit-elle tristement.

Soudain je compris le sens de mes mots :

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens là, je n'ai pas hâte que tu t'en ailles ! Bien au contraire »

« Je sais bien mais ça me rend quand même triste »

Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurt, cependant le lendemain fut plus rude.

-PDV JILL-

Je n'avais pas vu Steve de la journée, la seule chose que Peggy eut le droit de mentir c'est que le général et d'autres personnes parlaient du rôle de Steve qui avait été réellement nommé au grade de Capitaine. J'avais passé la journée à faire connaissance avec Bucky, j'avais tout de suite compris que ce dernier voulait s'assurer que j'étais digne de son meilleur ami :

« Alors, c'était quoi ce sourire satisfait sur le visage de Steve ce matin ? »

Je failli m'étouffer avec mon café mais ne le montrait pas :

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« On ne me la fait pas à moi ! Je le connais par cœur et ce sourire ne peut venir que d'une seule chose et je pense que tu vois de quoi je parle … »

« James Buchanan Barnes est-ce que tu suggères ce que je pense que tu suggères ? »

« ça dépends, est-ce que ce que tu penses que ce que je suggère est ce que je suggère ? »

« Je pense que nous pensons suggérer la même chose et ma réponse est la suivante, ça ne te concerne pas »

« Donc ça veut dire oui ! On va au bar ce soir, je suppose que tu nous rejoins ? »

« Steve m'a demandé, j'ai dit que j'essaierais mais que ça dépendra des suivis médicaux que j'ai un peu mis en parenthèses ces derniers temps »

« Si tu ne viens pas je te ramène moi-même ! »

« Ouh que j'ai peur ! » Fis-je avant de partir.

« Mets du bleu, c'est sa couleur préférée ! »

« Je ferais ce que je peux ! »

La journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante, j'enchaine lourdeau sur gros lourd, s'il-vous-plaît je me suis fait bobo au doigt vous me faites un bisou ? Et si je te casse le nez je te fais un french kiss ? Et puis quoi encore ! Finalement je me décidais à rejoindre Steve, Bucky et compagnie. Lorsque j'arrivais se fut Bucky qui me repéra le premier et j'avais pris soin d'écouter son conseil. Les autres tournèrent la tête vers moi, bouche-bée puis se fut au tour de Steve, sur le coup j'eus peur que sa mâchoire ne tomba au sol, Dugan lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, me faisant réprimer un sourire, afin qu'il vienne me rejoindre.

Une fois à ma hauteur il semblait timide, il m'embrassa tout aussi timidement, faisant siffler toutes les personnes présentes, le faisant rougir :

« tu es magnifique » Souffla-t-il.

« Merci vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Captain » Dis-je, taquine.

« J'ai été surpris par le nombre de grade que j'ai pris d'un coup »Rit-il.

« Tu le mérites »

« Tout comme toi »

« Je suis très bien à ma place je te remercie. Tiens Peggy, je crois qu'elle a besoin de te parler, je vais rejoindre la bande qui applaudit comme des idiots depuis cinq minutes » Dis-je en souriant.

« Bonne chance avec eux, ils sont intenables »

Steve partit vers Peggy tandis que je prenais la place précédente de Steve :

« Alors Doc', une bière ? » Me proposa Dugan.

« Seulement si vous la payez »

« Tout pour une jolie demoiselle »

« Fait gaffe Dugan, elle est déjà prise » Se moqua Bucky avant de partir vers le bar.

Le serveur déposa une bière devant moi et j'en pris une gorgée :

« Mon dieu ! Un an sans en boire une » M'exclamais-je.

« Comment est-ce possible ?! » S'exclama Jacques.

« Le travail et surveiller un espèce de mec en costume de drapeau américain à surveiller et des abrutis sexistes à remettre en place »

« Comme je vous envie » Rit Montgomery avant que je ne parte parler à Peggy.

« Envier qui ? » Demanda Steve en revenant, s'installant

« Votre petite-amie Captaine»

« J'ai quelque chose à vous demander » Fit Steve sérieusement.

« Je sens la mauvaise nouvelle »Se plaignit Gabe.

« On m'a proposé de former une équipe de choc pour vaincre l'Hydra, ça vous tente ? »

« En gros, tu nous as sorti de l'Enfer pour nous y renvoyer aussitôt ? » Abrégea Dugan.

« C'est à peu près ça »

« une condition »

« laquelle ? »

« Tu paies la prochaine tournée »

« ça marche » Sourit Steve, amusé.

Steve se dirigea vers le bar pour commander une tournée, je le vis avoir un sourire amusé avant de parler à Bucky. J'assistais à la création du Commando Hurlant, Phil va être vert … Bucky et Steve rejoignirent les autres et ils me firent tous signe de venir.

« Je crois qu'ils vous réclament » Rit Peggy avant de partir.

« Bonne soirée avec Howard »

Je rejoignis le petit groupe :

« Oui ? »

« Je veux, ou plutôt nous voulons que tu rejoignes l'équipe »Me fit Steve.

« Pardon ? »Fis-je étonnée.

« Tu es celle qui m'a aidée à les libérer, et comme tu l'as dit j'ai parfois besoin de rappels à l'ordre » Expliqua Steve.

« Et je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne nous dîtes pas tous les deux, et je tiens à percer ce mystère » Fit Bucky en prenant un gorgée de son verre.

Steve et moi nous nous regardâmes, devrais-je leur avouer que je ne suis pas de cette époque ?

« Plusieurs conditions, je ne dois apparaître sur aucun documents, pas de photos de moi et on utilise que mon nom de code »

« nom de code bien étrange, tu ne me l'as toujours pas expliqué » Fit Steve.

« Alors ? »Pressa Dugan.

« J'en suis » Soupirais-je.

« Attention l'Hydra, nous voilà ! »

Mon dieu … dans quoi me suis-je engagée ?

 _Petite précision_ , _Caem est un prénom d'origine celtique qui veut dire « Doux, beau » en Irlande_.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon sang ! La prochaine fois que Dugan me propose un verre je dis non ! Parce que, ça commence par un verre puis un deuxième et ça n'en finit plus …. J'ai mal au crâne ! Je regardais l'heure : 10h30, ouah première cuite, première gueule de bois et première grasse-mâtiné à cette époque. Heureusement que Steve n'est pas là pour voir ma tête … Finalement, je m'enfonçais encore plus dans ma couette, prête à me rendormir sur le champ ! Mais ça c'était sans compter sur mon abruti de meilleur ami de milliardaire :

« Bonjour mon rayon de soleil ! Il faut se lever le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent ! »

« La ferme ! »

« Mais regardez qui a une gueule de bois, CA DONNE QUOI SI JE TE HURLE DANS LES OR …. AIE ! ça va ça va j'ai compris ! Laisse-moi respirer ! Non pas les bijoux de famille j'y tiens ! »

« Tu recommences ça je t'arrache les yeux à la petite-cuillère avant de te couper les bijoux avec un canif émoussé ! Pigé ?! »

« Oui oui, je promets de ne plus jamais faire ça ! »

« Je préfère ça ! Nous sommes quel jour ? »

« Vendredi »

« Non ! Ne me dis pas que j'ai dormi longtemps un jour de travail ! »

« Mais non je rigole ! C'est samedi, cependant j'ai quand même besoin de toi »

« Je te déteste … sache que le week-end je suis hors-service »

« Si tu ne te dépêches pas je dis au Captain que tu m'as embrassée ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas ?! »

« Tu veux tester ? »

« Laisse –moi vingt minutes … » Soupirais-je.

Je sortis tant bien que mal de mon lit, pendant que Howard s'y avachissait, j'entrais dans la salle de bain et me préparais en vitesse, tant pis pour la coiffure bien faite, aujourd'hui se sera chignon pourri. Lorsque je sortis, Howard se moqua :

« Alors c'est ça, la mode capillaire du 21ème siècle ? »

« La ferme »

« D'ailleurs c'est quoi ton style vestimentaire à ton époque ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? »

« Simple curiosité »

« Et bien, quand je ne travaille pas, jean, bottes chemise et veste en cuir, quand je travaille et bien … talons hauts, robes, jupes, chemises, blazers, manteaux longs, bijoux … »

« J'adorais voir ça »

« Même pas en rêve »

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose, puisque tu m'as parlée de tes parents je pourrais les retrouver et m'arranger pour que ça se passe mieux pour toi » Fit-il timidement.

Je le regardais, considérant ses mots :

« Non, si tu le fais tout ce que j'ai réalisé ici n'arrivera surement jamais, et tu as vu à quel point je suis indispensable »

« Quel égo !

« Ton fils sera pareil » Riais-je avant de me rendre contre de la bourde que je venais de faire.

« Mon fils ?! »

« Ah heu … Oublie ce que j'ai dit »

« Non dis-moi »

« J'ai étudié le dossier de ton fils, et honnêtement, plutôt que de chercher à améliorer ma vie, tu devras plutôt essayer d'améliorer la sienne »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? »

« Ne prend pas la solution de facilité, bon pourquoi avais-tu besoin de moi au juste ? » Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

« Madame ? » Fit Howard en me tendant son bras.

« Monsieur » Souriais-je en lui prenant le bras.

Howard me conduisit jusqu'à son laboratoire :

« Après vous Milady » Fit-il en m'ouvrant la porte.

« Merci milord » Dis-je avec un accent snob avant d'entrer.

« Bon, que je t'explique, on m'a chargé de faire le costume de Rogers pour les combats mais Monsieur le sauveur est demandé partout, donc j'ai besoin de toi »

« Tu veux que je t'aide à lui fabriquer son armure sans avoir ses dimensions ? »

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? »

« Au boulot esclave ! »

« tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'esclave ? »

« J'attends qu'elle me le dise »

« Qu'elle voudrait un thé glacé »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres »

Nous passâmes la journée à travailler sur les plans sans se rendre compte du temps qui passe, nous y passâmes même la nuit, ce fut finalement le lendemain matin vers dix heures que nous nous rendîmes compte que nous n'avions pas mangés ou fait quoique se soit d'autre que travailler, nous décidâmes finalement de rentrer dans nos quartiers et de se revoir demain pour le départ pour Londres. Howard embarqua les schémas, me souhaita la bonne nuit et partit. Je fonçais vers mes quartiers, dans un coin je vis le commando hurlant, je me doutais qu'ils me cherchaient, mais finalement je préférais faire celle qui ne les avait pas vu et parti me coucher.

Je devais dormir depuis deux ou trois heures quand je sentis quelqu'un embrasser mon épaule, je tournais la tête et aperçus Steve :

« Tu veux aller faire un tour ? »

« Non » Dis-je en le forçant à s'allonger pour me servir d'oreiller :

« Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir » Fit Steve en me caressant les cheveux, me berçant.

« J'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière, première fois que je dors du week-end »Expliquais-je avant de me rendormir aussi sec.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je vis qu'il restait une heure avant le départ, je remarquais ensuite que Steve s'était lui aussi endormi, donc opération réveiller le supersoldat …

« Steve, debout »

Steve remua légèrement avant de s'écraser sur moi façon étoile de mer et de me serrer dans ses bras comme si j'étais un ours en peluche. Bon… employons les grands moyens …

Un …

Deux …

BOOUM !

« Hein quoi ?! » S'écria Steve qui venait de se retrouver sur le sol comme par magie, je le regardais de haut depuis le lit :

« ça arrivera à chaque fois que tu essaieras de m'étouffer dans ton sommeil ! »

« Je t'ai fais mal ?! »

« Non, tu t'es juste accroché à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait ! »

« La méthode douce tu connais ? »

« Tu apprendras très vite mon jeune padawan que TU ES LOURD ! Au sens propre j'entends » M'écriais-je.

« Padawan ? »

« Rien, laisse-tomber, bon … Buckingham nous voilà »

« On ne va pas rencontrer la famille royale anglaise je te rappel »

« Ah mais moi si ... un des généraux m'emmène avec lui pour « assurer sa sécurité » donc on se bouge les fesses mon amour »

« Redis-le »

« De ? »

« Le surnom que tu viens de me donner » Fit Steve avec un sourire d'idiot.

« Je t'aime mon amour » Avouais-je.

« Je t'aime aussi » Me sourit Steve, les yeux brillants « Je t'attends dehors »

Je rafraichis ma tenue rapidement, me coiffa du mieux que je pus et pris ma valise, allons botter les fesses de l'Hydra depuis Londres !

Je pris le premier avion avec Howard, Peggy et Phillips. Steve et les autres durent prendre un autre appareil, trouvant cela injuste d'être séparé. Mais honnêtement, j'étais plutôt heureuse de ne pas passer des heures enfermés avec seulement des hommes, aussi gentils soient ils.

Lorsque nous atterrîmes, Dugan s'assura que je sois dans la même voiture qu'eux, enfin, bus :

« On devrait fêter notre arrivé à Londres » S'écria Dugan.

« Même pas en rêve » Soupirais-je, me calant contre Steve.

« Mais qu'ils sont adorables ! » Se moqua Bucky en nous regardant.

« Jaloux » Fit Steve en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Regardez comme il est fier ! » S'écria Jacques.

« Jill, c'est quoi sur ton épaule ? » Demanda Montgomery.

« Un tatouage » Dis-je sans comprendre pourquoi tout le monde fixait ça comme si ce n'était pas normal … et là, je compris, les femmes de l'époque ne sont pas tatouées …

Steve et moi nous nous regardâmes, paniqués, que devait-on faire ? Leur dire vérité ? Nous nous mîmes d'accord d'un seul regard :

« Ce soir devant la base » Ordonna Steve.

« Pourquoi je sens que ça va être la soirée révélation ? » Sourit Gabe.

« Parce que c'est le cas » Répondis-je.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes ont nous montra nos quartiers :

« Je n'ai jamais dormi dans un lit aussi grand » S'exclama Jim.

Je contenais un sourire, j'avais vu des lits bien plus grands et disons que c'était … pratique. Comme si Steve lisait mes pensées il me lança un regard préventif.

« Où est ta chambre ? » Me demanda Jacques.

« A l'autre bout du couloir »

« Pauvre Stevie ! Il va devoir dormir tout seul ! » Se moqua Bucky.

« Docteur Lacroix ? » Demanda un soldat en arrivant.

« Oui ? »

« Monsieur Stark requiert votre présence »

« je vous suis, à plus tard vous autre »

« Pas de bêtises ! » Rit Gabe.

Je suivis l'officier et retrouva Howard qui voulait se remettre à travailler sur l'armure. Finalement, la semaine passa assez vite, tout le monde avait une semaine de permission … sauf moi … ce qui ennuyait quelque peu Steve, et finalement nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'expliquer ma situation aux autres. Un matin alors que je devais rejoindre Steve dans le labo de Howard, je le vis en train d'embrasser une des secrétaires, une espèce de blonde. Je vois à quoi m'en tenir maintenant … Je lui plaisais parce que j'étais la seule à m'intéresser à lui quand il était maigre et malade, mais maintenant qu'il est Captain America il passe à autre chose … Peggy qui m'accompagnait regardait la scène avec dégoût :

« Captain Rogers quand vous aurez terminés Howard Stark nous attend » Dis-je froidement.

« Jill attend je ne … »

Je l'ignorais et entrais là où on nous attendait. Steve et Peggy me suivirent :

« Ah Captain ! J'ai fini votre costume ! »

Howard lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait mit au point pour lui, mais Steve ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, je sentais qu'il essayait de capter mon attention, mais ça ne va pas arriver coco. Steve s'empara d'un bouclier, posé entre deux étagères :

« Ah non ça c'est un prototype ! » Fit Howard.

« Vous en pensez quoi ? » Nous demanda Steve à Peggy et moi.

Avec Peggy nous nous regardâmes et eûmes la même idée, se saisissant d'une arme, nous tirâmes sur le bouclier sur lequel nous vidâmes chacune un chargeur :

« Pas mal » Commenta Peggy avant de me suivre quand je sortis de la pièce.

« Quelles femmes »Souffla Howard « Bon courage »

« Merci … J'ai quelques idées … »

« Tout ce que vous voulez »

J'étais en pétard, genre vraiment énervée et j'avais un furieux besoin de taper quelque chose, c'est donc tout naturellement que je partis dans le gymnase, Phillips s'était assuré que l'une des salles me soient réservées. Je me changeais en tenue de sport et m'échauffa. Puis j'enchainais les coups de pieds et les coups de poings quand Steve me retrouva :

« Je peux te parler ? »

« non parce que sinon je vais t'en coller une »

« Alors vas-y, frappe-moi »

« Va-t-en »

« Parle-moi ! »

« Tu as aimé l'embrasser ? » Demandais-je directement, me retenant de lui en coller une.

« Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! C'est elle qui m'a embrassée ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussée ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps »

« Mets-toi là » Dis-je en lui montrant le centre de la pièce. Je me mis devant lui et le frappa, une fois, deux fois, trois fois puis une quatrième fois, je vis qu'il retenait une grimace de douleur :

« Aïe »

« Voilà ce que j'ai ressenti »

« Je suis désolé »

« Je m'en fiche ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! »

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi on fait ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Être ensemble ! Bon sang ! Je retourne à mon époque dans genre quoi ? Deux, trois ans ? Tu sais quoi, tu ferais mieux de retourner voir cette fille et faire ta vie avec ! » Dis-je en récupérant mes affaires.

Steve m'attrapa la main et me fit tourner vers lui et là je vis avec horreur que Steve avait un genou à terre … qu'est-ce que … Non non non non non NON ! ça ne peut pas arriver ! Respire Jill, inspire, expire.

« Steve ne fait pas ça … »

« Si je vais le faire. Je sais que notre situation est compliquée, que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés dans la bonne période, je remercie Dieu de t'avoir envoyé à mon époque. Je le remercie de m'avoir fait rencontrer la femme de ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons gérer ça, j'ai demandé l'avis aux autres ils m'ont dis de foncer et Bucky m'a aidé à choisir la bague donc, Jill Caem Lacroix, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Je restais figée sur place, je pensais aux conséquences, à ce que ça allait engendrer :

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée »Soufflais-je.

« Jill ne me fait pas ça, je t'en prie, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te persuader de m'épouser ? »

« Steve je … oui … »

« Oui ? »

« Oui » Dis-je en souriant.

Steve me mit la bague à l'annulaire, se releva et me fit tournoyer, je crois que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi heureux c'était… hum bref.

« je vais me changer »

Avec Steve nous passâmes le reste de la journée ensemble, je portais ma robe préférée, ma bleue ciel. Nous venions tout juste de dîner dans le cœur de Londres quand Bucky nous retrouva :

« Venez »

Intrigués nous le suivîmes jusqu'à une petite église, où tout le monde nous attendais, même Phillips, Howard et Peggy étaient là, il y avait même un prêtre !

« Qu'est-ce que … » Commençais-je.

« On ne voulait pas que vous ayez à attendre la fin de la guerre pour vous marier, donc maintenant chacun de votre côté, allez vous changer ! » Fit Howard tandis que Bucky trainait Steve à l'arrière de l'Eglise et que Peggy m'emmenait de l'autre côté :

« J'ai choisi ta robe, je me suis dit que tu l'aimerais, Stark à tenu à te l'offrir »

« Peggy … elle est magnifique ! »

« Et voici la coiffeuse qu'Howard à engagé »

On passa une demi-heure à me préparer, j'allais être fiancée et mariée dans la même journée …

« Il y aura des photos de prises, mais nous serons les seuls à les avoir » Me rassura Peggy.

« Alors, à quoi je ressemble ? » Demandais-je, une fois prête.

« Tu es magnifique ! » Sourit Peggy.

« Absolument parfaite ! » S'enthousiasma la coiffeuse.

Bon je suppose que c'est le moment d'y aller …

« Tu es époustouflante ! » Me fit Howard en arrivant « prête à te marier ? »

« Pas vraiment non » Dis-je, le stress visible sur mon visage.

« Tant mieux ! » Sourit Howard « Nous sommes prêts »

Lorsque je sortis tous les regards se posèrent sur moi, quand je passais devant Bucky ce dernier me fit promettre de prendre soin de Steve, ce que je promis de faire. Steve me regarda arriver, des étoiles dans les yeux. Après une demi-heure nous étions mariés … je suis désormais Madame Rogers … Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire au juste ?

Dans les mois qui suivirent, lorsque nous n'étions pas ensemble Steve et moi, nous enchainions les missions contre l'Hydra, le commando hurlant faisait de plus en plus parler de lui. Je servais de lien entre les membres de la résistance des différents pays occupés. Aujourd'hui nous étions en mission à la frontière Allemande, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à entrer je trouvais un résistant dans une sorte de hangar un peu en retrait, les bombes pleuvaient, tout comme les balles. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un homme mourir ! Pas si je pouvais l'empêcher.

J'arrivais en me laissant glisser sur le sol, je posais mon sac à dos sur le sol, et y cherchais de quoi soigner et peut-être sauver cet homme :

« Comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Brody » Fit-il difficilement.

« Très bien Brody, j'ai besoin que vous restiez éveillé d'accord ? »

« Je ne peux pas »

Mon dieu ce que je regrette de ne pas avoir de doses d'adrénaline à disposition ! Je voyais Brody commencer à s'endormir :

« Brody ! Dîtes-moi, que faites-vous ici ? »

« On m'a envoyé … en … repérage » Dit-il difficilement.

« Attention ça va faire mal » Prévins-je .

Brody se mit à hurler, heureusement que nous étions éloignés des combats, enfin je l'espère !

« Bon sang Jill ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Me demanda Bucky en débarquant, montant la garde pendant que je faisais tout mon possible pour Brody.

« Je sauve la vie de quelqu'un ça ne se voit pas ? Va-t-en ! Va les aider ! » Ordonnais-je « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici ! »

« Si Steve apprend que je t'ai laissé toute seule ici il va me tuer ! » Fit Bucky en tirant sur un agent de l'hydra.

« Je ne peux pas abandonner cet homme et je peux encore moins le déplacer, alors fais moi confiance je vais m'en sortir et puis si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je ne serais plus là pour t'entendre dire « je t'avais prévenue » » Fis-je en étudiant les blessures du jeune soldat que l'on venait de retrouver « Bon sang mais tu vas aller faire ton boulot où est-ce qu'il faut que je t'y envoie moi-même ?! »

« je ne te laisse pas seule ! »

« BUCKY VA AIDER STEVE ! » Hurlais-je.

Bucky me regarda, ne sachant pas quoi faire, devait-il oui ou non m'abandonner ici avec un homme à moitié mort ? Il hocha finalement la tête et parti. Je réussis à stabiliser cet homme comme je pus, elle est joyeuse cette veille de noël …

« _Debout !_ » m'ordonna-t-on en allemand.

« ça recommence » Soupirais-je en français.

Je sortis discrètement mes couteaux de mes gants avant de les lancer en pleine tête à deux des membres de l'hydra. Quand ils tombèrent raides morts, les autres commencèrent à me canarder, je mis le corps de Brody à l'abri derrière un tank qui était garé ici. Je regardais mes armes … il me reste deux balles et ils sont encore huit et j'ai un blessé sur les bras … je suis morte …

-PDV STEVE- 

« Où est Jill ?! » Demandais-je à Bucky en le voyant revenir pendant que j'assommais différents ennemis.

« On doit vider cet endroit ! » Me répondit mon meilleur ami, évitant de me répondre.

« Où est Jill ? » Redemandais-je.

« Elle va bien ! » Me fit Bucky, mais je sentais qu'il me mentait, il était inquiet, très bien, alors terminons cette mission rapidement que je la retrouve !

« Gabe … » Commençais-je.

« Je m'en occupe, comme d'hab' »

« Bucky … »

« Je te couvre ! »

« Dugan … »

« Les prisonniers, t'inquiète je connais le plan maintenant »

« Nous aussi» Firent Montgomery, Jim et Jacques.

Nous fîmes rapidement le ménage, nous étions bien rôdés, cependant sans Jill comme éclaireur la situation était plus dangereuse que d'habitude. Lorsque nous ressortîmes, et que les prisonniers étaient libérés je ne voyais toujours pas Jill :

« Le hangar! » Nous fit Bucky.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous vîmes neuf hommes à terre et un dixième qui était au sol avec Jill lui donnant des coups de poings :

« Abruti de nazi ! On ne tue pas les gens ! On m'appel pas chérie et je déteste …. Qu'on …. Essaie … de me … tuer … tout le temps ! » Fit-elle, interrompant ses phrases pour frapper l'homme qui avait désormais le visage cassé d'un peu partout. En relevant la tête elle nous vit :

« Quoi ? Fallait que j'étrenne mes nouveaux gants » Expliqua-t-elle, nous faisant tous contenir un rire « J'ai besoin d'aide » Nous dit-elle en désignant un homme par terre.

« Je croyais que tu étais une femme forte et indépendante ? » Me moquais-je en soutenant l'homme par une épaule pendant que Dugan le soutenait de l'autre.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le canapé ? » Me contra-t-elle.

« _touché_ » Commenta Jacques.

« Tu es vraiment très …. Quand tu te bas … » Fit Bucky à ma femme, qu'est-ce que j'aime dire ça ! Ma femme …

« Bucky amour de ma vie et soleil de mes nuits, si tu continues comme ça je ferais en sorte que plus aucune femme que tu rencontreras ne soit satisfaite » Menaça-t-elle.

« Le charme français, j'adore » Rit Gabe.

Nous rigolâmes tous en rejoignant notre moyen de locomotion. Nous étions tous épuisés, avant d'avoir pût vider ce boomker nous avions dût traverser tout un no man's land et affronter beaucoup d'épreuves. Jill était allongé la tête sur mes genoux, les yeux fermés, je pensais qu'elle dormait jusqu'à ce que je l'entende chanter un chant de noël, nous laissant bercer, cela nous détendit tous. Elle devrait chanter plus souvent, elle est très douée, mais bon, n'ait-elle pas douée pour tout ?

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, l'homme que Jill avait stabilisé fut envoyé à l'hôpital militaire le plus proche, et nous partîmes dormir, demain nous devions repartir, et plus l'heure du départ approchait, plus je sentais Jill devenir de plus en plus angoissée. Puisque nous étions mariés mais que personne ne le savait en dehors du cercle proche, nous devions être discrets en rejoignant nos quartiers communs :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien » Me fit-elle avec un sourire peu convainquant.

« Et sans mentir ça donne quoi ? »

« C'est la mission de demain … Il va se passer quelque chose, quelque chose que je pourrais empêcher mais qui, si je l'en empêche changerait énormément de choses »

« Jill, tu ne dois pas oublier que rien que ta présence ici a tout changé » Rappelais-je.

« Mais ais-je vraiment le droit de changer un évènement aussi important ? »

« Je suis certain que tu prendras la bonne décision »

« Tu as beaucoup trop confiance en moi »

« Parce que tu fais les bon choix » Fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« J'en ai assez des missions dangereuses »

« Tu n'es pas la seule » Soupirais-je.

Lorsque le lendemain matin arriva et que nous partions pour une mission essentielle, autrement dit, trouvé le bras droit de Crâne Rouge, nous étions tous un peu à cran. Nous n'étions plus loin de l'arriver, et alors que d'habitude nous étions tous de relativement bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas et c'était en parti dû à Jill. Elle était sur les nerfs, elle n'arrêtait pas de cogiter, son stress se lisait sur son visage et elle n'arrivait pas à le cacher, ce qui bien sûr rendit tout le monde inquiet, moi d'autant plus. Connaissant son secret, je savais qu'elle se doutait de ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui et honnêtement, en la voyant je n'étais pas rassuré.

« Je ne suis pas de cette époque » Lâcha Jill, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Montgomery.

« Jill tu n'as pas à … » Commençais-je.

« Ils ont le droit de savoir ! » Me coupa-t-elle.

« Savoir quoi exactement ? » Fit Dugan.

« Lorsque vous m'avez demandé ce que j'avais sur l'épaule et que je ne me suis pas formalisée en vous répondant que c'était un tatouage, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'au 21ème siècle, c'est monnaie courante »

« Tu veux nous faire croire que tu n'es pas de cette époque ? » Fit Gabe.

« Parce que vous connaissez beaucoup de femme comme moi ? Qui savent se battre ? Être médecin ? Préparer des plans de batailles ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est ridicule … » Commenta Jim.

« Regarde » Fit Jill en lui lançant ses papiers d'identités, papiers qu'elle surveillait tout le temps.

Ils regardèrent sa date de naissance :

« Mais … Comment ? » Fit Bucky.

« Surprise, la magie existe » Fit-elle.

« Steve tu étais au courant ? » Me demanda Jacque.

« Oui »

« Pourquoi nous le dire maintenant ? » S'inquiéta Gabe.

« Parce que c'était le moment où jamais … »

« Je trouve ça cool » Commenta Bucky.

« Plutôt sympathique oui » Ajouta Montgomery.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal ? Tu avais peur de nous l'avouer ? » Demanda Jim.

« Non, c'est pour autre chose »

« On arrive ! » Fit Gabe qui conduisait.

« Je répondrais aux questions lorsque l'on s'en sortira tous vivants ! » Fit Jill.

« En position, on arrive »Ordonnais-je.

Nous avançâmes aussi rapidement que possible, j'étais en tête, Jill au milieu et bucku fermait la marche. Finalement nous atteignîmes un des rebords de la montagne. Jim écoutait la radio allemande.

« Tu te rappels de la fois où je t'ai embarqué sur le grand huit à Coney island ? » Me demanda Bucky en regardant l'horizon.

« Ouais … et j'ai vomis » Me rappelais-je.

« Tu veux toujours me le faire payer c'est ça ? » Fit-il en regardant dans le vide pendant que j'observais le câble qui nous servirait de tyrolienne.

« C'est pas du tout mon style »

« C'est confirmé, le docteur Zola est dans le train » Nous informa Gabe « Le centre de commandement d'Hydra les a apparemment autorisés à accélérer, je sais pas où il va mais ils sont pressés de le recevoir »

« Allez-y alors, parce qu'ils vont à une vitesse du tonnerre » Fit Montgomery pendant que nous nous mettions tous en place. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jill :

« ça me rappel Istambul » Soupira-t-elle.

« Développe » Pria Bucky.

« Un saut de l'ange depuis le plus haut bâtiment pour pouvoir m'échapper … C'est un bon souvenir »

« Je préfère me souvenirs des moments calmes » Répliquais-je.

« La vie est une montagne russe Steve … »

« Bon … On a une fenêtre de dix secondes, si on le loupe ont s'écrasent comme des moustiques sur un pare-choc »

« Faites attention à la marche » Fit Montgomery avec un sourire en coin.

« Allés les moustiques c'est parti ! » Fit Dugan.

« Maintenant ! » Cria Jacques me donnant le signal pour m'élancer.

Gabe, Bucky, Jill et moi atterrîmes chacun sans un wagon, sans problème. Nous avançâmes vers l'avant du train, pour finalement descendre le long d'une échelle afin de rentrer dans un des wagons, Jill, Bucky et moi. Je peux rayer ça de ma liste de choses à faire. Nous avançâmes prudemment mais la porte du wagon dans lequel je venais d'entrer se referma sur Bucky. Jill me regarda paniquée, et je compris tout de suite que c'était l'évènement dont elle parlait :

« C'est Bucky … »

« Oui » Murmura-t-elle.

« Arrêtez-le ! » Cria Zola, nous ramenant à la réalité.

-PDV JILL-

Je dois trouver un moyen d'empêcher sa mort ! Réfléchit Jill, réfléchit ! Ne pas se préoccuper de Steve qui est en train de se battre, se concentrer sur Bucky ! Tu as lu le rapport, tu sais comment ça va se passer ! Anticipe ! Steve ouvrit la porte et Bucky nous rejoignit. Steve poussa une caisse vers un soldat et Bucky l'abattit :

« J'allais en faire qu'une bouché ! »

« Je sais » Fit Steve.

J'entendis un bruit puis vis une autre armure comme celle que Steve venait de mettre KO, l'homme chargea son arme et Steve mit son bouclier en avant, je poussais Bucky de toute mes forces qui se retrouva à terre. Je ramassais le bouclier de Steve et m'en servit pour me protéger de la décharge, ce qui m'expulsa à travers le trou que le soldat avait créer en nous tirant dessus.

Je me rattrapais comme je pouvais, mes chances d'en sortir vivante sont quasi-nulle, voir inexistantes :

« Jill ! » Entendis-je avant de voir Steve s'accrocher à la paroi du wagon, se rapprochant de moi :

« Tiens-bon ! » Me fit-il alors que ce à quoi j'étais accroché était sur le point de lâcher « Donne-moi la main ! » hurla-t-il.

Au moment où ce qui me servait de support tomba, Steve réussit à me rattraper du bout des doigts :

« Tu ne me laisse pas tomber ! » Me hurla Steve, apeuré.

« Steve ! » Dis-je tout aussi effrayée, je réussis à reprendre minimum contenance pour retrouver un endroit ou m'accrocher avec ma gauche. Steve réussit par je ne sais quel miracle à me ramener dans le wagon, mais j'étais en état de catatonie. Je savais qu'on me parlait, qu'on me secouait, je crus voir Steve pleurer mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre un stricte mot, puis, se fut le black-out.

-PDV STEVE-

Elle est entre la vie et la mort, la force avec laquelle elle avait été projeté avait fait des dégâts mineurs, mais cela faisait deux jours que son corps s'était enfermé de lui-même dans un coma afin de se remettre du choc, les médecins ne savent pas quoi faire, et moi je suis là, assit seul, dans un bar en ruine. Puis je vis l'agent Carter arriver vers moi :

« Le docteur Erskin disait que le sérum aurait un effet sur mes muscles mais aussi sur mes cellules, une sorte de … système de protection, de régénération et de guérison. Ce qui fait que je ne peux pas me souler. Vous le saviez ? »

« Votre métabolisme à une capacité d'élimination quatre fois supérieur à la moyenne » Fit-elle en trouvant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de moi « C'est l'un des effets qu'il avait envisagé »

« Ce n'est pas votre faute »

« Vous avez lu le rapport ? »

« Oui, mais elle n'est pas morte Steve »

« Elle risque de l'être, à cause de moi ! je n'ai pas été capable de la protéger ! Peut-on me dire à quoi me sert tout ce que ce sérum m'a offert si ce n'est pas pour être capable de sauver ma femme ? »

« Ne vous accusez pas de ce qui lui est arrivé. Faites-lui l'honneur de penser que c'était son choix. Jill ... Jill est une tête brulée parfois, elle voulait sauver Barnes et c'est chose faite »

« Je vais m'occuper de Schmidt, je ne m'arrêterais que quand tous les membres d'Hydra auront été capturés ou tués »

Plus personne ne doit menacer la vie de Jill. Personne, me promis-je.

-Plus tard-

« Johan Schmidt devrait être enfermé dans un asile, il se prend pour un Dieu et il veut faire exploser la moitié de la planète pour prouver qu'il en est un. A commencé par les Etats-Unis » Fit Phillips.

Je n'avais pas la tête à ça, je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Jill, et je sentais que tous les membres de mon équipe, en particulier Bucky, étaient inquiets.

« Il dispose d'une puissance de feu qui dépasse nos capacités » Fit Stark en arrivant « S'il traverse l'Atlantique il pourrait dévaster la totalité de la Côte Est en une heure ! »

Je regardais les feuilles, pleines de données et de notes :

« Combien de temps on a ? » Demanda Gabe.

« Selon mon nouvel ami, nous avons 24 heures » Répondit Phillips.

« Et Schmidt il est où ? »

« Hydra a encore une base ici » Fit Phillips en montrant une photo « Dans les Alpes, enfouie à 150 mètres de profondeurs »

« Et comment on fait ? On ne va pas allé cogner à la porte non ? » Demanda Jim « ça parait exclu »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Fit une voix féminine.  
Tout le monde se retourna en même temps, c'était Jill :

« Que tout le monde se rassure, je suis rétablie à 100%, trois médecins ont vérifiés … en plus de moi » Finit-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement, comme tout le monde ici présent, elle était de retour et je sentais qu'elle avait envie d'en découdre.

-PRESENT-

-PDV EXTERNE-

« Monsieur, est-ce qu'il est noté dans le rapport sur Captain America qu'il était marié ? » Demanda un agent du SHIELD en surveillant les constantes du Captain endormi.

« Pas à ma connaissance » Fit Fury en demandant son avis à Coulson d'un regard.

« Ce n'est marqué nulle part » Confirma Coulson.

« Alors pourquoi a-t-il une alliance ? »

« Amenez moi son dossier, et tous les objets que l'ont à trouvés sur lui ! » Ordonna Fury.

« Monsieur, nos équipes n'ont pas commencés à …. » Tenta l'agent.

« Maintenant ! »

L'agent parti à toute vitesse, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ce que Fury avait demandé, puis il sortit.

Coulson et Fury fouillèrent les effets du Captain jusqu'à tomber sur sa boussole que Phil ouvrit. Cependant en voyant la photo à l'intérieur il se figea, reprenant contenance il l'enleva et vit une inscription au dos :

« Jill Lacroix, Stark Expop 1940 »Lut Coulson.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Fury.

« Je crois que je sais où l'agent Lacroix est parti … »murmura Coulson en tendant la photo à Fury avant d'ouvrir le dossier du supersoldat « Monsieur, regardez … »

Fury et Coulson restèrent ébahis, devant eux se trouvait la photo de mariage de Captain America et de leur agent, Jill Lacroix. Ainsi donc elle avait été victime d'une pouvoir de la personne qu'elle cherchait …

« Monsieur ! » S'écria un scientifique en déboulant dans le bureau de Fury « Il faut que vous voyez ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On a trouvé une deuxième personne ! »

« Qui ? » Interrogea Coulson.

« Bucky Barnes ! Et il est en vie ! »

 _Désolé pour l'attente, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _XOXO_

 _Flo'_


	6. Chapter 6

« Monsieur Stark ? » Demanda Coulson en se présentant à la tour.

« Encore vous ? Vous êtes amoureux ou quoi ? » S'étonna Tony Stark.

« Malheureusement pour votre égo,non. Je suis là par rapport à votre père »

« Mon père ? » Souffla Tony, agacé « Et en quoi mon « père » peut-il vous aider ? »

« Nous cherchons ses dossiers »

« Ah oui parce qu'il a fait parti de votre, comment ça s'appelle déjà ? »

« SHIELD »

« Ah vous avez enfin réduit le nom ? »

« Oui, nous avons suivis votre conseil vous savez après votre petite conférence dévoilant à tout le monde que vous étiez Iron Man »

« Un de mes meilleurs moments, bref, voilà ses dossiers, faites-en ce que vous voulez, lisez les ou brûlez les je m'en fiche »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Pour tout le monde, mon père était un homme génial, mais le fait est qu'il était soit un père absent soit un père totalement largué ne sachant comme réagir avec moi. Je ne sais comment j'ai échappé à l'école militaire mais bon, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses pour autant. Mon père n'était pas un saint, il avait juste la chance de vivre au moment où les médias n'étaient pas à leurs apogées »

« Je comprends, essayez quand même de ne pas trop risquer votre vie, se serait dommage de vous perdre » Fit Phill avec un sourire poli en attrapant les caisses contenant les affaires et dossiers d'Howard StarK « Vous ne les avez jamais ouverts ? »

« Une fois, mais je me suis arrêté au moment où j'ai vu mon père rire aux éclats avec une femme qui n'est pas ma mère sur une photo »

« Il y avait l'année ? »

« 1943, pourquoi ? »

« Simple curiosité »

« Je vais faire comme si je vous croyais, maintenant si vous pouviez partir ça m'arrangerait »

Phil parti après avoir déposé les trois caisses dans le coffre de sa magnifique voiture rouge, puis il partit. En retournant au SHIELD, Phil tenta de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Jill. Il reprit donc les choses dans l'ordre chronologique :

1-Départ pour une mission.

2-La laisse partir seule.

3-Disparait

4-Sans nouvelles depuis des mois

5-La recherche depuis sa disparation

6-Découverte de Jill dans le passé

7-Jill marié à Captain America (inconnu du grand public)

8-Jill lié à Howard Stark

9-Toujours pas de nouvelles

10-Découvertes de Captain America et Bucky Barnes

11-Phil extrêmement jaloux

Bon sang ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Avait-elle changé le futur ? Tout le monde sait que Bucky Barnes a été déclaré mort en même temps que Captain America. Pourquoi avait-il lui aussi le sérum d'Erskin ? La formule est morte en même temps que lui ! En réalité, Phil ne savait pas s'il devait être jaloux où non de voir l'un de ses meilleurs agents lié à Captain America, après tout, il était SON héro depuis l'enfance !

Lorsqu'il arriva au SHIELD, le directeur Fury l'attendait déjà de pieds fermes. Aussitôt installés, ils commencèrent à se plonger dans les dossiers d'Howard Stark. Plans pour le matériel de Captain America, quelques rapports de missions, travail sur un cube cosmique (dossier qui intéressa particulièrement Fury) etc etc …

Cependant le dernier dossier attira leurs attentions. On y revoyait la photo de mariage de Jill et Steve Rogers. Des photos de James Bucchanan Barnes en compagnie de Steve Rogers et une fois encore de Jill. Une photo où l'on voyait l'Agent Carter en grande discussion avec Jill, une autre du commando hurlant où Jill se trouvait également présente.

« Je pense qu'elle a changée le futur » Fit Phill.

« Vous croyez ? Il n'y a qu'elle seul qui sait ce qui a changé et nous ne pouvons pas la retrouver ! » Répondit sarcastiquement le directeur Fury.

« Monsieur ! » Fit un agent en entrant essoufflé dans le bureau.

« Oui ? »

« Nous venons de retrouver l'agent Lacroix »

« Où ?! » S'écrièrent en même Coulson et Fury.

« Dans l'ancien QG du SHIELD pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale, dans le laboratoire d'Howard Stark »

« Son état ? »

« En stase »

« Merci, prévenez-nous quand elle est là » Ordonna Fury.

« Monsieur regardez » Fit Coulson en tendant un dossier au directeur.

« _Après la chute du Sergent Barnes et de Captain America, pour sa sécurité j'ai placé le docteur Lacroix en stase pour les derniers moments de sa présence à cette époque._ » Lut Fury.

-PDV JILL-

Je sentais du mouvement autour de moi, je sentais qu'il y a avait du monde et beaucoup de discussion, cependant je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de mes rêves, ou de mes souvenirs, je n'étais plus sûre de rien :

« Que tout le monde se rassure, je suis rétablie à 100%, trois médecins ont vérifiés … en plus de moi » Dis-je avec un sourire arrogant avant de m'installer à côté de Montgomery, sous les regards plus qu'attentif des autres.

« Agent Lacroix, content de vous revoir sur pieds, partante pour faire un peu le ménage chez les nazis ? » Me demande Phillips.

« Toujours » Souris-je tandis que Steve et Howard me donnaient tous les deux en regard noir, bah … ils savaient dans quoi ils s'engageaient avec moi.

« Je m'occuperais de percer les barrières extérieures et de fracturer l'installation » Commença Steve « Je passerais par la forêt, en moto, et après je n'aurais plus qu'à attendre de me faire capturer »

J'avais vraiment déteint sur lui, d'ailleurs Bucky dut penser pareil puisqu'il me regarda en haussant un sourcil l'air de dire « tu vois ce que tu as fait de lui ? », ce à quoi je répondis par un merveilleux haussement d'épaules. Dugan qui nous observait se contenta de sourire, combien de fois avait-il vu ce genre d'échanges ? J'en ai perdue le compte !

« Ils me prendront mon bouclier »

« Je m'occuperais de te le rapporter, j'ai toujours rêvé de traverser les fenêtres » Fit Montgomery.

« Moi aussi » firent Gabe et Dugan.

« Je suppose que nous on s'occupe de vider les couloirs ? » Fit bucky en me regardant.

« Comme toujours, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne » Souris-je.

« Vous devrez quand même rester prudents » Rappela Steve en nous donnant un regard lourd de sens.

« Je me chargerais de la sexion d'assaut avec l'agent Carter, nous attendrons votre signal » Fit Phillips.

« Je m'occupe de Crâne Rouge »

« Ça tombe sous le sens » Confirmais-je.

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve maintenant face à Steve, en plein milieu du complexe qui commence à être gravement endommagé :

« Vous êtes en retard » Nous fit Steve à Bucky et moi.

« Tu n'étais pas en train de … » Fis-je en montrant de la tête l'endroit où avait fuit Crâne Rouge.

« Ah si ! » Fit Steve avant de m'embrasser rapidement et de partir en courant.

Bucky était de plus en plus pâle, je n'aimais pas ça, nous avions tenté de faire bonne figure devant Steve et de ne pas lui montrer que Bucky était gravement blessé et risquait de mourir. Je le poussais dans une pièce où je me débarrais des personnes présentes :

« Laisse … tomber » Fit difficilement Bucky.

« Ecoute j'ai risqué ma vie pour te sauver une fois, alors crois-moi, je suis capable de le faire une deuxième fois, seulement je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer … »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je vais t'injecter le même sérum qu'à Steve, sauf que comme je n'avais pas accès aux machines j'ai dût le retravailler pour l'adapter, donc ça à 75% de chances de te sauver sauf que tu risque de souffrir le martyr le temps que le produit agisse »

« Je serais capable de lui en coller une comme avant ? » Demanda bucky en crachant du sang.

« Oui »

« Alors vas-y »

Sans hésitations, je lui injectais le sérum qui ne mit que quelques secondes à agir. Bucky hurla de douleur, heureusement j'avais pensé à couper la communication entre le groupe et nous. La blessure de Bucky se refermait, il reprenait des couleurs mais tous ses muscles prenaient de la masse, il devenait imposant, moins que Steve car j'avais dut remodifier le sérum, mais impressionnant quand même. Pendant dix minutes il hurla et pleura de douleur avant de finalement se calmer, je vérifiais ses signes vitaux … je venais de sauver Barnes pour la deuxième fois, ses blessures s'étaient soignées à vitesse grand V, puis une envie de vomir me pris :

« Je croyais que les médecins n'étaient jamais malades » Fit Bucky en se relevant plus que facilement.

« Légende urbaine » Marmonnais-je, toujours vaseuse.

« Tout va bien ? »

« C'est à cause de la nourriture de l'infirmerie » Mentis-je, sachant très bien ce que j'avais, et honnêtement, ça m'effrayais plus qu'une guerre.

« Ok. On peut avancer où tu as besoin de te reposer ? »

« Vas-y, je te rejoins je dois vérifier certaines choses » Dis-je.

Bucky partit et j'en profitais pour reprendre ma respiration, je comptais mon nombre de battements par minute, j'ai besoin de me calmer. J'inspirais et expirais. Il me fallut au moins cinq minutes avant d'être complètement remise. Je sortis de la pièce et retournait dans les couloirs où j'aperçus Dugan, Montgomery et Jim :

« Baissez-vous » Ordonnais-je avant de vider un chargeur sur ceux qui allaient les attaquer par derrière, bande de lâches !

« Ont s'en seraient sortis » Fit Dugan en faisant le fier.

« Je n'en doute pas, Carter et Phillips ? » Demandais-je.

« Là-bas » M'indiqua Jim.

« Sois prudente » m'exhorta Montgomery.

« Vous aussi ! » Criais-je en partant de la direction que l'on venait de m'indiquer.

Je passais des portes qui se refermèrent juste après mon passage, n'ayant plus de balles je jetais mon arme et récupérais celle d'un soldat de l'hydra mort. Je courus encore plus vite et trouvait Phillips et Carter, je montais derrière Phillips, à côté de Peggy, en voiture, celle de Crâne Rouge.

« On en est où ? » Demandais-je.

« On gagne, mais Crâne Rouge s'est enfuit » M'informa Peggy.

« Steve ? »

« En face » Me fit Phillips.

Je regardais droit devant moi et aperçue Steve courir après l'espèce d'avion dans lequel se trouvait Crâne Rouge. Phillips rattrapa Steve et s'arrêta à côté de lui :

« MONTEZ ! » Ordonna le général.

Dès qu'il fut monté, Phillips démarra plein gaz. Les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Crâne Rouge et Phillips tenta d'accélérer pour ne pas se faire larguer, il appuya ensuite sur un bouton qui déclencha le turbo de la voiture :

« Howard va être jaloux ! » Criais-je pour me faire entendre.

« On lui en parlera » Rit Peggy.

« Vous croyez que c'est le moment ?! » Hurla Phillips.

Steve se mit debout lorsque nous nous rapprochâmes de l'avion, au moment où il allait sauter je l'attrapais comme je pus et l'embrassais :

« vas-y » Lui dis-je.

Il me sourit et se tourna vers Phillips :

« J'embrasse pas »

Steve installa son bouclier sur son dos et sorti de la voiture, il resta sur le rebord et avança vers le capos, l'une des ailes de l'avion effleura le bouclier, Steve s'accroupit et s'élança de toute ses forces vers l'une des roues de l'avion tandis qu'au même moment Phillips freinait en tournant pour que nous évitions le vide. A cause de la glace, la voiture glissa et les roues arrières se retrouvèrent dans le vide. Je me retournais pour regarder Steve, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, je le sentis me regarder également, je posais une main sur mon estomac et tenta de lui donner un sourire rassurant.

Phillips reparti vers le hangar, dès qu'il s'arrêta nous descendîmes et partîmes vers le centre de commandement, le chemin fut semer d'ennemis. Lorsque nous y arrivâmes je tentais directement de rétablir la communication avec Steve, il me fallut plusieurs minutes. Quant à Peggy elle, elle s'occupa de nous redonner la vue:

« Steve, tu m'entends ?! » Demandais-je tandis que Phillips redonnait des ordres.

« Est-ce que c'est barnes ?! » S'écria Peggy.

Je fis rouler mon siège jusqu'à elle et en effet, on pouvait apercevoior Bucky rentrer dans l'avion, comment y était-il parvenu ?!

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! » Me cria Phillips.

« Il a reçu une forme différente du sérum » Lui répondis-je.

« Comment ?! »

« injection, une seule prise. Il sera juste légèrement plus faible que Steve, mais pas de beaucoup »

« On discutera de ça après ! Qu'est-ce que l'on sait ? » Demanda Phillips.

« Crâne Rouge vise New-York » Annonça Peggy, livide.

« On peut faire quelque chose ?! »

« Non » Murmurais-je, dépitée.

« je suis dedans » Nous fit alors la voix de Bucky.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ?! » Cria Phillips.

« L'avion tombe en piquet ! » Hurla Bucky, paniqué.

« Redresse ! » Hurlais-je à mon tour.

« Je ne peux pas ! Je vais chercher Steve ! » Nous fit Bucky.

Impuissants, Phillips, Peggy et moi vîment l'avion descendre en piquet petit à petit. Jim, Dugan et les autres nous rejoignirent. Nous n'eûmes pas plus de renseignements depuis que Bucky décida d'aller aider Steve. Nous vîmes cependant l'avion regagner une forme de stabilité. Jim me remplaça et je commençais à faire les cents pas, je me retenais de pleurer, je savais ce qui allait se produire, que Bucky soit avec lui ou non, Steve va mourir aujourd'hui et son corps sera introuvable. Peggy s'approcha de moi et me stoppa en posant une main sur mon épaule :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Me chuchota-t-elle.

« Rien, je suis inquiète c'est tout » Mentis-je, j'avais envie de hurler, mon cœur commençait petit à petit à se briser, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dût me laisser aller à l'aimer, j'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et maintenant j'en paie le prix. Je sortis ma chaine avec mes plaques militaires et y récupérait mon alliance et ma bague de fiançailles que je mis à mon annulaire avant de rattacher mes plaques. Puis je posais je regardais Peggy et mis mes mains sur mon estomac, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

« Est-ce qu'il le sait ? » me demanda Peggy à voix basse.

« Non, sinon il ne m'aurait jamais laissé venir » Murmurais-je.

« Qui le sait ? »

« Toi et Howard »

« Combien de temps maintenant ? »

« Deux mois »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je t'en parlerais après » Chuchotais-je.

« Allô, ici le Capitaine Rogers, est-ce que vous me recevez ? » Fit la voix de Steve, brisant ainsi le silence. Je me précipitais à côté de Jim qui me laisse sa place :

« Steve c'est toi ?! ça va ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui ça va, Bucky et moi n'avons rien. Schmidt est mort »

« Et l'avion ?! »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué à expliquer ! »

« Steve ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Quelle est ta position, que je te trouve un terrain pour atterrir »

« Il … Il n'y aura pas d'atterrissage » M'avoua Steve. Je baissais la tête, sentant les larmes monter « je peux le faire piquer du nez c'est tout »

« Je contacte Howard ! Il pourra nous dire que ce que l'on peut essayer de faire » Tentais-je des trémolos dans la voix, sachant que cela ne servira à rien.

« On a pas le temps, l'appareil va trop vite et se dirige vers New-York » Expliqua Bucky.

Je sentis que la pièce dans laquelle j'étais ce vidais, surement grâce à Phillips , je le remerciais intérieurement.

« Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer n'est-ce pas ? » me fit tristement Steve.

« oui » murmurais-je.

« On ne peut pas avoir de regrets » Me fit fermement Steve « Nous avons vécu notre vie à deux comme elle le méritait »

« Steve … » C'était le moment où jamais « Je … je suis enceinte »

Steve ne me répondit pas mais j'entendis un bruit sourd, surement Bucky qui venait d'échapper quelque chose.

« Tu rentres bientôt n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda Steve.

« Oui »

« Alors tu offriras la plus belle vit qui soit à ce bébé »

« Steve … » Pleurais-je.

« Ne pleurs pas s'il-te-plait » Me pria-t-il, il ne devait pas être en meilleur état que moi « Jill, c'est ma décision »

« Je sais et je la comprends »

« Je suis désolé, pour toi tout comme pour notre bébé. Je sais que tu me crois égoïste mais je fais ça pour te protéger toi, notre bébé et les gens à New-York »

« Je déteste cette ville » Marmonnais-je.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je nous avais trouvée une maison dans le New-Jersey, elle sera toujours à toi, même de retour à ton époque, tu y seras bien »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule »

« Tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance en toit tu te rappels ? »

Je fermais les yeux :

« Je t'aime » Me fit Steve.

« Je t'aime aussi » Répondis-je aussitôt.

« Merci Jill » Fit Bucky.

« De quoi ? » marmonnais-je.

« De tout »

« Vous vous en sortirez peut-être, vous me devez toujours une journée à la Stark Expo » Rappelais-je.

« On risque d'être en r…. »

Puis plus rien. Je répétais le prénom de Steve plusieurs fois avant de m'effondrer en pleurs. Les jours suivant passèrent dans le noir, je pleurais, ne mangeais que pour le bébé. Howard et Peggy venaient me voir tous les jours, je m'étais installée chez Howard après m'être retirée de l'armée, Phillips ne tenta pas de m'en dissuader, il comprenait. J'enfilais les affaires dans lesquelles j'étais arrivée, j'y étais un peu plus serrée qu'avant :

« J'ai envoyée toutes les affaires chez toi, dans la maison de St…. Dans ta maison » Se rattrapa Peggy.

« Tu es sure de vouloir faire ça ? » Me redemanda Howard en préparant le caisson.

« Oui » Dis-je fatiguée, fatiguée de tout, je n'avais plus la force de me battre pour quoique se soit.

« Personne ne saura que tu es là, si jamais je dois te déplacer je rédigerais un dossier pour que l'on te retrouve »

« On ira surement voir ton fils pour me retrouver, sauf si on me retrouve avant »

« Je ferais ce que je peux » Me promit Howard vis-à-vis de son fils.

« J'en suis sure » Assurais-je.

« Prends soin de vous deux » M'exhorta Peggy en me prenant dans ses bras « Et si je ne suis pas morte à ton époque, vient me voir ! »

« Promis »

« ça va t'endormir, puisque nous ne savons pas comment tu vas rentrer à ton époque, c'est sûrement la méthode la moins dangereuse » M'annonça Howard.

« Tu me l'as déjà expliqué »Rappelais-je.

« Je sais … j'ai juste pas envie de te voir partir » Marmonna Howard.

« Howard … »

« Non je sais je comprends. Je m'occuperais de gérer le compte de Steve, que tu ne manques de rien dans le futur, tu auras également des parts de Stark Industries. »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça »

« J'en ai envie » Dis-je avant de me corriger « J'en ai besoin »

« Bon … et bien, tout est prêt » Annonça Howard en se retournant vers moi.

« Alors allons-y » Dis-je sûre de moi, prête.

« Tu prendras soin de toi ? » Me fit promettre Peggy.

« Seulement si tu me promets de continuer ? »

« Alors nous sommes d'accord » Conclut Peggy en me prenant dans ses bras avant de partir avec un dernier regard.

« Bon … c'est le moment des au revoir donc ? » Me fit Howard.

« J'en ai bien l'impression »

« Feras-tu enfin attention à toi maintenant que tu dois penser à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Je ferais de mon mieux » Souris-je tristement.

« Tu n'es obligée de faire ça tout de suite, tu sais je travail sur un nouveau projet et j'aurais bien besoin de ton avis et de ton aide » Tenta Howard.

« Nous savons tous les deux que tu t'en sortiras parfaitement bien tout seul »

« Je ne veux pas perdre ma sœur » Avoua Howard.

« Tout comme je ne veux pas perdre mon frère » Dis-je, aussi triste que lui. Ce milliardaire égocentrique était devenu quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux, il était devenu mon frère et je l'aimais. Il me manquerait. En plus de Steve, il sera l'une des personnes que je regretterai le plus de retour à mon époque.

« Si ce bébé est un garçon, promets-moi qu'il s'appellera Howard Jr ! »

« Hors de question » Riais-je « Et puis, ce bébé pourrait être une fille »

« Alors Howardette »

« C'est hideux » Commentais-je en retenant un rire.

« Tu as raison »

Howard me parla encore pendant dix minutes, tentant à de multiples reprises de me faire rester un peu plus longtemps. Finalement, nous nous prîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'il ne me plonge en stase.

Lorsque je me réveillais j'eus l'impression que seulement dix minutes étaient passées. Seulement je fus éblouie par la lumière qui envahissait la pièce, j'ouvris et fermais les yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de me réhabituer :

« Agent Saint-James ? » Fit une voix que je connaissais mais dont je n'arrivais pas à remettre le nom dessus « Agent Saint-James ? » Répéta la voix.

Je voyais trouble, je tentais de parler mais, ayant la gorge complètement desséchée une quinte de toux me pris. On me donna de l'eau que je bus d'une traite. Je tentais à nouveau de parler mais j'avais la voix cassée, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

« Où suis-je ? » Demandais-je.

« Vous êtes à la maison Agent, il est bon de vous revoir » Me fit un homme en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit.

« Directeur Fury ? » Fis-je incertaine, je devais rêver ? Je ne pouvais pas être déjà réveillée, je venais à peine d'être mise en stase ! « Combien … »

« Vous avez disparue pendant cinq mois, et nous vous avons retrouvés il y quatre jours »

« Je … j'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes »

« Les médecins ont pris soin de vous, vous et votre … bébé allez bien. Je crois néanmoins qu'une discussion s'impose, mais nous avons le temps »

« Je veux qu'on en parle maintenant, je veux rentrer chez moi » Ordonnais-je, avant je n'aurais jamais parlée au Directeur Fury de cette façon, mais après tout ce que j'ai vécu, l'habitude de donner des ordres.

« Bien … habillez vous et rejoignez moi dans mon bureau, Coulson y sera aussi et d'après ce que nous avons vu il a des raisons d'être jaloux » Fit Fury en sortant.

J'enlevais ma perfusion et me levais, mes jambes me faisaient males, des vêtements du SHIELD étaient posées sur une chaise, je les pris et allais dans la petite salle de bain adjacente me changer. Lorsque j'enlevais ma blouse et me retrouvais en sous-vêtements, j'aperçus une petite bosse au niveau de mon ventre, preuve qu'une vie y grandissait, je posais ma main dessus et murmurais :

« On s'en sortira »

Finalement je me décidais pour une douche et un shampoing qui furent un vrai bonheur. J'enfilais le survêtement, le tee-shirt du SHIELD ainsi que la veste, j'enfilais mes chaussettes et y remarquais mes vieilles converses, cela devait être une attention de Phill, ce qui me fis sourire. Je refermais ma veste pour masquer mon début de grossesse, je ne veux pas que tout le SHIELD soit au courant, le fait que Fury soit au courant est déjà beaucoup trop. Je touchais mes plaques militaires, quand je pense que maintenant elles sont presque 80 ans ! Je les regardais, l'une avait mon nom, l'autre celle de Steve, ce n'était pas en accord avec les règles militaires, mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui dans notre couple avait un jour suivit les règles ?

Je trouvais le bureau de Fury avec difficultés, j'avais complètement oubliés les plans des bâtiments. Lorsque j'entrais, Phil me sauta dessus en me prenant dans ses bras, il se recula instantanément, ayant senti la bosse, il me regarda l'air de dire « Est-ce que c'est un bébé ? Et Captain america en est le père ?! » Ce à quoi je répondis par un hochement de tête. Nous passâmes la journée à discuter de ce que j'avais vécu, les circonstances, les gens que j'avais rencontrée… Bien sûr j'omettais certaines choses, mes liens étroits avec Stark Industrie, ma relation avec Steve, mes liens étroits avec le commando Hurlant, mon amitié avec Peggy, et évidemment j'évitais de raconter ce qui avait changé par rapport à ce qui aurait dut se passer sans ma présence et surtout je n'avouais pas que je connaissais la recette du sérum de super-soldat, plus de personnes seront au courant plus mon bébé et moi seront en danger. J'étais plus épuisée que je ne le croyais :

« Nous ne vous dérangerons plus qu'en cas de problèmes majeurs, cependant j'attends de vous de continuer à travaillez sur vos recherches depuis chez vous. Votre voiture est sur le parking » M'annonça Fury.

« Des nouvelles de … Captain America ? » Demandais-je la gorge serrée.

« Non » Me répondit Fury, mais je sentais qu'il ne me disait pas tout.

Je partis le plus vite que je pus sur le parking et entrais dans ma voiture, je sortis que mes clés, clés que Phil m'avaient données avant de repartir et roula en direction de mon appartement. J'y entrais et pris ma valise. A l'intérieur j'y mis mon ordinateur portable, mon téléphone, quelques vêtements, un peu de nourritures et les papiers importants puis j'attrapais mon GPS. J'y enregistrais une adresse, celle de la maison que Steve nous avait achetée pour après la guerre, j'avais trouvé les papiers dans ses affaires, elle était immense mais n'avait pas coûtée chère à l'époque, j'avais demandé à Peggy d'y faire envoyer toutes les affaires de Steve en plus des miennes.

Je mangeais quelque chose, pris une bouteille d'eau, puis pris mes dispositions pour faire livrer toutes mes affaires là-bas, cet appartement sera vendu avant la fin de la semaine. Je mis ma valise dans le coffre de ma voiture et prit la direction de ma maison. Je roulais toute la nuit et une partie de la journée du lendemain. Lorsque j'arrivais j'étais complètement KO, mais je fus néanmoins ébahie devant la beauté de la maison, elle était éloignée de tout, elle avait un jardin, un garage, elle était conviviale et étrangement adaptée à l'époque mais également étrangement propre. Lorsque j'approchais de la porte j'y trouvais une enveloppe avec une clé à l'intérieur et une lettre :

 _« Jill, sache que moi, Howard Stark, j'ai fais en sorte que ta maison soit la plus belle et la plus accueillante possible en gardant son ambiance, j'espère qu'elle te plairait, Oscar est la personne qui l'a entretenu, il partira aussitôt que tu emménageras. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as perdu mais sache tu t'en sortiras. H.S »_

« Vous devez être le docteur Rogers ? » Me demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

« Vous êtes Oscar ? »

« C'est exact, bienvenu chez vous, les placards sont pleins, et la maison propre, vous devriez vous reposer Madame, je viendrais dans quelques jours » Me fit gentiment Oscar avant de partir sans que je n'eus le temps de lui répondre.

Je mis une heure pour visiter toute la maison, il y a plusieurs chambres et salles de bains, une bibliothèque, un bureau qui m'était clairement destiné, une véranda, une cuisine aménagée avec une fenêtre avec vue sur le jardin, il y avait même une piscine à l'extérieur, cadeau d'Howard, une pièce vide aux couleurs douces et calmes, seulement, lorsque j'entrais dans la dernière pièce je m'effondrais, il s'agissait d'une chambre d'enfant qui était déjà prête, les meubles dataient des années 40 mais ils ont été rafraichis. Je me mis à pleurer au beau milieu de la pièce, je lâchais un hurlement de souffrance, j'avais tout perdu, tout, je n'avais plus envie de me battre si ce n'est pour ce bébé. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormis, épuisée, lessivée.

Lorsque je me réveillais s'était l'aube. Je descendis et récupérais ma valise dans le coffre avant de garer la voiture dans le garage, puis je m'offris un petit-déjeuner qui passa difficilement, je n'avais pas envie de manger, mais je le devais. Je repris une douche et lorsque je m'observais dans le miroir, je ne vis que tristesse et douleur. Je retournais dans le salon et allumais mon ordinateur, je me connectais sur mon compte et lorsque je vis la somme qu'il y avait je crus tomber dans les pommes, mes comptes de 1940 avaient fructifiés, tous comme les investissements dans Stark Industrie. Et bien, je pourrais payer sans problèmes les études de mon enfant pensais-je. Je relevais la tête quelques secondes et j'aperçus sur la cheminée des photos, Steve et moi, le commando hurlant, Bucky, Howard Peggy et moi …

Je ne pus supporter la vue plus longtemps et retournais sur l'ordinateur, on m'avait envoyé un mail pour dire que mes affaires seraient livrées demain, mon téléphone vibra plusieurs fois, Natasha et Clint avaient essayés de m'appeler, je ne répondis pas. Puis je fis des recherches, sur moi et sur Steve et Bucky. Les articles disaient que l'on ne les retrouva pas, jamais ce qui brisa mon cœur une nouvelle fois. Howard était mort d'un cancer du Pancréas, ses relations avec son fils n'étaient pas au beau fixe mais était tout de même mieux qu'à l'origine. Peggy était en vie, j'irais la voir plus tard.

En approfondissant mes recherches, je remarquais que plusieurs articles faisaient rapport d'un autre membre de l'équipe de Captain America, on me surnomme le membre fantôme, lorsque mon nom de couverture apparut, je crus avoir un fou rire, George Lucas avait prit mon nom de code pour le donner à son héroïne … Cocasse.

Durant le mois qui suivit je réaménageais la maison avec l'aide d'Oscar afin de moderniser le tout, la cuisine eut un coup de jeune tout comme les autres pièces, la seule pièce qui ne changea pas fut celle dut bébé. Mon ventre était de plus en plus rond, grâce au soutient d'Oscar, en plus de mes recherches pour le SHIELD il m'encouragea à travailler à l'hôpital afin de me donner un but. Peu à peu je refaisais surface, mais toutes les nuits je me rappelais Steve. Phil m'appelait tous les jours, Natasha et Clint une fois par semaine. J'appelais Peggy plusieurs fois, elle m'avait ordonnée de venir la voir la semaine prochaine, son ordre me fit sourire, elle n'avait pas changée.

Lorsqu'enfin j'eus trouvée le courage, j'ouvris les cartons contenant les affaires de Steve. Je rangeais ses vêtements dans une malle, celle qui se trouvait dans ce qui aurait dût être notre chambre. Chaque photo, chaque certificat, médaille, affiche, albums, livres trouva sa place, même si il n'était plus là, cette maison était aussi la sienne. J'étais fière de ce que j'en avais fait, la maison était chaleureuse avec des touches de couleurs ici et là, quelqu'un s'occupait du jardin et de la piscine, Oscar venait parfois m'aider. J'envisageais même de prendre un chien.

Lorsque je rentrais, je me changeais et me reposais. Plus tard dans la journée, alors que je lisais le livre préféré de Steve en écoutant un morceau de jazz, on sonna. Inquiète, je reposais le livre et coupais la musique. Je mis une arme à portée de mains sur le meuble à côté de la porte d'entrée puis ouvrit. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, je crus pendant un instant que j'allais m'évanouir :

« Steve … » Murmurais-je « Bucky … »

« Surprise » Fit Bucky avec un sourire gêné.


	7. Chapter 7

Je les regardais, je ne savais pas quoi faire ni penser. J'étais en état de choc, ça j'en étais certaine, cependant j'eus l'impression de ne plus rien savoir d'autre, ni mon prénom, ni mon âge, rien.

« Je crois que je devrais vous laisser … » Commença Bucky.

« Chambre, premier étage troisième porte » Ordonnais-je sans le regarder, mon regard braqué sur Steve.

Bucky entra dans la maison et sans un mot, il traina sa valise jusqu'à l'étage, me laissant seule avec Steve. Je me poussais pour le laisser entrer, avec réticence.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Proposais-je d'une voix blanche.

« Comme tu veux » Fit-il mal-à-l'aise.

Lui aussi est nerveux ? Tant mieux. Je remplis la bouilloire et la mit sur le feu, j'avais arrêté le café depuis le début de ma grossesse, le sevrage avait été compliqué, je fus semblable à un zombie pendant deux mois ! Lorsque l'eau fut chaude je remplis deux tasses que j'amenais ensuite dans le salon :

« Tu as arrêtée le café ? »S'étonna Steve en acceptant sa tasse.

« Oui »

« Tu dois avoir des questions non ? »

« Non tu crois ?! » Fis-je plus méchamment que je ne l'aurais voulue.

« Nous avons été retrouvés congelés dans la glace il y a quelques mois »

« Tu ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt ?! »

« On nous a fait passer de longues semaines dans une maison du « SHIELD » pour que nous soyons en phase avec cette époque »

« Je vois »

« Ensuite, ton directeur m'a interrogé pendant de longues journées sur mes relations avec toi, me doutant que tu y avais eu le droit je n'ai dit que le minimum »

« Tu as bien fait »

« Je suis désolé … »Murmura Steve.

« De quoi ? D'avoir penser aux autres avant ton bébé et moi ? De m'avoir fait assister deux fois à ton enterrement et à celui de Bucky ?! D'avoir abandonné toute l'équipe ? De m'avoir fait me débrouiller seule avec un bébé à venir et un possible rôle de mère célibataire ?! Tu m'as laissé une maison ! Je n'aurais jamais dut t'écouter ! Je n'aurais jamais dut te laisser tomber amoureux de moi quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ! » M'écriais-je. Je savais que j'étais égoïste et injuste, je savais qu'il avait fait un choix logique en laissant l'avion se crasher en pleine mer, mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer « NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Criais-je en me relevant rapidement quand il tenta de prendre ma main, beaucoup trop rapidement pour une femme enceinte, cela me donna le tournis et je dus m'appuyer sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils.

« Calme-toi s'il-te-plaît ! Soit raisonnable ! »

« Raisonnable ?! Tu m'aurais laissée faire la même chose si j'avais été à ta place ?! »

« Ne soit pas ridicule tu n'y étais pas … »

« Oui ou non ?! »

« Non » Avoua Steve.

« Bien. Tu devrais aller dormir »

« Nous devons encore discuter ! »

« J'ai besoin de me reposer et toi aussi »

Finalement, je passais le reste de la journée à travailler pour me vider la tête, mais quand vint le moment de dormir je fus incapable de trouver le sommeil. Je descendis dans la cuisine me prendre un verre d'eau pour ensuite aller dans la véranda, quand, en y entrant je vis Bucky. Lorsque ce dernier m'aperçu il se leva d'un bond pour me prendre dans ses bras :

« Je tiens à ma respiration » Rappelais-je alors que j'étais au bord de l'asphyxie.

« Désolé ! En fait non ! Je suis seulement heureux de te revoir ! Lorsque nous avons plongés dans cette eau glaciale, je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir, je n'aurais jamais cru survivre » Avoua Bucky tandis que vous vous asseyiez l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'une des canapés « Mais je suppose que je te dois encore la vie pour ça, le sérum m'a donné à aidé non ? »

« Je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie, et en t'injectant ce sérum j'ai juste fait ce qui était nécessaire »

« Steve est encore plus heureux que moi » Commenta Bucky.

« Ne commence pas s'il-te-plaît »

« Pendant tout le temps où nous avons été retenus, il ne s'inquiétait que pour toi et votre bébé, il était même prêt à mettre KO plusieurs agents pour avoir des renseignements. Quand nous avons finalement été relâchés, nous avons pris la première voiture que l'on a trouvés, drôle de voitures d'ailleurs, et avons roulés pendant des heures jusqu'ici »

« Ça fait beaucoup de choses à encaisser »

« Quand toi tu es venue dans notre époque tout ce que tu connaissais avait régressé, nous, nous sommes arrivés dans un monde totalement inconnu où nous n'avons aucun point de repère, sauf toi. Tu es la seule chose, la seule personne qui nous permet de ne pas abandonner »

« Tu as raison. Je vais essayer d'aller dormir maintenant» Dis-je en repartant « Bonne nuit Bucky »

« Bonne nuit Jill »

Lorsque je remontais je m'arrêtais un moment devant la chambre où dormait Steve. Curieuse, j'ouvris la porte. J'entrais sans fermer la porte, je vis Steve endormi en position fœtale sur sa partie du lit, le lit semblait bien trop grand pour lui malgré son gabarit. Il semblait triste, comme si il portait tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules. Sur le bureau à côté de la porte j'aperçus un petit carnet, je connaissais ces carnets, s'étaient ceux dans lesquels Steve dessinais. Sans pouvoir me retenir je m'en saisis et le feuilletais. Le premier dessin datait de la journée avant notre dernière mission, la date du second me prit de cours, elle datait de son réveille. Il m'avait dessiné de tête, un dessin de moi par jour, il m'imaginait le ventre arrondit et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je reposais le carnet et m'enfuis de cette chambre. Lorsque je regagnais ma chambre, je m'effondrais sur mon lit, je m'endormis à force de penser, de me répéter en boucle tout ce qui s'était passé.

Lorsque mon réveil sonna vers neuf heure, je me préparais et descendis, plus j'arrivais au rez-de-chaussée plus je sentais une délicieuse odeur de pancake. En arrivant dans la cuisine je vis que Steve m'attendait :

« J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner » Fit-il en rougissant.

« Merci… Où est … »

« Bucky est parti en ville »

« Je vois. Ça semble délicieux »

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir si c'est vraiment le cas »Sourit Steve.

« En effet » Souris-je à mon tour.

Nous prîmes le petit-déjeuner en silence, il fallait briser la glace :

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit si tu étais … heureux de devenir père » murmurais-je.

« Bien sûr que je le suis ! » S'exclama Steve choqué.

« Vraiment ?! » M'étonnais-je.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, une famille avec toi » M'assura Steve les yeux plein d'espoir « Quand j'ai fais piquer du nez l'avion je n'ai pensé qu'à vous deux, je savais que je faisais quelque chose de bien, mais pour une fois, rien qu'une fois j'aurais aimé pouvoir être égoïste »

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de commencer à débarrasser et de tout mettre dans le lave-vaisselle, cela me laisserais le temps de réfléchir :

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? » Demanda Steve.

« Un lave-vaisselle, ça fait la vaisselle tout seul » Expliquais-je en retenant un rire.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » S'exclama Steve gêné.

« Je n'oserais pas me moquer de Captain America » Mentis-je en tentant de ne pas exploser de rire.

« Tu vas voir ! » Me fit Steve avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'allonger sur le canapé pour me chatouiller sans pitié :

« Arrête ! » Demandais-je en riant.

« Excuse-toi »

« Jamais ! »

« Très bien ! »

« Je capitule ! Je suis désolée ! » Dis-je en pleurant de rire avant de me stopper net quand Steve posa ses deux mains sur mon ventre, tout en le fixant :

« C'est notre bébé » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui »Répondis-je sur le même ton.

« Quelque chose que nous avons créés tous les deux »

« Oui j'espère qu'il aura tes yeux »

« Il ? »

« C'est un petit garçon » Avouais-je.

Steve me regarda les yeux écarquillés, avant qu'un grand sourire ne s'étale sur son visage et qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras en me faisant tourner. Nous rîmes comme des enfants, comme un couple heureux et réuni :

« Je te préviens Howard a voulu qu'on l'appelle Howard Jr si c'était un garçon ou Howardette si ça avait été une fille »

« Dis-moi que tu as refusée » Plaida Steve en s'installant sur un fauteuil, je m'assis alors sur ses genoux et il m'entoura de ses bras.

« Bien évidemment ! »

« Je paris que tu as déjà des idées de prénoms »

« En effet, je pensais a un prénom typiquement irlandais »

« Comme par exemple ? »

« Alastar, c'était un dérivé d'Alexandre, ça a pour signification protéger l'Homme »

« J'aime beaucoup mais nous avons encore du temps devant nous non ? »

« Environ quatre, cinq mois. Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ? »

« Dis-moi » Me sourit Steve.

Comme réponse je l'embrassais, baiser qui s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que Steve ne se recule :

« Je ne veux pas lui faire mal » Avoua Steve.

« Steve, tout ira bien, tu me fais confiance non ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Alors porte-moi jusqu'à notre chambre et fêtons nos retrouvailles, ordre du médecin ! »

Steve ne répondit pas et se contenta d'obéir avec enthousiasme et excitation. Nous passâmes toute une semaine dans notre bulle avant que Bucky ne commence à se plaindre un matin au petit-déjeuner :

« Non mais franchement ! Il y a des oreilles innocentes ici ! Et si vous n'avez pas compris je parle des miennes ! »

« Toi ? Innocent ? » Se moqua Steve.

« Oh ça va monsieur le parangon de vertu qui n'est pas si vertueux que ça vu ce que j'ai pus entendre et constater depuis une semaine ! Nan mais regarde le cou de Jill ! »

« Hey ! » Me plaignis-je en cachant mon cou.

« Pauvre enfant ! Il va hériter de parents qui ne peuvent pas passer une heure sans se sauter dessus et de se reproduire comme des lapins » Fit théâtralement Bucky « AÏE ! »

« Ça t'apprendra » Dis-je en me rasseyant sur les genoux de Steve.

« Bien fait » Commenta Steve en buvant son café.

« Faut que je me trouve un appartement et vite fait ! » Se plaignit Bucky.

« Tu penses vivre ici ou à New-York ? » Demandais-je.

« C'est vraiment bizarre de te voir boire du thé et pas du café » Commenta Bucky avant de me répondre « Ici. Je dois m'adapter à mon rythme et ce n'est pas en vivant dans une ville aussi dynamique que New-York que je vais m'en sortir »

« Tu voudras de l'aide ? » Proposa Steve.

« Je suis un grand garçon je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller » Grogna Bucky.

« Ce que tu es grincheux le matin » Marmonnais-je.

« Tu avais oubliée ? » Se moqua Barnes.

« Nan ce que j'avais oubliée c'était ta tête horrible le matin au réveil ! » Rétorquais-je.

« Tu as de la chance d'être enceinte. Dès que tu as accouchée je te le ferais payer »

« J'ai résisté à la torture, à l'Hydra et à Hitler, tu ne me fais pas peur »

« Ça m'avait manqué » Sourit Steve avant de t'embrasser « Nous avons quelque chose à te demander »

« Je vous écoute Ô grand couple de l'Amérique »

« Tu as fini ? » M'agaçais-je.

« Je m'échauffe juste là »

« On veut que tu sois le parrain » Coupa Steve.

« Hein ? Moi ? » S'étonna Bucky.

« Non le président des Etats-Unis ! » M'exclamais-je « Peggy a acceptée d'être la marraine malgré son grand âge »

« Hey ! » Firent Steve et Bucky.

« Oh ça va ! Techniquement vous avez toujours le corps d'une personne d'une vingtaine d'années ! » Me défendis-je.

« Je vais être l'oncle trop cool ! Ce gamin m'aimera tellement qu'il ne vous supportera pas ! On ira voir du baseball ! Et oh je lui offrirais toujours les cadeaux les plus géniaux ! Qu'on se mette d'accord, c'est bien un garçon ?! » S'écria Bucky fou de joie.

« Oui » Confirma-t-on avec Steve.

« Pitié dis-moi qu'il ne s'appellera pas Kévin ou Brandon, sinon je refuse ! »

« Jill veut lui donner un prénom irlandais, Alastar moi je pencherais pour un prénom plus courant comme Jonathan » Fit Steve.

« On ne peut pas donner un prénom commun à notre fils ! Son père est le héros de l'Amérique et sa mère est un médecin de génie dotée d'une intelligence rare et qui plus est, est l'une des plus belles femmes du monde » Dis-je avec un sourire arrogant.

« Elle a le point, si on oublie son discours arrogant et un brin mégalomane » Commenta Bucky.

« Lâcheur » Marmonna Steve.

« Allastar Rogers ça sonne plutôt bien » Dis-je.

« Je suis d'accord » Confirma Bucky.

« Deux contre un, bravo, c'est fairplay ! » S'écria Steve.

« Oui c'est ça, vas-y chouine, moi je vais à la recherche de mon futur lieu de vie » Fit Bucky en partant le plus vite possible en emmenant un de mes muffins maison au passage. Ah oui, je m'étais mise à la cuisine et à la pâtisserie à la grande surprise générale.

Dès que Bucky partit j'avouais quelque chose à Steve :

« Le SHIELD m'a appelée, ils veulent que je reprenne un service actif après la naissance du bébé »

« Hors de question ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je me transforme en mère au foyer ! » M'exclamais-je.

« Non mais je refuse que tu prennes des risques inutiles ! Le SHIELD m'a aussi approché, tout comme Bucky, nous avons tous les deux dis non »

« Comme ça la question est réglée »

« Tu ne leurs a pas dit que tu connaissais la formule du sérum ? »

« Non, cette formule appartient à Erskin, je l'ai utilisée une fois pour sauver Bucky, je ne le referais pas, en plus si les gens apprenaient que je la connaissais, notre famille deviendrait une cible »

Quand j'eus finie ma phrase mon téléphone sonna :

« Allô ? » Fis-je pendant que Steve finissait sa gaufre « Ah Phill ! Comment allez-vous ? …. Vous êtes dans le New-Jersey … Vous savez où je vis hein ? … Vous savez quoi, passez ce soir pour le dîner … 20h ça vous irait ? … Génial, par contre au moment où vous arriverez, ne me faite pas une syncope d'accord ? … Bien ! A ce soir ! »

« Nous avons un invité si j'ai bien compris ? » Fit Steve quand je raccrochais.

« Oui, Phill Coulson, il travaille au SHIELD, c'est un ami à moi et un de tes plus grands fans »

« Je vois … Alors que fait-on de notre journée en attendant ? »

« Et bien, puisque je suis en congé maternité, je te propose de rattraper ta culture cinématographique »

« Je vois … » Fit-il légèrement inquiet.

« Nous commençons donc un marathon Star Wars » Dis-je toute excitée en courant vers le salon.

« Doucement ! » M'exhorta Steve, depuis qu'il était revenu il me traitait comme une poupée de porcelaine qui pouvait se casser pour n'importe quelle raison.

-PDV STEVE-

J'avais cru devenir fou à mon réveil de la glace. Avec Bucky nous avions eu le droit à une mise en scène, nous nous étions enfuis pour nous retrouver en plein cœur de New-York, un New-York qui avait bien changé. Un homme se présenta à nous, il disait être Nicky Fury, le directeur du SHIELD, une organisation que nous avions aidés à créer en 40. On nous fit passer une batterie de tests, tous les jours pendant une semaine. Tous les jours, à chaque heure, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde je pensais à Jill. Était-elle là ? Etait-elle déjà rentrée ? Allais-je devoir l'attendre ? Le bébé, est-ce que notre bébé allait bien ?

Un jour, alors que j'étais encore coincé dans un laboratoire un dossier trainait. Il s'agissait du dossier de Jill. Je me souviens qu'elle m'ait expliquée les bases de l'espionnage. J'étais dans un complexe bourré d'espions, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Là encore, je m'appropriais la façon de penser de Jill. J'avais feuilleté ce dossier, il y avait le compte rendu de quelques missions mineures, et une ou deux radios de ses articulations, pourquoi les articulations ?

Quand finalement nous pensâmes pouvoir sortir d'ici et rejoindre Jill qui, nous l'avons appris, était ici mais personne ne savait où. Je le savais, elle était chez nous. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, la voir et la prendre dans mes bras, voir notre bébé s'épanouir et voir le ventre de Jill s'arrondir. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de cabane, on nous donna des sortes de manuel sur le 21ème siècle. Nous les regardâmes, mais honnêtement je cherchais le meilleur moyen de partir d'ici, quitte à assommer nos gardes au passage.

On nous apporta ensuite des dossiers du SHIELD pour nous montrer ce qu'ils avaient fais, aucun dossier ne concernait Jill. Après de longs mois d'intégration intensif, nous fûmes libres de partir, après que l'on nous ais offert de travailler pour eux. On réhabilita nos identités auprès de l'administration des Etats-Unis et nous trouvâmes enfin une voiture. J'avais le pressentiment que Jill était chez nous, je n'avais jamais conduis aussi vite, tout en faisant attention aux alentours, même bucky était pressé de revoir Jill, malgré, je cite « qu'elle soit complètement inconsciente, ennuyeuse à souhait ! On dirait la sœur que je n'ai jamais voulue ! »

Lorsque nous nous garâmes devant la maison, je notais tout de suite qu'elle avait été rajeunie … pour s'accorder à l'époque sans doute. Bucky m'en fit également la remarque. Des fleurs avaient été plantées, deux cerisiers du Japon avaient été installés de chaque côté de l'allée allant vers la porte d'entrée. J'étais certain qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre de Jill, elle adorait les cerisiers japonais. Avec beaucoup de stress et d'anticipation nous sonnâmes, nous étions en plein milieu de l'après-midi. J'avais attendu pendant des mois pour la revoir, pour être auprès de mon futur enfant, mais là, je me sentais paniqué et inquiet. Bucky tenta de me rassurer mais il ne se sentait pas mieux que moi. Quand finalement la porte s'ouvrit, je crus que j'allais pleurer de joie en voyant Jill apparaître. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, elle était en pantalon et elle portait des converses, ses chaussures préférées. Avec bonheur j'aperçus qu'elle portait son alliance et ses plaques militaires, nous avions partagés nos médaillons, pas très intelligent si l'un de nous était venu à mourir.

Quand Jill lui en donna l'ordre, Bucky partit à l'étage avec nos affaires tandis que je m'installais dans le salon pendant que Jill nous préparais à boire. Depuis mon siège je l'observais, elle était magnifique, elle avait son air froid, je savais que ça allait être difficile. Quand elle se mit de profil je retins un sourire en apercevant la forme arrondit de son ventre, signe de sa grossesse.

La discussion ne fut pas joyeuse, elle me reprocha beaucoup de choses et j'encaissais, car elle avait raison, pour une fois j'aurais dut m'accorder le droit d'être égoïste. Quand elle m'ordonna d'aller me reposer j'obéis, je ne voulais pas qu'on se batte. Le lendemain matin je décidais de faire le petit-déjeuner, Bucky avala une tasse de café en vitesse puis parti pour nous laisser de l'espace. Lorsqu'elle descendit, mon cœur loupa un battement, elle était tellement belle, mes dessins ne lui rendent décidemment pas justice, je me demande si notre enfant aimera lui aussi dessiner … Nous pûmes enfin parler, et je retrouvais enfin ma femme.

La semaine passa et nous étions dans notre bulle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous étions dedans, nous nous y retrouvions après chaque mission. Depuis que nous avions parlés de prénoms, j'y réfléchissais aussi, pas que je n'aime pas Alastar, mais je vois pour un prénom différent. Nous regardions un « Star Wars » quand, en entendant le prénom d'un des personnages je me figeais :

« Ton nom de code vient d'un personnage de film ?! »

« Oui » Répondit-elle en retenant un rire.

« Tu n'es pas croyable ! » Riais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Nous passâmes la journée à regarder la trilogie quand Jill se mit à cuisiner, je m'occupais de mettre la table. Je sortis mon « téléphone » flambant neuf et trouvais l'appareil photo, bien évidemment je photographiais Jill, j'avais décidé de prendre au moins une photo d'elle tous les jours jusqu'à la fin. A 20h pile on sonna, quand j'ouvris je découvris un homme largement plus petit que moi. Quand lui me vit, il se figea tout net et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je connais ce regard, les enfants avaient le même quand j'avais joué le singe de cirque pour le gouvernement :

« Ph… Phill Coulson » Se présenta l'homme.

« Steve Rogers, entrez »

« Phill ! » S'écria Jill avec un grand sourire avant de prendre notre invité dans ses bras.

« J'ai amené du Vin sans alcool, je ne garantis pas le goût et la qualité »Plaisanta Phil.

« Merci ! Ce n'est pas tout à fait près, ça ne vous gêne pas d'attendre avec Steve ? »

« Non ! Non pas du tout ! »

Ça va être intéressant, pensais-je.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Demandais-je à Jill.

« Non tout va bien ! » Me rassura-t-elle.

Je m'installais dans l'un des fauteuils tout en invitant Phill à faire de même :

« Alors vous êtes mariés depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-il, me faisant sourire.

« Et bien … Presque cent ans » Ris-je.

« Question stupide ! Pardonnez-moi »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Vous travailliez avec Jill ? »

« Oui, j'aurais dut l'accompagner le jour elle a voyagée dans le temps »

« Vous avez échappé à la guerre »

« Mais j'ai abandonné mon agent »

« Nous avons pris soin d'elle » Rassurais-je.

« Elle est incroyable n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh que oui » Souris-je « Je suis tellement heureux de l'avoir rencontré, j'ai toujours voulu une famille mais il est vrai, que si je ne l'avais jamais connue au moment de mon réveil, j'aurais oublié l'idée de fonder une famille »

« C'est prêt ! » Fit Jill depuis le salon.

Le dîner se passa calmement, Phil m'en apprit plus sur le caractère imprévisible de Jill en mission et de sa capacité à aviser au dernier moment.

« Je n'étais pas une tête brûlée ! » S'écria Jill nous faisant rire.

« Oh que si ! Et pour notre bien à tous, j'espère que cet enfant n'aura pas le même caractère ! » Rit Phil.

« Qui est au courant pour ma grossesse ? »

« Tout le monde ou presque, seul ton mariage est inconnu de tous » Répondit Phil, me faisant grimacer :

« C'est obligé de rester secret ? » Demandais-je tandis que Jill prenait ma main dans la sienne pour me détendre. J'aurais pensé que maintenant nous pourrions exposer notre union au grand jour.

« Nous ne vous demandons pas de vous cacher, seulement de rester sous les radars. Votre réveil à fait des vagues Captain Rogers, et Jill est beaucoup convoitée par certains de nos opposants »

« Ça me rappel le jour où on a essayé de me kidnapper pour m'emmener en Russie. L'un a fini défenestré et l'autre dans le coma, il n'est toujours pas réveillé d'ailleurs » Rit Jill.

« Pardon ?! On a essayé de te kidnapper et tu prends ça à la légère ?! » M'exclamais-je à moitié furieux.

« C'était il y a plusieurs années » Me rassura-t-elle, sauf que ça ne me rassura pas du tout « Au fait, comment va votre amie du philarmonique ? » Demanda Jill à Phil pour changer de sujet.

« Nous avons dîné ensemble il y a deux jours avant que je ne sois envoyé d'urgence en Bolivie »

« D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le New-Jersey ? »

« Fury veut que je vous convaincs de rejoindre le SHIELD, enfin retourner à un service actif pour toi Jill et que vous nous rejoignez tout court Captain » Répondit Phil en terminant son dessert.

« Non » Fis-je simplement.

« Jill … » Tenta Phil en la regardant.

« Non ! Pour vous, ça parait loin mais nous venons de passer quatre ans dans une guerre il a peu de temps à nos yeux, nous commençons à fonder une famille et a vivre en tant que couple marié alors non ! » Dis-je froidement.

« Ce qu'il veut dire » Commença Jill pour apaiser la situation « C'est que ce n'est pas possible pour le moment, notre situation est encore un peu bancale, et nous avons d'un temps d'adaptation. Steve et Bucky doivent encore s'habituer à notre époque. Et avec Steve nous allons devoir apprendre à gérer un enfant »

« Je comprends, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres vous savez » Fit Phil.

« Nous le savons »Rassura Jill.

« Tu continues quand même tes recherches n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidemment Phil ! » Rassura Jill.

« Vous avez un prénom pour ce bébé ? » Demanda Phil pour changer de sujet.

« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord cet après-midi » Sourit Jill avec enthousiasme.

« Ethan Alastar Lacroix Rogers » Répondis-je fièrement.

« Se sera difficilement à loger dans les papiers d'inscriptions pour la maternel » Rit Phill.

« M'en parlez pas ! Nous avons dû faire pas mal de compromis pour arriver à ce résultat » Fit Jill me faisant rire.

« Bon je devrais y aller, je dois partir pour la Croatie demain »

Nous accompagnâmes Phil jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il allait partir quand Bucky arriva :

« Tiens, bonsoir, vous êtes ? » Demanda mon meilleur ami.

Voyant qu'il semblait choqué, Jill répondit à sa place :

« Il s'agit de l'un de mes anciens collègues, Phil Coulson, un grand fan »

« Et bien, ravi. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais aller me coucher. A demain les amoureux, et ravi de vous avoir rencontré » Annonça Bucky avant de partir à l'étage.

« Je … je devrais y aller ! Prenez soin de vous ! »

« Vous aussi » Souris-je.

Dès qu'il fut dans sa voiture et qu'il démarra nous fermâmes la porte. Il avait tout l'air d'un homme bon et courageux, je comprends pourquoi Jill l'admirais.

« Je m'occuperais de la vaisselle demain » Dis-je en forçant Jill à monter « Tu as besoin de te reposer, tu as fait pas mal de choses aujourd'hui »

« Je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine ! » Se plaignit Jill avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Je m'asseyais sur le lit pour attendre mon tour :

« Si tu l'es ! A mes yeux tu l'es » Dis-je.

« Oui et bien je ne suis pas d'accord ! » Fit-elle en ressortant seulement vêtue d'un de mes tee-shirts et de se mettre dans le lit. Tout le temps qu'elle fut debout je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas. Avant j'aurais été mal-à l'aise, mais désormais, rien ne m'empêchait de regarder la femme que j'aime de la façon dont je le voulais. Je partis finalement dans la salle de bain pour me changer, je revins rapidement dans la chambre puis m'installais à côté d'elle dans le lit et la prit dans mes bras :

« Alors, que penses-tu de lui ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Il est gentil »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je ne peux pas accorder une complète confiance à un moment qui t'a si souvent envoyée dans des missions suicides »

« Désolé de vous déranger les amoureux, mais j'aurais besoin de savoir où je peux trouver de l'aspirine ? » Fit Bucky en entrant sans frapper.

« Tu aurais pût frapper ! » S'exclama Jill.

« Je savais que la zone était sécurisé et que je n'allais pas interrompre quelque chose de traumatisant » Contra Bucky « Alors ? »

« Troisième tiroir du placard de ta salle de bain » Répondis-je.

« Merci ! Bonne nuit ! »

« Il ne changera jamais » Soupirais-je dès qu'il fut sorti.

« On s'ennuierait sans lui » Rétorqua Jill.

« On serait au calme, ça ne nous ferait pas de mal. Qui est au courant de notre mariage ? »

« En dehors de l'équipe qui s'est occupée de Bucky et toi, Fury et Phill, personne »

« Pas même tes amis ? »

« Natasha et Clint sont occupés, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les voir. Ils savent que je suis enceinte mais c'est tout »

« Je vois … »

« Je sais que tu es contrarié, mais dès que l'occasion se présentera je le leurs dirais ! » Me rassura-t-elle « Peggy veut nous voir »

« Nous irons la semaine prochaine si ça te va ? »

« Parfait, juste après mon écho »

« J'espère que cette tranquilité va continuer » Fis-je avant que nous tombions Jill et moi, endormis.


	8. Chapter 8

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Steve et moi fûmes réveillés dans notre sommeil, quelqu'un était entré dans la maison. Nous nous levâmes d'un bond et j'attrapais l'arme caché dans ma table de nuit et suivie Steve qui me fit signe de rester derrière lui. Bucky nous rejoignit, lui aussi alerté par le bruit :

« Tu restes dernière nous ! » Murmura Bucky.

« J'avais bien compris » Répondis-je en montrant Steve qui s'était mis devant moi, tel un rempart. Nous descendîmes le plus silencieusement possible dans le noir, évitant de trébucher dans l'escalier. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans l'entrée une personne fonça vers moi, évitant Steve. J'attaquais cette personne sans utiliser mon arme, je connaissais ces mouvements :

« Natasha ça suffit ! » Fis-je avant d'allumer la lumière, éblouissant tout le monde.

« Tu n'es pas supposée avoir un téléphone toujours allumé près de toi ? » S'énerva Natasha.

« Quand j'étais encore un agent oui »

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Steve.

« Clint est blessé » M'annonça Natasha.

« Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? »

« Je te l'ai amené »

« Excuse-moi ? »M'écriais-je en suivant Natasha qui retourna à l'extérieur pour extirper Clint de sa voiture, il était en sang.

« Bucky … »Commençais-je.

« Je t'amène tout ça » Fit-il rapidement en retournant à l'étage.

« Steve …. »

« Je prépare le canapé »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demandais-je en aidant Natasha à soutenir Clint.

« Nous nous sommes jetés dans un piège sans savoir que s'en était un »

« Tu perds la main ? »

« Tu as de la chance que je te tolère »

« Ne me fais pas rire roussinette » Me moquais-je.

« C'est bon » M'informa Steve pendant que Bucky revenait.

« Posons-le sur le canapé » Fis-je à Natasha.

Le corps inanimé de Clint tomba presque sur le canapé, je vérifiais ses réflexes et sa respiration, le cœur n'avait rien mais j'avais peur d'un problème aux poumons, un collapsus peut-être ? Je lui enlevais son haut, il avait pris plusieurs balles, je demandais de l'aide à Steve pour soulever un peu Clint, je devais voir si les balles étaient ressortis, malheureusement pour Clint ce n'était pas le cas.

« Sortez » Ordonnais-je.

« Jill je …. » Commença Natasha avant de se faire pousser violemment hors de la pièce par Bucky, Steve referma les portes derrière eux.

Clint, mon chéri tu vas avoir mal, mais pour ça il faut que je te fasse réagir, je lui injectais alors une dose d'adrénaline. Bucky et Steve étaient tellement habitués à ce genre de situation que tout était toujours prêt dès que besoin.

Clint hurla et se réveilla, son collapsus pulmonaire n'était pas le problème majeur, il peut disparaître de lui-même, avec un peu de chance.

« Clint, tu m'entends ? »

« Pas la peine de hurler ! »

« Ok, tes prothèses auditives doivent être déréglés »Dis-je avant de les régler à nouveau « Est-ce qu'en plus des balles tu as mal ailleurs ? »

« Je ne sens plus mes jambes ! » Fit-il en paniquant.

« Calme-toi ! » Ordonnais-je avant de palper le bas de son dos, une vertèbre pelvienne tentait de se prendre des vacances à Hawaii « Inspire et n'expire que quand je te le dirais ok ? A trois … Un… deux … trois »

Clint inspira et j'en profitais pour replacer la vertèbre rebelle, je plaçais un oreiller sous son dos :

« Tu ne pourras les bouger qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais dommage pour toi, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite »

« Pourquoi à chaque fois que je te vois je suis toujours sur le point de mourir ? » Se plaignit Clint, le souffle court.

« Parce que lorsque l'on voit le médecin ce n'est jamais bon signe. Bon ton épaule est démise également … Je vais d'abord m'occuper de retirer ces trois balles, ça va être douloureux » Prévins-je en prenant mon matériel stérile :

« Je suis prêt » Fit Clint en tentant de se persuader qu'il l'était.

Je désinfectais le trou qu'avait fait la balle près du rein droit, j'arrivais à attraper la balle mais de justesse, puis je m'attaquais à la deuxième qui était près du foie, je ne sais pas qui à cherché à le tuer, mais il s'est assez bien débrouillé … La deuxième et la troisième furent rapidement extraites, seule la quatrième près du cœur me posa problème, elle s'enfonçait dès que je tentais de l'extirper. Génial, je vais devoir agrandir le trou :

« Clint … »

« Je sais je retiens ma respiration et j'essaie de ne pas hurler »

Je réussi finalement à enlever cette balle, puis je m'appliquais à refermer les plais jusqu'à je remarque une hémorragie interne sur son flanc droit, je me saisis d'une seringue et piquait afin de faire sortir le sang … je vais être bonne pour acheter un nouveau tapis moi. Une fois son état plus ou moins stable je m'attaquais à son épaule démise :

« A trois … un … deux … »

« PUTAIN TU AVAIS DIS TROIS ! » Hurla Clint.

« Tu te serais attendu à la douleur et ça aurait été pire encore » Ris-je « Maintenant dors » Terminais-je en lui injectant des antidouleurs et un somnifère. Clint s'endormit comme une masse et je sortis :

« Natasha va te reposer » Ordonnais-je « Et n'essaie pas de discuter ! »

La rousse me lança un regard noir mais s'exécuta, Bucky l'accompagna :

« Je vais veiller sur lui cette nuit » Fis-je à Steve.

« Jill tu dois te reposer ! »

« Steve ! »

« Très bien, mais je reste avec toi » Concéda mon mari.

La nuit passa et Steve finit par s'endormir, cet homme n'a vraiment aucune résistance face au sommeil c'est fou. Vers six heures du matin Clint se réveilla sans pouvoir respirer, le collapsus ! J'insérais rapidement une aiguille vers le haut de ses poumons, réveillant Steve au passage. L'air s'échappa et Clint retrouva une respiration normale, comme si il y avait eut une alarme, Natasha et Bucky descendirent au même moment :

« Comment va-t-il ? » Me demanda Natasha.

« Il va survivre. Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Il nous manquait quelqu'un, voilà comment s'est arrivé » Claqua Natasha.

Ok, ça y est, c'est le moment de régler les comptes, avais-je oublié de dire que Natasha, Clint et moi avions l'habitude de faire nos missions ensemble ?

« Si tu ne nous avais pas laissé tomber, Clint ne serait pas dans cet état ! »

« Dis comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait parti d'une secte. Cependant tu m'excuseras d'avoir voulu autre chose que des meurtres et de la douleur » Raillais-je.

« Nous étions une équipe ! »

« Et maintenant je suis mariée et enceinte ! Alors excuse-moi de ne pas courir aux quatre vents pour tuer des dictateurs en puissance, empêcher l'explosion de bombes bactériologiques ou d'essayer de faire tomber des trafiques humains ou autres ! »

« Tu as bien fait » Fit faiblement Clint en reprenant conscience « Il n'y avait que toi pour séduire Captain America »

« ça ne c'est pas vraiment passé comme ça » Souligna Steve mal-à-l'aise.

« Tu comptes reprendre ou jouer à la maman ? » S'acharna Natasha.

« Jouer à la maman ? On ne joue pas lorsque la vie d'un être est en jeu agent Roumanoff » M'énervais-je « Quel est le vrai problème ? Que je puisse fonder ma famille alors que toi tu ne peux pas ? La seule raison pour laquelle tu n'y arrives pas Romanoff, c'est parce que tu fuis tout ce qui ressemble à quelque chose de bien ! Il y a différentes façons de fonder une famille ! »

« Comment oses-tu ?! » Menaça Natasha en s'approchant de moi, mais elle fut vite stoppée par Bucky qui l'a retint par l'épaule. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de se tourner vers moi « Tu n'es pas seulement un médecin Jill, tu es une espionne également, tu n'es peut-être pas un assassin, mais tu t'en rapproche souvent ! »

« Si je te dégoute tellement, rien ne te force à rester là ! » Dis-je avant de sentir une douleur au ventre « Steve … »

Steve me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe, j'eus juste le temps d'entendre Bucky chasser Natasha. Lorsque je me réveillais j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital … c'est une blague ? Pitié pas …

« Jill ! Tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! Monsieur Rogers, votre femme est réveillée ! » Fit Nancy, une collègue travaillant dans le service prénatale, cette fille est insupportable, pour elle, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, le pays des bisounours …

Steve entra précipitamment avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser :

« Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! »

« Tu as bien failli nous faire un bébé prématuré » Commença Nancy avec un grand sourire « Mais rasure-toi, tout va bien maintenant, cependant tu dois éviter toutes les possibles causes de stress, plus de stress, rien, nada, compris ? Je recommande aussi le repos complet »

« Même pas en rêve ! » M'écriais-je, pas question de passer quatre mois couché dans un lit en attendant que ce bébé naisse ! Il est également hors de question que je supporte un Steve complètement paniqué et au petit-soin à temps complet ainsi qu'un Bucky surprotecteur.

« Jill c'est pour ton bien et pour celui du bébé, alors pour une fois tu vas me faire le plaisir d'écouter et d'obéir ! » S'énerva Steve.

« J'ai plus de diplômes et d'expériences qu'elle ! Je sais encore de quoi j'ai besoin ! » Tentais-je.

« Ce n'est pas sujet à discussion ! » Fit catégoriquement Steve.

« Ecoute ton mari, ma belle, c'est pour ton bien, il est difficile pour beaucoup de femmes actives de ralentir le rythme mais tu vas y survivre. Si ça peut t'aider je te donne mes dossiers à remplir » Fit Nancy en tentant de faire l'humour.

« On a dit pas de stress non ? » Claqua Steve n'ayant, de toute évidence, pas compris l'humour de Nancy, faut dire qu'il est vraiment pourri.

« Tu pourras sortir en début d'après-midi, je passerais chaque samedi vérifié si tout se passe bien » Annonça Nancy avant de partir.

Dès qu'elle fut dehors, les infirmières et les quelques médecins avec qui j'avais travaillés entrèrent pour prendre de mes nouvelles :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi aimée » S'étonna Steve.

« Je suis quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentil » Riais-je.

« Mais regarder qui va se faire chouchouter pendant quatre mois ! » Fit Bucky en arrivant, il me tendit un gros ours en peluche avec marqué dessus :

« _Celui qui m'a offert à toi est fantastique !_ »

« ça va l'égo ? » Demanda Steve en riant à moitié.

« Alors, on va devoir jouer les gardiens de prison ? J'en ai toujours rêvé ! Tu sais, histoire de prendre une petite revanche ! » Fit Bucky en s'asseyant sur mon lit, comme ça, sans pression !

« Dégage de mon lit ! »

« Non je suis bien là ! »

« Tu sais que, t'ayant sauvé la vie trois fois … » Commençais-je.

« Deux fois » Corrigea-t-il.

« Oui bref, tu m'es redevable deux fois, tu le sais ça ? »

« Non je ne t'aiderais pas à échapper au repos complet et oui je soutiens l'avis du médecin et de Steve » Fit Bucky.

« Mais j'ai plus de diplômes qu'elle ! » M'évertuais-je à répéter.

« Ma chérie, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas rester allongée pendant quatre mois » Sourit Steve.

« Je vous déteste ! » Boudais-je.

« Même-moi alors que je t'apporte un délicieux muffin au chocolat, ton préféré ? » Me soudoya Bucky.

« J'arrête de te bouder juste le temps de le manger »

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda une voix.

Nous levâmes tous la tête et aperçûmes Natasha :

« Je suis désolée » Fit-elle « Je n'aurais pas dû »

« En effet » Dis-je froidement « Clint ? »

« Il va mieux, je le ramène chez lui, il me dit te dire qu'il reviendrait avec Laura dès qu'il ira mieux »

« Vous devriez sortir » Fit Steve.

« Jill…. » Tenta à nouveau Natasha.

« Maintenant » Ordonna Steve avec sa voix de Captain America, voix qui signifiait qu'il fallait obéir sans poser de questions.

« Je suis désolée » Fit Natasha avant de partir.

« Brrr… cette fille me fait froid dans le dos, pas du tout mon style » Commenta Bucky.

« Tu n'as pas de style ! Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge tant que ça une paire de seins et une paire de fesses » Fis-je.

« Je trouve ça très réducteur pour la gente féminine » S'exclama Bucky faussement outré.

« De toute façon, si tu avais essayé de l'approcher, nous aurions pût aller à ton enterrement dans l'heure qui suivait » Continuais-je.

« Parce que tu as un style toi ? » S'étonna Steve en reprenant le fil de la conversation tant bien que mal.

« Et bien oui monsieur il s'avère que j'ai un style ! »

« Je viens de penser à quelque chose, si je ne peux pas bouger de mon lit, alors vous allez me servir d'esclave en fait non ? » Souriais-je.

« Mais ma jillounette, Steve est déjà ton esclave, moi je serais le gentil geôlier qu'il faudra soudoyer pour espérer obtenir un verre d'eau » Sourit faussement Bucky.

« Je ne suis pas un esclave ! » S'écria Steve.

« Pitié tu ne rêvais que de ça ! Ça te plait de savoir que tu vas être essentiel à ta femme pendant quatre long mois ! En fait, Jill va vraiment être à plaindre ! Devoir te supporter toute la journée avec tes petites attentions … ça me ferait péter un plomb ! AIEUH ! Arrêtez de me frapper ! » S'exclama Bucky en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Les jours qui suivirent furent longs et difficiles. Long parce que je m'ennuyais, et difficile parce que Steve refusait de quitter cette fichue chambre ! Par miracle, les garçons trouvèrent une occupation en l'appartement de Bucky. Ce dernier avait décidé d'acheter l'appartement le plus pourri qui soit afin de le retaper de fond en comble ! Alors dès qu'ils partaient j'en profitais pour m'enfermer dans mon bureau et gérer des dossiers du SHIELD, ah l'occupation et le travail ! Ça m'avait manqué ! Je travaillais sur de nouvelles formules, j'aidais les ingénieurs à améliorer les armures des agents, je travaillais sur l'idée d'une armure régénératrice, idée qui prenait tout mon temps. Dès que Steve m'envoyait un message pour me dire qu'ils rentraient, je retournais vite fait dans mon lit avec ma tablette pour bosser sur mon projet, ni vu, ni connu. Les mois qui suivirent furent encore plus longs ! J'eus le temps de rattraper la plupart des séries que je voulais regarder, game of Thrones, Breaking Bad, Castle, les sopranos, Vampire Diaries, et d'autres, autant dire que j'avais du temps à perdre ! Un après-midi alors que j'étais plongée dans des dossiers du SHIELD dans mon bureau, les écouteurs vissés aux oreilles, la musique à fond :

« JILL ! » Hurla la voix de Steve, me tirant de ce que je faisais.

Je tournais mon fauteuil de bureau et aperçus mon mari qui avait l'air, comment dire ? Un peu énervé :

« Je m'ennuis ! » Dis-je pour me défendre.

« Retourne te coucher ! »

« Non »

« Très bien » Fit simplement Steve.

Etonnée, je retournais à mon travail jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'on me soulevait du sol :

« STEVE REPOSE MOI ! TU ME STRESS LA ! »

« Et bien tu te calmeras dans ton lit là où tu pourras te reposer en toute tranquillité ! »

J'atterris sur mon lit ou je fixais Steve d'un œil mauvais :

« J'ai besoin de voir la lumière du soleil et de faire quelque chose de mes journées sinon je vais devenir dingue tu comprends ?! Monsieur est pépère, il peut sortir toute la journée, faire ce qui lui plait, monsieur ne porte pas un bébé, monsieur n'a pas failli perdre ce bébé sous-prétexte qu'il y a eut un problème lié au stress ! J'AI BESOIN DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE AVANT DE TUER QUELQU'UN ! » M'énervais-je.

Steve me prit dans ses bras et me berça :

« Je sais, je comprends c'est difficile, je m'excuse pour tout ça » Fit-il calmement.

« Je suis en train de devenir folle » Soufflais-je.

« Je t'assure que tu as toutes tes facultés mentales »

« Tu peux rester là cet après-midi ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux »

« On peut aller dans le jardin ? »

« On peut s'arranger » Sourit Steve en me soutenant jusqu'au jardin.

-PDV Steve-

« Je suis énorme » Soupira Jill, me faisant sourire.

Nous étions arrivés dans le jardin, assis sur les marches à regarder le soleil se refléter sur l'eau de la piscine. J'entourais Jill de mes bras, mes mains se reposant sur son ventre où le bébé avait arrêté de bouger il y a quelques temps, n'ayant plus trop la place de bouger :

« Tu es magnifique »

« Et bien j'ai quand même hâte que ce bébé arrive enfin, histoire de pouvoir mettre à nouveau des vêtements normaux, pas des machins qui me font ressembler à une baleine ayant eu une triple ration de planctons »

Je riais, j'adorais son humour. Moi-même, j'avais hâte que ce bébé arrive, nous envoyons des nouvelles du bébé à Peggy tous les jours, elle s'en préoccupait comme si ce bébé allait être le sien, avec le recul elle aurait fait une très bonne mère. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée ensemble, ayant terminé de rénover le plus important dans son appartement, Bucky avait décidé d'y rester pour la nuit, histoire de s'y adapter. Nous nous apprêtions à aller nous coucher, à vrai dire les travaux manuels me fatiguaient un peu, ça et le footing matinal, quand Jill me parla, un peu paniquée :

« Chérie ? »

« Hum ? »

« La voiture, tout de suite »

« Le bébé ? »

« Non la troisième guerre mondiale ! Bah oui le bébé ! Bordel ce que ça fait mal ! »

Même Captain America a le droit de paniquer non ? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je reste planté là :

« STEVE ! » Cria Jill.

« Oui tout de suite ! » M'exclamais-je en attrapant le sac pleines d'affaires, sac que nous avions préparés la veille, je soutenais Jill jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, attrapais mes clés et installa Jill dans la voiture, puis je démarrais à la vitesse de l'éclair. Merci super-réflexes de ne me laisser tuer personne en chemin. Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital :

« Pas Nancy ! Je ne veux pas de Nancy ! »Fit Jill en essayant de contrôler la douleur.

« D'accord, respire, surtout respire »

« Merci mais je sais qu'il faut que je respire, sinon je meurs ! » Fit sarcastiquement Jill.

Nous allâmes aux admissions, où l'on nous pris rapidement en charge, la chance de travailler ici je suppose. On me fit sortir le temps de changer Jill puis on « m'invita » à entrer :

« Nous allons attendre que votre col se dilate et après nous verrons » Informa Nancy, parce que oui, elle était la seule disponible, d'ailleurs Jill me lançait des regards assassins.

Les heures passaient et Jill commençait à avoir de plus en plus mal, je le sentais à la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ma main, je n'osais pas faire une remarque, elle m'avait l'air assez énervée comme ça, c'était d'ailleurs à ce moment que Bucky en profita pour arriver :

« Alors ! On en est où ? » Demanda Bucky.

« Tu regardes mon vagin et je te crève les yeux avant de te les faire bouffer » Menaça Jill, Bucky devenant livide.

« Tout doux bijoux hein » Fit Bucky en levant les mains, prouvant qu'il est innocent et qu'il n'avait rien fait.

« Bucky arrête de faire l'idiot s'il-te-plaît ! Ce n'est pas franchement le moment » Dis-je alors que je sentais ma main s'engourdir.

« Alors, voyons voir où nous en sommes » Fit Nancy en débarquant.

« J'espère qu'on en est plus très loin car honnêtement ça devient un peu difficile à gérer » Dis-je.

« Plains-toi ! » Maugréa Jill.

« Bonne nouvelle ! C'est le moment ! Monsieur vous allez devoir sortir ! » Fit Nancy à Bucky qui obéit.  
Deux infirmières arrivèrent pour assister le médecin :

« Mon amour tu pourrais libérer ma main ? » Plaidais-je.

« Tu as mal ? Pauvre petit bébé ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE « AVOIR MAL » VEUT DIRE ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Rogers, la plupart des femmes réagissent de cette manière » Me rassura Nancy, bien que ça ne me rassurait pas du tout « Faites-en sorte qu'elle respire comme nous l'avons travaillés »

« Docteur, si j'arrivais à résonner ma femme, ça se saurait, elle est un peu … obstinée »

« Faites de votre mieux » me soutint Nancy, me faisant retenir un soupir, cette femme m'énervait avec son sourire omniprésent, sa voix mielleuse et son attitude de … guimauve, je n'ai pas d'autres mots.

« Mon amour, il faut que tu respires » Tentais-je.

« QUE CROIS-TU QUE JE FASSE ?! QUE JE ME TOURNE LES POUCES ?! QUE JE CUISINE UNE TARTE AUX POMMES ?! LAISSE-MOI RIRE ! »

« Il faut pousser Jill » Fit Nancy.

« Pour vous c'est Docteur Rogers ! » S'écria Jill en serrant les dents.

« Comme vous voulez, dans tous les cas poussez »

Plus Jill devait pousser plus je sentais les os de ma main devenir de la purée, et oui, une femme qui accouche peut-être plus douloureuse et plus dévastatrice que toute une armée.

« Steve ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais, jamais je te dis et si tu essaies je te castre ! » Menaça Jill, me faisant légèrement tressaillir.

Les minutes passèrent et soudainement, des pleurs éclatèrent dans la pièce, calmant Jill d'un seul coup et me coupant la respiration. On nettoya notre bébé avant que n'on ne le mette dans les bras de Jill :

« Je vous présente votre fils, toutes mes félicitations. »

Nos regards à Jill et moi se braquèrent sur notre bébé, il était magnifique, je me doute que les parents doivent tous dire cela, mais, notre bébé est très certainement le plus beau de tous :

« A-t-il déjà un prénom ? » Demanda Nancy.

« Alastar » Répondis-je sans décrocher mon regard de mon fils.

« Très bien, nous allons vous laisser profiter de votre fils » Nous sourit Nancy avant de sortir, accompagnée des infirmières.

« Tu veux le prendre ? » Me souffla Jill.

« Oui »

Je le pris dans mes bras et c'est à ce moment qu'il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, il a mes yeux, m'émerveillais-je.

« Il est magnifique, parfait »

« Nous l'avons réussi »Sourit Jill d'un air fatigué.

« Merci » Dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda Bucky.

« Vas-y » Souris-je.

« Voilà ton filleul » Sourit Jill à son tour « Alastar James Lacroix Rogers »

« James ? » Demanda Bucky, ému, c'est la première fois que je le voyais dans cet état « Je peux le prendre ? »

« Tu l'échappes je te tue » Prévins-je en déposant Alastar dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, son regard s'illumina dès que mon fils fut dans ses bras.

« Je … ouah …. Il est …. Vous avez bien bossés, même toi Steve »

« Je n'ai pas fais le plus dur » Souriais-je.

« Qui va avoir le meilleur parrain du monde c'est cette immonde crevette ! Mais t'inquiète pas, même si pour le moment tu es tout fripé tu auras du succès auprès des filles, pas autant que moi bien évidemment, on ne dépasse pas le maître ! » S'extasia Bucky en faisant des têtes de débiles profonds.

« Il devient complètement gâteux » Nota Jill et je confirmais en éclatant de rire, Bucky n'avait pas relevé le commentaire.

« La maman devrait se reposer » Intervint Nancy en revenant dans la chambre.

Je repris mon bébé des bras de Bucky et le posa dans le lit qu'on venait de nous amener :

« Il va dormir avec les autres nouveau-nés ce soir, profitez-en pour vous reposer, vous en aurez bien besoin »

« Je vais vous laisser, je repasserais demain » Informa Bucky.

Dès que nous ne fûmes plus que tous les deux, Jill se décala pour que je m'allonge comme je pouvas à côté d'elle, au final, j'étais celui qui servait de lit, elle s'endormie aussitôt, un grand sourire sur le visage, je la regardais et passais l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, comme une simple femme pouvait me rendre aussi heureux ? Le lendemain on nous informa que nous pourrions repartir le soir même, on nous avait également donné tous les rendez-vous pour le bébé, bébé qui ne quittait jamais les bras de Jill ou les miens :

« Ce bébé est tellement petit qu'on ne le voit même pas quand tu le prends dans tes bras » avait fait remarquer Bucky. Jill avait envoyée des photos d'Alastar à ses amis Phil et Clint ainsi qu'à Peggy, nous lui avions promis de venir lui présenter son filleul en personne. Son ami Clint lui avait annoncé qu'il viendrait passer quelques jours chez nous, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il allait nous aider avec sa femme pour les premiers jours. Lorsque nous rentrâmes et déposâmes Alastar dans son lit, se fut l'un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie mais aussi l'un des plus étranges, j'adorais l'idée d'être père mais maintenant c'était du concret. Les premiers jours je m'en occupais lorsqu'il pleurait la nuit afin que Jill se repose, puis rapidement nous établîmes une sorte de roulement, il fallait vraiment être une équipe pour s'occuper d'un bébé.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de faire les cent pas ? » Demandais-je à Jill alors qu'elle tournait en rond.

« Je vais revoir Laura et Clint ! Je n'ai pas vu Laura depuis longtemps et Clint depuis qu'il presque mort ! »

« a moitié mort » Corrigea une voix qui nous fit faire volte-face « Coucou c'est nous ! »

« Clint ! » S'écria Jill en prenant son ami, que dis-je, son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Elle m'avait racontée qu'ils étaient comme un frère et une sœur « Laura ! »

« Salut ma belle ! Je rêve où tu n'as pas prise de poids ? » S'étonna Laura.

« Les joies d'être médecin et de surveiller ce que l'on mange » Plaisanta ma femme.

« Je suppose que vous êtes le Captain Rogers ? » Me demanda Clint en me serrant la main.

« En effet, vous devez être l'agent Barton ? »

« Clint »

« Steve »

«Où sont les enfants ? » Demanda Jill.

« Chez mes parents » Répondit Laura.

Nous installâmes sous la véranda où nous prîmes un apéritif :

« L'alcool m'avait manqué » Fit Jill avec délice en terminant son verre, nous faisant tous rire.

« J'ai eu une mission au Nouveau-Mexique récemment » Commença Clint.

« Clint, je te rappel que tu n'es pas supposé parler de tes missions » Rappela Jill.

« Oui mais là, crois-moi vous voulez tous entendre ça »

Clint nous raconta sa mission et honnêtement je ne savais pas quoi dire … Un dieu du tonnerre ?

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » Demanda Jill.

« Regarde par toi-même » Fit Clint en lui tendant une tablette. Il y avait des photos de plusieurs individus, d'un marteau, les vidéos d'un combat :

« Vous êtes en train de nous dire que les dieux nordiques existeraient et qu'ils auraient décidés de venir faire un tour ici ? » M'étonnais-je avant de me lever, Alastar venait de se réveiller « Je reviens » Indiquais-je.

« Je vous accompagne je veux voir la petite merveille » Fit Laura avant de le suivre.

-PDV JILL-

« Il y autre chose » Me fit Clint dès que Steve fut parti, ainsi que Laura.

« Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ? » Soupirais-je en terminant mon deuxième verre de vin, avec Clint c'était du cinquante-cinquante, soit c'était une très bonne nouvelle, soit c'était la pire qu'il soit, et vu son regard, je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier.

« Dans la salle où l'on retenait « Thor », Coulson était venu l'interroger, sauf qu'en repartant il y a oublié sa tablette où ton dossier était ouvert »

« Tu vas me dire qu'un dieu blond plutôt pas mal est tombé sous mon charme grâce à ma magnifique photo professionnel ? » Raillais-je.

« Son frère, le mauvais, a vu ton dossier »

« Et ? »

« La tablette a disparu en même temps que lui »

« Et ? » Répétais-je.

« J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que le frère de Thor serait intéressé par toi, dans tous les sens possibles »

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'un dieu maléfique à flashé sur moi grâce à mon dossier ? Tu n'es pas sérieux Clint ? »

« J'ai toutes les raisons de l'être, Phil est aussi convaincu »

« Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Il est retourné dans son monde non ? »

« Oui »

« Donc tout va bien »

« Je ne pense pas que ça va s'arrêter là, du moins pas pour toi, d'après le docteur Selveig que nous avons recruté, Loki est le dieu du mensonge et de la fourberie, on peut s'attendre à tout »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un dieu immortel pourrait bien faire d'une mortelle qui est mariée et mère depuis à peine une semaine ?! »

« Jill ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es ! Tu es belle, tu es un génie et une bonne combattante, tout ce qu'un homme de notre « milieu » recherche, je pense que Loki te veut »

« Il aura qu'à essayer » Fit la voix Steve, nous faisant nous retourner « Celui qui essaiera de me prendre la femme que j'aime et qui plus est, est la mère de mon enfant n'est pas encore né »

« Nous parlons d'un Dieu » Rappela Clint alors que Laura se rassit à côté de lui.

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui » Assura Steve en déposant Alastar dans mes bras, me faisant sourire comme une idiote.

« De toute façon, je ne risque pas d'interagir avec lui, je ne suis plus un membre actif » Rappelais-je en attrapant le biberon que me tendait Steve.

« Justement, en parlant de ça, nous avons retrouvé le tesseract, enfin Fury l'a retrouvé grâce aux recherches que Coulson a put récupérer auprès de Tony Stark »

Steve et moi nous regardâmes, c'était mauvais, ça nous rappelais beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs. Pourquoi le bonheur doit-il être éphémère ?

« Vous devriez commencer à vous protéger, pensez à Alastar » Conseilla Clint.

« Nous ne ferons rien » Fit Steve « Nous avons décidés de quitter cette vie, pour le bien de notre fils »

« Que croyez-vous qu'il se soit passé pour moi ? Que je suis au service actif pour le plaisir ? »

« On avisera au moment voulu » Fis-je.

« Désolé pour les mauvaises nouvelles » S'excusa Clint.

« Mais quelles mauvaises nouvelles ? Quoi le dieu psychopathe et le cube ? Bah, c'est rien » Fis-je sarcastiquement tandis que Steve me prenait la main.

« Fury ne voulait pas que je te prévienne »

« Fury ne veut jamais rien dire à personne, c'est pour cela qu'à chaque fois nous sommes toujours à deux doigts de mourir ! Budapest, Lisbonne, Tokyo et Sao Paulo, et j'en passe ! Fury pense que tout garder secret est plus sécuritaire, je ne dis pas qu'il faut une totale transparence, seulement que partager les infos cruciales ne serait pas une mauvaise chose ! » Fis-je.

« Coulson va vouloir t'en parler aussi »

« On devrait passer à table » Fit Steve « Changeons de sujet car pour l'instant ça mène à rien »

« En tout cas, votre fils est adorable ! » S'extasia Laura « Je peux le prendre ? »

« Bien sûr » Souris-je.

« Comment ça se passe ? » Nous demanda Clint.

« Il pleure, il mange, il dort et à chaque on s'extasie » Rit Steve.

« Et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant » Se moqua Laura.

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer, pas le bon téléphone, je le sortis et vit que Clint me regardait, tout comme Steve et Laura, Clint avait reconnu ce téléphone, tous les agents en avaient un, c'est un message de Fury, je le lis à voix haute :

« Comment Barnes est-il devenu un super-soldat ? Lundi, New-York, 13h »

« De quoi parle-t-il ? » Demanda Laura tandis que Steve et moi étions blancs comme des linges.

« Je connais la formule du sérum de supersoldat » Expliquais-je.

« Et Fury l'ignorait jusqu'à maintenant » Compléta Steve.

« On ne sait pas si il le sait vraiment, mais je me doute que si vous n'avez rien dit c'est pour vous protéger ? » Devina Clint.

« On ne fuit pas le SHIELD » Se désola Laura.

« On va établir une stratégie » Fit Clint avec un regard approbateur de la part de Steve « Et on va surtout faire en sorte que personne ne sache que nous nous sommes vus, autrement dit, personne ne doit savoir que nous nous connaissons, gardons toutes les chances de notre côté » Expliqua Clint à Steve.

« Bonne idée »

« Ton congé maternité est terminé » me fit Laura, me faisant soupirer.


	9. Chapter 9

Si l'on me demande je dirais que la maternité me remplie de joie et me comble. Cependant, ce que je pense est un peu différent, ce qui me manque le plus dans ma vie d'avant est le silence. Le sacro saint silence !

Steve qui était un lève-tôt depuis des années profitaient des quelques heures de sommeils du bébé entre les biberons pour aller faire son jogging matinal.

Actuellement du calme pour travailler un peu plus sur les dossiers du SHIELD. Après le message de Fury et les nouvelles que m'avait apporté Clint j'avais décidée de me remettre au travail, dans les limites du raisonnable.

Cependant mon temps de tranquillité fut perturbé par les pleurs d'Alastar, biberon numéro deux « on his way ». Voilà à quoi se résumait nos journées à Steve et moi : bébé, dodo, manger. Steve et moi vivions dans notre cocon et Bucky nous laissait tranquille, le temps que nous nous adaptions à notre nouvelle vie.

Un après-midi, alors que nous faisions un tour dans le parque avec le bébé dans la poussette, Bucky se joignit à nous et nous accompagna jusqu'à chez nous, il y passera la nuit. Cependant en arrivant, nous eûmes un pressentiment, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Et en effet, il y avait deux voitures blindées du SHIELD garées devant chez nous. Nous nous regardâmes et entrâmes, je pris Alastar dans mes bras tandis que Steve se mit devant moi et Bucky derrière afin de fermer la marche, vieille habitude des années 40 je suppose.

Nous entrâmes dans le salon et aperçûmes le Directeur Fury installé sur un des fauteuils :

« On ne vous a jamais dit que ce n'était pas franchement génial de passer à l'improviste ? » Commentais-je, pas vraiment surprise de le voir débarquer.

« J'aime travailler mes entrés » Me répondit-il simplement.

« Que peut-on faire pour vous ? » Demanda froidement en s'installant près de moi et d'Alastar qui était profondément endormi dans mes bras.

« Toutes mes félicitations » Nous fit Fury en donnant un coup de tête vers notre fils « Monsieur Barnes, ravi de vous revoir en forme »

« Merci » Répondit simplement Bucky.

Fury se leva et reprit la parole :

« Il y a quelques heures maintenant, un Dieu d'un autre monde, le monde d'Asgard et donc de Thor, qui nous a rendu visite il y a quelques temps, a débarqué en nous volant le cube »

« Que pouvons-nous bien y faire ? » Fis-je en sentant la proposition arriver.

« Voyez-vous, ce Dieu est venu pour asservir la Terre en utilisant le cube, cube qui nous a été subtiliser. Au même moment, Loki, asservit l'agent Barton »

« Clint va bien ? » t'exclamas-tu, faisant remuer légèrement Alastar.

« Nous n'en savons rien. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur le cube ? »

« Que vous auriez mieux fait de le laisser au fond de l'eau »Répondit Steve « Maintenant j'aimerais que vous partiez, vous et vos hommes »

« Je n'ai pas terminé » Interrompit Fury « Agent Lacroix … »

« Docteur Rogers » Corrigeais-je.

« Si vous voulez … Docteur Rogers, j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez fait de Barnes un supersoldat »

« Elle m'a préparé un entrainement de musculation sur mesure » Répondit sarcastiquement Bucky.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, j'en ai peur » Mentis-je.

« Je vois … j'accepte d'oublier cette histoire à une condition » Fit Fury.

« Et qui est ? » Demanda Steve.

« Je veux votre participation à tous les trois afin de récupérer le cube. Je vous attend demain matin à cet emplacement » Nous fit Fury en nous tendant un dossier avant de partir sans un mot.

Bucky, Steve et moi nous regardâmes, nous venions de nous faire avoir et en beauté ;

« Hors de question que tu participes ! » Me fit Steve sur un ton catégorique.

« Tu as entendu Fury, il me compte dans le lot »

« Et Alastar ? » Demanda Bucky.

« Je le déposerai chez Laura demain matin et je vous rejoindrai ensuite » Dis-je.

« Il y sera en sécurité ? »

« Steve ! Tu as rencontré Laura et Clint il y a quelques jours, ils ont des enfants, tu sais qu'elle saura s'occuper de lui » soupirais-je, bien que je ne sois pas rassurée non, je n'avais aucune envie de laisser mon fils.

« ça ne me plait pas ! Et si Clint, étant toujours sous le contrôle de ce … Loki décide d'envoyer Clint pour prendre notre fils ? » S'agaça Steve alors que je partais déposer Alastar dans son berceau.

« Je vais vous laisser, me préparer pour demain, Steve je te rejoins à six heures ? » Demanda Bucky.

« Oui, à demain » Fit gravement Steve.

Bucky m'embrassa sur la tempe comme à son habitude, fit un petit signe de tête à Alastar et Steve puis parti, ça ne lui plaisait pas et ça se lisait sur son visage. Je dois dire que je ne suis rassurée non plus, tout comme Steve dont le visage est inexpressif. Il se contentait de regarder Alastar :

« Je n'aime pas ça. L'idée de le confier à quelqu'un, loin de nous »

J'enroulais mes bras autour de lui comme je pouvais et posais mon visage contre son torse et soupirais, je me sentais mal à l'idée d'abandonner mon fils pour quelques temps…

« Viens, on va te remettre en forme, si jamais tu dois te battre, ce que je ferais tout pour empêcher, je veux que tu sois au max » Me fit Steve en me tirant derrière et en prenant le baby-phone.

Nous avions un sous-sol dans lequel,par manque d'idées, nous avions installés une salle d'entrainement, une sorte de Batcave en quelque sorte, où Steve et Bucky s'entrainaient, j'y revenais aussi souvent que possible depuis la naissance d'Alastar. Steve posa le baby-phone tandis que je partais me changer, je ne vais pas m'entraîner avec mon jean préféré ! Une fois prête, je retournais vers Steve qui m'attendait sur la tatami :

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas t'entraîner avec moi, que tu avais peur de me faire mal ? » me moquais-je.

« C'est pour la bonne cause » Me répondit-il avec ce sourire en coin que j'aime tant !

Pendant une heure on y alla doucement, histoire que je retrouve mes réflexes et mes bonnes vieilles techniques, Steve comprit que j'étais de retour à mon ancien niveau quand je le mis par terre en deux mouvements, je le regardais de haut :

« Alors Captain, on se fait battre par une fille ? »

« Tu vas voir ! » Rit-il en me tirant vers, et s'en suivit un autre genre de sport … si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée entre nous et à préparer nos affaires, j'appelais Laura et je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était très certainement pas au courant pour Clint, devais-je lui dire ? Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Je sortis alors une boite noire de mon armoire :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Me demanda Steve avec Alastar dans ses bras.

« Ma tenue de combat du SHIELD, la hautement technologique, celle qu'Howard n'a jamais eue entre les mains »

« Tu ne prends pas celle qu'il avait modifiée ? »

« Elle obsolète pour l'époque actuelle » Dis-je tristement « Sauf peut-être … les protections ! »

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« On verra si j'ai besoin de la mettre » Le taquinais-je le faisant grogner « Fait pas ton homme de Cro-magnon »

« Tu ne t'es pas plainte il y a deux heures »

« Mais monsieur se déchaîne ! » Riais-je.

« Monsieur se sent à l'aise »

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance détendue, nous nous émerveillions à chaque mouvements d'Alastar comme deux idiots. Je ne sais pas si notre fils sentait que quelque chose se passait, mais il ne se réveilla pas trois fois entre deux biberons. Au petit matin, nous nous préparâmes, et remarqua que deux jets nous attendaient, tout comme Bucky, Fury avait dut avoir mon message, signifiant que nous en avions besoin de deux :

« Question » Fit Bucky en regardant l'appareil.

« Réponse »

« Très drôle Jill vraiment … Comment ça se pilote ? »

« Suivez-moi espèces d'ancêtres …. AIEUH ! » m'écriais-je en me frottant le bras.

« Tu n'es plus enceinte » Fit simplement Bucky avec un sourire satisfait.

« ça fait mal ! »

« Vous avez finis ? » Nous demanda Steve avec son ton paternaliste.

« Jamais ! » Fis-je en même temps que Bucky.

« Vous êtes insupportables » Râla Steve.

« Bref! Changeons de sujet, le plus simple pour vous, c'est d'utiliser le pilote automatique ici … je rentre la destination et … c'est bon. En cas de problèmes, vous dirigez avec ça, et vous inclinez et appuyez ici pour atterrir » Dis-je en faisant un accélérer « Le pilote automatique vous posera tout seule, les joies de la technologie …. Regardez pas ça comme ça ! ça ne va pas vous manger ! »

« Pourquoi ils n'ont pas garder les vieux modèles ! » Se plaignit Steve.

« parce que le monde évolue » Répondis-je simplement, parfois ces deux-là sont vraiment stupides.

D'accord je comprends la difficulté d'adaptation, je comprends que se soit difficile de tout comprendre en seulement quelques mois, mais quand même ! De là à me demander pourquoi ils n'ont pas gardés les anciens modèles il y a une marge ! Bucky dut voir mon regard désespéré puisqu'il me tapa à nouveau :

« Tu refais ça encore une fois et je m'assure que tu ne puisses plus jamais te reproduire » Menaçais-je, le faisant devenir livide, c'est ça ! Contemple ma supériorité !

« On devrait s'en sortir » Me rassura Steve en captant mon regard inquiet, il prit Alastar dans ses bras, lui dit au revoir à contre-coeur et parti avec Bucky. J'installais ensuite le landau à côté de moi, vive le système D, heureusement que je sais conduire ces appareils parce que sinon …

Vu la vitesse de croisière que m'offre ce quinjet, je fus rapidement chez les Bartons, Je me posais derrière leur maison, je fus accueillie par Laura, les enfants étaient à l'école :

« Jill ! » Me salua-t-elle gaiement.

Surtout Jill, tu ne dis rien sur le fait que Clint soit devenu le singe volant d'un Dieu complètement mégalomane !

« Ah Laura ! Contente de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien mais c'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, après tout, tu es celle qui reprend les missions et qui laisse son bébé pour la première fois »

« Ne m'en parle pas … j'ai l'impression d'être mauvaise mère en le laissant pour aller me battre »

« Tu es une mère formidable, mais pour offrir un monde en paix à ton fils, il faut que tu retournes te battre »

« Je n'en ai aucune envie »

« Alors n'y va pas, je suis certaine que Steve te l'a demandé »

« En effet, mais Fury ne m'a pas laissé le choix »

« C'est en rapport avec Loki ? »

« Perspicace » Notais-je.

« Je vis avec un espionner j'ai des enfants, même Sherlock Holmes ne m'arrive pas à la cheville » Rit Laura.

« Modeste avec ça » Riais-je à mon tour « Je repasserais le chercher aussitôt que possible, alors il faut faire attention à ce qu'il ne dorme pas su… »

« Je sais ! Je suis déjà passée par-là, alors fait moi confiance, tout se passera bien. Je t'enverrais des photos et je t'appèlerais tous les matins, midi et soir, promis »

« Je ne pouvais pas rêvée d'une meilleure baby-sitter » Dis-je tendue.

« va rejoindre ton mari ! » Me gronda gentiment Laura en me prenant le landau des mains, j'embrassais une dernière fois le front d'Alastar avant de remonter dans le quinjet, je partis à toute vitesse : plus vite partie, plus vitre revenue.

J'arrivais après quelques heures, on me briefa en direct, Steve et Bucky se verront expliquer la situation plus en détails par Fury, moi je n'ai plus le droit qu'aux documents et vidéos-projections … Je me sens aimée et appréciée. Des centaines de personnes tuées en deux jours … chouette j'en rêvais !

En atterrissant j'aperçus Steve et Bucky en compagnie du docteur Banner, merci aux agents m'ayant préparés le dossier ! Je les rejoignis, Steve eut à peine le temps de dire un mot que Natasha arrivait :

« Tu es attendue à la tête de la section médicale, tu reprends ton poste » Me fit-elle froidement.

« Je suppose qu'un peu de gentillesse c'est trop te demander ? » Répliquais-je avant de me tourner vers le docteur Banner « J'ai étudiée vos travaux, c'est très intéressant voir fascinant » le félicitais-je.

« Merci beaucoup » Me fit-il timidement.

« Steve … »

« Je te retrouverai tout à l'heure » Me confirma-t-il.

Notre fâcheuse manie de nous comprendre sans avoir à se parler …. que ferions-nous sans elle ? Bucky leva les yeux au ciel, il le fait à chaque fois. Avant de partir je lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes ce qui le fit grimacer et moi sourire. J'entrais et trouvais facilement mon chemin, le SHIELD a l'habitude de toujours construire ses stations dans le même genre.

« Docteur Lacroix ! » S'enthousiasma mon ancienne équipe, ils m'avaient manqués !

« Caroline » Souris-je.

Ils me prirent tous dans leurs bras, ah bah voilà ! Là je me sens aimée !

« On fait comme d'habitude ? » Me demanda Rick.

« Oui, on ne change rien, si ça a marché jusque là, autant continuer »

« ça fait du bien de vous revoir Jill » Me fit Mark, il est le plus âgé de mon équipe mais n'a jamais eu aucun soucis à obéir à mes ordres, il m'apportait souvent le calme dont j'avais besoin quand j'étais encore simple Jill Lacroix.

« Merci. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » Demandais-je.

« Des agents blessées en s'entrainant, chevilles foulées, légères entorses, diverses analyses à lire, et une chirurgie à préparer » M'annonça Kate, la benjamine de mon équipe.

« Bien. Mark la chirurgie. Caroline et Rick les entorses, Kate tu m'aides pour les analyses, je dois encore te superviser non ? » Dis-je.

« Oui, je passe mon diplôme à la fin de l'année » Me sourit-elle.

« Tu y arriveras » rassura Caroline.

« Après tout, tu as eu la meilleure prof qui soit ! » Sourit Mark.

« N'abusez pas » Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ils ont raisons » S'écria Rick avant de suivre Caroline.

-PDV STEVE-

« Bonjour messieurs, si j'étais vous je me mettrais à l'abri » Nous fit Natasha après le départ de Jill, Bucky et moi nous nous retenions de lui faire une remarque.

Elle partie, au grand soulagement de Bucky, il va falloir que je lui parle …

« Elle me stresse » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Arrête de lire mes pensées » Marmonnais-je.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer » Nous fit le Docteur Banner.

« De même » Dis-je simplement.

« Vous êtes marié au Docteur Lacroix ? »

« En effet » Répondis-je précautionneusement.

« Vous avez de la chance. J'ai eu la chance de lire ses articles, travaux et d'entendre ses discours pour les grands évènements médicaux. C'est une femme remarquable, une visionnaire de la médecine »

« Elle est si douée que ça ? Je veux dire, on l'a vu en action mais … pas avec les moyens actuels » Demanda Bucky.

« Vous devriez vraiment faire des recherches sur ses travaux » Nous sourit Bruce.

Les heures qui suivirent furent dédiées à notre installation et a nous mettre à jour sur la situation. J'aperçus de loin Jill interagirent avec les agents, ils avaient l'air heureux de la revoir :

« Elle est douée pour le combat, une très bonne entraineuse et elle est juste. Toutes nos recrues rêvent de l'avoir. Malheureusement depuis quelques temps ça n'a pas été le cas » M'appris l'agent Hill qui s'était présentée un peu plus tôt et je sentis une petite pointe de reproche dans ses propos.

Nous étions actuellement dans la salle des commandes, Bucky regardait un peu tout autour de lui et l'agent Coulson semblait se faire un plaisir de lui expliquer le rôle de tous les appareils.

« Agent Lacroix dans la salle des commandes » Ordonna Fury à travers son oreillette.

Mon coeur sauta un battement, j'allais enfin revoir ma femme ! Je déteste être séparée d'elle trop long temps, très certainement la peur de la perte. Lorsqu'elle arriva après quelques minutes je vis qu'elle s'était changée, elle est magnifique bien que la voir dans les robes des années 40 me manque. Bucky la regarda de haut en bas, je lui lançais un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire en coin … je vais le frapper !

Jill était accompagnée d'un agent, surement un de ses assistants. Elle avait une tablette à la main :

« Du nouveau ? » Lui demanda Fury.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas quel est l'idiot qui à décidé de donner de la testostérone aux agents mais il en train de faire une bourde » Fit Jill sans trop lever les yeux de sa tablette.

« J'ai donné l'ordre » Répliqua Fury, jetant un froid dans toute la pièce.

« Et bien c'est une belle bêtise ! » Commença Jill me rendant fier, j'adore lorsqu'elle se défend bec et ongles, elle est encore plus magnifique « Ils n'en ont pas besoin ! Vous êtes en train de les rendre plus agressif, dépendants, bipolaire et d'après le psy, certains sont en pleine dépression nerveuse »

« Que préconisez-vous alors ? »

« Arrêt définitif, sevrage complet »

« Ils ne vont pas apprécier » Commenta l'agent Hill.

« La faute à qui ? » Répliqua Jill. Bucky, le docteur Banner dûmes retenir un fou rire.

« Bien » Fit simplement Fury.

Jill se placa à côté de moi, attendant la suite :

« Bien joué » Murmurais-je.

« Bienvenue de mon côté des opérations » Fit-elle sur le même ton.

Le docteur Banner, l'agent Coulson et le directeur Fury parlèrent de piratage des téléphones du monde entier, de tout le réseau, d'ondes gammas et de création d'un algorithme. L'agent Romanoff conduisit alors sur ordre de Fury, Banner à son nouveau laboratoire.

On nous fit un topo des dernières nouvelles et de ce que l'on espérait, on nous questionna ensuite un peu plus en détail sur le cube et bien évidemment le sérum :

« J'ai tout de même une question » Commença Fury « que le Captain Rogers est survécu à la glace grâce au sérum je comprends, mais comment Barnes à survécu à ça c'est une autre question »

« Un miracle sans doute » Répondit Jill.

« Moi-même je ne comprends pas comment cela a put arriver » Ajouta Bucky, il a toujours su mentir.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un idiot » Menaça Fury à demi-mots.

« Directeur Fury, je n'ai aucune réponse à votre interrogation » Fit Jill « Maintenant excusez-moi, j'ai du travail »

Bucky et moi suivîmes Jill qui nous fit faire le tour :

« Je vais le tuer » S'énerva-t-il.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je aucune confiance en lui ? » Fit Bucky.

« Parce que c'est un menteur et manipulateur ? » Proposais-je.

Jill nous fit entrer dans la baie médicale :

« Et c'est reparti pour les batteries de testes avant les missions ! » Me plaignis-je.

« Fais pas ton bébé ! La dernière fois que c'est arrivé c'était en 44 et après on a … on a jour au scrabble ! » Fit Jill en se reprenant.

« Plus c'est long mieux c'est je suppose » Fit Bucky pas dupe pour deux sous.

« Fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu »

« Comme les soirées à Londres où les murs étaient très fins … »

« BUCKY ! » Cria-t-on en choeur avec Jill.

« Oh ça va ! Toute cette situation me stresse ! » Se défendit-il.

« Pauvre chéri » Se moqua Jill.

Nous avions passés la journée à bord de l'héliporteur quand Loki fut enfin repéré :

« Je conduis » Fit Natasha.

« Sniper » Me fit Bucky avec un signe de tête.

« Je fais le frontal » Dis-je en arrivant, le costume de Captain America … ça faisait longtemps, j'avais suivi le conseil de Phil et mit le costume, j'eus un coup de blues en repensant à Montgomery, Dugan, Jim, Jacques.

« Et je me faufile » Termina Jill en arrivant après s'être changée.

« C'est quoi cette tenue ? » M'écriais-je.

« Bienvenu au SHIELD »Fit simplement Natasha.

« On en reparlera plus tard » Soupira Jill « Pour l'instant on doit aller en Allemagne »

« Comme au bon vieux temps » Sourit Bucky avec nostalgie.

« J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à y retourner » fis-je.

« Se sera vite expédiée » Me rassura Jill en plaçant sa tête dans le creux de mon coup dès que nous fûmes installés.

« Vous pourriez arrêter de faire ça ? » Gémit Bucky.

« NON »

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Bucky parti trouver un emplacement en hauteur, et alors que je me retournais pour chercher Jill, cette dernière était déjà partie :

« Ne cherchez pas, elle est partie y a dix minutes » Fit Natasha.

« Mais nous n'étions pas posés ! »

« ça ne l'a jamais empêchée » Soupira Natasha.

En m'approchant, je reçu le signal de Bucky me disant qu'il était en position et que Jill également :

« Dis-moi que tu l'as voit » Demandais-je à Bucky grâce au micro.

« Négatif »

« Bon sang ! A quoi elle joue ?! » M'énervais-je.

« On pourrait se concentrer ? » Fit Natasha.

En arrivant sur place, nous vîmes Loki … il est plus petit que ce que je croyais ! Il s'adressait à un vieillard et honnêtement je le sentais mal pour cet homme:

« Il n'y a pas d'hommes comme moi »

« Il y a constamment des hommes comme vous »

« Regardez votre ainé mes amis … qu'il vous serve d'exemple » Fit Loki.

« Et bien, il se prend pas pour de la merde » Nota Bucky.

« Langage ! »Murmurais-je avant d'intercepter le tir de Loki sur le vieillard avec moon bouclier, « la dernière fois que je suis venu en Allemagne et que j'y ai vu un type vouloir dominer les autres ont a eus quelques désaccords »

« Le soldat! » Fit Loki en se relevant en riant sadiquement « L'homme d'une autre époque ! »

« C'est pas moi qui suis d'une autre époque » Dis-je au moment où la voix de Natasha retentissait :

« Loki lâchez votre arme et rendez-vous »

« Vous n'êtes pas celle que j'attendais … » Fit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de tirer sur le quinjet.

S'en suivit alors un combat :

« à genoux » M'ordonna Loki.

« Pas aujourd'hui » Répliquais-je.

De son côté, Natasha apprit l'arrivé de Stark par du AC/DC qui surprit tout le monde :

« Agent Romanoff ? Je vous ai manqué ? » Demanda le milliardaire en envoyant valser Loki d'un tir contre les marches « Vas-y je t'attends tête de bouc ! »

Bizarrement, Loki se laissa faire et leva les mains :

« C'est bien » Fit Stark.

« Monsieur Stark » Saluais-je.

« Soldat »

Je sens que ça va être l'amour fou !

-PDV JILL-

« Allez, on se dépêche ! » Ordonnais-je en allemand pour faire évacuer les gens qui courraient dans tous les sens « ON SE CALME ET ON AVANCE EN SILENCE ! »

Dès que les gens furent à l'abri, la police allemande me remercia chaleureusement, il y a moins de deux ans je leur faisait la guerre et maintenant ils me remercient.

« On l'a » M'informa Natasha.

Je m'occupais de quelques personnes blessées dus à la panique puis repartis au quinjet, je vis que Stark était là, qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à Howard ! Ce dernier se tourna vers moi et resta bloqué :

« Monsieur Stark » Saluais-je avant de me retrouver pile en face de Loki.

« Ravi de vous renco…. »Commença-t-il avant que je ne l'interrompe par mon poing, ce qui surprit tout le monde :

« Vous ne m'adressez pas la parole » Dis-je fermement « Je déteste les personnes qui cherchent à asservir les autres » Terminais-je avant de rejoindre Natasha qui redémarra le quinjet, je sentis le regard de Loki peser sur moi « Je vais encore le frapper » murmurais-je à Steve en passant à côté de lui.

« Je l'ai fais pour toi et je sens qu'avec Stark ça ne va passer » Me sourit-il.

« On peut parler ? » Demandais-je à Natasha.

« Oui »

« Tu es dans un bon jour ? »

« On vient d'attraper le méchant. La population ? »

« Saine et sauve »

« Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois »

« Tu as déclenché mon accouchement » Riais-je.

« Désolée pour ça aussi »

« Je suis désolée également »

« On oublie ? »

« On oublie » Confirmais-je.

« Tu dois savoir que Loki … »

« A des vus sur moi. Je sais »

« Clint ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Alors le bébé ? Quel est son prénom ? »

« Alastar, regarde » DIs-je en lui montrant une photo de mon téléphone.

« Il est adorable »

« Merci aux gênes de Steve » Riais-je.

-PDV STEVE-

« Vous avez loupé des choses pendant votre … sieste au pays des pingouins » Me fit Stark.

Bucky me fit signe de me calmer, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Enfin, il me semble que vous avez quand même tiré le gros lot, sans mauvais sous entendu » Continua-t-il en jetant un regard à Jill, se qui me fit serrer les points

« J'ai de la chance d'avoir ma femme » Dis-je assez fort pour que même Loki l'entende puis l'orage se fit entendre :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Peur de quelques éclairs ? » Demandais-je à Loki en me tournant vers lui.

« Disons que je ne raffole pas de ce qu'il annonce » Me répondit-il.

« Pitié pas un autre asgardien » Pria Jill en me rejoignant et en me tendant une tablette avec des infos.

« Il faudra que nous discutions » Fit Stark à Jill.

« Je ne reçois pas d'ordres, encore moins de vous » répliqua Jill.

« Tu commences mal » Fit Bucky en rejoignant Jill.

Soudainement, quelque chose heurta le quinjet, nous faisant tous tressaillir. Stark remit son casque et ouvrit la sortie :

« Stark à quoi vous jouez ?! » Criais-je pour qu'il puisse m'entendre.

Un homme blond arriva, un marteau à la main et Loki ne parut pas rassuré :

« Gagné » Soupira Jill.

Le nouveau venu arriva, attrapa Loki par la gorge et le fit sauter hors du quinjet.

« Stark il nous faut un plan d'attaque ! » M'éevertuais-je en le voyant prêt à sauter.

« J'ai un plan. On attaque » Fit-il avant de s'envoler.

J'eus un moment d'arrêt :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Me demanda Jill.

« Vas-y » Ajouta Bucky.

« Je m'abstiendrais si j'étais à votre place » Contredit Natasha quand je me décidais à prendre un parachute.

« Je suis obligé d'intervenir » Dis-je avant de sauter.

« Et bla et bla » Se moquèrent Bucky et Jill.

-PDV JILL-

Je m'allongea sur l'un des canapés de la baie médicale, toujours en tenue de combat quand on me convoqua dans la salle de commandement.

Nous vîmes grâce aux caméras Fury interagir avec Loki :

« Que le dieu me prévienne si il veut des magazines » Fit-il.

« Simplement Jill » Répliqua le dieu.

Je vis Steve serrer les poings et prit ses mains dans les miennes:

« il cherche à te provoquer » Rassurais-je.

« Et ça marche » Confirma Bucky.

« Il est doué pour ça » Ajouta Thor « Ravi » Me fit-il.

« De même. Vous ne pourriez pas juste le reprendre et nous laisser nous débrouiller avec le Tesseracte ? » Demandais-je.

« Si seulement c'était aussi simple » Soupira le dieu blond.

Puis Stark fit son entré, il parla d'un vieux jeu et Steve ainsi que Bucky étaient complètement perdus. Je vis Stark poser quelque chose sur l'un des écrans mais ne dis rien, si il peut nous aider à en savoir plus.

« Est-ce que Loki a besoin d'une source d'énergie ? » Demanda Steve.

« Il lui faudrait chauffer le cube à cent millions de degrés Celvin et rien que pour franchir la barrière de coulon »

« à moins que Selveig ai trouvé un moyen de stabiliser le tunnel quantique »

Et c'est là que les deux me perdirent. Mon truc c'est la médecine, pas la physique quantique :

« Me demandez pas, je ne suis plus » Dis-je en me tournant vers Steve, Bucky et Thor.

« Le docteur Banner n'est ici que pour localiser le cube. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous fassiez équipe » Fit Fury à Banner et Stark en arrivant.

« Je commencerais par la canne de Loki. Elle est peut-être magique mais elle ressemble beaucoup à une arme de l'hydra » Fit Steve après en avoir rapidement discuté avec Bucky.

« ça, ça reste à voir mais elle est alimentée par le cube. Et j'aimerais savoir comment il s'en est servi pour faire de deux de mes meilleurs agents ses nouveaux singes volants ! » Fit Fury.

« Des singes volants ? » Demanda Thor complètement perdu.

« Le magicien d'Oz ! » S'écria Steve avec un éclair de génie traversant son visage.

« C'est rien il a comprit la référence » Soupira Bucky, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel en même temps que Stark.

« Docteur Rogers » Commença Fury en prenant enfin en compte mon nouveau nom « J'aimerais que vous alliez le faire parler »

« Hors de question ! » Intervint Steve.

« Elle n'ira pas parler à ce malade mental ! » Ajouta Bucky.

« C'est mon frère ! » Tenta Thor.

« Il a tué 200 personnes en deux jours » Répliqua Natasha.

« Il a été adopté … » Fit simplement Thor.

« Je vais y aller » Décidais-je.

« Jill … » Commença Steve.

« Faites attention à vous, mon frère est … intéressé par vous » Me fit Thor.

« Il n'est pas mon genre. Mon style c'est plus héros de l'Amérique, du genre blond aux yeux bleus » Souris-je en rendant Steve fier.

Je me dirigeais vers la cellule de Loki mais avant d'entrer, j'inspirais un bon coup, c'est ça Jill, tu t'es infiltrée à Berlin, t'es faite appeler Leïa, survécue à une guerre, tu as eu un enfant ! Pense à Alastar et tout ira bien, par contre si ce monstre menace la vie de mon fils, dieu ou pas je le tue. Je me décidais finalement à entrer :

« Apparement vous vouliez me voir » Dis-je aussi stoïque que possible.

« Intéressant. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas que je vous adresse la parole ? Tout comme je ne pensais pas que votre Directeur vous autoriserais à venir »

« Il ne le sait pas, il a vous m'en dissuader » Mentis-je, sachant que tout le monde nous observait grâce aux caméras.

« NE ME MENTEZ PAS ! » Hurla Loki « VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME MENTIR ! PAS VOUS ! JAMAIS »

« Et pourquoi ? » Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise en face de lui.

« Vous n'avez pas à me mentir. Et puis, vous n'aimeriez pas que quelque chose arrive à votre fils ? »

« Si vous lui faite du mal vous souffrirez » Prévins-je, laissant clairement voir ma colère.

« J'adore ça ! Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demandais-je en retrouvant mon masque inexpressif.

« Est-ce qu'ils le savent ? Ce qu'il y a au fond de vous. Hum … non, vous ne le savez pas vous-même n'est-ce pas ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Pensez-vous vraiment que votre place est ici ? Que vous devez vous contenter que de cela ? »

« Ma place est là où mon mari et mon fils sont. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Répétais-je.

« Tout. Mais actuellement, plus à vous en particulier »

« J'ai vécu plus de choses que vous ne le pensez, croyez-vous vraiment que je pourrais être attirée par un monstre tel que vous ? » Demandais-je froidement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Mais mon amour, ce n'est pas moi le monstre ici » Sourit Loki.

Banner ! Il parle de Banner ! Je me tourna et parla grâce à mon oreillette :

« C'est Banner ! » Puis je me retournais vers Loki et le regarda droit dans les yeux « Vous n'êtes et ne serez jamais rien pour moi. Vous pouvez vous imaginer tout ce que vous voulez, ça n'arrivera pas, jamais. Et le jour où vous vous échapperez, car cette cage ne vous retiendra pas longtemps, je me ferais un joie de vous frapper jusqu'à vous défigurer »

« Nous sommes plus similaires que vous ne le pensez et quand vous vous en rendrez compte, je vous accueillerais à bras ouverts. Je vais avoir besoin d'une reine »

« Je préférerais encore mourir » Dis-je en partant. Si il veut la guerre, il l'aura.


	10. Chapter 10

« On doit se battre sur plusieurs fronts, une idée ? » Demanda Natasha.

« Bucky tu nous couvres » Commença à ordonner Steve « Stark … »

« Vous occupez pas de moi »

« Romanoff nous restons au sol, Jill, Jill ? JILL ! » Cria Steve sans voir sa femme.

« Elle est déjà partie » Lui apprit Bucky.

« Faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de faire ça » Soupira Steve mi-agacé mi-amusé.

« C'est une habitude ? » Demanda Clint en s'approchant de Tony.

« Vous n'imaginez même pas … Hulk … écrase tout ! »

Hulk fit un sourire en coin et parti à la charge, tout le monde se mettant au boulot.

 **-PDV JILL-**

Droite ou gauche ? Je suis française moi ! Comment je suis censée savoir où est le sièges des Nations-Unies ?! J'espère que la session est bien aujourd'hui ! Faites que se soit un jour de chance ! Oh un alien, allé, coucouche panier ! Je me laissais glisser sous un bus, venant tout juste d'être abandonné, l'évacuation ne va pas assez vite. Je croisais un policer se faisant frapper par un de nos nouveaux ennemis, je m'approchais rapidement et le tua rapidement, une fois qu'on a le truc ça se fait tout seul :

« J'ai besoin que vous établissiez un périmètre et que vous fassiez évacuer la population ! » Ordonnais-je.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter ? » Intervint le chef de la police.

Pourquoi, quand Steve le fait ça marche et que lorsque c'est moi, il faut toujours que je me justifie ?! Deux chitauris approchèrent et je m'en débarrassa en quelques mouvements.

« Ok les gars ! On établit un périmètre ! » Commença à ordonner le policier. Bah voilà quand ils veulent, ils peuvent !

Je me remis à courir, faisant évacuer le plus de gens possible, qui bien sûr n'écoutèrent rien. A croire que je ne suis qu'un simple élément du décor ! On se bouge les fesses bon sang !

« Madame vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! » Me fit un agent de sécurité « Vous êtes au siège des Nations Unies pas de …. »

« Vous voyez ce qu'il se passe dehors ? Voyez-vous par quoi nous sommes attaqués ? » M'énervais-je.

« Oui mais … »

« Mais rien du tout, j'ai besoin que la secrétaire d'Etat déclenche la protocole d'urgence pour faire évacuer les lieux et elle est également en danger ! »

Soudain un vacarme se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur, je dépassais la sécurité et courut, en entrant dans la salle principale, remplie d'ambassadeurs qui me fixèrent, leurs regards faisant des allers-retours entre moi et les quelques chitauris qui venaient d'entrer par les fenêtres :

« ECARTEZ-VOUS ! » Hurlais-je avant de lancer une grenade qui détruisit tous ces fichus aliens.

« On vous doit la vie je crois non ? » Me fit la secrétaire d'Etat McCord.

« J'ai besoin que vous donniez l'ordre d'évacuer les lieux »

« Se sera fait, si vous pouviez éviter de faire exploser les Nations-Unies j'apprécierais »

« Je ferais de mon mieux » Répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne veux pas vous retenir »

« Moi non plus, je crois que nous allons faire la une demain » Souris-je en donnant un coup de tête vers les photographes avant de repartir en courant.

Un fois dehors le chaos régnait, des débris partout et bien évidemment, comme j'aime travailler sans bruit j'ai coupée mon oreillette donc je ne sais pas où l'on en est. D'un coup je me sentis violemment propulsée contre un mur, je relevais la tête et vit un très, très, très gros alien a l'air peu sympathique.

Etant une simple humaine je n'ai pas forcément le dessus sur des monstres venant de d'autres univers possédant une force de bien loin supérieure à la moyenne. Je levais les yeux pour le regarder et … il est bien laid ce monsieur …

Il fonce vers moi, j'arrivais à éviter le premier coup mais le deuxième que je reçus en plein dans l'estomac, ouch. Ma tête claqua contre le mur et je perdis connaissance.

 **-PDV GENERAL-**

Hulk s'élança, commencent à nettoyer les rues de la ville, les immeubles prirent de nombreux chocs sous les coups de la violence. Un énorme éclair traversa le ciel se dirigeant tout droit vers la faille, faisant rebrousser chemin a une énorme créature et détruisant au passage de nombreux vaisseaux aliens.

« Stark » Commença Clint « Il y a une équipe de franc-tireurs à vos trousses »

« J'essaie de les éloigner des avenues » Expliqua Tony.

« Ils savent pas virer apparement. Trouvez un passage étroit »

« Compris je m'en occupe »

Tony fit comme conseiller par l'agent Barton et tenta d'attirer les chitauris dans des endroits plus étroits, faisant des ravages au passage. Clint décocha flèche après flèche faisant le vide dans les airs, tout comme Bucky qui était à l'opposé.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! » Commença à se plaindre Tony avant de finalement reprendre « Ah bien joué ! Autre chose ? »

« Le Captain affronte un escadron sur la sixième » Lui apprit Clint.

« Et y m'invite même pas … » Fit Tony en changeant de cap pour rejoindre lSteve.

Pendant ce temps, Natasha et Steve étaient un peu débordés. Natasha faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle n'en voyait pas le bout, il y en avait toujours plus qui arrivait.

« Captain ça sert absolument à rien si on ne ferme pas ce portail » Soupira Natasha en reprenant son souffle.

« Aucune de nos armes n'y parviendrait » Répliqua Steve.

« C'est peut-être pas une question d'arme … »

« Si vous voulez monter il vous faut un véhicule » Fit Steve comprenant l'idée de Natasha.

« J'en ai un » Répliqua-t-elle « Mais il me faut un peu d'élan »

« Vous êtes sure ? »

« Vous êtes pareil avec votre femme ? »

« Je suis encore pire, je n'accepterai même pas de l'envisager »

« Vous ne la connaissez vraiment pas alors » Fit Natasha en repensant momentanément à une ancienne mission.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûre ? » Redemanda Steve.

« Oui… ça sera amusant » fit Natasha avant de courir et de se faire propulser par Steve. Elle réussi à s'accrocher à l'un des vaisseaux avant de finalement monter. Elle se débarrassa des aliens s'y trouvant avant de le piloter du mieux possible.

Hulk et Thor se rejoignirent quelques instants avant de se séparer une nouvelle fois. Tony qui avait momentanément rejoint le Captain reparti en voyant une plus grosse menace arriver. Il tenta de pénétrer la peau mais Jarvis l'en dissuada, faut de résultat.

« Jarvis ? » Tu connais la légende de Jonas ? »

« Heu … je n'en ferais pas une source d'inspiration » Fit Jarvis dont l'inquiétude était perceptible.

Comme à son habitude Tony ne prit pas compte de son avis et entra par la gueule dans l'animal, ressortant de l'autre côté avant de se faire éjecter et de se faire encercler.

Bucky dut changer de position, il était de plus en plus dégagé et avait déjà failli se faire tuer une bonne dizaine de fois.

Clint se retrouva à court de flèche, mais étant préparé, il avait un autre carquois plein disponible. Alors que sa position allait être détruite il sauta, se retourna et lança une flèche-grappin pour ne pas tomber, il traversa une fenêtre et se retrouva dans un bâtiment couché sur des éclats de verres.

Thor et Steve qui enchainait les attaques au sol se retrouvèrent en plein coeur des attaques :

« Prêt à remettre ça ? » Demanda Thor en aidant Steve à se relever.

« Pourquoi ? Vous voulez vous reposer ? »

Natasha commença à viser la couronne, pouvant fermer le portail.

« Je peux l'atteindre ! » Annonça Natasha.

« Fermez-le ! »

« Non attendez ! Une tête nucléaire va exploser dans une minute » Interrompit Stark

« Comment vous le savez ? » Demanda Steve.

« Votre femme »

« Vous avez des nouvelles ?! Bucky est-ce que tu sais où est Jill ? Bucky ! BUCKY REPOND ! »

« Captain ? » Demanda Natasha.

« Ce n'est pas bon ! Il y a autre chose ! Jill coupe toujours son micro mais Bucky non, si il ne répond pas c'est qu'il y a un problème ! »

 **-PDV JILL-**

Je me réveilla, entendant une voix dans ma tête, en fait c'était une voix parmi d'autre, elle est seulement plus fort :

« _Calmez-vous, on va vous aider_ »

Je m'allongea en foetus, me tenant la tête, j'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes de la planète sont dans ma tête, je pleurais de douleur:

« taisez-vous » marmonnais-je « TAISEZ-VOUS ! » finis-je par hurler.

Soudain, je sentis une décharge électrique me traverser le corps, me replongeant dans mes souvenirs :

 **-FLASH BACK-**

« Ma chérie va te cacher ! »Me supplia mon père.

« Mais papa ! » Tentais-je du haut de mes six ans.

« Princesse obéit je t'en prie, et surtout ne fait pas de bruits ! Tu te souviens quand on a joué à cache-à-cache ? »

Je hocha la tête.

« Bien, je veux que tu fasses comme ce jour là, tu ne bouges pas et tu ne fais pas de bruits d'accord ? »

« Oui papa » Fis-je avant qu'il ne ferme la porte du placard et qu'il aille dans le salon, ma mère le remplaçant dans la chambre.

Je me cacha derrière deux piles de vêtements, lorsque j'entendis un bruit sourd puis un coup de feu. Puis, j'entendis ma mère hurler, je retins un cri de terreur et je me mis à pleurer :

« Où est votre fille !? » Interrogea une voix d'homme qui me fit froid dans le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? » Demanda ma mère, la voix tremblante et encore sous le choc.

« Votre fille est un monstre, une erreur de la nature et vous le savez »

« Vous ne la toucherez jamais » Cracha ma mère.

« C'est ce que l'on verra, je n'ai pas besoin de vous » Fit l'homme avant de tirer.

Je m'arrêta de pleurer quand je vis du sang passer sous la porte du placard, celui de ma mère. A travers les interstices du placard je vis les jambes de l'homme. Je ne parla pas, je ne respira plus, je sentais qu'il me cherchait. J'étais tétanisée et en état de choc, tout tourna autour de moi je finis par m'évanouir, ma tête frappant la boite en métal contenant tous les documents de mes parents.

Lorsque je me réveilla j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital, un policier assit à côté de moi. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais réveillais il appela son supérieur :

« Inspecteur, la petite est réveillée »

Le policier sortit pour laisser entrer le dit-inspecteur. Il s'approcha prudemment de moi en voyant mon air terrifié, je commençais à m'agiter, je pleurais mais je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne voulais pas parler :

« Personne ne veut te faire de mal d'accord ? Je suis de la police » Fit-il en me montrant sa plaque, je fis un léger signe de tête et il s'installa à côté de moi :

« Tu sais comment tu t'appelles ? »

Je hochais la tête.

« Tu peux me le dire ? »

Je fis non de la tête.

« Tu veux que je t'explique ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je fis oui de la tête.

« Le monsieur qui a fait du mal à tes parents ne sera plus jamais capable de faire du mal à quelqu'un d'accord ? Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je mis à pleurer, totalement paniquée.

« D'accord, on ne va pas en parler. L'homme qui voulait te faire du mal, tu sais pourquoi il en avait après toi ? »

Je fis non de la tête.

« Il a dit que tu avais des pouvoirs, est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Je fis non de la tête à nouveau, et c'était vrai je ne les sentais plus …

 **-FIN DU FLASH BACK-**

Les années passèrent et il me fallut plus de 10 ans pour me remettre à parler. Avant de rejoindre le SHIELD, je passa 5 ans en famille d'accueil avant de m'enfuir, je me retrouva par erreur dans un train pour l'Italie où une femme du nom de Maddalena me prit en charge, m'apprenant à me défendre, elle m'éleva comme sa fille et m'enseigna les bases de la médecine après avoir comprit que j'étais un génie, en parallèle elle m'envoya à la fac, voulant que je devienne calée sur les sujets, me faisant travailler sur les matières les plus difficiles et pour que je possède de vrais diplômes. Après deux ans, elle me proposa d'aller en Russie pour apprendre à manier les armes et continuer ma formation médicale ansi que mes recherches sur la biologie. Ensuite on m'envoya au Japon où j'appris les arts-martiaux, et c'est à la fin de ma formation que je me remis à parler. Le SHIELD me repéra et me proposa de les rejoindre. Clint me prit rapidement sous son aile et je réappris à interagir avec les gens, je me découvris un côté sarcastique qui ne me quitta jamais. je ne me rappela mes pouvoirs qu'aujourd'hui, ils revinrent comme un boomerang, détruisant tous sur leur passage, ils n'ont pas aimés être refoulés et oubliés.

Ma perception des couleurs changea et vira au noir et blanc, je vis un missile partir depuis l'héliporteur puis détruire la totalité de Manhattan. Lorsque je revins à moi, je me dépêcha malgré ma migraine horrible, de trouver le canal de Stark sur lequel il discutait avec Jarvis :

« Stark, un missile nucléaire va partir d'ici peu de temps de l'héliporteur, il va détruire tout manhattan »

« Je m'en occupe »

Puis je coupais à nouveau la communication, n'ayant la force d'entendre encore plus de bruits. J'entendais leurs hurlements, je sentais leurs peurs dans ma tête, je les entendais chercher leur famille désespérément.

« _Calmez-vous, nous arrivons pour vous aider »_ Me fit la même voix calme que tout-à-l'heure.

Je vis un chitauri s'approcher de moi, j'attrapais maladroitement et dût tenir mon arme à deux mains pour réussir à la toucher avant d'être à nouveau dans les vapes.

 **-PDV BUCKY-**

Bon sang mais elle est où !? Je veux bien qu'elle m'envoie des appels à l'aide psychiques et tout … hein ? Des appels psychiques ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Je courus, la connaissant elle ne doit pas être très loin des Nations-Unies, elle a surement cherchée à faire évacuer la population.

Wow ! C'est quoi ce truc là ? Un espèce de jet avec un gros X sur le devant était posé dans une ruelle. Une femme aux cheveux blancs accompagnée d'un homme avec des lunettes bizarres s'approchait d'Eden. L'homme l'a prit dans ses bras et je pointa mon arme vers lui :

« Tu l'as pose tout de suite ! » Menaçais-je.

« On veut simplement l'aider ! » Se défendit la femme « Je m'appelle Tornade »

« Tornade ? Vraiment ? Et toi c'est quoi ? » Demandais-je à l'homme « Cyclone ? »

« Presque, Cyclope »

« Vous allez la reposer tout de suite ! »

« Nous voulons l'aider ! »

« Elle n'a pas besoin d'aide ! » Fis-je en m'approchant un peu plus.

« Nous sommes des mutants » Tenta Tornade.

« C'est censé me rassurer ? »

« Elle est également une mutante »

« Je ne crois pas non, je la connais depuis presque 100 ans et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas le cas ! » Affirmais-je.

« Faites-nous confiance, le professeur … » Fit Cyclope.

« Le professeur ? C'est qui ça ? Un savant fou voulant faire des tests sur ma meilleure amie ? Je ne crois pas, j'ai fais une promesse à son mari, celle de la lui ramenée en vie peu importe la situation, je vais donc la ramener à son mari et à son fils, maintenant ! »

« Elle est en danger ! » S'exclama Tornade.

« Qui lui veut du mal ? »

« Ses pouvoirs ! »

« ELLE N'A PAS DE POUVOIRS ! »

« ça suffit … » Murmura Cyclope avant de me tirer dessus et que je ne m'effondre.

 **-PDV STEVE-**

« Si l'offre tiens toujours je prendrais un verre » Fit Loki en levant les mains et en faisant disparaître ses armes.

Thor passa des menottes asgardiennes à Loki et l'emmena. Loki est sous contrôle c'est très bien, par contre je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Jill et et Bucky :

« Toujours pas de nouvelles ? » Me demanda Clint.

« Non »Dis-je mort d'inquiétude tandis qu'un quinjet nous ramenait à la base du SHIELD.

« Vous avez perdu votre femme ? Elle en a déjà assez de vous ? » Se moqua Loki.

« ça vous plairait n'est-ce pas ? » Répliquais-je, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de frapper quelqu'un.

« Vous allez apprécier ce que vous allez découvrir »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Loki ça suffit ! » Gronda Thor avant d'activer un mécanisme l'empêchant de parler « Ne l'écoutez pas, il est … perfide »

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce que votre femme a de si spécial Captain, après tout, mon père avait l'air d'être ami avec elle, sauf qu'il y a un petit soucis » Fit Tony.

« Lequel ? » Demandas-je en serrant les dents.

« Mon père était présent pour la seconde guerre mondiale tandis que votre femme n'était même pas encore née, comment a-t-elle bien pu vous épouser à cette période ? »

« ça ne vous concerne pas »

« J'ai découvert quelque chose récemment, mon père lui a donné des parts de l'entreprise, des parts que je ne peux pas toucher que se soit de manière légale ou non » Continua Tony.

« Ils étaient amis, comme frère et soeur si vous voulez, alors maintenant ça suffit. J'ai d'autres choses à penser » Dis-je en descendant du quinjet dès qu'il fut posé.

« tenez » Me fit Clint en me lançant un téléphone « je comprends le besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de sa famille »

« Merci »

Je composais le numéro et Laura, la femme de Clint répondit à la première tonalité :

« Clint ? »

« C'est Steve »

« Steve ?! Tout va bien ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?! »

« Oui oui tout va bien, votre mari est en pleine forme, un peu fatiguée mais il va bien »

« Et Jill ? Elle avait promit d'appeler »

« Nous avons eus quelques …. soucis… Comment va Alastar ? »

« Un vrai petit ange ! Il dort à point fermer, mes enfants l'adorent »

« Il n'a posé aucun problème ? Je sais que parfois il se réveille en pleurant par m…. »

« Il pleure car il se sent seul, il a été un peu agité mais seulement lorsqu'il était éveillé, il devait ressentir votre absence à Jill et toi, mais il a dormi à poing fermé durant »

« Je suis rassuré »

« Et Jill ? »

« Je … je ne sais pas où elle est, je n'ai pas de nouvelles… j'ai peur pour elle »

« Je suis certaine qu'elle va bien »

« Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? Je ne pourrais pas survivre sans elle ! Elle est mon oxygène ! Bucky a lui aussi disparu »

« Retrouvez-les, je m'occuperai d'Alastar aussi longtemps que se sera nécéssaire »

« Vous êtes sure ? »

« Certaine »

« Je vais vous passer votre mari »

« Merci ! Tenez-moi au courant ! »

« Promis »

Je rendis son téléphone à Clint qui eut un grand sourire en entendant sa femme, j'aimerais pouvoir réagir comme ça. Je partis en salle des commandes et demanda à un agent de me montrer les caméras.

Il repéra Jill et Bucky sur deux caméras différentes. La caméra qui filmait Jill se coupa tandis que l'autre montrait Bucky en train de chercher Jill. Lorsqu'il arriva à deux blocs de la position de Jill les caméras se coupèrent à leur tour.

« Pourquoi sont-elles coupées ? » Demandais-je.

« Je ne sais pas monsieur » Bégaya l'agent.

« A-t-on un moyen de retrouver les images ? »

« Non monsieur »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez la retrouver ?! » M'énervais-je, le stress m'affectant de plus en plus.

« Non monsieur, elle s'est comme … évaporée monsieur »

« Et Bucky ? »

« Pareil monsieur … »

Ce n'est pas possible ! Jill a disparue plusieurs fois c'est vrai, mais en même temps que Bucky ? ça n'est pas bon ! Je partis me changer, j'avais besoin de prendre une douche et de faire le point sur la situation :

« Captain je peux vous parler ? » Me demanda Stark.

« Pas maintenant ! » Fis-je froidement, pas besoin qu'il vienne me taper sur les nerfs maintenant.

« Captain ! » Intervint Fury.

« Pas maintenant ! » M'agaçais-je.

Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que je suis mort d'inquiétude, hors de moi ? J'ai perdu ma femme et mon meilleur ami , au sens propre, dans la même journée ! Alors oui je suis toujours gentil et patient, mais enlevez-moi mes quelques heures de sommeil nécessaires, ma femme, mon meilleur ami et mon droit de voir mon fils pendant plusieurs jours et vous obtenez Captain Grognon!

 **-PDV BUCKY-**

« Bon sang ma tête ce qu'elle me fait mal ! » Me plaignit à voix haute en reprenant mes esprits.

« ça va passer ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'un effet secondaire du sédatif » M'expliqua une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et fit face à la femme de tout à l'heure :

« Une bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer ? »

« On ne voulait pas vous faire de mal » Expliqua Tornade.

« Trouvez mieux que ça »

« Vous allez pouvoir voir Jill »

« Comment connaissez-vous son prénom ? »

« On doit vous expliquer quelques choses »

« Vous croyez ? » Demandais-je sarcastiquement « Pour commencer, où suis-je ? »

« Dans l'école pour jeunes surdoué du professeur Xavier »

« mais encore ? »

« Nous sommes des mutants ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Les mutants sont des personnes possédant le gène X, vous n'êtes pas au courant de notre existence ? » Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« J'ai passé presque 70 ans dans la glace donc non »

« Oh …. »

« Comme vous dites »

« Vous n'êtes pas effrayé ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je le serais ? »

« Les gens « normaux » ont peur de nous »

« Les gens sont stupides que voulez-vous … comme quoi, j'ai beau être vieux je suis plus ouvert d'esprit que certains … » Marmonnais-je.

Je me détendais petit à petit, cette femme semble vraiment gentille et, avouons-le, elle est loin d'être laide, elle a quelque chose dans le regard …

« Quel est votre « mutation » ? » Demandais-je.

« La météo » Sourit-elle.

« La météo? » Répétais-je incrédule.

« J'influence les évènements météorologiques à ma guise » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Je suis bon sniper … »

« Chacun ses talents » Me sourit-elle gentiment, joli ce sourire…

« Je peux voir Jill ? »

« Le professeur veut lui parler d'abord »

« Pourquoi ? » Dis-je en me braquant à nouveau.

« Ici nous cherchons à aider les gens comme nous à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs, quand nous avons appris l'attaque à New-York, le professeur s'est servi du cérébro pour … »

« Du quoi ? » Interrompis-je.

« Je vais vous faire visiter se sera plus simple je crois » Abandonna-t-elle.

« Et Jill ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Jean s'occupe d'elle »

« Je suis vraiment rassuré merci … » Dis-je, mon côté sarcastique ressortant à nouveau.

 **-PDV JILL-**

« Doucement, vous êtes encore fragile » Me fit une voix rassurante.

Je tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière m'agressant je les referma immédiatement. Mon corps vibrait, il y avait une vraie cacophonie dans ma tête :

« J'ai baissé les lumières » M'informa-t-elle, j'ouvris alors mes yeux avec précaution. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour m'habituer à la lumière, je faisais alors face à une magnifique femme aux cheveux roux :

« Je m'appelle Jean Grey, pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ? »

« Jill, Docteur Jill Lacroix Rogers » Dis-je en tentant de me relever alors que j'étais prise de tournis « j'ai mal » Me plaignis-je.

« Votre tête ? »

« Oui, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde à décidé de discuter dans ma tête » Répondis-je.

« _Elle est surement capable de lire les pensées »_

« Je n'aime pas que l'on parle de moi à la troisième personne » Dis-je.

« _Vous m'avez entendue ? »_

« Vous êtes en face de moi ! »

« _regardez mes lèvres »_ M'ordonna-t-elle, je me concentrai alors sur ses lèvres « _Vous pouvez entendre ce que je pense n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« Co…. quoi … où suis-je !? » Demandais-je en paniquant, ma vue retourna alors au noir et blanc et je vis un homme en fauteuil roulant nous rejoindre « Vous appelez quelqu'un ? »

« Le professeur Xavier pourquoi ? Il veut vous voir »

« Il est en fauteuil roulant ? »

« Comment … »

« Vous me croyez si je vous dis l'avoir vu entrer ? »

« Intéressant … Sachez que nous ne voulons aucun mal, que votre ami … »

« Quel ami ?! » M'écriais-je avant de grimacer de douleur.

« James bucchanan Barnes » Me répondit-elle.

« Qu'à-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?! »

« Il va bien je vous rassure ! Je vous conseillerait de vous changer, je vous ai amenée quelques affaires, il y a une douche ici » Me fit-elle en me désignant l'endroit où se trouvait la dite douche.

Je la regarda suspicieusement et je ne sentis aucun danger venant d'elle, elle ne me veut aucun mal, deux secondes ! Pause ! Comment je sais ça moi ?!

« Est-ce que je suis retenue ici ? » Demandais-je finalement.

« Bien sûr que non, cependant le professeur Xavier aimerait vraiment vous parler »

« Je veux appeler mon mari ! Et je veux voir Bucky ! » Exigeais-je.

« Je vais vous chercher ça » Sourit-elle poliment me laissant seule.

Je me décidais finalement à prendre une douche, j'enleva ma tenue de combat, que ça fait du bien de l'enlever après une bataille ! Une fois propre et sèche je me changea avec les vêtements que cette Jean grey m'avait amenée. Je me sécha les cheveux et les laissa détacher, je remis mon alliance. L'eau avait un peu calmé mon mal de tête mais ce n'était toujours pas la joie. J'entendais les gens se plaindre, je les entendais pleurer la perte d'êtres chers, de leur maison …

« C'est douloureux n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda un homme en arrivant, il était en fauteuil roulant.

Le professeur Xavier à tout les coups, pensais-je.

« Exactement » Me sourit-il en se mettant devant moi.

« Comment … »

« Je suis moi-même télépathe »

« Commença « moi-même » ? » Demandais-je.

« Je crois qu'une longue conversation nous attend » Fit-il en continuant de sourire.

Il me demande de le suivre et j'obéis, après tout, je suis en sous-nombre ici … Il me raconta tout sur les mutants, de son école, de ses objectifs. Alors que l'on arrivait, près de ce que je pensais être son bureau, je vis avant que cela n'arrive qu'un ballon allait m'arriver dans l'épaule. Je l'attrapa sans même le regarder et avant qu'il ne me percute. Je le renvoya à son propriétaire avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer …

« Je dois aller chercher quelque chose, en attendant entrer dans mon bureau, il y a un téléphone » Me fit gentiment le professeur Xavier.

« Heu … merci … Quand pourrais-je voir Bucky ? »

« Il nous rejoindra dès que j'aurais fini de vous parler » Me rassura-t-il.

J'entrais dans son bureau et sauta sur le téléphone et composa le numéro de Laura, je devais avoir des nouvelles de mon fils, j'avais besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles :

« Al… » Commença Laura avant que je ne la coupe.

« C'est Jill ! Comment va Alastar ?! »

« Jill !? Tu vas bien ?! Alastar va très bien »

« Je vais bien, et Alastar ? »

« Il va parfaitement bien » Me fit-elle avant que je n'entende les doux bruits que mon fils faisait lorsqu'on lui faisait des chatouilles sur le ventre, je laissa échapper des larmes de soulagement.

« Steve m'a appelé il y a quelques heures, il était mort d'inquiétude !? »

« Mort d'inquiétude à quel point ? »

« Il semblait avoir perdu toute retenue ou presque »

« Je dois l'appeler ! Excuse-moi … »

« Aucun problème ! Rappel-moi dès que tu peux, tu n'es pas avec Steve ? »

« Non, je suis …. dans une école, avec Bucky »

« Appel Steve avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide »

« Steve ne fait jamais rien de stupide »

« Justement … » Fit Laura avant de raccrocher.

Je composa rapidement le numéro de téléphone de Steve, pitié répond, répond, je t'en supplie ! Amen !

« Al… » Commença la voix de Steve.

« Steve ! »

« Jill !? Mon amour ! Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je viens te chercher ! Tu n'as rien ? »

« Oui je vais bien, Bucky aussi il est avec moi ! »

« Dieu merci » Soupira Steve, soulagé « Où êtes-vous ? »

« Dans une école »

« Pardon ?! »

« Steve je crois que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi » Murmurais-je au bord des larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« j'entends les gens Steve »

« Comme tout le monde »

« Non Steve ! J'entends les pensées des gens ! »

« Où es-tu ?! » Me redemanda-t-il, mortellement sérieux.

Je trouva une carte de visite avec, par miracle, l'adresse marquée au dos. Je donna alors l'adresse à Steve :

« Ne prévient personne pour le moment » priais-je.

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée que le SHIELD veuille se mêler de cette école… c'est une école pour mutants » Expliquais-je me souvenant de ce que j'avais entendu il y a longtemps aux informations avant d'être envoyée dans les années 40.

« Je suis là dans deux heures ! » Déclara Steve « Alastar va bien, j'ai appelé Laura et … »

« Je l'ai appelée aussi, il semblait d'aller à merveille »

« J'ai hâte de le revoir, tout comme toi, et Bucky également mais ne le lui dit pas »

« Promis » ris-je à travers mes larmes.

« j'arrive le plus vite possible. Sache que peu importe ce qu'il t'arrive je t'aime et je t'aimerai peu importe ce qu'il y a »

« Je t'aime » Soupirais-je rassurée « Et Loki ?! » Demandais-je paniquée.

« Arrêté, Thor l'a ramené à Asgard et tout le monde est parti de son côté »

« Parfait » Souris-je.

Je vis le professeur Xavier entrer :

« Je dois te laisser Steve. Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour » Me fit-il avant de raccrocher.

« Vous l'aimez vraiment énormément » Constata le professeur Xavier avec un grand sourire.

« Je donnerai ma vie pour lui et pour mon fils, ainsi que mon meilleur ami » Dis-je, cachant à moitié la menace que j'émettais.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir menacée, personne ne cherche à vous faire du mal, asseyez-vous je vous en prie »

Je le fixa quelques secondes avant de finalement m'asseoir:

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » Demandais-je, souhaitant des réponses.

« Je vous ai vu en grande souffrance »

« Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez rapatriée ici simplement parce que je souffrais … »

« En effet il y a plus. Vous êtes un mutant, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que vos pouvoirs ne se soient pas manifestés avant … »

« Je … » Commençais-je avant de me mettre à trembler sous le poids des voix dans ma tête et de mes souvenirs.

« Laissez-moi voir » Fit-il, sa demande ressemblant presque à une question.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas »

« Croyez-moi, je n'aurais pas peur de ce que je verrais » Fit-il alors que les voix s'estompèrent.

« Comment … »

« Faites-moi confiance » sourit-il, me laissant lire ses intentions.

J'ouvris alors mon esprit, s'établit alors un échange à double sens, je vis ce qu'il avait accompli, ce qu'il avait comme projets, ce qu'il pensait de moi, les interrogations qu'il avait. Lorsqu'il eut vit ce qu'il souhaitait voir il se retira de mon esprit, c'était moins gênant que ce que je n'aurais cru …

« Les gens pensent souvent que c'est douloureux » Sourit-il en lisant mes dernières pensées.

« _Arrêtez de faire ça !_ » Grondais-je dans mon esprit.

« Promis » Fit-il « Votre histoire est … triste mais intéressante, vous avez beaucoup vécu pour une si jeune personne »

« On ne peut pas tout contrôler … »

« Pourquoi avoir étouffer vos pouvoirs ? »

« Je ne les est pas étouffés ! Je ne me souvenais même pas que je les avais ! »

« Ils étaient donc endormis »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'avais des pouvoirs mais qu'ils ont décidés de faire la sieste ?! » m'écriais-je.

« Le jour de la mort de vos parents, et les raisons de leur meurtre a énormément fragilisé votre esprit, vos pouvoirs ont donc décidés de vous protéger en se faisant oublier, attendant le moment où vous seriez prête »

« Et ils ont décidés de revenir aujourd'hui ? Comme ça ? » Demandais-je, me croyant dans un cauchemar.

« Avez-vous eu beaucoup de stress dans votre vie dernièrement ? »

« Et bien j'ai eu mon bébé que j'ai dû laisser pour quelques jours parce qu'un dieu psychopathe a décidé de s'emparer de la terre tout en, au passage, tombant amoureux de moi, je me suis prise la tête avec une amie à moi c'est qui avait d'ailleurs déclenché mon accouchement. Ah, et si non il y a de cela plus d'un an je me suis faites envoyer en 40, j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie, il a fini congeler avec son meilleur ami, je suis tombée enceinte à cette même période et je suis revenue à notre époque en me faisant cryogénie et jetais toujours enceinte » Résumais-je « Donc oui, j'ai subi du stress, et j'ai oubliée la guerre !»

« ça fait beaucoup pour une seule personne » Commenta-t-il « Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec le ballon tout à l'heure ? »

« je … Je l'ai vu venir »

« Un réflexe ? »

« Non, j'ai vraiment vu l'action avant qu'elle n'arrive » Tentais-je d'expliquer.

« Cela s'est-il déjà produit ? »

« Oui, lorsque le SHIELD a décidé de lancer un missile nucléaire sur Manhattan »

« C'est très intéressant »

« Et en quoi ? Je suis … bizarre, anormale ! Comment voulez-vous que j'élève mon fils si j'entends des voix dans ma tête comme une schizophrène et … »

« Que vous voyez les choses avant qu'elle ne se produise ? » Ajouta-t-il « Et bien je dirais que cela fait de vous une personne encore incroyable qu'avant. Les problèmes qu'ont les personnes telles que nous, c'est qu'elles ont peurs de leurs dons, ce qui les rends instables, alors qu'en les acceptant on devient maitre de soi »

« Oui enfin, je ne suis pas sure que vivre avec un mal de tête quotidien me fasse vraiment envie ! C'est insupportable, je ne peux même pas m'entendre penser ! Je ressens leurs douleurs, j'entendis leurs cris et leur peine, c'est horrible, c'est une torture ! »

« Cela peut se contrôler »

« Comment ?! »

« Je peux vous l'apprendre, ça ne s'apprend du jour au lendemain »

« Vous savez que je ne peux pas rester ici, j'ai une famille ! »

« Je le sais, et je pense que votre mari et vous allés être coincés avec votre fils pendant un long moment à New-York, ville qui n'est pas très loin de l'école »

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez exactement ? » Me méfiais-je.

« Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau médecin, un médecin qualifié qui serait également capable d'enseigner. Nous pouvons faire un échange, je vous aide à travailler vos dons et en échange vous aidez d'autres jeunes esprits à se former »

« Vous voulez que je devienne prof ? Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas travailler pour le SHIELD, travailler ici, élever un enfant, passer du temps avec mon mari en même temps ! »

« Vos pouvoirs sont jeunes et votre fils aura besoin de beaucoup d'attentions, il me semble que vous pensiez vous retirer de ce … SHIELD, c'est toujours là dans un coin de votre tête. Je vous offre une échappatoire pour votre famille et vous »

« Vous êtes fou … »

« On me l'a souvent dit » Rit-il.

« Je ne peux pas prendre une décision pareille ! Je ne vous connais même pas … »

« Vous pourriez rester là quelques temps avec votre famille, comme ça vous pourrez décider ensemble »

« J'ai un bébé ! Je ne peux pas élever un enfant ici ! Un bébé a besoin de calme et de tranquillité pas vivre dans une école pleine d'enfants ou dans une ville bruyante et dangereuse ! »

« Il y a une petite ville pas très loin a, à peine 20 kilomètres, elle est calme et sécurisée »

« Vous ne pouvez pas avoir réfléchis à tout ça en si peu de temps ! »

« En effet, je gardais un oeil sur vous depuis un moment … »

« Le cérébro … » Fis-je, me souvenant de ce qu'il m'avait dit.

« En effet, vous êtes un atout considérable et une bonne personne, je serais stupide de ne pas vous offrir tout ce que je peux vous offrir tout en vous permettant de travailler vos dons et de partager votre savoir »

« Votre offre est tentant, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai tout fait pour »Sourit-il.

« Je veux voir Bucky » Exigeais-je « Je veux son opinion puis celle de mon mari quand il arrivera »

« Bien évidemment, il est sur la terrasse avec Tornade » Sourit le professeur « Je contiendrais votre télépathie le temps que vous resterez ici et que vous appreniez à le contrôler »

« Merci » Fis-je honnêtement.

« Remerciez-moi en nous rejoignant »

« Vous ne ratez jamais une occasion n'est-ce pas ? » Souris-je.

« Jamais » Me répondit-il.

Je sortis du bureau et observa quelques instants les élèves, ils semblaient heureux. Une jeune fille attira mon attention, deux mèches blanches entouraient son visage, je lui souris et elle y répondit en rougissant. Elle semblait tout aussi mal-à-l'aise que moi dans cet endroit …

Bon sang, dans quoi suis-je embarquée ?


	11. Chapter 11

Jill se dirigea vers la terrasse sous les regards scrutateurs des élèves qui se demandaient qui elle était. jill se retrouva alors dans un dédale de couloirs :

« Génial je me suis perdue » S'exclama-t-elle à voix haute.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » Demanda la fille de tout à l'heure, celle avec les mèches blanches « Je veux bien, je m'appelle Jill »

« Malicia, je vous ai vu à la télé »Sourit-elle.

« Ils ont osés nous filmer ?! » S'exclama Jill « Enfin … Vous sauriez comment se rendre à la terrasse ? »

« Oh oui bien sûr venez, vous étiez incroyable ! J'ai adoré votre façon de vous battre ! »

« C'est rien vous savez, je n'ai pas pût me battre bien longtemps »

« ça restait quand même incroyable ! J'adorais savoir faire pareil »

« Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour vous défendre » Fit Jill en notant les gants que Malicia portait.

« Mon pouvoir est trop dangereux, il me coupe de tout »

« Tout comme l'a dit quelqu'un de célèbre, à chaque problème sa solution »

Malicia la conduisit jusqu'aux portes de la terrasse :

« Voilà »

« Merci beaucoup » Sourit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme « J'adore vos cheveux au passage »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle en retenant son exaltation.

« Oui, encore merci Malicia »

« Attendez ! » Fit Malicia alors que Jill allait ouvrir les portes « On pourrait … discuter de temps en temps ? »

Jill évalua la jeune fille du regard avant de sourire et de lui prendre son cahier et un style et d'y inscrire son numéro de téléphone :

« Voilà, n'hésite pas surtout »

« Merci ! »

Jill vit Bucky en compagnie de celle qui devait être Tornade et d'un homme avec des sortes de lunettes, Tornade sorti laissant les deux hommes seuls, Ils commencèrent à se disputer, quand Jill trouva que cela allait trop loin, elle ouvrit les portes, et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Bucky pour le calmer. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire de soulagement s'étendit sur son visage et il l'engouffra dans ses bras, l'étouffant à moitié :

« Bon sang ce que tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai bien cru que Steve allait devoir me tuer si je t'avais effectivement perdu pour de bon »

« Je suis certaine que tu aurais trouver un endroit pour te cacher le temps que la tempête passe » Rit-elle « Par contre si tu pouvais me lâcher un peu j'apprécierais »

« Je vais vous laisser » Fit Cyclope en partant sans un mot de plus.

« Je l'aime pas lui, il m'a tiré dessus et t'a kidnappé »

« Cette Tornade était également présente » Rappela Jill.

« Oui mais elle, elle c'est une femme, la pilule passe mieux »

« Tu es incorrigible … »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes »

« Faut le dire vite »

Bucky et Jill se regardèrent avant de se rire de bon coeur, Bucky était tellement soulagé de voir que Jill allait à peu près bien, ils s'installèrent sur un banc :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Oh ça va, si l'on considère que c'est temporaire »

« Comment ça ? » S'inquiéta Bucky.

« Le professeur Xavier coupe les pensées que je perçois dans mon esprit, les pensées des autres »

« Deux secondes Jillou ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu entends les pensées des gens ? »

« Et je perçois les choses avec quelques secondes d'avance, voir quelques minutes »

« Tu es une jedi ?! » S'exclama Bucky.

« Tu connais Star Wars ?! »

« Et bien quand j'ai dut garder Alastar pour vous pendant votre « week-end romantique » je les ai regardés »

« Et bien ravie de voir que ça t'a plu »

« Et une fois que l'on sera parti ça ira ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, quand je me suis réveillé j'ai cru que mon cerveau allait se liquéfier et que je devenais folle mais ça devrait aller de mieux en mieux, il m'a donné quelques astuces pour couper les voix pendant un petit moment »

« Tu devrais peut-être rester ici, ils ont l'air d'être capable de t'aider »

« Je veux retrouver mon fils Bucky, mais c'est vrai que le directeur m'a proposé un job ici »

« Vraiment ? »

« Médecin et prof, j'aiderais les autres et en échange ils m'aideront aussi »

« Si ils sont en mesure de t'aider alors Steve te dira de rester ici »

« Je ne lui dirais qu'une fois rentrée, sinon il va paniquer et je veux revoir mon fils »

« Il ne va pas apprécier mais bon, c'est toi qui voit mais ne dit pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu »

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures, entourés par les étudiants qui étaient ébahis devant eux après avoir vu les informations. Jill se sentit soudainement à l'aise, elle tourna la tête et vit Steve arriver, il s'était changé. Jill se leva et courut vers lui.

-PDV STEVE-

Je sortis du bureau du Professeur Xavier qui m'indiqua le chemin vers la terrasse et le jardin. Je me dépêcha, traversant le couloir, me faisant observer par les étudiants. Non Steve respire, tu n'es pas du tout mal à l'aise, tout va bien, va juste récupérer ta femme et ton meilleur ami. Barton devait être arrivé dans la ville la plus proche avec le quinjet. Lorsque j'arrivais dehors, je vis que Bucky et Jill était entouré par des enfants, ils répondaient à leurs questions. Je n'eus pas besoin de dire quoique se soit que Jill se tourna vers moi, c'était notre truc à nous, nous arrivions à sentir la présence de l'autre, c'est ce qu'il me fait dire que nous devions être des âmes soeurs en quelque sorte. Elle courut jusqu'à moi, me faisant sourire à pleines dents, elle semblait aller bien, fatiguée mais en vie, c'est toujours ça. De plus, je ne devais pas être en meilleur état. Je la réceptionnais sans problème et la serrait contre moi, respirant son doux parfum qui m'enivrait depuis tellement longtemps désormais. Je lui embrassais le sommet du crâne :

« On y va ? » Demandais-je en la serrant contre moi.

« Oui » Murmura-t-elle avant de bailler.

« Bucky, on y va »

« Je crois que tu vas devoir la porter »Me fit mon meilleur ami en s'approchant.

En effet, en baissant la tête je vis que Jill s'était endormie contre moi, cette visions me fit sourire. Je l'a pris dans mes bras et elle se cala contre moi. En repartant, le professeur nous fit au revoir de loin, mais peut-être que mon imagination me jouait des tours, mais il avait l'air de regarder Jill avec inquiétude. J'installais Jill à l'arrière de la voiture avant de me mettre devant le volant, Bucky sur le siège passager, lorsque j'eus démarré, Bucky parla :

« Loki ? »

« De retour à Asgard et d'après Thor il va finir en cellule »

« C'est déjà ça, je lui aurais bien cassé la figure pour les regards qu'il avait jeté à Jill »

« Je l'ai fait pour toi » Rassurais-je avec un sourire satisfait « Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne me dit pas ? »

« Jill ? »

« Evidemment »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te cacherait quelque chose ? » Demanda prudemment Bucky.

« Je la connais par coeur, crois-le ou non, mais je le sens quand il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne me dit pas »

« Bon d'accord je te le dis mais tu as intérêt à respecter son choix et à jouer l'innocent quand elle te parlera ! Promis ?»

« Bucky … »

« Promets-le sur les tartes aux pommes de ta mère ! »

« Je te le promets sur les tartes aux pommes de ma mère »

« De ce que j'ai compris c'est une mutante, elle est capable d'entendre les pensées des gens et de voir les choses avant qu'elles ne se produisent … »

« D'accord »

« Steve ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne flippes pas ? »

« Et bien, tout simplement parce que ça me rassure plus que ce que je ne m'étais imaginé. Et puis, comme je n'ai rien à lui cacher le fait qu'elle soit capable de m'entendre pensée ne me gêne pas »

« Toi tu apprends que ta femme à des gênes mutants et tu fais Ok c'est cool ? Tu es courant que ton fils a de grandes chances d'en être un aussi ? »

« J'aime Jill et j'aime mon fils, peut importe ce qu'ils sont rien ne changera ça, toi ça te pose un problème ? »

« Et bien j'ai peur qu'elle me frappe plus maintenant qu'elle est capable de m'entendre râler dans ma tête »

La remarque de Bucky me fit rire, cet idiot avait simplement peur qu'elle le frappe à cause de qu'elle pourrait entendre.

« Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? » Demandais-je.

« Ouep, mais là c'est à elle de t'en parler, ça concerne votre couple. Bon ça me concerne indirectement aussi mais bon, rien de grave »

« Si je te promets u…. »

« Je ne te dirais rien » Me coupa Bucky « On rentre comment ? Pas en voiture j'espère ?! »

« Barton nous attends avec le quinjet, on récupère Alastar et on le dépose au passage »

« Des tais volants maintenant … on aura tout vu » grommela mon meilleur ami.

Nous roulâmes pendant une petite heure, je vérifiais souvent l'état de Jill en regardant le rétro central. Bucky se fichait d'ailleurs de moi à cause de ça, me considérant comme « trop protecteur ».

« Elle va pas s'en voler tu sais »

« Excuse-moi de veilleur sur elle ! Je te rappel qu'elle a failli mourir je ne sais combien de fois, qu'un dieu malfaisant est « amoureux » d'elle, que maintenant elle a des pouvoirs et qu'elle est épuisée »

« Alastar a hérité d'un papa poule … heureusement que Jill va le laisser respirer comparer à toi. En y réfléchissant bien, ce petit a quand même des gènes de malade, le super-sérum, des pouvoirs de mutant, dans tous les cas il sera hors du commun »

« Au moins il n'aura pas la même enfance que moi, toujours enfermé par peur de tomber malade, ne pouvant rien faire à cause de mon asthme et j'en passe »

« Hey ! Je te rappel que tu avais un meilleur ami génial ! Meilleur ami que tu as toujours ! «

« Ce meilleur ami a toujours été tellement humble … »

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi je devrais cacher ma génialitude ? »

« Ton cerveau se fait gravement attaquer par cette époque »

« Jaloux » Rit-il.

Je me garais, le SHIELD récupérerait la voiture que j'avais empruntée sans prévenir, je pris Jill dans mes bras sans la réveiller; Nous retrouvâmes Clint :

« Prêts ? »

« prêts »

« Elle m'a l'air épuisée, elle va bien ? » Me demanda Clint.

« épuisée oui »

« Bah elle a vu pire » Rassura Bucky.

Nous montâmes, j'installa Jill précautionneusement, attacha les ceintures de sécurités et fis de même pour moi après m''être installé à coté de moi. Bucky rejoignit Clint aux commandes. personne ne parlait, nous étions encore trop pris dans la bataille d'aujourd'hui. Du peu que j'ai réussi à entendre à la radio, le gouvernement réclamait déjà que l'on remboursa les dommages causés, bien sur, comme si l'on pouvait faire une guerre propre, et je crois qu'il n'ont pas vu la taille des ennemis …

« J'espère que Loki va être condamné à perpétuité » Grommela soudainement Clint.

« Et moi donc, j'en dormirais mieux la nuit » Confirma Bucky.

« En tout cas, merci de nous avoir rejoins pour ça, je sais que vous ne vouliez pas à la base »

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix, mais si nous étions restés en arrière, Jill nous aurais très certainement frappés » Ajoutai-je.

« Elle a toujours été comme ça, je me souviens encore de notre première mission ensemble à Rome » Sourit Clitn avec Nostalgie « Nous devions récupérer une arme dangereuse qui avait été déposé dans le musée du Vatican, sauf que ça a fini en cambriolage puisque Jill a découvert que l'arme avait été intégrée à la collection »

« Vous avez braqués le Vatican ?! » M'exclamai-je.

« C'était pour la bonne cause » Bailla Jill en se réveillant et en s'étirant « et puis la course poursuite dans Rome était très drôle, on avait fait assez de cardio pour deux semaines »

« Je te rappel quand même que lorsque nous sommes rentrés Fury était furieux et que nous sommes toujours recherchés en Italie, va donc expliquer ça à Laura sans qu'elle ne s'énerve » Râla Clint.

« Et c'est à cause de qui que l'on ne peut plus aller à l'agence de Barcelone ?! »

« Je ne pensais pas que les agents en faction là-bas étaient aussi pointilleux et susceptible »

« C'est vrai que dire que dire au directeur de l'antenne espagnole que son nez ressemblait à celui des status de l'île de pâques et que confondre sa femme avec un homme était très respectueux et plein de tact » Commenta Jill.

J'écoutais Jill et Clint interagir l'un avec l'autre, ils étaient de bons amis, ils avaient dus vivre des choses horribles pour être aussi soudés et pour se faire autant confiance. Ce qui me fit réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient pus vivre :

« Cherchez pas à savoir Captain, si on vous raconte tout nous serons obligés de vous tuer » Se moqua Jill, me faisant rougir « Non je n'ai pas lut tes pensées mais tu es un livre ouvert pour moi, ça me rappel la soirée où il a cru que j'avais des sentiments pour Gabe » Rit Jill, me faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Je veux tout savoir ! » S'écria Clint avec enthousiasme.

« Pitié non! » Me plaignis-je.

« Mon dieu ce qu'il avait été ridicule ce soir là ! » Ajouta Bucky en pleurant de rire, tout comme Jill.

« Allez-y moquez-vous ! Je m'en fiche ! » Boudais-je.

« Et bien, la soirée avait bien commencée » Commença à raconter Jill « Nous revenions tous d'une mission où l'on avait encore fait tomber un laboratoire du SHIELD et libéré les otages. Donc on avait décidé de célébrer ça »

« On avait tous fait l'effort d'être présentable, et même troué de balles Dugan n'aurait jamais refusé une tournée offerte par Steve » Rit Bucky « Il y avait de la musique, tout ça, on discutait et Gabe eut envie de danser, Jill étant la seule fille du groupe elle dut lui servir de partenaire. Ils ont dus danser 3 danses avant que Steve n'éclate un verre pour l'avoir trop serré »

« Gabe aimait danser et moi aussi, Steve se trouvant trop maladroit et mal-à-l'aise refusait tout net à chaque fois ! La seule danse qu'il appréciait était le slow, ou plutôt, l'ancêtre du slow, seulement cette fois j'ai dansé avec Gabe »

« Alors Steve s'est levé brusquement, Dugan failli s'étouffer, je me suis pris la chaise dans les côtes, Steve est allé sur la piste de danse, a séparé Jill et Gabe avant de la trainer dehors. Il était tout rouge, et tout le monde rigola une fois qu'il fut sorti » Termina de raconter Bucky, me donnant envie de me terrer dans le trou le plus profond que je ne puisse trouver.

Clint explosa de rire tout comme Jill. Le quinjet retourna progressivement dans le silence, cependant je remarquais que Jill serrer les poings, elle ne le faisait que lorsqu'elle souffrait et je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois agir de cette façon. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes puis attendis qu'elle me regarda, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête vers le sol, tout son corps était tendu, une larme s'échappa. Sans y penser, je me détacha et la détacha avant de la caler contre moi, je la berçais du mieux que je pouvais. Bucky se retourna à ce moment, l'inquiétude clairement inscrite sur son visage. Je lui fis comprendre que je m'en occupais :

« Il t'en a parlé n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

« Oui »

« J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser » Avoua-t-elle. C'est dans ces moments que j'aimerais pouvoirs prendre sa douleur pour moi. Je préférais l souffrir à sa place, cependant les choses ne fonctionnaient pas comme ça. Je posais ma main contre le côté de sa tête, la plaquant totalement contre moi, je lui massai doucement le crâne, fredonnant sa chanson préférée, la seule chanson au monde capable de la calmer.

« Merci » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je suis là pour ça » Souris-je.

-PDV BUCKY-

« Ils sont souvent comme ça ? » Me demanda Clint qui lui aussi les observait du coin de l'oeil.

« Tout le temps, quand je l'ai regardé c'est soit j'ai envie de vomir tellement ils sont gnangnan soit je les envies »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée ? »

« ça va finir dans les dossiers du SHIELD ? »

« Non, Jill et moi savons faire la part des choses, nous connaissons des choses l'un sur l'autre que même le SHIELD ne sait pas »

« Très bien … Mais je veux m'assurer que peu importe ce que je vais t'apprendre tu ne la traiteras pas différemment ? »

« Elle est l'une de mes amies les plus proches avec Natasha » Me rappela-t-il.

« Elle est une mutante, elle a des … capacités spéciales » Expliquais-je en tentant de trouver les mots justes.

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand je l'ai retrouvée, deux personnes étaient venues la récupérer, elle était inconsciente, ils m'ont aussi assommés et lorsque je me suis réveillé on m'a apprit qu'elle avait des pouvoirs »

« On parle de quels genres de pouvoirs ? »

« J'ai presque envie de dire extralucide mais le terme plus exacte serait « jedi » »

« Quoi elle fait léviter des choses ? »

« Non, elle voit les choses quelques secondes ou minutes avant que ça n'arrive jamais, ce qui ferait que ses réflexes seraient possiblement plus développés. Et surtout, elle entend les pensées des gens »

Je vis Clint pâlir :

« Toi aussi tu as peur qu'elle te maltraite si elle entend ce que tu penses ? » Ris-je.

« Oh que oui ! Elle est plus effrayante qu'elle ne veut bien le faire croire ! »

« M'en parle pas ! Une fois, en plein combat elle m'a fait un croche-pied juste parce que je lui avais une réflexion sur ses cheveux ! »

« Quoi ? A ton âge tu ne sais toujours pas qu'il ne faut jamais critiquer les cheveux d'une femme ? » Se moqua Barton.

« Hey ! Je m'en sortais très bien à l'époque »

« Parce que maintenant ce n'est plus le cas ? »

« Oh ça va tu m'as compris ! »

« Oui » Rit Clint « tu veux une bonne nouvelle ? »

« Je ne dis jamais non »

« On arrive chez moi ! »

Nous préparâmes à nous poser, une fois que se fut fait, on commença à sortir :

« Vous ne voulez pas passer la nuit ici ? Après cette journée plus que chargée se serait mieux » Proposa Clint.

« C'est gentil mais je rêve du lit qu'ils ont installés rien que pour moi dans leur chambre d'ami » Répondis-je.

« Qui a dit que tu pouvais squatter chez nous ? » Me demanda Jill, la voix enrouée. «

« Tu as une sale tête ma pauvre »

« Chez moi c'est rare, toi c'est quotidien donc je m'en sors bien » Répliqua-t-elle.

Comment ose-t-elle ! Pensais-je, je suis outrée.

« Mais tu peux être outré mon cher ! Et par pitié arrête de crier tes pensées aussi fort, j'ai déjà une migraine qui s'annonce pas besoin de la précipiter ! »

« Arrête de lire mes pensées ! » Fis-je.

« Je ne les lis pas, c'est toi qui les fait entrer dans ma tête ! Tu crois que je vais envie de voir à quoi ressemble tes pensées les plus secrètes ?! »

Soudainement j'e pensa à la plage et …. Non Bucky ! Focus ! Pense à Steve faisant du cheval et tombant ! Oui voilà c'est drôle ! Oublie à quel point Jill peut être sexy quand elle porte du rouge ou du noir.

« BUCKY ! » S'écria-t-elle en rougissant.

« Oh merde ! merde perdre merde ! j'ai rien dit ! Pitié ne me tue pas ! » M'écrias-je en m'éloignant.

« Vous nous expliquez ? » Demanda Steve.

« NON ! » S'écria-t-on avec Jill.

« Jill tu ferais mieux de rester ici, les enfants ne sont pas réputés pour penser silencieusement » Fit Clint.

Jill me lança un regard en biais, oh pitié seigneur ! Protégez-moi elle va vouloir me tuer !

« Même lui ne pourra rien pour toi ! » Me prévint-elle avant de prendre Clint dans ses bras « On garde le contact d'accord ? »

« oui, venez tous nous voir dès que tu iras mieux d'accord ? »

« Promis » Sourit-elle.

« Je vais chercher Alastar et je reviens vite » Promit Steve à Jill avant de l'embrasser et de suivre rapidement Clint.

Nous attendîmes dans le quinjet ;

« Dieu merci tout redevient calme ! » Soupira-t-elle.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui je ne capte pas très loin donc, ça va mieux c'est plus supportable, enfin si l'on part du principe que tes pensées sont supportables »

« Hey ! Personne ne te force à les lire ! »

« je te tuerais au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins » Me prévint-elle.

« Trop aimable » Grimaçais-je.

Soudain Jill se leva et attendit :

« Ils arrivent » S'écria-t-elle joyeusement, les yeux brillants.

« Comment tu le sais ? » M'étonnais-je « attends laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui ! OH MON DIEU ! »

« QUOI ?! » paniquais-je.

« J'entends les pensées d'Alastar, il est heureux de revoir son père ! »

« Les bébés sont capables de penser ? »

« Oui ! »

Steve apparu, tenant le landau avec Alastar dans une main et un sac dans l'autre. Le visage de Jill s'éclaire encore plus, elle prit son fils dans ses bras et commença à lui parler doucement, répondant certainement à ses pensées, Steve me regarda, attendant des explications :

« Elle parle le bébé » Expliquais-je.

« Je ne parle pas le bébé ! » Corrigea Jill « J'entends ce que pense Alastar »

« Et que dit-il ? » Demanda Steve tout aussi émerveillé que Jill.

« Il pense que tu es ridicule dans ton costume, il se demande pourquoi je n'ai pas la même odeur et pourquoi Bucky a l'air de ressembler à son abeille en peluche »

« Je ne ressemble pas à une abeille ! » Grommelai-je en retournant vers le cockpit.

La petite famille s'installa et je décollais :

« On sera à la maison dans pas longtemps les enfants ! »

« Formidable ! Laura nous a donné assez de nourriture pour tenir une semaine » Fit Steve.

« Pour des personnes normales ou des supersoldats ? » Demanda Jill en berçant son fils qui s'endormit contre elle.

« Supersoldats » Confirma Steve.

« On aura intérêt à lui offrir quelque chose la prochaine fois que nous la verrons » Fit Jill.

Rapidement, les jours passèrent, après être rentré, Jill et Steve m'avaient proposés de rester chez eux, j'avais accepté car l'idée d'être seul n'était pas franchement attirante. Afin d'aider Jill, Steve et moi faisions en sorte de ne pas penser trop fort,c comme Jill le dit si bien, et de nous occuper. S'occuper d'Alastar était devenu beaucoup plus facile, Jill et Steve ne se demandaient plus quel pouvait être le problème. Finalement, après avoir discuté pendant plus de quatre heures, Jill et Steve avaient décidés d'accepter la proposition du Professeur Xavier, ne voulant pas vivre éloigner de tout et de tout le monde, j'avais acheté la maison juste à côté. Et C'est là que nous en étions. Steve et moi nous occupions d'enlever la haie qui séparait nos jardins respectif, je voulais mon accès à la piscine ! Leur maison était aussi grande que la précédente qu'ils avaient décidés de garder comme maison de vacances.

Steve et Jill avaient chacun une pièce respectif pour avoir leur propre espace, parfois je me demandais comment ils étaient capables de trouver les bonnes techniques pour faire marcher leur couple. Bien évidemment, une chambre m'étais destiné. La nouvelle chambre d'Alastar était génial, j'en serais presque jaloux; une deuxième chambre d'enfant était également prête, Jill et Steve pensaient à avoir un deuxième enfant dès qu'Alastar aurait un an, un an et demi. Leur maison avait une facade assez ancienne, aussi vieille que moi, mais l'intérieurement Finalement, vint le moment de trouver comment s'occuper toute la journée, à contre-coeur, Jill nous avait conseillé de rejoindre le SHIELD alors qu'elle l'avait définitivement quitté pour aller travailler à l'école pour mutants. Nous étions allés à l'enterrement de Coulson, Jill avait fini en larmes. Jill passait environ une heure au téléphone tous les jours avec une des élèves de l'école. Quant à moi je profitais de mon dernière achat, une transat. MON transat que les Rogers avaient gracieusement acceptés que j'installe au bord de NOTRE piscine.

« Alors, tout le monde est prêt pour demain ? » Demandais-je alors que Steve s'occupait de faire cuire la viande au barbecue « Au fait Jil, tu peux enfin boire où c'est toujours tolérance 0 pour l'alcool? » Lui demandais-je tandis qu'elle revenait un babyphone.

« C'est bon, je peux y aller »

« Rouge ou blanc alors ? »

« Bucky tu ne me connais pas depuis le temps ? » Rit-elle.

« Et un verre de blanc un »

« Si jamais ça ne marche pas au SHIELD tu as toutes tes chances dans la restauration »

« C'est une idée intéressante » Fis-je.

« Si on veut une intoxication alimentaire oui » Se moqua Steve.

« Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! »

«tu dis ça alors que toi même tu penses à ton gratin de pates raté »Ajouta Jill.

« On a décidé quoi à propos du fait de lire mes pensées ?! »

« Je sais bien que je ne dois pas les lires, et je ne l'ai pas fait, mais j'étais là le jour tu l'as préparé »

« Elle avait bien faillit s'étouffer, moi aussi d'ailleurs » Ajouta Steve en amenant le repas et en s'asseyant.

« Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça ! » M'exclamais-je en me servant, je sentis Steve et Jill me regarder fixement « Oui d'accord je l'avoue c'était horrible ! »

-PDV JILL-

« Il nous aura fallut plus de 70 ans pour que tu l'admettes » Ris-je.

« C'est bien d'admettre que l'on a un problème » Se moqua gentiment Steve.

« Je vous déteste ! »

« N'oublie pas qui te nourrie » Rappelais-je.

« oui maman »

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. Après avoir tout nettoyé Bucky rentra chez lui, devant se reposer avant sa grosse journée au SHIELD de demain, Steve aussi. Mais Steve quant à lui était d'une humeur assez joueuse, et pour une fois Alastar fit une nuit complète. Au petit matin, vers 4h, Steve dut partir avec Bucky, ils me dirent au revoir et je partis me remettre au lit, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour moi. Je vérifiais qu'Alastar allait bien et me remit au lit, à peine allongée que je recevais déjà un mms de Steve, depuis qu'il avait apprit ça, il n'arrêtait plus. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Bucky qui s'était déjà rendormi et qui bavait. Je me rendormis pour me réveiller à nouveau vers 6h. Je partis me préparer, vérifiais l'heure pour être certaine de déposer Alastar à l'heure à la crèche, apparement avoir sauvé New-York aidait beaucoup pour trouver une place en crèche rapidement. Après avoir hésité pendant une semaine je m'étais enfin décidé pour une tenue simple et pratique.

Une fois prête j'installais Alastar dans la voiture et partit en direction de la crèche qui était à mi-chemin entre la maison et l'école du professeur Xavier. Une fois devant je respirais un bon coup, me préparant à affronter les nombreuses pensées des enfants déjà présents. Je pris Alastar dans mes bras et il ne fit que me regarder, je compris dans ses pensées qu'il avait peur que je souffre, je lui souris afin de le rassurer. Lorsque j'entrais je me fis accueillir par la directrice, l'entendre pensée qu'elle me trouvait hautaine à première vue et que j'avais abusée de ma position me mit mal-à-l'aise. Il fallait que je me dépêche avant qu'un mal de tête ne me prenne avec toutes ces pensées qui commençaient à entrer dans ma tête :

« Alors voici Alastar ? Il est adorable ! » S'écria la directrice.

« Il l'est ! Il a commencé à faire des nuits complètes et il est plutôt calme, donc là vous avez mes numéros de téléphone, son père est en … déplacement pour le travail »

« je vois, vous serez ici pour le récupérer vers quelle heure ? »

« 17h30 maximum 18h, c'est ma première journée pour mon nouveau travail »

« Vraiment ? » S'intéressa-t-elle, et j'entendis que j'étais sur la bonne voie pour la faire changer d'avis sur moi.

« Oui, il s'agit de mon premier jour en tant que professeur »

« En quoi ? Si je puis me permettre ? »

« Médecine » Répondis-je, puis je fis une petite danse de la joie interne, elle était impressionnée.

« Oh vous êtes nouvelles ?! Oh mon dieu votre fils est adorable ! Je m'appelle Violette, et voici mes jumelles Clara et Nina, mon mari travaille à la banque et le votre ? »

« Il est un … agent du gouvernement, du FBI » Mentis-je, et j'entendis la femme en face de moi faire des projets sur un possible dîner.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je vais finir par être en retard » Dis-je en m'accrochant à Alastar, n'ayant aucune envie de le laisser.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous occuperons bien de lui, nous envoyons des messages aux parents les premiers jours toutes les deux heures pour les rassurer » Me fit gentiment la directrice.

« Très bien » J'embrassai Alastar une dernière fois et parti après avoir remercié la directrice et dit au revoir.

Une fois de retour dans ma voiture j'avalais un médicament pour prévenir le mal de tête qui pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Puis mon téléphone se mit à sonner :

« Allô ? »

« Bon sang mais tu ne préviens jamais quand tu changes de numéros de téléphone ? »

« Jane ? » Demandais-je.

« Qui d'autre pourrait t'appeler depuis une base fortifiée ? »

« Mon mari »

« Ah oui j'ai entendu dire que tu étais mariée ? Je croyais que nous étions amies ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas invitée ?! »

« C'était un peu compliquée. Alors toi et Thor ? »

« Tu fais partie des avengers ? »

« Tu as rejoins le shield ? »

« Pas exactement, d'ailleurs je t'appelle pour ça et autre chose »

« Je t'écoute » Dis-je en la mettant sur haut-parleur et en démarrant.

« Je te gêne peut-être ? »

« Je conduis, je vais travailler »

« Au SHIELD ? »

« Non j'ai quitté le SHIELD, je suis appelée seulement pour les Avengers urgences, bref que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Leur demander de me rendre mon matériel ! »

« C'est déjà fait non ? »

« Ils l'ont repris ! »

« Tu as fait quoi cette fois ? » Soupirais-je.

« Mais rien ! C'est ça le pire ! Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire »

« Trop d'honneur ! Et j'ai besoin de toi »

« Tu viens déjà de me demander quelque chose ! »

« Mais ça peut aussi t'intéresser ! »

« Explique » Demandais-je en me garant devant l'école et en sortant de ma voiture après avoir récupérer mon sac et couper le contact.

« Je travaille sur un nouveau projet mais j'ai besoin d'un génie en biologie, et donc ce maintenant en me levant, je me suis demandée si je connaissais un génie de la biologie et devine quoi ? La réponse était oui ! Toi ! Donc est-ce que tu pourrais analyser quelques résultats pour moi, me donner ton avis, enfin qu'on bosse ensemble quoi ? »

« ça ressemble beaucoup à mon cours passage à l'université pour valider mes diplômes aux Etats-Unis » Pensais-je à voix haute.

« On partageait la même chambre » Se souvint Jane.

« Oui je me souviens, on ne dormait que deux jours par semaine afin de finir nos prototypes » Dis-je avec nostalgie.

« Alors ? »

« D'accord envoie -moi tes dossiers et je te tiens au courant, maintenant tu m'excuses je dois aller enseigner »

« Toi ? prof ? »

« Je te raconterai, mon maintenant excuse-moi mais je vais être en retard »

« Tu me rappels ! »

« Et toi tu viens me rendre visite ! »

« Promis ! Et si jamais tu revois Thor, gifle-le pour moi »

« Je ne promets rien » Ris-je avant de raccrocher.

Une fois à la porte d'entrée, Malicia sortie en trombe pour m'accueillir :

« Vous êtes enfin là ! »

« Salut Malicia, tu vas bien ? »

« Bien ! Et vous ? Et votre famille ? »

« Nous allons bien, tu m'as l'air heureuse » Commentais-je en la prenant rapidement dans mes bras après m'être assurée qu'elle portait ses gants. Elle fit durer le câlin un peu plus longtemps que prévu, cette fille a vraiment un besoin affectif important à combler, j'espère pouvoir l'y aider.

« _Vous le faites déjà_ » Fit le professeur Xavier à l'intérieur de ma tête.

« _j'espère, bonjour à vous professeur, merci d'avoir couper les voix »_

 _« C'est toujours un plaisir, Malicia va vous conduire à votre classe, venez me voir à midi nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire je pense et à organiser »_

 _« Bien sûr »_

« On y va ? » Me demanda Malicia.

« Oui je te suis » Souris-je.

En chemin nous croisâmes Jean Grey :

« On pourra compter sur vous pour la sortie scolaire de la semaine prochaine ? »

« Si des aliens ne déclarent pas la guerre à notre planète ça devrait se faire » _Ris-je._

« Jean Grey, je suis moi-même télépathe »

« Jill Rogers »

« Bienvenue parmi nous ! j'espère que vous avez quelqu'un pour garder votre fils ce week-end » Me fit-elle.

« Mon mari sera là pourquoi ? »

« parce que nous sortons et vous venez avec nous » Rit-elle avant de partir.

« Bizarre comme endroit » Marmonnais-je.

« Ce n'est pas le pire que vous trouverez ici » Commenta tristement Malicia.

« Tu n'es pas bizarre » Rassurais-je « Tu as juste besoin de trouver un équilibre, d'après le professeur chaque mutation à son contraire non ? »

« Oui »

« Alors si elles sont contraires elles s'annulent non ? »

« Vous êtes en train de dire que quelqu'un avec une mutation contraire à la mienne … »

« Pourrait-être capable de gérer tes pouvoirs oui »

« _Bravo, je n'aurais pas dit mieux, bienvenu parmi nous »_

 _« Professeur, qu'avions-nous dit au sujet de rentrer dans ma tête ? »_

 _« Juste pour aujourd'hui … »_

 _« Jusqu'à la prochaine fois oui … »_

J'entendis le professeur rigolé puis fini par entrer dans la salle classe ou Malicia me tenait la porte :

« Merci, maintenant à ta place »

Je partis vers le bureau posa mes affaires et me retourna, faisant face à ceux qui étaient désormais mes élèves :

« je suis le Docteur Jill Lacroix-Rogers, mais je pense que vous me connaissez déjà puisque vous avez accès à la télévision »

Ma réflexion les fit rire, au moins on part bien.

« C'est ma première journée en tant que prof, je ne serai pas forcément des plus douée dès le départ, cependant je peux vous assurer que je sais ce que je fais. Vous ne le savez sans doute pas mais je suis un ancien agent gouvernemental ayant des capacités de combats assez … impressionnant, je suis considérée comme un génie et non je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter j'énonce juste un fait, je suis une avenger et une mutante tout comme vous. Alors, bonjour à tous et bienvenu dans mon cours de médecine pour jeunes mutants »


	12. Chapter 12

Presque deux s'étaient écoulés depuis les évènements de New-York, entre-temps plein de choses avaient changés. Jill était devenu professeur dans une école pour mutant, et elle était elle-même une mutante. Steve avait continué à travailler pour le SHIELD et notamment avec les avengers de temps à autre. Jill ne les aidait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, en effet, après une longue discussion avec Tony, ce dernier avait fait le choix de ne pas la supporter, il détestait l'idée que son père eut été quelqu'un de bien avec tout le monde sauf lui. Par conséquent, Jill était devenue une X-men.

Bucky avait décidé de parcourir le monde, il servait désormais de relais entre les agents postés partout dans le monde et ne revenait que tous les six ou sept mois ou, en période de crise.

Steve et Jill avaient fais renouvelés leurs voeux en présence de Bucky et Peggy. Ce fut un très grand moment, un moment qui fit du bien à tout le monde. Jill utilisait ces pouvoirs au quotidien, après tout c'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeront. Elle les contrôlait totalement et honnêtement, être capable de voir ce qui allait se passer quelques secondes avant que cela n'arrive avait été extrêmement utile pour élever Alastar.

Au moment où il sut parler, Alastar réclama un petit-frère ou une petite-soeur. Au début réticents à cause du danger que cela occasionnerait et des risques qui pesaient déjà sur leur famille finirent par dire oui, et Steve fut plus que ravi, il avait souffert d'être enfant unique. Alors, trois mois plus tôt, Jill avait donné naissance à une petite fille prénommée Grace Sarah Peggy Rogers-Lacroix. Grace était le mix parfait de Jill et Steve. Tout naturellement, Clint et Natasha furent désignés comme parrain et marraine. Natasha et Jill s'étant totalement réconciliées et rapprochées.

Travaillant pour les X-men et pour le SHIELD, leur nouvelle maison à Washington DC était devenue une forteresse quasi-impénétrable. Alastar était désormais à la maternelle et Grace avait enfin accès à la crèche, avoir sauvé New-York donnait quelques avantages.

Jill était très appréciée à l'école du professeur Xavier, elle avait prise Malicia sous son aile, et avec l'aide de logan, Malicia avait près une vie normale avec ses pouvoirs. Ayant prit part au conflit entre les mutants et le reste du gouvernement, Jill soutenait énormément la cause mutante, vu son passé et ses capacités, elle était assez respectée et pas considérée comme une pariât ou un monstre. Jill profitait des vacances scolaires pour passer du temps avec ses enfants et sans la babysitter. Lorsque Grace dormait, Jill en profitait pour enseigner à Alastar qui était, pour le moment, considéré comme surdoué. Au départ effrayé à l'idée de ne rien pouvoir apprendre à son fils, Steve se rendit compte que ce dernier avait un talent naturel pour le dessin à son grand soulagement, et pour son plus grand bonheur, son fils commençait à aimer le sport.

Ce matin, alors qu'il était parti faire son jogging et surement un énième entrainement, Jill profita du calme pour faire une petite séance d'entrainement, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Vers 15 heures, Grace s'endormit et Jill installa une petite piscine à Alastar. Tandis qu'elle le surveillait du coin des yeux, elle se leva brusquement devant le spectacle qu'Alastar offrait. L'eau de la piscine flottait au-dessus de sa tête et il la modelait pour dessiner une maison et des bonhommes :

« Oh bordel » Marmonna Jill en prenant une vidéo qu'elle envoya immédiatement à Steve. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, il ne l'avait toujours pas appelé et aurait dut être rentré depuis un moment.

« Maman! Maman ! » Appela Alastar en riant.

« Oui mon chéri, j'ai vu. C'est magnifique, tu fais depuis longtemps ? »

« Heu … »

Alastar regarda ses doigts et fit le signe deux :

« Deux jours ? » Demanda Jill, mais son fils secoua négativement la tête « Deux mois ? »

« Oui » Avoua Alastar en baissant la tête « Monstre ? »

« Oh mon chéri ! » S'écria Jill en le prenant dans ses bras « tu n'es pas un monstre non, tu es un enfant incroyable ! D'accord ? »

« D'accord. Pas faire ça école ? »

« Non pas à l'école, mais plus tard oui »

« Quand ? »

« Quand tu seras grand et que tu pourras aller là où maman travaille »

« Avec Malicia ? »

« Oui avec Malicia » Rit Jill en voyant Alastar taper dans ses mains.

« Maman pouvoirs ? »

« Oui »

« Papa ? »

« Super-héros »

« Moi aussi ? »

« Peut-être plus tard mais on en reparlera quand tu seras plus vieux, beaucoup plus vieux ! »

« Moi être comme papa ! »

« On va éviter pour le moment, et si on allait faire quatre heures ? »

« Oui ! »

Jill installa Alastar et appela Steve en préparant le gouter. Une fois encore elle tomba sur sa messagerie :

« Oui Steve ? Tout va bien ? Je commence à m'inquiéter et je dois te parler d'Alastar, ce n'est rien de grave je te rassure c'est juste important. Je t'aime, reviens vite »

En fin d'après-midi, alors que Grace était dans son parc, qu'Alastar regardait un livre sur des animaux, Jill termina de corriger certaines copies avant de s'occuper de la prochaine playlist à faire écouter à Steve. Son téléphone spécialement dédié au SHIELD sonna, il s'agissait d'un sms de Natasha :

« Partit en urgences avec Steve dans l'océan Indien. Mission importante et rapide, sans dangers. Pas de contacts »

Jill soupira puis se leva pour préparer le repas, elle détestait les missions improvisées.

-PDV STEVE-

Je veux rentrer chez moi. Pas que je n'aime pas les missions et l'adrénaline que cela procure, mais le calme de ma vie de famille me manque. Je partais pour un jogging et je me retrouve sur un bateau dans l'océan Indien, je n'aimais pas ce genre de journée improvisée, Jill et moi étions similaire là-dessus.J'allumais mon téléphone et vit un sms de Bucky avec une photo de lui sur la Grande Muraille de Chine et un message sur mon répondeur venant de Jill, en entrant dans l'ascenseur du Triskelion je l'écoutais :

« _Oui Steve ? Tout va bien ? Je commence à m'inquiéter et je dois te parler d'Alastar, ce n'est rien de grave je te rassure c'est juste important. Je t'aime, reviens vite_ »

Je souris en écoutant sa voix, depuis un petit voyage en France son accent était revenu à mon plus grand plaisir, j'adorais son accent. Cependant Alastar m'inquiétait, que c'était-il passé ? Et Grace ?! Alors que j'allais la rappeler, j'arrivais dans le bureau de Fury, je détestais être dans le brouillard pendant une mission et honnêtement je ne savais pas si j'aimais travailler avec Natasha :

« Il faut toujours que vous mentiez hein ? C'est plus fort que vous ! » M'exclamais-je en entrant sans frapper, c'est une attitude que je devais à Bucky.

« Je n'ai pas menti, l'agent Romanof avait une mission différente de la votre »

« que vous vous êtes cru obligé de me cacher »

« Je n'ai aucune obligation »

« Les otages ont faillis y rester »

« Si j'ai envoyé le plus grand soldat de tous les temps c'était pour être sûr qu'ils n'y resteraient pas »

« La confiance doit régner entre soldats ! C'est ce qu'il fait qu'on est une armée et pas une bande de francs-tireurs en goguette ! »

« La dernière fois que j'ai fais confiance à quelqu'un j'y ai laissé un oeil ! Bon écoutez, je ne voulais pas vous charger d'une tâche qui heurterait vos scrupules et l'agent Romanof n'en a aucuns »

« Je ne peux pas diriger une opération si les gens sous mes ordres ont des missions différentes »Dis-je en essayant de me calmer, inutile de déclencher un autre conflit.

« ça s'appelle le cloisonnement. On protège d'autant mieux les données que quand personne n'a toutes les cartes en mains »

« Sauf vous »

« Vous vous trompez sur mon compte, je sais aussi partager. Il m'arrive d'être gentil »

Fury me demanda de le suivre et j'obtempérais, nous allâmes alors à l'étage du projet Insight. Une fois dans l'ascenseur un silence pesant s'abattit :

« Dans le temps il y avait de la musique » Dis-je.

« Oui, mon grand-père a été garçon d'ascenseur pendant plus de 40 ans dans un grand immeuble bien sous tout rapport surtout pour les pourboires »

On s'enfonça dans les sous-sols et ce que je vis me lassa bouche-bée, des armes, des nouveaux quinjets.

Quand je fus enfin libre de partir j'appelais Jill qui décrocha immédiatement :

« Steve ? Tu vas bien ?! Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis le sms de Natasha hier soir ! »

« Oui je vais, rassure-toi mon amour. Je suis en un seul morceau »

« Tout va bien ? Tu sembles agacé »

« Encore des problèmes avec ces agents secrets, Natasha qui a des missions séparées, Fury qui ne me dit rien … »

« Ta femme qui est une ancienne espionne » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ça ne veut plus dire grand-chose te concernant désormais. Entre la professeure, la militante, la mère, la mutante et la super-héros tu as bien changée »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, dis-toi que je n'échangerais ma vie pour rien au monde »

« Je suis content de te l'entendre dire ! » Dis-je avec un soupire de soulagement « Tu as eu la photo de Bucky ? »

« Tu as eu laquelle ? La muraille ou les danseuses chinoises ? »

« Les danseuses chinoises ? » Répétais-je complètement perdu.

« Tu es tellement innocent parfois … » Rit-elle.

« Pas tant que ça » Rappelais-je avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est vrai que je t'ai bien corrompu »

« J'ai toujours été un élève bien appliqué. Que se passe-t-il avec Alastar ? »

« Comment te dire ça … je préférerai te le dire de vive voix mais bon … Alastar à la capacité de contrôler l'eau, et je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant qu'en grandissant il n'y aura pas que l'eau, attends je t'envoies une vidéo »

« Il est un mutant ? »

« Oui, il avait peur de nous dire ce qu'il arrivait car il pensait être un mosntre »

« Mais bien sûr que non ! » M'exclamais-je.

« Rassure-toi, je lui ai fais comprendre que non et il sait déjà ce qu'il veut être plus tard »

« Pitié dis-moi qu'il veut illustrateur ou paysagiste ! » Priais-je.

« Pas vraiment, il veut, je cite « être comme Papa » »

« Oh pitié … On va dehors être moins super devant lui »

« Comme si on pouvait s'en empêcher, au fait Grace a eut son rendez-vous chez le pédiatre et tout va bien, tout comme Alastar »

« J'aurais aimé être là, je vais passer voir Peggy avant de rentrer »

« Très bien, j'emmène Alastar à la maternelle et Grace à la crèche, je dois faire ma journée remise en forme »

« Rassure-toi tu n'en as pas besoin »

« Tu es beaucoup trop adorable Steve, je t'aime »

« Je t'aime, je rentre aussi vite que possible »

Je regardais ma montre et vit qu'il était assez tôt, il n'avait dormit que quelques heures sur le chemin du retour. Je passais plusieurs heures au chevet de Peggy, je lui donnais les dessins qu'Alastar avait fait pour elle et quelques photos, ce qui lui donna un grand sourire.

Avant de rentrer je partis voir Sam, c'était un homme bien avec un sacré sens de l'humour, je me demandais toujours si Bucky et lui s'entendraient. En tout cas, j'étais certain qu'il s'entendrait avec Jill.

Nous discutâmes un moment, et lorsqu'il me demanda qu'elle était ma passion la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut ma femme et mes enfants.

Je partis ensuite chez moi.

-PDV JILL-

Enfants OK, Steve OK, Moi OK donc tout le monde est OK ! Je pris ma douche après un entrainement intensif, mes muscles étaient complètement endolories. J'appelais Charles pour prendre des nouvelles puis me mit à méditer pour développer le champ d'actions de mes pouvoirs.

Alors que j'étais complètement en transe, je vis quelque chose, une gros SUV noir et un homme habillé tout en noir avec un masque. Je me relevais en vitesse pour rentrer chez moi, ayant prit l'habitude de m'entrainer en ville pour faire des « rencontres amicales ». Je débarquais à toute vitesse chez moi pour y trouver Steve qui arrivait lui aussi :

« Nous avons toujours un sacré Timing » Fit-il avant de m'écraser contre lui.

« Je vois ça » Je me calais contre lui avant de lever la tête pour l'embrasser.

« Content de te voir »Murmura-t-il.

« Je peux dire la même chose »

Alors que nous étions dans notre bulle, notre voisine, une petite blonde travaillant dans le service des maladies infectieuses nous salua :

« Bonjour ! »

« Oh bonjour » Fis-je rapidement en même temps que Steve « Vous savez, si vous avez besoin vous pouvez utiliser notre machine à laver » proposais-je.

« Je ne préfère pas, je viens de faire une garde de 24 heures »

« Nous allons prendre nos distances alors » plaisanta Steve.

« Au fait, je crois que vous avez laissés votre poste allumé » nous informa-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Je regardais Steve avant de le suivre prudemment dans la maison, en effet, un vieux vinyle des années 40 était lancé, les lumières étant éteintes et le jour déclinant nous allumâmes pour y découvrir un Fury mal en point. Je me précipitais à ses côtés pour observer les dégâts :

« Si vous vouliez nous voir il y avait des moyens plus simples » rappelais-je.

« Où aurait été le plaisir ? »

« Comment avez-vous réussi à venir dans un état pareil ?! »

« Pitié par encore un de vos serments ! » Se plaignit Fury.

« Je suis votre médecin alors vous vous contentez de m'écouter sans vous plaindre ! »

« Si j'étais vous je ferais ce qu'elle dit » Sourit Steve.

« Ma femme m'a flanqué dehors »

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez marié » Fit Steve.

« Il y a un tas de choses que vous ne savez pas »

« Et oui Nick, c'est bien ça le problème »

Fury montra alors discrètement son téléphone :

« le shield est compromis »

« Votre femme sait que vous êtes ici ? » Demandais-je.

« J'avais besoin d'un ami » Fit Fury?

« Et nous en faisons partis ? » Demanda Steve.

« ça dépend de vous » Répondit Fury en ce m'étant debout.

Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent et transpercèrent les murs de toute part, je fis une roulade pour me protéger derrière le canapé en cuir, sortit mon téléphone et appuyait sur le bouton SOS que j'avais programmé.

Ce bouton alertait immédiatement Bucky qui recevait les images de nos caméras de surveillance et prévenait notre babysitter de s'occuper de Grace et Alastar.

« Steve ça va ? » Hurlais-je par-dessus le bruit des balles.

« Oui et toi ? »

« On fait aller ! Fury vous m'entendez ? FURY ! »

Quand les coups de feu s'arrêtèrent je me précipitais vers Fury qui attrapa le bras de steve pour lui donner une clé USB :

« Faites … confiance … à personne » Parvint à dire Nick.

Je tentais de faire pression sur les plaies de Nick quand nous entendîmes du bruit à notre porte d'entrée :

« Captain Rogers ? Docteur Rogers ? Je suis l'agent 13 des services spéciaux du SHIELD »

« Kate ? » Demanda Steve.

« Je suis chargée de vous protéger »

« Sur ordre de qui ? » Exigea Steve en se plaçant devant moi.

« Lui » Fit-elle en regardant Fury avant de vérifier son pouls « Foxtrot est à terre, j'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale » ordonna-t-elle par radio.

« Vous avez délogé le tireur ? »Demanda l'homme par radio.

Elle me regarda, puis Steve. Steve me demande mon accord et je hochais simplement la tête :

« Dites que je pars à sa poursuite » Décida-t-il avant de sauter par la fenêtre avec son bouclier.

« Docteur Rogers, êtes-vous toujours le médecin attitré de Fury ? » Demanda l'agent 13.

« Bien évidemment ! A moins que vous n'ayez élu un nouveau « meilleur médecin au monde » récemment » Dis-je méchamment, je détestais me faire berner.

« Alors je vous emmène »

« Ecoutez-moi, quand tout ça c'est terminé vous changez de quartier, je ne vous veux pas près de mes enfants, ont est clair ?! »

« Compris. Nous devons les mettre à l'abri »

« C'est déjà fait »

« Votre babysitter … »

« Change tous les jours, donc les lieux changent et il n'y a que Steve, Bucky et Moi qui sachions qui s'occupe de nos enfants et où maintenant on y va ! »

En chemin vers les locaux du SHIELD je reçus un appel de Bucky à qui j'expliqua la situation :

« Je suis là dans quelques heures, heureusement que j'étais déjà sur le chemin du retour. On sait qui à fait ça ? »

« Non, mais le SHIELD est compromit Bucky, on passe en mode delta »

« Comprit »

Je raccrochais et vit l'agent 13 me regarder bizarrement quand je détruisis mon téléphone et en sortit un autre tout neuf du sac que j'avais emmené, j'enclenchais le dispositif que nous avions mis en place avec Steve et Bucky. :

« Mode Delta ? »Interrogea-t-elle.

« Oui »

« Une explication ? »

« Non »

« Docteur vous ne faites plus partie du SHIELD et … »

« C'est là que vous vous trompez, je suis une réserviste si ça vous éclaire, je suis le médecin de Fury et de tous les avengers, je peux vous mettre KO avant que vous n'ayez levé le petit doigt alors maintenant fermez là et ordonnez aux équipes Azur et Turquoise de se tenir prêts »

« Ils n'ont pas été approuvés ! »

« Si par moi ! »

Lorsque nous arrivâmes je me dépêchais d'aller en salle d'opération où l'on m'attendait. Nous y passâmes des heures, je n'y voyais rien, toutes les transfusions étaient inutiles, je voyais Steve regarder l'opération puis Natasha lorsqu'elle arriva et enfin Maria Hill.

« Défibrilateur ! » ordonnais-je « Pouls ? »

« Négatif »

« Encore »

« toujours rien … »

« heure du décès … 1h15 » Annonçais-je finalement.

Je retrouvais alors Steve avant qu'il ne parte voir Pierce … je ne l'aimais pas, je tentais de rassurer Natasha mais je dus m'entretenir avec Maria au sujet des événements et de ce qui allait se passer :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ma maison était sous écoute ?! »M'énervais-je.

« Pour votre propre sécurité ! »

« Il me semble que Steve et moi sommes tout à fait capable de protéger notre famille ! »

« Vous avez deux enfants ! Dont un qui s'avère être un mutant, votre fille étant encore trop jeune »

Enervée, je laissa mes pouvoirs parler pour moi :

« Jill arrête ! » Me supplia Maria en se tenant la tête.

« Tu vas tout me dire Maria, tout et si tu mens je le saurais » Prévins-je froidement.

« Très bien, alors suis-moi, tes enfants ? »

« En sécurité »

« Bucky ? »

« En chemin, il devrait arriver à l'aéroport dans quelques minutes »

Maria me mena dans une des énièmes cachette du Shield et m'exposa toute la situation, le matin était bien arrivé:

« Donc on ne sait rien si ce n'est que tout le SHIELD est compromit » Concluais-je.

« C'est à peu près ça »

Je reçus un message de Bucky par notre système sécurisé, il avait rejoint Steve. Je pris une douche et vit que Maria m'avait amené ma tenue de combat :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Nous sommes tous recherchés, Steve, Bucky et Natasha sont en cavale, toi également, après tout tu connais le sérum d'Erskin … »

« Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« J'ai relu les rapports de l'époque et il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour résoudre le puzzle »

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais à mon avis même votre système sécurisé doit être sous surveillance … »

Je vois … Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » Demandais-je en coupant mon téléphone.

« Tes enfants ont été enlevés »

« Appelle Clint » ordonnais-je froidement « On part dans une heure »

« Et Steve ? »

« Je ne peux pas l'aider et il ne peut pas m'aider, alors on y va une chose à la fois. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour survivre surtout si il est avec Natasha et Bucky. Donc ma tâche à moi, c'est de retrouver mes enfants, tu es avec moi ? »

« Je prépare notre départ et Clint arrive » M'assura Maria.

La clé pour survivre à tout ce qui va arriver était de rester concentrer. Je m'habillais avec une énième tenue du SHIELD mais sans les logos cette fois. J'entendis des coups de feu et Maria m'appeler.

« Rumlow … » Marmonnais-je en le mettant en joug « J'aurais dut le savoir »

« Madame Rogers … Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour meurtres, trahison, et j'en passe »

« Je crois que vous vous êtes trompés »

« Vous ne sauriez pas où est votre mari, votre amie Romanof et Barnes ? »

« Il s'avère que non, et vous ? » Je n'attendis pas sa réponse que je fis comprendre à Maria que l'on devait foutre le camp.

Rumlow ouvrit le feu au moment où je courrais vers lui, je réussis à l'assommer momentanément pendant que Maria s'occupait des autres et enclenchait la destruction de l'appartement.

Elle prit le volant d'un SUV noir et je me mis côté passager, elle se gara momentanément près du Jefferson Memorial où Clint monta :

« On va les retrouver m'assura Clint »

« Je sais, nous n'avons que cette possibilité. 28ème rue » Ordonnais-je.

« à quel point sommes-nous dans la merde ? » Demanda Clint.

« Jusqu'au cou » Répondit Maria.

« Génial ! Des nouvelles de Steve et Natasha ? »

« Non rien, on ne peut que faire confiance à leurs capacités »

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'adresse de la babysitter de la semaine, nous entrâmes et vîmes que tout l'appartement était renversé, des crayons de couleurs étaient brisés je me précipita dans la chambre et trouva Amy, notre babysitter morte sur le sol. Je lui ferma la yeux et trouva les doudous de mes enfants je les récupéra et les mis dans mon sac à dos :

« Venez voir ! » Appela Clint.

Je me précipita dans le salon où se trouvait Clint, la télé allumé, on y voyait le symbole d'hydra et des photos d'expérimentations sur enfants défiler à l'écran.

« Maria je crois que tu as besoin de gérer la situation … » Dis-je simplement.

« Je ne vais pas t'abandonner … »

Vas-y on va se débrouiller » Affirma Clint.

« Je vous prévint dès que je trouve quelque chose » Nous dit-elle en nous tendant un téléphone avant de regarder le sien « Je sais où est Rogers, Romanoff et Barnes, je m'en occupe »

« Merci Maria »

« Retrouve-les ok ? »

« Compte sur moi »

Maria s'en alla et avec Clint nous remarquâmes quelque chose, il s'agissait d'un vieux boomker en Russie … là où j'avais rencontré Steve :

« Je sais où ont été prises les photos »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Dans les années 40, nous avons dus nous infiltrer en Russie pour aller libérer des otages américains dont un ingénieur très important qui pouvait nous faire gagner la guerre. L'un des otages était un homme qui rejoignait parfois le commando hurlant, un jour je me suis retrouvée coincée avec lui face à de nombreux soldats d'hydra … il était tombé d'une falaise et j'ai survécu … »

« Je vois »

« Clint ? »

« Regarde ça » fit-il en me montrant les vidéos de l'accident de Fury.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Au soldat de l'hiver »

« C'est une légende Clint ! »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr »

« Clint, à l'époque ce laboratoire était utiliser comme laboratoire d'expériences sur la génétique et sur la modification des génomes et l'altération de l'ADN mais nous l'avons fais exploser »

« Pourquoi Hydra avait une base en URSS ? »

« Parce qu'ils s'immisçaient partout, ils ont dus reconstruire la laboratoire »

« Attends un peu, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop facile ? C'est un piège ! »

« Bien évidemment que c'est un piège mais la vie de mes enfants son en jeux ! Ils s'attendent surement à ce que je vienne seule… »

« Donc on va aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? »

« C'est à peu près ça »

« Et moi qui croyais que Natasha était la suicidaire du groupe … On va devoir voler un quinjet »

« Le triskellion ? »

« C'est ce que l'on a de plus proche »

Clint se mit au volant pendant que j'étudiais la structure du bâtiment :

« les modes actuels sont toujours sur le tarmac… »

« Sous-entendu, une terrasse équipé du même système de camouflage que l'héliporteur d'il y a deux ans »

« C'est exact … »

« Comment comptes-tu nous faire atteindre cette terrasse qui se je me rappel bien est tellement haute que la chute pourrait nous tuer plus de 20 fois ? »

« ça te dit un peu d'escalade ? »

« Et bien heureusement que je ne pas fais cette randonnée que l'on avait prévu hier avec Laura … »

Une fois à quelques mètres de distance du Triskellion nous nous fondîmes dans la foule mais une fois devant le pont qui reliait le triskellion au reste de la ville la tache se corsa :

« Il nous faudrait une voiture de fonction » Fit Clint.

« Mais l'on aura besoin des codes de sécurités »

« On avisera sur le tas » Décida Clint avant de repérer une voiture.

Clint sortit son arc et se mit face à la voiture qui pila, j'en profitais alors pour faire sortir le conducteur :

« Tu es tout seul ? »Demandais-je.

« Oui » Bégaya-t-il.

« Le code de sécurité ? »

« Pitié ne me tuez pas ! Je ne suis qu'un simple coursier » Trembla-t-il.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire » Dis-je avant de l'assommer d'un coup de poing, la joie des gants renforcés, cadeau de Steve.

« Tu as améliorer ton crochet du droit » Nota Clint.

« J'ai subis plusieurs entrainement différents »

« J'avoue qu'entre mutant doit avoir ses avantages »

« tu n'imagines pas, il criait mentalement le code »

« à la bonheur"

Nous montâmes en voiture après s'être assurés qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre puis je démarra la voiture. Une fois au poste de contrôle, on scanna la voiture et on me demande la code grâce à l'écran tactile installé à la place des GPS classique :

« 4372DR8G90 »

« Il devrait faire plus compliqué » commenta Clint.

« Pire que les codes wifi … »

« Oh oui ! Tu tiens le coup ? »

« Je préfère rester concentrée »

« Je dois t'empêcher de tuer ceux sur notre passage ? »

« Non »

« Je vois que l'on se comprend »

Je me garais et nous étions à peine sortis que des agents nous reconnurent et commencèrent à nous tirer dessus, j'en abattit un en pleine tête avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prévenir qui que se soit par radio, j'en tuais un deuxième d'une balle dans l'épaule avant de le faire se noyer en le balançant dans l'eau tandis que Clint s'occupait des deux autres.

Clint trouva l'endroit parfait pour grimper, la seul parti du bâtiment sans fenêtres mais qui était totalement à découvert. Nous aidant des rebords nous montâmes, je prévins Clint plusieurs fois grâce à mes pouvoirs de changer de prise :

« Bon sang Clint ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as « I will survive » en tête ?! Tu crois que c'est le moment ?! »

« Hey ! Déjà je trouve la chanson approprier à la situation et deuxièmement personne ne te force à lire ce que je pense ! »

« Tu aurais put au moins avoir une musique de film épique, tu sais genre les héros badass qui s'en vont pour une mission impossible … »

Peut-être mais dans ces moments là des films, les héros s'en prennent plein la figure ! »

« Mouais … »Marmonnais-je avant d'arriver sur le terrasse « Je t'ai dit que j'avais le vertige ? »

« C'est maintenant que tu le dis ? » Soupira Clint « Troisième à gauche »

« Vu »

Nous nous avançâmes discrètement en passant derrière les appareils. Nous avions décidés de prendre le troisième car nous venions de voir quelqu'un faire la maintenance et remplir le réservoir.

Puis je sentis le canon d'une arme à l'arrière de ma tête :

« Docteur Rogers »

Je me retournais pour voir un agent, accompagné de cinq autres et je me souvenais bien, ils s'agissaient d'un commando d'assassins chargés d'abattre les terroristes et autres menaces mondiales.

Trois d'entre eux foncèrent vers moi, tandis que les trois autres s'occupaient de Clint.

« gauche, gauche coup de pied retourné, coup dans le foie »

Entendre les pensées des gens et prévoir leurs attaques pouvaient avoir son utilité. Je réussis finalement à me débarrasser d'eux, tout comme Clint quand quelqu'un d'encore plus dangereux s'avança vers nous en se faisant craquer les doigts :

« Il m'a entrainé lui » Me fit Clint.

« Moi aussi »

« Merde »

« tu l'as dit »

« A trois ? »

« Un … deux ….TROIS ! »

Nous fonçâmes vers lui, je profitais de mon élan pour sauter sur l'aile d'un quinjet pour ensuite atterrir sur ses épaules et utiliser un cable, comme Natasha, pour l'étrangler. Clint le travailla aux genoux mais il réussit à m'expulser avant d'éclater Clint contre un des appareils lui faisant perdre temporairement ses repères. Il s'avança vers moi alors que je l'attendais, il sortit son arme avant que je n'eusse le temps de faire quoique se soit et me tira dans l'épaule droit ce qui me fit lâcher un cri de douleur. Il s'approcha alors et enchaina ses coups de poings, la douleur m'empêchait de répliquer et il me tomber :

« JILL ! » Hurla Clint qui venait de reprendre ses esprits, Clint décocha une flèche dans la tête de l'assaillant avant de courir vers le bord :

« Un petit coup de main ? » Demandais-je alors que je me retenais d'une main.

« Bordel ! »

Clint me récupéra tant bien que mal et me poussa dans le quinjet avant de démarrer. Je cherchais une trousse de secours. J'enlevais ma veste et mon tee-shirt pour me retrouver en brassière . J'observais la blessure à travers une parois réfléchissante et vit la balla était toujours logée dans mon épaule …merde !

« Clint, tu peux venir me donner un coup de main ? »

« J'arrive je mets le pilote automatique, rappel-moi les coordonnées »

Je lui donnais celle de l'endroit où nous nous étions posés à l'époque. Clint arriva et palit :

« Je suis pas chirurgien »

« Tu as juste à retirer cette fichue balle »

« Je déteste ça »

« Clint ! Prends-moi ça et retire là ! Encore heureux qu'elle ne soit pas fragmentée »

Je mordis dans une lanière tandis que Clint tentait de l'enlever, il me fit un mal de chien mais fini par y arriver. Il désinfecta à nouveau et me fit un pansement. Je vérifiais le téléphone donné par Maria et vit qu'elle avait retrouvé Steve, Bucky et Natasha et un certain Sam et qu'elle n'avait rien dit à Steve. Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs et il ne pouvait s'agir que du Sam que Steve avait rencontré pendant un jogging. Je vis que Maria cherchait à m'appeler :

« Allô ? » Fis-je.

« Jill ?! Mon dieu ! Tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ? »S'écria Steve.

« Je vais bien t'inquiète pas » mentis-je.

« Où es-tu ? »

« Je suis avec Clint, nous suivons une piste sur l'une des bases de l'hydra »

« C'est trop dangereux ! Nous sommes recherchés ! Où sont les enfants ? »

« En sécurité ne t'inquiète pas » Mentis-je à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je suis sonné mais ça va, les autres aussi. Jill, c'est Harrison … »

« Je l'avais deviné … »

« Comment c'est possible ?! »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est que nous allons découvrir avec Clint »

« Tu me tiens au courant ! »

« Promis ! Steve ? »

« Oui »

« Je t'aime ne l'oublie pas »

« Jill qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vraiment ? »

« Tout ira bien Steve, je gère la situation, préoccupe-toi plutôt de gérer la situation aux USA »

« Donc tu n'es pas aux USA ?! Où es-tu ? »

« Tout ira bien Steve » Répétais-je avant de raccrocher.

« Tu sais qu'il ne t'a pas cru ? » Me fit Clint.

« Je sais » Murmurais-je « tu crois que j'ai bien fait de ne rien lui dire ? »

« Je ne peux pas te dire, on arrive dans 9 heures, on devrait en profiter pour se reposer »

« Bonne idée, repose-toi et je vois pour des données satellites de l'endroit »

« Toi aussi tu dois te reposer ! Tu t'es fait tirer dessus »

« Je ne peux pas Clint ! J'ai peur qu'en me reposant je perde mon calme et n'arrive pas à sauver mes enfants »

« On y arrivera »


	13. Chapter 13

**-PDV JILL-**

Le sol était dur et humide, et vraiment très inconfortable. J'ouvris partiellement les yeux mais n'y voyais quasiment rien, il faisait trop sombre. Bon sang ! Où suis-je ? Je tentais de me lever mais vit que j'avais les mains attachées. Je réussissais malgré tout.

« Bienvenu » Me saluèrent deux voix.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandais-je en tentant de trouver la source.

« Je suis Pietro, et elle c'est ma soeur Wanda » Se présenta un jeune homme en apparaissant devant moi.

« Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fais ?! » M'exclamais-je en apercevant leurs bras « Quels bouchers vous ont fais ça ?! »

« Vous … vous êtes gentille ? Mais pourtant vous êtes une avenger ! » S'étonna Wanda.

« Et bien … oui … » Répondis-je « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« On vous a jeté ici, avec nous » Répondit Pietro tandis que j'examinais ses bras puis ceux de sa soeur.

« j'ai été dans les vapes pendant combien de temps ? »

« ça va faire deux jours»

« Comment sort-on d'ici ? Avez-vu des enfants ? Un archer ? »

« Des enfants ? Oui, brièvement avant que l'on nous enferme ici pour notre sécurité mais ça remonte à un moment et que quelqu'un avec un arc ne les emmène»

« Je dois sortir d'ici ! » M'écriais-je en tentant de réprimer ma panique.

« On ne peut pas » S'exclama Pietro.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous ne voulez pas partir ? »

« Parce que c'est notre choix »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi rester ici ? Vous pourriez venir avec moi ? »

« Non, nous avons fais un choix, nous devons être transférés » Répondit Wanda.

Je me servis de mes pouvoirs, je les sentais effrayés mais aussi … résignés. Ils avaient un but à atteindre, je ne pouvais pas exactement dire ce que c'était mais ils se sentaient habités d'une mission. J'observais la pièce et y trouvais un peu d'eau et du linge. Je dois partir, mais vu où j'en suis, attendre quelques minutes de plus ne changerait rien, alors je m'attelas à nettoyer leurs plaies et à leur éviter de possible cicatrices du mieux possible avec mes mains liées.

« Ces enfants, se sont les votre ? » Demanda Wanda.

« Oui » Dis-je simplement.

« Je suis désolé » fit soudainement Pietro.

« Pourquoi ? » M'inquiétais-je.

« Nous avons entendus des rumeurs … des scientifiques auraient expérimenter sur eux »

« Je vais les tuer » Dis-je froidement avec un regard assassin.

« Si … si vous voulez vous échapper on doit venir dans une heure pour vous transférer se sera votre seule chance » M'informa Wanda.

« Si vous avez choisis d'être là, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ? Nous sommes pas exactement du même camp »

« Parce que vous avez été gentille et que … vous avez des enfants » Répondit Pietro à la place de sa soeur.

« Je vois »

Attendant le dit moment, je fis connaissance avec les jumeaux, de toute évidence ils avaient beaucoup souffert. Quand on vint finalement me chercher, je laissa ma bague fétiche à Wanda et lança un sourire de réconfort à Pietro, c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire :

« Si jamais vous vous en sortez et que vous voulez vous recommencer à zéro, retrouvez-moi d'accord ? »

« D'accord Jill »

Je me fis escorter par seulement deux gardes jusqu'à une jeep, je fis semblant d'être mal en point pour m'assurer d'endormir leur attention. Ils m'installèrent à l'arrière. Nous devions rouler depuis dix minutes quand je me décidas à agir. J'écartais mes mains l'une de l'autre au maximum, laissant du mou à la corde :

« Désolé pour ta famille si tu en as une » Dis-je avant de placer la corde autour du cou de celui qui ne conduisait pas.

Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir le pauvre, il était collé au siège, et je me servais de mon poids pour ajouter de la force à mon action. Le conducteur pila net mais trop tard pour sauver la vie de son copain. Je le vis sortir son arme mais je fus plus rapide, et profita de l'espace entre leurs deux sièges pour lui mettre un coup de pied en pleine tête, la faisant se taper contre la vitre. Je le désarmais et lui plantais une balle en pleine tête. Je sortis de la voiture en donnant un coup à la portière. En sortant j'ouvris la porte côté conducteur dont l'ancien conducteur s'effondra sur le sol, je trouvais un couteau et m'en servit pour couper la corde qui liait mes poings. J'utilisais mes pouvoirs afin de déterminer si il y avait un danger immédiat mais rien pour le moment. Je me débarrassais du deuxième cadavre après les avoir fouillé tous les deux. Je trouvais une carte, deux armes à feu, des cartouches, une boussole et un talkie-walkie.

Je m'installais au volant, je regardais la carte … la Sibérie …formidable. J'en avais pour des jours et des jours de route pour rejoindre Magadan si je ne me trompais pas. J'espère que mon ami y vit encore. Je roulais depuis à peine cinq minutes quand j'entendis le responsable des deux gugus qui servaient désormais d'engrais, demander des nouvelles. n'obtenant aucune réponse, mes pouvoirs se déclenchèrent, je vis deux motos et un tank arriver de l'est. L'ayant présager, je déviais et prit un chemin qui m'allongea le trajet de deux jours.

Le trajet jusqu'à Magadan fut des plus stressant, je dus changer de voiture avec l'une de celles qui me poursuivaient. Quand j'arrivais à Magadan je me sentais mal, j'étais fiévreuse et sur le point de tomber. En titubant j'atteignis la maison d'un vieil ami :

« Jill ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Je dois … rentrer … chez moi » dis-je en russe avant de m'effondrer.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, quelqu'un était à mon chevet dont les pensées n'étaient remplies que de formules mathématiques, je me redressa brutalement avant de le saisir à la gorge :

« Hey tout doux ! Princesse ! »

« Vladimir ?! » M'exclamais-je avant de la lâcher et d'arrêter d'envahir son esprit.

« Tu m'as fait peur, que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Hydra, je dois rentrer »

« Tu dois d'abord te reposer ! Je t'ai fait des analyses, tu es au plus bas, on dirait que tu ne t'es pas nourrie depuis des jours, ni hydrater et je ne te dis pas les kilos que tu as perdue, et j'ai l'impression que l'on a expérimenté sur toi »

« Je dois être en cavale depuis au moins un mois. Comment ça expérimenté ? »

« Tu m'envoyais de drôle d'images dans ton sommeil »

« Oh ce n'est rien j'ai découvert que j'avais des pouvoirs d… attends ! Je t'ai envoyé des images ? Je n'en étais pas capable avant ! Que m'ont-ils injectés ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais du peu que je sache, je pense que c'était pour accroitre tes capacités. Maintenant voilà ce que l'on va faire, je vais aller te chercher des vêtements en ville pour que tu ressembles à une vraie russe, ensuite je te trouverais un moyen de partir d'ici dans la nuit »

« Tu sais à quel point je t'adore ? »

« N'est pas le plus grand chimiste de notre siècle qui veut » Rit-il « Je me demande juste qui va m'aider pour mes recherches maintenant que le SHIELD est tombé »

« Je pourrais »

« C'est une discussion pour une autre fois, je vais y aller, si je reviens avec une écharpe autour du cou … »

« Je me préparerais à tous les abattre »

« Ravi que tu t'en souviennes »

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas appeler aux USA ? »

« Je suis sous surveillance audio alors non »

A mes débuts au SHIELD, j'avais rencontré Vladimir, un chimiste de génie. Grâce à notre collaboration de nombreux progrès avaient été fais. Vladimir était un homme dans la quarantaine, son air était toujours sérieux, sauf après quelques verres, et ses yeux bleus trahissaient un très grand sens de l'humour. Nous avions vaguement eu une histoire mais nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

Vladimir sorti et moi je me jeta sur ma nourriture. Une fois terminé, je me levais difficilement vers un miroir :

« Oh bordel …Steve va vouloir me gaver comme une oie … »

Puis, je réfléchis, j'avais envoyé des images à Vladimir ? Pouvais-je le refaire ? Je sentais que mes pouvoirs étaient bien plus fort qu'avant, même beaucoup plus fort. Je m'installas en position du lotus sur le sol et suivit les instructions que professeur Xavier m'avait donné :

Première étape faire le vide.

Seconde étape ressentir toutes les personnes sur la planète, c'est là que ça commence à se corser. Je sentais toutes les présences sur terre, c'était un poids écrasant.

Troisième étape, couper le flux de pensées, amen !

Quatrième étape, trouver la personne souhaitée, pour cela il fallait que je fasse une sorte de chaine, je trouve une première personne que je lie à une autre jusqu'à trouver Steve.

Je cherchais depuis au moins vingt minutes quand je finis par trouver Steve. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je connaissais son aura par coeur, d'un bleu profond montrant une force, une loyauté et une volonté inébranlable.

MAIS POURQUOI TU FERMES TON ESPRIT ?! Raaaaah! Déjà que je suis épuisée mais si il n'y met pas du sien je suis censée faire quoi moi ?! Je me heurtais à un mur en béton appelé chagrin. Lentement je cherchais des failles et fini par en trouver une, celle liée à ma disparition, il se sentait coupable ! QUEL ABRUTI ! Aie il va avoir mal au crâne … désolé mon amour. Je poussais de plus en plus mes capacités, je lui envoyais des flashs de moi, de Vladimir, je tentais de le rassurer, mais petit à petit la connexion s'effaçait, j'étais bien trop épuisée et c'était un exercice nouveau.

Je finis par m'effondrer, black out complet. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y restais mais je fus réveillée par une vision brutale, Vladimir égorgé devant mes yeux alors que j'étais à la fenêtre. Je me levais en vitesse, tentant d'oublier le tournis que j'avais, je cherchais une arme. Les russes ont toujours des armes ! Allelujah ! Je trouvais un fusil de chasse, je récupérais des cartouches, et je me positionnas à la fenêtre que j'avais juste assez entrouverte.

Je vis soudainement Vladimir apparaitre, tenu par une dizaine de soldat. Je cherchais alors la tête de celui qui allait l'égorger, évidemment, c'était le chef !

« Docteur Lacroix, sortez tout de suite où nous tuons votre ami ! » M'ordonna-t-il en russe.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis parlais mentalement à Vladimir :

« Je vais lui tirer en pleine tête, dès qu'il te lâche tu m'assommes les deux à ta gauche ensuite tu cours »

Je vis Vladimir regarder droit devant lui, un immense sourire sur le visage et ses yeux brillants de curiosité, c'est pas le moment de faire sortir le scientifique qui est en toi !

J'entendis l'autre russe me parler encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête … d'une balle en pleine tête. Merci Bucky pour le renforcement au tir ! Il s'effondra directement, Vladimir récupéra le couteau qu'il avait à la main et tua les deux que je lui avais indiqués, à ces russes ! Pendant ce temps je faisais un carton plein. Clint prête moi ton oeil du faucon ! Quand Vladimir arriva à la porte, ils étaient tous morts :

« Enfile ça, on doit s'en aller, mais avant, comment as-tu fait ça ? Il n'est humainement pas possible d'abattre autant d'hommes dans ton état avec autant de forces opposées, rien qu'avec le vent ! »

« Mes pouvoirs sont plus rapides et plus forts » Dis-je simplement avant de prendre les vêtements et de partir me changer.

« Que sais-tu de la situation ? Du SHIELD ? »Demandais-je en revenant.

« le SHIELD est totalement compromis, ta veuve noire à balancer tous les dossiers du SHIELD au public, tu es recherchée pour terrorisme, crime de guerre enfin ça c'est le mauvais côté, mais certains pays te veulent pour tes talents de médecin, comme un pays s'appelant le …Wakanda ? Je crois. Ah, il y a aussi une politique anti-avengers qui commence, et le public sait pour tes pouvoirs et je suis également recherché, donc je vais accepter ton offre d'il y a quelques années et revenir aux USA» Expliqua Vladimir avant de me donner un casque de moto « En route, JE conduis »

Je ne sais pas qu'elle distance nous parcourûmes, mais j'eus le temps de dormir et de récupérer assez de force pour être désormais stable. Pas de pouvoirs avant un petit moment.

Lorsque je me réveillas, nous volions … littéralement :

« Pas de panique, mon ami ici présent me devait en service en toute discrétion et il nous emmène en Inde. Tu avais besoin de repos. Nous arrivons dans une heure »

Je hocha la tête et regarda le ciel, c'était apaisant :

« Pourquoi l'Inde ? » Demandais-je soudainement.

« Parce que personne ne pense jamais à l'Inde, et qu'une des personnes que j'ai recruté de chez l'… enfin tu vois, me dois un service »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que beaucoup de monde te doivent beaucoup de choses ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas ! »

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à New Delhi, quelqu'un nous attendait :

« Qui est-ce ? » Demandais-je.

« Un ami à toi »

« Je n'ai pas d'amis en Inde »

« Je crois que tu as sauvé ses enfants lors de ton unique séjour »

« Docteur Lacroix, je suis ravi d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Anupam, il y a de cela quelques années vous avez sauvés mes deux enfants, depuis je cherche un moyen de vous rembourser, alors quand j'ai entendu que vous aviez besoin d'aide … je n'ai pas hésité »

« Je vous remercie, j'espère que vos enfants se portent bien ? »

« Extrêmement bien, ma fille est à l'étranger pour ses études, tout comme mon fils »

« C'est formidable » Dis-je « Mais comment allez-vous pouvoir nous aider ? »

« Déjà, je vais vous guérir, ensuite je m'occuperais de préparer mon jet pour vous renvoyer chez vous, mais seulement quand le contact de votre ami vous aura fourni les papiers dont vous avez besoin »

« Je vous en remercie de tout coeur » Souris-je.

« Moi de même » Remercia Vladimir.

« Sachez tous les deux, que vous aurez toujours un ami en Inde. Maintenant suivez-moi, je vais vous mettre à l'abri »

Il nous fit monter dans sa limousine et nous roulâmes pendant un long moment. Je savais depuis quelques temps que je souffrais d'une infection, dut à ma longue traversée de la Sibérie. Anupam me regardait comme si il le savait déjà. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je restais bouche bée devant sa maison :

« Vous aviez oubliés de préciser que vous étiez riches » Fit Vladimir.

« Un léger petit détail » Rit Anupam.

« Qui a son importance » Ajoutais-je « nous ne voulons pas vous créer d'ennuies »

« Vous ne m'en créerez pas, je suis bien trop important pour ce pays. Je suis intouchable, je fais construire des habitations, et je gère une compagnie qui

emploie le plus de monde dans ce pays, ils ont trop besoin de moi et personne n'oserait tenter quoique se soit contre moi »

« Si, Hydra »

« Certes, mais le SHIELD sera toujours là pour me protéger »

« Il n'y a plus de SHIELD »

« Tant que vous serez en vie, si il continuera. Maintenant venez, vous avez besoin d'une très longue nuit de repos, je vais vous faire apporter un thé qui vous aidera à dormir, à vous détendre et à vous soigner »

Je crois n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi jusqu'à ce que je me réveille en pleine nuit, en pleurs. Je voulais mon mari, je voulais mes enfants. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y est quelque chose ? Je me mis à tout remettre en question, avais-je fait les bons choix ? Ce moment de paix m'obligeait à penser à ce que je mettais de côté le temps de réussir ma mission. Voilà pourquoi on ne voulait pas que les agents aient une famille. Dans ma tête, de nombreux souvenirs se mirent à me revenir, avec mes enfants, avec Steve, avec Bucky même avec ces idiots du Commando Hurlant. Je riais et je pleurais en même temps. La tension et l'adrénaline retombait, je coulais.

Je finis toute fois par me rendormir, avec beaucoup de mal, mais au maintenant je n'eus pas la force de me lever, je n'avais comme plus de force du tout.

Je me rendormis une nouvelle, pour finalement me faire réveiller par quelqu'un qui me secouait. J'avais chaud et froid, j'étais en sueur, je pleurais. Je voyais Anupam au-dessus de moi qui me tenait les épaules. Il me parlait mais je n'entendais rien, tout était sourd, j'avais la tête dans du coton. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur un point fixe. Anupam prit ma tête entre ses mains, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux et de prononcer quelque chose que je ne compris pas et que je n'entendis pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cela m'alourdissa les paupières, que mon corps était vidé de toute énergie et qu'après se fut le néant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, mais j'avais l'impression d'être dans une grande salle, dans les années 40, les gens dansaient et s'amusaient. Nous avions gagnés, je savais que j'attendais quelqu'un, mais qui ? Soudain cela me revint, je vis Steve entrer avec Grace dans les bras, et Alastar qui s'accrochait à lui pour arriver à avancer. Soudain tout devint noir et ce que j'avais appris en allant me chercher mes enfants me revint.

J'étais entrée dans un immense laboratoire où je trouvais un dossier, celui du Soldat de l'hiver. Tout y était marqué, notamment son nom … je me revoyais pleurer en apprenant que c'était le petit garçon que j'avais sauvé en Allemagne. Il l'avait récupéré à l'âge de 18 ans, faisant de lui une machine à tuer. Il lui avait effacé la mémoire, l'avait rendu vindicatif. Une grande montée de rage se fit en moi, avant qu'un écran ne s'allume, on y voyait quelques moments, son conditionnement, les crises de paniques, les personnes qu'il avait put tuer … Je me sentais coupable puis … plus rien, tout devint blanc et les couleurs revinrent petit à petit. J'étais dans ma chambre chez Anupam. Mon corps était bandé sur plus de 75%, la lumière était tamisée, et à mon chevet se trouvait Anupam :

« Bienvenu parmi nous » Sourit-il.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demandais-je, la voix cassé par le manque d'hydratation.

« Vous avez eu une forte fièvre et j'ai bien cru que j'allais vous perdre, votre esprit était parti trop loin. Vous avez enchainé cauchemar sur cauchemar »

« Oh .. »

« j'aurais besoin que vous vous asseyez »

« Bien sûr »

Je me positionna comme à mon habitude en lotus et lui fit face. Il plaça ses mains devant moi et une lumière dorée et réchauffante en partit :

« Comment … Que … » Bégayais-je.

« C'est un talent qui me vient de mes ancêtres. Je vais totalement remettre votre corps et votre esprit sur pieds. Je vais le renvoyer au moment où il allait bien, d'accord ? »

« D'accord »

« Ensuite, vous irez manger puis vous irez vous défouler dans ma salle de sport pour évacuer toutes vos mauvaises pensées et émotions »

« ça me va … »

« Vos pouvoirs vous ont desservis ces trois derniers jours, ils vous emmenés dans le monde des cauchemars, vous ne les contrôlez pas assez où alors, vous ne vous en servez pas assez »

« C'est surement que j'ai peur d'eux … Waouh ! ça fait un bien fou ! »

« Mais c'est extrêmement fatiguant vu l'ampleur de vos blessures physiques et psychologiques, je vais devoir me reposer, vous êtes ici chez vous »

« Merci beaucoup, où est Vladimir ? »

« Partit rejoindre son contact, après vous avoir veillé pendant trois jours »

« Je vois … »

« Je vous laisse des vêtements, prenez votre temps »

Lorsqu'il partit, je récupérais une tenue de sport puis me dirigea dans la salle de bain où m'attendais un bain au pétales de roses. Lorsque j'y entrais ce fut le nirvana. Lorsque j'avais ôté les bandages, je remarquais que je n'avais plus une seule marque sur le corps. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la salle à manger où m'attendais tout un buffet. Puis une fois repue, on me donna une bouteille d'eau et on me dirigea vers la salle de sport qui était déserte.

Je m'attachais les cheveux en une natte serrée et enfila des gants renforcés, je devais frappé ce sac depuis quelques minutes quand j'eus l'impression qu'on allait essayé de me frapper par derrière. Je me retournais rapidement positionnas mes mains et effectivement, un poing me frappa mais ce poing, qui était en métal m'envoya valser contre le mur d'en face. Je relevais la tête et vit Samuel. Il avait la peau très claire, des yeux verts et des cheveux auburn mi-long. Il était extrêmement musclé et surtout très létal :

« Samuel ? Tu me reconnais ? »

« Il a dit que c'était mon prénom »

« Qui ? »

« Captain America »

« Tu lui as fait du mal ? »

« C'est vous la cible »

« Pardon ? »

« Hydra vous veut et … »

« Et quoi ? »

Je pouvais voir une sorte de débat interne, il n'avait plus de souvenirs mais seulement des flashs, ses pensées étaient quasi inexistante, sauf pour se demander si il devait me tuer ou seulement me ramener à ses … maitres. La personne que j'ai en face de moi n'est plus un homme mais une machine faite pour tuer. Je tentais alors de creuser dans ses souvenirs, de les déterrer, mais il y avait comme un mot de passe :

« Pourquoi être venu pour moi ? » Demandais-je pour gagner du temps, et me relever.

« Vous êtes la mission »

« Est-ce que Samuel se souvient de moi »

« Qui est Samuel ? »

« Toi »

« Non »

Je pensais alors à quelque chose, tandis que je récupérais une arme, car la salle de sport faisait aussi office de salle de tiret d'armurerie. Soudain, les yeux de Samuel qui s'était l'espace d'un instant éclairé d'une faible lueur d'humanité redevinrent entièrement durs et froids. Il fondit alors vers moi, j'évitais le coup avant de m'en prendre un que je n'avais pas vu venir. Je repensais aux paroles d'Anupam.

« Allé mes pouvoirs chéris, montrer à maman ce que vous savez faire ! » Marmonnais-je en d'esquiver un autre coup en faisant presque le pont. Je me laissais glisser sur le sol et passa entre ses jambes, je voulais récupérer l'arme que j'avais fait tomber à cause de l'impact. Seulement il me rattrapa par les cheveux et me projeta contre un mur de sa main robotique. L'ayant prévu, merci mes pouvoirs chéris, je m'agrippais à une poutre, évitant l'atterrissage. Il me cherchait :

« Par ici » Dis-je bien fort, avant de me laisser tomber, me rattrapant à la poutre grâce à mes deux mains pour lui mettre un coup de pieds en pleine tête, à pleine vitesse et de toutes mes forces. Il eut la bonne grâce d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Je me laissais tomber et plongea jusqu'à mon arme. Je tournais sur ma gauche pour éviter une balle, puis fit une roulade jusqu'au cheval d'arçon pour me mettre à l'abri, pour un temps limité. Une fois en position je lui tirais dans les épaules, je ne voulais pas le tuer, je veux qu'il se souvienne de qui il est ! Je me sens coupable, aurais-je dut le chercher à mon retour ? J'étais légèrement préoccupé par un mari disparu, un meilleur disparu aussi et un bébé en route… ça fait une bonne excuse, non ?

Puis soudain, il m'attrapa par le cou et me tint en l'air, j'étouffais. Je jouais alors le tout pour le tout, au point où j'en suis je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Je force l'intérieur de mon esprit et y fit rentrer tous les souvenirs que j'avais de lui, si lui ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler par lui-même, alors peut-être le pouvais-je en lui donnant les miens. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une bombe, les pensées traversaient son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière, il se posait mille et une question et il en perdit le contrôle qu'il avait sur moi. Lorsqu'il me lâcha, il recula puis me regarda avec précaution. Son regard se perdit ensuite dans le vague, je poussais alors ses pensées à chercher qui il était vraiment, je le poussais à se questionner sur ses origines.

Il me regarda avant de s'enfuir, je ne tentais pas de le rattraper, premièrement parce que c'était inutile, ensuite parce qu'il a besoin de se redécouvrir sans mon aide mais dernièrement, parce que j'ai mal partout. Et oui, les murs ça fait mal !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! Anupam t'avait soigné » me demanda Vladimir alors que je méditais depuis quelques heures devant l'immense piscine.

« Entrainement trop intensif. Ton contact ? »

« Il va nous aidé, se sera prêt dans 5 jours »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

« Je préfère te le demander plutôt que de fouiller ton cerveau »

« C'est un agent double que j'ai recruté chez l'Hydra, il n'était pas encore totalement corrompu quand j'ai dut les infiltrés il y a quelques années »

« On peut avoir confiance en lui ? »

« Oui »

« Alors ça me va »

Lorsque nous rentrâmes ce soir là, Anupam dut encore me soigner, lorsque l'on me demanda ce qu'il m'était arrivé, je parlais d'un entrainement trop intensif. Pendant les 5 prochains jours, Anupam engagea le meilleur combattant d'Inde pour que je puisse apprendre de nouvelles techniques, au moins je ne m'ennuyais pas. Nous ne pouvions pas appelés nos proches car toutes les lignes téléphoniques du monde sont surveillées et qu'acheter un téléphone prépayé serait bien trop suspect. Avers Vladimir nous n'avions pas le droit de sortir.

Le dernier jour, Anupam m'envoya des domestiques pour m'habiller. Ou plutôt me déguiser, j'allais jouer le rôle de sa fille qui était venue quelques jours pour voir son papa et qui maintenant repartait à New-York pour ses études (qu'elle fait en réalité à Los Angeles) le temps du trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport. Vladimir devait nous rejoindre sur le tarmac avec nos papiers.

Lorsqu'Anupam et moi arrivâmes je remarquais la valise qu'ils mettaient dans l'avion :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandais-je doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des employés.

« Des souvenirs, des robes, des bijoux … une tenue américaine et des armes »

« Tout ce qui me plait donc »

« Je suis là ! » Fit Vladimir « Tessa j'ai retrouvé ton passeport et ta carte d'identité, ce n'est pas bien de laisser ses papiers trainer ! »

« Oh merci … Andrew » Dis-je en lisant rapidement sa carte.

« Vos papiers » Exigea un employé.

« Les voici » Fit Vladimir.

« Docteur Andrew Coleman et Docteur Tessa Foster, je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis avec des américains » Fit l'employé à Anupam.

« Je suis international » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Je pensais que nous devions raccompagnés votre fille ? » S'étonna l'employé.

« Je pense que je le saurais si ma fille était avec moi »

« Je vois … et bien tout me parait en ordre » Fit l'employé avant de s'en aller.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous » Dis-je à Anupam en me tournant vers lui.

« C'était tout naturel, sachez que vous aurez toujours au moins un ami en Inde »

« ça me touche » Sourit Vladimir/Andrew.

« Je suis quand même bien contente de rentrer, la nourriture devenait difficile à supporter, comment survit-on à tant d'épices ? » Plaisantais-je, faisant rire les deux hommes.

« Retrouvez votre famille, et n'oublier pas de me donner de vos nouvelles »

« Je ferais mon maximum.

après une quinzaine d'heures de vol, nous atterrisse à JFK. Entre temps je m'étais changée, j'avais remis les vêtements que m'avais apporté Vladimir lorsque nous étions en Russie. Anupam n'avait pas put faire disparaitre toutes les ecchymoses cette fois, j'avais la marque de la main robotique de Samuel autour du cou et quelques ecchymoses sur les poignets, j'avais réussi à maquiller celle sur mon visage.

Lorsque nous fûmes dans l'aéroport en lui-même, je récupérais ma valise tout comme Vladimir, puis j'allais dans un cyber café, il y avait toujours un ordinateur en libre service. Je regardais les nouvelles, Washington à prit cher, et les avengers ont refais une mission ensemble … donc mes enfants et mon mari sont … à la tour Stark … oh qu'elle horreur !

Je tirais rapidement Vladimir derrière moi, l'engouffrais dans un taxi, j'avais d'ailleurs poussez la petite vieille qui voulait le prendre, et donnait la direction de notre maison à New-York. Je dois récupérer mes papiers, me changer, et aller à la tour Stark :

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ? »

« Je vais voir avec une amie à moi pour te trouver un poste de recherche »

« Quelle amie? »

« Hope Van Dyne, nous sommes amies depuis une dizaine d'années je crois, il y aussi Pepper Potts mais le seul problème c'est celui avec qui elle sort »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tony Stark »

« Il n'a pas que des amis dans les pays Slaves … »

« Je suis au courant, mais je ne l'aime pas déjà, à cause de son égo, parce qu'il se méfie de moi et parce qu'il ne m'aime pas »

« C'est très mature »

« Chut, j'appellerais Hope demain »

« Merci ! »

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez moi, je pria pour que Steve est encore oublié l'alarme et … HALLELUJAH ! Je dis à Vladimir de faire comme chez lui pendant que je montais me changer. Je pris une douche, récupéra mon alliance qui était toujours avec moi, ainsi que mes plaques militaires puis me changea. Un jean boyfriend, des baskets, une chemise blanche, une veste un sac avec tous mes vrais papiers, mes clés de voiture et j'étais prête.

Je pressa Vladimir de me rejoindre.

 **-A la tour Stark-**

 **-PDV INDETERMINÉ-**

« Il va rester comme ça pendant encore longtemps ? » S'agaça Tony « je lui ai trouvé la meilleure babysitter, je lui ai fait aménagé tout un étage rien que pour lui et ses gosses, je passe sur le fait qu'ils sont super flippants, parce qu'entre un qui manipule déjà deux/trois éléments et l'autre qui joue avec la gravité sur mes affaires je ne suis pas fan ! »

« hey ! Un peu de respect ! Il a perdu sa femme ! » Fit Bruce.

« On ne sait pas si elle est morte ! Elle est portée disparue » Rappela Clint.

« Hey ! Je tiens quand même à signaler, que si elle est disparue et toujours en Russie, pour revenir aux USA ça va être pire que difficile, quasiment impossible. » Répondit Natasha.

« Il pourrait au moins dire merci ! Il sourit pas, il mange presque pas, il passe tout son temps avec ses enfants, même ses deux amis n'arrivent pas à le sortir de son état végétatif » Ajouta Stark.

« Vous êtes au courant qu'il vous entend n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Bucky.

« j'avais oublié ce détail » Avoua Stark.

« Quand vous aurez fini vous me le direz » Fit Steve.

Soudain, l'attention fut dirigé vers Alastar qui babillait dans tous les sens, qui tentait d'expliquer quelque chose à son père :

« aman ! Aman ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? » Soupira Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Monsieur Stark , il y a quelqu'un à la porte qui demande à entrée » Fit Jarvis.

« Dites-lui que c'est pas le moment »

« La jeune femme insiste Monsieur »

« La jeune femme ?! Demanda soudainement Captain en fixant son fils les yeux grands ouverts.

« Peux-tu déterminer de qui il s'agit ? » Fit Clint, tout aussi stressé que Steve.

« Je crois qu'il s'agit du Docteur Rogers Lacroix monsieur Barton »

Steve se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair, il déposa Alastar dans les bras de Clint, Alastar pleurait et boudait en même temps car il voulait veni, puis Steve courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur et se dépêcha d'atteindre la porte d'entrée.

Lorsque la double porte s'ouvrit, il crut que son coeur allait lâcher, elle était là, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et lorsque Jill se tourna vers lui, elle lui sourit :

« Je suis rentrée, je t'ai manqué ? »

Steve pleurait et riait en même temps, n'y tenant plus il la prit dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa encore et encore, pendant ce qui semblait être des heures :

« Quand tu auras fini le bouche à bouche, tu pourras me laisser voir ma soeur où pas ? »

« Attends un mois et demi et on en reparlera » Fit Steve avant d'embrasser encore et encore sa femme, ponctuant ses baisers de « je t'aime ».

Il se décida finalement à la lâcher, mais pas trop quand même. Bucky l'engouffra dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque. Cependant Jill se détacha de lui quand elle vit Clint arriver avec son fils. Et là, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps les larmes qu'elle contenait depuis des semaines. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras, alors qu'il l'appelait encore et encore. Son esprit était fou de joie, les pensées de son fils étaient emplies de chaleur et d'amour. Une fois Alastar dans ses bras elle se tourna vers Clint, en pleurant :

« Merci, merci de les avoir sauver »

« Je crois qu'il t'en manque une » Fit Natasha en arrivant avec une Grace agitée dans ses bras.

Jill pleura de plus belle, une fois que ses deux enfants furent dans ses bras.

« Vous êtes ? » Demanda Bucky à Vladimir.

« Vladimir ?! » S'étonnèrent Natasha et Clint.

« Maintenant c'est Andrew » dit-il, mal-à-l'aise.

« Je crois qu'il y a des choses à raconter » Fit Tony qui était lui aussi descendu, avec Bruce, Thor étant absent pour le moment.

« ça attendra demain »Décida Steve, qui n'arriva pas à retirer Alastar ou Grace de leur mère, les deux enfants s'accrochaient à elle comme si elle était l'unique bouée au milieu de l'océan.

« Mais … » Tenta Tony.

« Pas maintenant ! » Intima Bucky.

« On pourra au moins fêter son retour ? »

« Parce que tu as besoin d'une raison pour organiser une fête maintenant ? » Demanda Bruce.

« Jarvis, autorise l'accès du Docteur Rogers Lacroix dans la tour et dans l'étage du Captain »

« Se sera fait monsieur »


End file.
